Secrets From The Father
by Alexandria M
Summary: Dave and Alex's daughter Chelsea is 22 years old and all grown up. DAve has one rule for Chelsea and that is to not get involved with wrestlers but Chelsea falls in love with a wrestler and chooses to keep it from her father. Will the secret last?
1. Chapter 1

***I decided to add a couple stories to my Where did The Love Go series as the children of Dave and Alex are pretty much older and grown up. I hope that you enjoy this story. **

Twenty-two year old Chelsea was in her room getting ready to attend a RAW show with her parents; Dave and Alex, her brother Josiah and her little sister Sicily so she could see her little brother Ben wrestle in a dark match before the show. She was really dreading going because she wasn't looking forward to running into her ex-boyfriend Zack Ryder. He was the biggest mistake of her life and she didn't want to see him again. Her father had constantly told her to avoid dating actors and wrestlers because they were the worst men to date. He only wanted her to date a normal guy that would love her to no end. He wanted the best for his daughter. She was putting on her make-up when her father knocked on the door. "Come in," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey," said Dave as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"I was just coming to see if you were ready. We're almost ready to leave. WE don't want to be late for the show."

"Dad, I will be finished in a minute. I'm not sure if I really want to go," she said.

"Is this about Zack?" he asked.

"It's about whatever you want to think it's about but yes it's about Zack. I don't want to run into him again. I don't even want to see him. I haven't spoken to him since we broke up," she said.

"I know," he said, "but you can't keep being upset about what he did to you. Why get upset about the things you can't control?"

"Dad, he promised me he would marry me and that we would be together forever and then wrestling happened. Once he become a wrestler on the RAW brand everything changed. Suddenly I wasn't the one he wanted to be with. Those little ring rats were more important than me. "

"Chels, didn't I always tell you my number one rule for you was not to get involved with wrestlers and actors because they're only after one thing and one thing only? They'll make promises they can't keep and feed you all types of lies. A wrestler's life consists of ring rats. Believe me I know the life. If a wrestler doesn't have their head on straight they fall into that dark life. I know I've lived it. I do not doubt that Zack only dated you to get ahead in the business. I mean after all you are Batista's daughter. I hope you learned your lesson about dating these wrestlers."

"I did, Dad. I will never date a wrestler again but that still doesn't make me want to go tonight."

"It means a lot to your brother," he said. "This is going to be his life someday. I've been training him for years and this is his first match. You need to be there and if you run into Zack just ignore him. Don't even give him a reaction. Don't even let him think he has any power over you."

"Dad," she said. "It's not that easy. I loved him."

"Chels, I don't know what to tell you," said Dave. "Just go to see your brother wrestle. You don't have to worry about anything else. We're only going for Ben and besides your little crush Cody Rhodes is going to be there."

Chelsea's face turned a light shade of red as she remembered the crush she had on Cody Rhodes for years but she felt she was too old for crushes now and her crush on Cody had disappeared when she turned 18. "Dad, I don't have a crush on Cody anymore. That was so long ago."

"Chels, he used to be your favorite wrestler. You used to love him."

"I know but I was 13. I don't have a crush on Cody Rhodes anymore. And you shouldn't encourage me to have one on him because you don't want me dating wrestlers anymore."

"He's married and I'm sure that Cody is smart enough never to look at you in an inappropriate way so it's okay to have a little crush on him," said Dave with a smile.

"But I don't," she said as she stood up. "Can we go now?"

"We're ready whenever you are," said Dave with a smile. Chelsea had to get out of the room. She wanted to leave more than ever because of her father talking about the crush she had on Cody when she was little. Cody was still a good looking man but she had no feelings or any type of a crush on him.

Chelsea, Dave, Alex, Josiah and Sicily arrived at the arena to be greeted by Ben outside the arena. Ben looked so proud to have his family there to watch him wrestle, well most of his family. Kaylee was off at college in Pennsylvania and Jordyn was out doing whatever no one really ever knew what she was up to. "I'm so glad you guys could come tonight. I'm so excited," said Ben with a prideful smile. "Where's Jordyn?"

"Probably out getting pregnant," said Josiah with a chuckle.

"That's not funny," said Alex.

"I guess I should have known she wasn't going to be here," said Ben, "but at least you guys are here."

"We wouldn't have missed it," said Dave with a smile. "I am ready to see all the hard work I put into training you to pay off. You have no idea how proud I am of you right now." Dave looked as if he could cry from the excitement of Ben wrestling his first match. Dave had always wanted Ben to follow in his footsteps and become a wrestler so it meant so much to him that he decided to become a wrestler. The day Ben told Dave that he was going to be a wrestler Dave's heart filled up with joy and pride. He couldn't wait to start training him even though he was only 13. It had taken 6 years but finally at 19 Ben had made it to his first match. Ben was one of those privileged wrestlers as he was the son of Dave Bautista. He didn't have to start off in one of those side schools WWE had but he went straight to WWE even if it was just a dark match he was still on the WWE roster. He was not that bad of a wrestler either. He had quite the talent and Dave knew his career was going to go far but he did often remind him how easily it was to lose sight of things and fall into the dark place most wrestlers fell into. The life of luxury where partying, sleeping with women and doing it more for the money than the passion were the dark places he talked about. He didn't want Ben to make the same mistakes that he had made.

"Thanks, Dad," said Ben as he led his family into the arena. Many superstars stopped to say hello to Dave but there were very few wrestlers left from his era. Randy and John were the only two friends that were left in the business. Ben then had his family directed to their seats so they could watch the show. Dave's popularity had slowly fallen after he left the business and went to make movies and he realized this when he could sit to watch wrestling matches without being bothered for more than 3 autographs. Dave couldn't complain because he was able to watch his son wrestle and was able to enjoy the show.

Ben wrestled a pretty good match. A match good enough for rookies but the guy he wrestled was way below his level. Ben could have wrestled someone much better but that didn't' stop Dave from being proud of his son. Chelsea was just as proud of her brother as she watched him wrestle. Ben was Chelsea's little brother and they had a very close relationship. Ben even offered to beat Zack up for Chelsea after he broke her heart but Chelsea told him that would not be necessary. After Ben's match Chelsea was forced to stay and watch the rest of the show where she did have to see Zack wrestle. Zack saw her sitting in the front row and gave her a soft smile but Chelsea did not retaliate. She put her head down and acted as if he didn't exist. She kept her head down until the match was over and then when the main event happened she couldn't help but to watch it as it was Cody Rhodes facing Kofi Kingston. She realized after seeing Cody for the first time in 4 years that she still had a crush on him and he was still a very good looking man especially for his age which was way older than she was. Cody saw the Bautista family sitting front row and after the match was over he made sure he went over to say hi to each and every one of them including Chelsea. Cody still gave her butterflies when he talked to her. As Cody made his way to the back so did the Bautista family.

When they arrived backstage they congratulated Ben on his first match as Cody and Ted came up to them. "Good job, Rookie," they said to Ben.

"Thanks," he said.

"A few of the guys are going out for a few drinks if you want to come," said Cody to Ben.

"I wish I could but I'm only 18," said Ben. "Sorry."

"That's right. I forgot you were so much younger than the rest of us. What about you, Dave, you wanna go out with the guys for old times sake?" asked Cody.

"That's not my life anymore," said Dave with a smile. "My days of partying and drinking are over."

"It was worth a shot," said Cody with a smile. "Chelsea, would you like to go out for a few drinks with us?"

Before Chelsea could answer Dave answered for her. "Chelsea is a little young to be going out for drinks and with a bunch of wrestlers I don't think that's a good idea."

"Dad," said Chelsea feeling embarrassed, "I'm 22. I've been out drinking before. I think I'll be all right."

"I don't know if it's a good idea," said Dave.

"Dave," said Cody. "It's fine. I'll be there and I won't let anything happen to her. I'll keep an eye on her and I won't let any of these assholes take advantage of her. She's fine."

"All right," said Dave as if it was his job to still give Chelsea permission. Chelsea felt that sometimes her dad forgot she was an adult and that she graduated college. He often treated her as a child instead of an adult she even felt that 14 year old Jordyn had more freedom than she did.

"Dad, I'll be fine," she said with a smile.

"So you're going?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"All right. Let me shower up and get ready then we can go. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said. "Dad, don't wait up for me. Love you, Bye." She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked off with Cody and his friends.

Dave shook his head and said to Alex, "I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"Dave, she's 22. You can't control what she does. Besides she's with Cody. What could happen?" asked Alex trying to calm Dave down.

"I guess you're right. Let's go home," he said as they headed to leave the arena and go home for the night.

Chelsea, Cody and the guys arrived at the bar shortly after midnight. The guys separated going their separate ways to find a woman to buy drinks for and hopefully get lucky for the night leaving Cody and Chelsea alone. "Don't you want to go off with your friends?" asked Chelsea.

"No," said Cody as they walked over to the bar. "I told your dad I would look out for you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Oh," she said. "I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Chelsea, relax, you're not," said Cody with a smile. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you. I haven't seen you for a few years. What do you want to drink?"

"A beer is fine," said Chelsea.

"Two beers," Cody said to the bartender. He laid his money down on the bar as the bartender handed him two beers. "Let's go somewhere a little more private," said Cody as he handed Chelsea her drink. They headed off to a small little table big enough for two. Cody sat across from Chelsea. "So you're 22 now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Chelsea Bautista all grown up," he said with a smile. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just working," she said. "My dad gave me the money to open my own dance studio. I've been running it for a year now. I love it."

"That's cool," he said. "You love dancing don't you?"

"It's my life," she said. "I've been dancing since I was 3."

"That's a really long time," he said taking a drink of his beer taking in Chelsea's beauty. As Chelsea had grown up he was seeing her in a new way; in a way he never had before. He had started to see her as a potential love interest. Chelsea was very pretty and she had always seemed to be a nice girl.

"Yeah," she said. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Just wrestling that's about it."

"Oh. And how is your wife and your daughter?" she asked.

"Lily is great. She is my pride and joy. And as for my wife. We're not together anymore."

"Why?" asked Chelsea as she took a sip of her own beer.

"We just wanted different things. She wanted more kids and I didn't. The time away from home took a toll on us. It's the life of a wrestler. It's really hard to keep a relationship or a marriage together when one person is gone most of the year. It's tough."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay," he said. "What about you? Any boyfriend or fiance?"

"No," said Chelsea. "I'm single."

"How does a pretty girl like you stay single? I would think that guys would be falling at your feet."

Chelsea blushed a little and said, "I'm not that pretty and I just haven't found the right guy. I haven't been with anyone since Zack."

"That loser," said Cody shaking his head. "I heard you were with him at one point. Why? He's a loser."

"I don't know," she said. "I guess a poor lapse of judgment but we're over now and I'm looking for something bigger and better," she said.

"You deserve someone better," he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes. "I mean you're a pretty girl. You deserve someone that's going to treat you right."

"I guess," she said as she looked back into his blue eyes. "One day that guy will come until then I'm just going to enjoy being a single girl."

"Like going to a bar with a bunch of wrestlers?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "That's something to enjoy."

"Well, then let's enjoy it a little more and go do some dancing."

"I don't know," she said.

"Come on," he said getting up and taking her hand. "I'm not going to bite you," he said as he led her out on to the floor to dance. To Chelsea's surprise Cody was not that bad of a dancer. She enjoyed her time dancing with him. They had their moments when they were all over each other and dancing in ways Chelsea knew her father wouldn't approve of but she knew she was only young once. She was going to enjoy her night to the fullest.

When they got tired of dancing they went back to their table and Cody ordered more drinks as they talked about their lives and what they were up to. They even talked about wrestling. Somewhere in their conversation they had gotten cozier and Cody was sitting next to her as closely as he could. He sat holding her hand with their fingers intertwined as they talked. Chelsea was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and she looked up at Cody and their eyes met. A spark flew through Chelsea and she said, "are you going to kiss me or what?"

Cody smiled at her and leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Chelsea was amazed at how good of a kisser Cody was. Cody let go of Chelsea's hand as they kissed in the small booth. He took one hand to wrap around her back and rested his hand in the small of her back as his other hand softly massaged her thigh. Chelsea took her hands and ran them through Cody's hair as she kissed him passionately. As they continued to kiss in the booth the passion grew stronger and Cody pulled Chelsea onto his lap having her straddle him as they continued to kiss passionately. Cody's hands began to wander up Chelsea's grey top and he began to feel her body under her shirt. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help it. Things felt so right with Chelsea but he went with his better judgment as he thought about his relationship with Dave. Chelsea was his daughter. He couldn't do this with her. He broke the kiss and removed his hands from her shirt. "Chelsea, I think I should take you home."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this isn't right. What is your dad going to say?"

"I don't' care what my dad says. I'm 22. I don't' want to go home. I want to be with you for the night."

"Chelsea, that's not a good idea. I don't think…" he was interrupted by Chelsea's soft lips meeting his. Her kiss was like a spell of passion for him. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want to stop. Chelsea was right. She was an adult and she made her own decisions so Cody broke the kiss once again.

Before he could say anything she said, "so you don't want to do this. Fine take me home."

"No," he said. "I wasn't going to take you home. I was going to see if you would come back to my hotel room with me so we can take this a little further. I mean if it's all right with you."

"Let's go," said Chelsea as she got up. She was wasting no time to go back to the hotel with Cody.

They hailed a taxi back to his hotel and as they sat in the back of the taxi they could not keep their hands off of each other. They made out until they pulled up in front of the hotel. Cody paid the driver his money and then took Chelsea inside. They made their way up to Cody's hotel room. They made out the whole time they were on the elevator, broke their kiss long enough to walk to Cody's room, resumed their kiss outside his hotel room door as Cody struggled to open the door with his key. He finally got it open and led Chelsea into his room shutting the door behind him…..

***a/n: So what did you think? Is it a keeper or no? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank-you. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited and alerted this story. YOu guys are awesome. Thank-you for all the reviews. **

Later that morning Dave was at his house pacing around the kitchen after checking in on Chelsea to find out she had not returned home. He was beyond worried about her and he was kicking himself for letting her go out with Cody and the guys. He should have known better anything could have happened to her. He was pacing the kitchen as 10 year old Sicily came downstairs to get something to drink. "Good morning, Dad," she said as she walked to the refrigerator. Sicily looked so much like Chelsea it was unbelievable with her dark brown almost black hair and her dark brown eyes. She could pass for Chelsea's twin sister if she were a few years older.

"Morning," said Dave as he continued to pace the kitchen. "Have you heard from Chelsea? Did she call you?"

"Um, Dad, why would Chelsea call me? I'm 10. I don't know where she is," she said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her," he said.

"I'm sure she's okay," said Sicily before going back upstairs with her drink.

Dave continued to pace the kitchen as Alex came downstairs to get a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Baby," she said.

"Morning," he said as he continued pacing.

"Did you even sleep last night?" asked Alex as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No. I was worried about Chelsea. She never came home. What if something happened to her? This isn't like her."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's 22 years old. She's young and she's single. Let her live a little," she said sitting down at the table, "so sit down and relax. She's all right."

"That's just what people say before something bad happens and a police officer knocks on the door to tell family their child is dead because they were raped and beaten."

"Dave, do you have to be so morbid?" she asked. "I mean really. I'm sure Chelsea is fine. She was with Cody after all. Cody has known her almost all her life.. I'm sure he's taking care of her and made sure she's all right. I don't think he would let her go off with any guy she didn't know. Just relax. They were probably out really late and she decided not to come home out of respect so she wouldn't wake us. I'm sure she's fine," said Alex.

"Alex, you don't know that," he said.

"Dave, I'm sure she is fine. Just relax," she said trying to comfort her husband but it wasn't working. Chelsea was like his pride and joy. She always questioned him about Ben and Chelsea because they seemed to be his favorites. He never had the relationship with Jordyn, Josiah and Sicily that he had with their oldest two children. "She's young let her live a little."

"She lives in my house," said Dave, "Living a little leads to pregnancy. What if she comes back to this house pregnant?"

Alex let out a little laugh and said, "Chelsea pregnant? Are you kidding me, Dave? I don't think Chelsea is that stupid to have unprotected sex with anyone and I don't expect her to get pregnant for a long time if ever. She loves dancing too much to get pregnant. I doubt she'll get pregnant. Stop thinking about such negative things and give our daughter some credit. And let me ask while you're worried about your 22 year old daughter did you stop to think about your 14 year old daughter that never came home last night?"

"Well, that's nothing new," said Dave. "She never comes home."

"So we're just going to let it go?" asked Alex.

"What can we do? She doesn't listen to us. She's out of control. She's Keilani the second."

"Exactly and this is around the age Keilani got pregnant. I don't' want that for Jordyn."

"I don't want it either but what can we do? Jordyn doesn't listen to us."

"Boot camp," said Alex, "boot camp."

"I guess," said Dave, "if we can get her home long enough to send her off."

"We will one of these days," said Alex. It truly broke her heart the way Jordyn had turned out. Jordyn was so out of control Alex didn't know what to do. She often stayed out all night and did whatever she wanted to do. Jordyn never went to school and Dave and Alex were always paying fines for her poor attendance. She was a mess but Alex couldn't understand how Dave was so worried about Chelsea but not worried about Jordyn and where she could be. Jordyn was ruining her life; Chelsea had her life together.

Meanwhile at Cody's hotel Chelsea woke up in Cody's arms. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol that morning with her head pounding and her body aching. She let out a deep breath as she realized what occurred the night before. "Cody," she said waking him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile before he opened his eyes to realize he was in bed naked next to Batista's 22 year old daughter. "Oh my God. Did we?"

"Yeah," she said getting out of the bed to get her clothes on. "How did this happen?"

"The last thing I remember is being at the bar and dancing with you. I don't remember anything else. Your dad is going to fucking kill me," said Cody as he got out of bed and put on his boxers. "He's going to kill me."

"Kill you? He's going to kill me. I don't do stuff like this. This isn't me. I'm not the type of girl that sleeps with a man while she's drunk. This isn't me. Oh my God," she said putting her cami back on. "This is crazy. You're older than my mom.. What did I do?"

"I don't know. This isn't good. Chels, I never ever expected this to happen. I didn't want it to happen like this. Can we just talk about it?" he said, "you know before you rush out of here like this didn't happen."

"I guess," said Chelsea as she sat down on the bed after putting on her jeans.

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Chels, I think you're beautiful but this..shouldn't have happened. This is a mistake."

"Yeah. It was a mistake," said Chelsea.

"I mean it's not a bad mistake but this stuff can't happen with us. I've known you since you were a baby. How does this make me look? Your dad will kill me."

"I'm 22," said Chelsea. "I am capable of making my own decisions. I am an adult."

"I know you're an adult but this can't happen. I slept with you, Chelsea. You have to find something wrong with that."

"I don't. It happens," she said. "It shouldn't have but it did."

"Are you okay?" he asked. He truly did like Chelsea but he knew that getting involved with her would be a mistake. Dave had done so much for him the last thing he wanted was to upset him by getting involved with his daughter. Even if it was just a one night stand he wanted more with Chelsea. He actually thought of dating her but he knew that would never happen.

"Yeah," she said as she was feeling the same way about Cody that he felt about her. She had feelings for him and she wanted more than a one night stand with him but she knew Cody would never go for it. "What do you mean am I okay?"

"Well, we didn't use protection I know that much so are you on the pill or whatever?"

"Oh that," she said looking down at the ground.

"You're not are you?" he asked.

"Well," she said, "it's not like I ever go out and sleep with guys. The only guy I ever slept with was Zack. I never thought I would sleep with someone on a drunken night so no I'm not on the pill."

"Oh, Chelsea, this isn't good. What if I got you pregnant?"

"Settle down, Cody. You didn't. Just relax. It's not going to happen that easily."

"You would be surprised," said Cody.

"Let's not talk about it," she said. She didn't want to think about something like that. She just wanted to think about what this meant for her and Cody. "I want to know what this means for us," she said.

"What do you mean what it means for us?" he asked.

"Do you think this could lead into something between us?" asked Chelsea. "I do like you Cody. I always have."

"Chelsea, it can't lead into anything. I can't get involved with you. Your father would kill me. Your dad mentored me when I first came to the company. He took me under his wing. I can't date his daughter especially a daughter that I've known since she was a baby. It's just not going to go well. I know your dad and I don't want him to hate me for being with you. Don't get me wrong," he said as he saw the disappointment on her face, "I do like you. I really like you. You're all grown up now and you're a beautiful woman. If circumstances were different than yeah it could lead into something but it can't. As much as I want it to lead into something it can't," he said. "I'm sorry."

"But I am an adult. Why does it matter what my father thinks? He let my sister marry the man that beat my mama and raped her and the same man that tried to kill my mama numerous times. If my dad allowed that to happen why wouldn't he allow us to happen?" asked Chelsea. "Like I said, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. My father has no power over what I do. I can do what I want."

"Chelsea, I know you're an adult. I don't know why your dad would allow your sister to marry someone like that but your dad trusts me and he has done so much for me. That I can't get involved with you. I'd like to but I can't."

"Fine,' said Chelsea. "I get it. You don't want to upset my dad. I get it so we're not going to be anything and this isn't going to be more than a one night stand?"

"I'm sorry, Chels," he said, "if circumstances were different…."

"But they're not," she said. "Whatever, Cody. So I guess this is where I leave and we never see each other again."

"I'd like to be friends with you, Chelsea."

"Friends.." she said. "I hate the word friends."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea," he said. It was breaking his heart that he had to turn her away. He really wanted to be with her. He really wanted to have more and to know she felt the same hurt even more. He had to respect his mentor and the circumstances they were in would never allow it.

"It's fine, Cody. Take care," she said as she got up from the bed. She grabbed her grey shirt and put it on over her head. "I'm going now."

"Chels," he said as she started walking to the door.

"Yeah," she said hoping he changed his mind.

"If something comes up because of tonight like an unexpected pregnancy.. Call me.. I will be there if I have to be," he said. "Here is my number. I want you to call it anytime because I want us to be friends but I know you don't want that but keep this just in case something comes up. I promise I will be there if it does," he said handing her his phone number.

"Gee, thanks," she said putting his number in her pocket. "That's charming." She was pissed. She didn't want his number.. She never wanted to see him again even if a situation came up. "I'm leaving now."

"Let me take you home," he said.

"No. I'll take a cab," she said. "Bye, Cody," and with that she was out the door. She called a cab to come pick her up and take her home.

When she got home she paid the cab driver and walked up to her parents' front door. She walked in the house to be greeted right away by her dad. He was the last person she wanted to see. "Hello, Chels."

"Hi," she said trying to walk past him.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out," she said.

"Out where?"

"With Cody," she said. "I did go out with him," she said. "Now can I go to bed?"

"Why didn't you come home?" he asked.

"Because it was too late and I didn't want to wake you and Mama up," she said growing annoyed. He was the reason Cody wouldn't be anything more to her than just a friend.

"Where did you stay?" he asked.

"With Cody at his hotel room," she said sending fear through her father. He didn't like hearing this.

"In his hotel room? You stayed in a wrestler's hotel room?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad, I did. And before you ask nothing happened. Now I'm going upstairs to my room to go to sleep. I will see you in a couple hours," she walked passed her dad and went upstairs to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she broke out in tears because of everything that had happened with Cody. Dave was still trying to gather his composure after hearing Chelsea's news about staying in a man's hotel room. He knew what happened in a wrestler's hotel room and he hoped his daughter didn't become one of those women but Chelsea told him nothing happened so he was going to trust her word. She wouldn't lie to him… at least he thought she wouldn't lie to him.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. = ) **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you to everyone that favorited and alerted the story. YOu guys are awesome!**

Later that day after Chelsea woke up she decided she was going to go to the store to pick up Plan B. It wasn't something she was used to doing but she wanted to ensure she would not become pregnant with a man's baby that didn't want anything to do with her. She knew her decision the night before was stupid and she was glad that she could fix it before any more damaging effects happened. She jumped in the shower and then got herself dressed and ready to go. She threw her long black hair up into a messy bun and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. She went downstairs to get something to eat before she left. When she walked into the kitchen her father was in there working on lunch for him and Alex. "Hi, Dad," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Chelsea," he said. "Are you in a better mood now?"

"I guess," she said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just so tired. I had a really late night and I just wanted to sleep. I just didn't think you needed to know where I was at 22 years old. I am an adult," she said getting into the refrigerator.

"Chels, I worry about you," he said. "I had no idea where you were. I love you and I care about you."

"I know, Dad but you have to give me room to breathe. You and Mama raised me right. I know what's right and I know what's wrong. You have to have some type of faith in me. You two did a great job parenting me," she said.

"I know and I am going to back off a little bit but I want you to know, Chels I will never stop being your father."

"I know," she said with a smile. "So what are you making?" she asked putting lunch meat on the counter and getting bread out of the pantry.

"Just some pasta for your Mama and me," he said. "Do you want some?"

"No thank-you," she said. "And you're making pasta? Isn't that Mama's specialty?"

"Usually but I wanted to cook for her this afternoon. So how was your night?" he asked.

"It was okay. Just hanging out with a bunch of male wrestlers," she said. "I don't know how Mama did it."

"She was actually pretty cool about it. She was a great travel partner. We had some good times out on the road. Especially when she broke Cody's collarbone. She was such a small little thing and she broke Cody's collarbone," said Dave smiling as he remembered the good times of being on the road.

"Really?" asked Chelsea as she started to make her sandwich. "Mama really broke Cody's collarbone?"

"Yeah. She felt bad about it but the guys in the back never let it go. He got picked on for years about it but he took it like a good sport. He's a good guy," said Dave. "He's a really good guy. He has a good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "it's a shame him and his wife aren't together anymore."

"What?" asked Dave. "Him and his wife split up? Why?"

"I guess because the schedule got between them and they wanted different things. I don't really know," she said.

"That's a shame. This is what I mean about you getting involved with a wrestler. Even if the guy is a good one traveling and being away always comes between you two. You can never have a happy marriage. Your Mama and me almost lost our marriage because of wrestling."

"And I'm sure your affairs had something to do with it too, Dad," she said. She knew about her parents' affairs. She knew that her father had cheated on Alex numerous times and she knew that Alex cheated on her father too. She knew that she didn't want a marriage like that when the time came. She had learned from all of her parents' mistakes on what not to do.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Don't follow in our footsteps. Find a man that is going to treat you right. If I could go back and change my life I would and I would have stayed faithful to your mother. If I did maybe Ben would be my biological son."

"Does it bother you that he's not?" asked Chelsea.

"Not at all because I have raised him as my own. I love him as if he is my son. I am the only father he's ever known since his father was murdered in cold blood when he was a baby. But every time I think about that I think about how easily it could have been your mother. He saved your mom's life."

"I know," she said.

"So are there any guys you are interested in? Anyone you want to marry? Any boyfriends?"

"Dad, no," she said. "I'm focusing on my dancing and my career. I don't have time for a boyfriend right now." It wasn't so much that she didn't want a boyfriend because she did it was just the one she wanted she couldn't have.

"Well, don't be in any rush. Your sister Athena was in such a rush to get married she never really got to live her life. I know she loves her kids and she loves her husband but she's just not happy. I don't want you to be like that. I want you to live your life the way you want and do what you want before you get married and have kids. Promise me you will do that."

"I promise, Dad," she said.

"Even your Mama. I think that's where most of her infidelity problems stemmed from because she never really got the chance to live and do what she wanted to do. I met her at 22. She was married by 23 and had a child by 24. She wasn't ready for all that. She loves her family and she loves all her kids but she just wasn't ready for that life so soon. I don't want you to make regrets, Chels. Okay?" said Dave. He was very serious. He didn't want her to make the same mistakes as her mother and her sister. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to take her time and not rush into a life she wasn't ready for. He wanted to make sure Chelsea focused on herself and did everything she wished to do before getting married and having kids. He wanted a better life for her than what her older sisters had and a better life than what her mother had.

"I know, Dad," she said. "I know."

"Okay," he said, "so where are you off to after you eat?"

"I just have to run out to get something," she said.

"All right," he said. And that's just what Chelsea did. She went out to the drugstore and picked up Plan B. Her father's words had somewhat of an effect on her. She wasn't ready for babies or for husbands. She was ready to live her life for herself and not for anyone else but she wasn't ruling out a boyfriend when the time came but she knew she was doing the right thing with the Plan B.

Meanwhile Cody and his friend Drew McIntyre were at the gym working out. "Were my eyes deceiving me or did Chelsea Batista walk out of your hotel room this morning?" asked Drew.

"Yeah," said Cody as he lifted some weights. "She did."

"Did you bang her?" asked Drew.

"I did," said Cody with a smile. "I didn't plan to but it happened and believe me she is all grown up."

"Damn. She's hot," said Drew. "You're lucky. Think she would be up for another night out?"

"Stay away from her, Drew. She's not even like that," said Cody. "She's not one of those little sluts that you run around with."

"Who isn't a slut?" asked Ted Dibiase Jr. as he walked over to them mid conversation.

"No one," said Cody.

"Chelsea Batista," said Drew. "She slept with Cody last night."

"You slept with Batista's daughter?" asked Ted.

"Yes," said Cody. "I did. Why is it such a big deal? She is an adult and can do whatever she wants."

"Because her father will kill you," said Ted. "He will demolish you and her little brother too. That was a stupid move."

"You think I don't know that? If Batista ever finds out I am dead," he said, "but Drew over here is acting like she was just another notch on my belt."

"Was she?" asked Drew.

"No," said Cody. "I told you. I didn't plan for it to happen. It just happened. I would never take advantage of Chelsea. I like her too much. She deserves better."

"Wait," said Drew, "are you saying you have feelings for Batista's daughter?"

"I guess," said Cody as Ted shook his head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because this isn't just some random chick off the street. This is Dave Bautista's daughter. You can't have feelings for her. You can't even look at her. You can't do anything with her. Dave will kill you."

"He let her go out with Zack Ryder didn't he?" asked Cody.

"Yeah BEFORE he was a wrestler," said Ted. "You think that Dave doesn't know the life of a wrestler? He knows everything that goes on in our minds. Do you think he would EVER let Chelsea date a wrestler? In his mind we're all like him."

"I know and that's why when Chelsea said she wanted more I told her no because her father wouldn't approve. I am not a bad guy. I just know that her dad wouldn't approve of our relationship."

"Exactly," said Ted. "Just stay away from her. It would be wise not to have anymore sleepovers with her."

"I know," said Cody. "I won't but she is a beautiful woman. She's just so exotic looking with her brown eyes, tan skin and black hair. She is beautiful."

"I'm not saying she's not beautiful," said Ted, "I'm just saying it's wise to stay away from her. You and me both know Dave would never let it happen."

"I know," said Cody. He was starting to get annoyed with Ted reminding him of the fact him and Chelsea would never be together because of her father.

"Just find another woman," said Ted.

"I will," said Cody lying to himself because he was only interested in one woman. The first woman he had been interested in in the last 2 years since his divorce was the one woman he couldn't have. He hated it so much.

"I think Chelsea should do what she wants and I think Cody should do what he wants," said Drew. "I mean Chelsea is beautiful. She's hot. If she told me she wanted more I wouldn't even hesitate."

"She's 22," said Ted. "Cody is well in his 40's."

"And her dad is a lot older than her mom," said Cody. "Alex is my age or a year younger. Dave is well over my age. I don't think age should matter."

"But the fact she is Batista's daughter should," said Ted. "Stay away from her."

"I say fuck Batista and do what you want," said Drew. "If you want to be with Chelsea be with her. Why let someone stop you from being happy?"

"Drew, you have no idea all the things Dave did for me. I can't just disrespect him by getting involved with Chelsea. It's just not in me to be disrespectful. As much as I would like to be with her I can't."

"Well, Batista never did anything for me and I think his daughter is hot. Maybe I will try to be with her," said Drew. "I owe him nothing."

"Stay away from her, McIntyre," said Cody knowing the kind of man Drew was. He didn't want him damaging Chelsea in any way. In his eyes Chelsea was a pure, beautiful woman with a lot of life ahead he didn't want Drew to ruin it with his wild ways. "Just stay away from her."

Drew could hear the anger in Cody's voice and said, "I don't know if I can." He gave a smirk and walked away.

"Damn it," said Cody. "If he hurts her or does anything to damage her I will kick his ass myself."

"Relax," said Ted, "even Drew isn't that dumb to hurt Batista's daughter. Batista may be old but he still has some fight in him. Maybe Drew should ask Swagger what happens when he messes with the Batista family."

"I know right," said Cody. "Swagger hasn't been seen since that Wrestlemania when Dave beat the shit out of him. If Drew wants to continue having a career he will stay away."

"He will I'm sure of it. Don't worry about it or let him stress you out. I know you like Chelsea but it's not worth all the drama it will cause."

"Maybe it will be someday but not today. But you don't think Drew would really go after her do you?"

"No," said Ted, "and Chelsea is smart. I don't think Drew would be her type."

"But she was with Ryder," said Cody.

"Well," said Ted, "let's just hope Drew stays away." He wasn't confident in his answer. He wasn't sure what Drew would do but he really hoped that he wasn't that dumb to go after Chelsea Batista.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

Later that evening before Chelsea's pre-school classes were coming for their ballet lessons followed by her senior ballet class Chelsea was working on a dance alone in the studio. Chelsea always liked to go to the studio an hour ahead of time so she could dance she usually worked on her jazz or hip hop dances but that particular night she was creating a contemporary piece for her senior class to the song "Trapped." Dancing was Chelsea's passion and she loved to dance. She danced through so many tough times in her life but it was the dancing that got her through so that night was no exception. She was feeling down because of everything that happened with Cody. She felt trapped in her father's world as she couldn't date the man she wanted to so she put her emotions in her dancing which helped her to come up with an amazing piece. She ran the piece at least 5 times once it was all put together. She had just finished the 5th run through when she heard clapping coming from the corner of the room. It startled her at first as she had been the only one alone in the ballet studio. "Hello," said Drew with a smile as he finished watching her dance.

"Um, Hi," she said as she turned the music off. "Can I help you?" She had no idea who he was. She just knew that he was one of Cody's friends.

"You dance beautifully," he said with a smile as he walked into the studio over to Chelsea. "That was amazing."

"Thank-you," she said as she grabbed her water bottle to take a drink. She was a little embarrassed as she stood in front of him in nothing more than a black camisole leotard with white footless tights, lyrical shoes, with her hair in a messy bun and had been sweating. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you with Cody last night," he said looking at her with his blue eyes.

"Okay," she said. "You were there when we went out to the bar. What can I do for you?"

"Are you and Cody an item?" he asked. He was not being shy about it. He wanted to go out with Chelsea and the only way it was going to happen was if he was straightforward .

"Cody and me?" she asked. "No. Not at all." It hurt her to say that. She wished they could be but she knew it would never happen. "Why?"

"So you're single?"

"Yeah," she said trying to figure out what was going on and what he wanted from her.

"Nice," he said, "so am I."

"That's cool. I guess," she said. "So is there something you wanted? I have a pre-school ballet class coming in in about 10 minutes."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I am off from work and I am staying in Phoenix for a couple days. I was just wondering if you would go to dinner with me?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't even know you. What is your name?"

"I'm Drew. And I know you're Chelsea."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," she said hesitantly. She wasn't sure if it was a pleasure to meet him or not.

"So dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't even know you."

"So you'll get to know me tomorrow night. I'm not a bad guy. I won't hurt you," he said. "I promise." He stared at her with his blue eyes.

Chelsea looked back into his blue eyes with her dark brown eyes. His eyes seemed sincere and they were mesmerizing. "I don't think my dad will approve of me going out to dinner with a wrestler," she said.

"You're an adult," he said. "You can do what you want."

"I know but I'm not sure it's a good idea," she said. She was pretty hesitant not only because he was a wrestler but because he was Cody's friend. She didn't feel it was right to go out with one of his friends when he was interested in her. She would never want one of her friends; like her best friend Alyssa, to go out with Cody when she was interested in him. It just wasn't her to do something so underhanded although if Cody saw them together that might make him want to step up and go against Dave's wishes.

"Come on," he said taking her hand. "I told you I'm not a bad guy. If you're 22 you can do what you want."

"How do you know I'm 22? I never told you that," she said removing her hand from his. "Are you stalking me? And how did you know this is where I worked?"

"It's just some information I heard backstage," he said.

"From who?" She asked curiously.

"Cody," he said. "He was talking about you today. He was talking about your night. He said you were all grown up and you slept with him."

"He did?" she asked as she felt her heart break.

"He did," he said. "Sorry to tell you that. So about dinner tomorrow night?"

"All right," she said. "I'll go to dinner with you." She felt it was the perfect revenge to get back at Cody for talking about her. "Did he tell everyone backstage?"

"Everyone," he said. "So do you want to meet here and I pick you up to take you to the restaurant?"

"That will be fine. My last class ends at 8:30 or is that too late?" she asked.

"8:30 is fine. I'm a wrestler. I live a late life. I'll see you at 8:30 tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"Have a good night," he said.

"You too," she said with a smile.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry but I had to. You're just so beautiful."

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

"Well, I'm going to get going. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said letting him out of the studio. As he was walking out she saw that her pre-school class had arrived so she invited them in. "Come on in girls," she said before shutting the door after they had all entered. That entire night her mind stayed fixed on her date with Drew. He wasn't that bad looking of a guy and he seemed to be a good guy so it was worth the chance for her. She knew her father wouldn't be happy but it was her life.

After she was done teaching for the night she was exhausted so she closed up the studio, locked up and went home. She arrived home and her dad was sitting in the living room with her mom. They were sitting on the couch across from Jordynn who finally made her way home after being gone all night and all day. "Hi, Chels," said Dave as she walked into the room. "We were just talking to your sister about how she should be more like you."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

"How was your night?" asked Alex.

"It was good. I have a date," she said.

"With a student's dad?" asked Alex. "Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"It's not with a student's dad," said Chelsea. "It's with someone else."

"Um are we done here?" asked Jordynn, "or is this all about Chelsea."

"Go to your room," said Dave. "We're done. You're grounded for a month."

"Ugh. Whatever," she said as she got up. "Wouldn't want to interfere with Miss Perfect." She stormed past Chelsea purposely bumping into her as she made her way to the stairs.

"Sit down," said Dave.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she took Jordynn's place.

"I thought we talked about this this morning," said Dave.

"We did but it's just a dinner date," said Chelsea. "It's not like I'm marrying the guy."

"Is it Cody?" asked Dave.

"What?" asked Alex. "Why would she be going out with Cody?"

"Because she spent the night with Cody last night and he's getting a divorce."

"He is divorced," said Chelsea. "But I'm not going out with him."

"Then who is this guy?" asked Alex. "And nothing happened with you and Cody did it?"

"No, Mama," said Chelsea, "Now keep an open mind when I say this."

"Oh God," said Dave. "This doesn't sound good."

"Dad, come on," said Chelsea. "Just be open minded."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Drew McIntyre," said Chelsea.

"What?" asked Alex and Dave together.

"Absolutely not!" said Dave. "Absolutely not!"

"He's not a bad guy," said Chelsea.

"I don't agree with this," said Alex. "I'm saying no."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," said Chelsea. "I can do what I want. I am an adult. If I want to go out with Drew I'm going to do it because I WANT to."

"You live in my house," said Dave.

"I know but what's so bad about Drew?" asked Chelsea. "I thought he was nice."

"He's a womanizer," said Dave. "He is not a nice guy. You know what he does to women?"

"NO, Dad what?" she asked.

"He sleeps with anyone or anything. If he's coming after you it's because he only wants one thing and then once he gets it he will kick you to the curb. He is not that great of a guy."

"Dad, I thought he was nice and I'm going to go out with him no matter what you say."

"And I can't convince you otherwise even though he is probably only out to sleep with you?" asked Dave.

"Do you think I would sleep with him?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know would you?"

"I'm not like that dad so no I wouldn't."

"So you still plan on going out with him?"

"Yes, Dad. I am an adult. I can do what I want," she said getting up. She was tired of being told what to do and what not to do. She wanted to make her own decisions.

"Well, then," said Dave. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do," she said as she walked out of the living room.

"I don't' like this," said Alex.

"Neither do I," said Dave. "I don't like it at all."

"But she's right," said Alex. "She is an adult and she can do what she wants. IF she makes a mistake she will learn. WE all make mistakes at some point and we all learn from them."

"But what I am worried about is her making that one mistake that will ruin her entire life. I don't want her to mess up her life before it even gets started. She doesn't need to date right now. She needs to focus on herself and her dreams. She can go far if she allows herself to but if she gets caught up with guys how far do you think her dreams are really going to go?"

"Well, Dave, I know she's your little girl and she will always be a baby in your eyes but you have got to let her do her own thing and let her make her own decisions. If she falls she will get back up. Let her grow up. Let her be an adult."

"It's hard to let go," he said. "I can't knowing she's making a mistake."

"But that will be for her to decide," said Alex. "Just relax."

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

The next night at 8:30 as Chelsea let out her hip hop class Drew was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her so they could go on their date. He sat on the bench in a pair of black dress pants, a bright blue dress shirt and his brown hair pulled up into a low ponytail. Chelsea felt bad that he was so dressed up because she had only brought a pair of jeans and a knit top. Drew stood up as the girls were coming out and said, "Hey. Are you going to be ready soon?"

"Just give me a couple minutes," said Chelsea. "I have to change and fix my hair although I must warn you I am going to be completely under dressed. I am wearing jeans and a shirt I am no where near as dressed up as you are."

"These old things," he said flashing her a smile, "I dress like this all the time except if I am at the gym but I pretty much always look my best."

"Oh," she said. "So where are we going?"

"Since it is so late I figured that we could just go back to my hotel room and order in some room service and watch a movie," he said. "I mean if that's all right with you."

Chelsea wasn't sure how much she liked that idea. The last time she was in a hotel room with a wrestler things didn't exactly turn out the way she wanted it to. "Drew, do you think that's a good idea? I mean isn't there a diner or somewhere we can go?"

"Does going to my hotel room make you uncomfortable?" he asked looking at her with his blue eyes which were really brought out by his blue shirt.

"Kind of," she said, "I just don't feel comfortable going to your hotel room for a date."

"Chelsea, come on," he said. "There isn't anything to be uncomfortable about. We're just going to have some dinner and watch a movie. Nothing else. I promise. I will not do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Chelsea thought about it and she saw sincerity in his eyes and said, "all right. Just give me a couple minutes and I will be ready to go."

"All right," he said with a smile as he took a seat on the bench in the waiting room to wait for her. He grabbed a dance magazine and flipped through it while he waited. It didn't' take long for Chelsea to change into her clothes. She took her hair out of a messy bun and brushed it out so that her black hair fell a little over her shoulders. She touched up her make up a little bit and then closed up the studio. She walked into the waiting room where Drew was sitting. He put the magazine down and looked at her. He looked her up and down and smiled. "You look great," he said with a smile. "Are you all ready?"

"I'm all ready," she said with a smile.

"Good, let's go," he said as he stood up. He took her hand and led her out of the studio. She locked the door behind them and continued to walk with Drew to his rental car. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Drew's hotel room but she went against her better judgment and went anyway.

The car ride was pretty much done in silence as neither of them really had anything to say to one another but as soon as they arrived at the hotel Drew and Chelsea got out while the valet parked the car. Drew took Chelsea's hand and led her up to his room. As they reached the door he stopped and pulled out the key. "Just ignore the mess," he said as he opened the door. "My roommate is kind of a pig."

"You have a roommate?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah but he's not here tonight. I told him I needed the room and he went out with some woman."

"I see," said Chelsea as she walked in. She didn't find it to be that much of a mess. It was a hotel room for guys she wasn't expecting it to be spotless. "I don't think it's that bad in here," she said with a smile.

"I guess as long as you don't' think it's bad then it's not," said Drew as he shut the door. "So do you want me to give you a tour or are you hungry and ready to eat?"

"I don't think I really need a tour," she said, "It's a simple hotel room."

"All right," he said, "so would you be opposed to steak, potatoes and vegetables with wine?"

"No," she said. "That sounds good."

"All right," he said with a smile as he picked up the phone to order their dinner. "It won't be long they said they would have it up as soon as they can. You can make yourself comfortable. Have a seat."

"Okay," she said as she took a seat on the couch. "Your hotel room is really nice."

"I try to get the best rooms," said Drew as he took a seat next to her. "So you live at home with your parents?"

"I do," she said.

"Why? You're 22 you should be out on your own."

"It's only temporary until I can find a place to live. I am just freshly out of college and I'm there until I can get up on my feet."

"I see," said Drew, "but you run your own dance studio."

"I know," she said.

"How did you pay for a studio?" he asked.

"I didn't. My dad did. I told him I could buy it but he insisted he wanted to and told me to save my money," she said.

"You seem like you're rich," said Drew.

"I am," said Chelsea. "I have money from my parents, money from movies that I've done and money from my modeling. I have plenty of money."

"You are a model?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Not anymore. I was when I was younger. I gave that up a while ago."

"Why? You're definitely beautiful enough to be a model and you definitely have the body for it."

"Because when I modeled I became too obsessed with body image and kept thinking I was fat even though I wasn't so I became anorexic. My parents sent me to some place and after that I decided modeling wasn't the best thing for me since they put a huge emphasis on body image."

"I see," said Drew. "so you suffered from an eating disorder?"

"Yeah," she said.

"But you dance?"

"I've been dancing since I was a little girl. It is my life."

"I can see that. And you are a beautiful dancer."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So what about you? What made you become a wrestler?"

"It's just something I love," he said. "I have always been interested in wrestling and I knew at 10 years old I wanted to be a wrestler. My parents weren't happy with me when I chose this path but they've come around."

"I see," said Chelsea. "I can honestly say that I don't' usually watch wrestling. I haven't for a long time."

"Why? That's shocking coming from Batista's daughter."

Chelsea let out a sigh and said, "I will always be known as Batista's daughter. I will never break out from that. And I am just not interested in the product," she said. "So I don't watch it. I will probably watch it every now and then to see Ben but I'm not really going to get into it."

"Not even to see me?" he asked with a smile that melted Chelsea's heart.

"I guess I could watch wrestling to see you," she said with a smile, "I'm sure you're a great wrestler."

"I am not sure. I'll let you determine that," he said. "So how does someone as beautiful as you not have a boyfriend?"

"I just haven't found the right guy. I am interested in someone but it will never happen so I'm still looking. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Just haven't found the right girl," he said. "Not yet anyway."

"I see," she said with a smile. "Were you ever married?"

"Nope. Never," he said. "One day I hope to be but I have to wait and see where life takes me. Sometimes I get so into my wrestling I lose focus on what really matters or a woman that I really love can't handle the schedule so I usually try to date someone within the company or someone that is familiar with the business."

"I'm familiar with the business," said Chelsea. "I grew up having a father involved in the wrestling life."

"Didn't he retire when you were only 5?" asked Drew.

"Well, yeah, but he was in it long enough for me to remember how life was. He was never home, he was always working, cheating on my mom and wrestling always seemed to be my dad's 1st priority," she said. "I know the life. I have lived the life."

"So you would never date a wrestler?" he asked.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't but having a relationship where someone is gone about 4 ½ days out of the week is pretty hard to handle. It's a tough life when you're on the other side."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It just means that when you're the wife or the daughter you see life differently than the wrestler. It's tough. I remember my mama crying a lot because of my dad."

"I see," he said with a smile as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Mama; your accent is so cute," he said. "where are you from?"

"I was born in Florida and then lived in Louisiana. My accent has never gone away even AFTER we moved to New York and Arizona. I am the only one of my brothers and sisters that still has my southern accent. And your accent isn't too bad either."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile. He looked at Chelsea for a moment before he got caught up in a strange passion that filled the air. He leaned in softly and kissed her lips. He pressed his tongue against her lips as if he were asking for permission to French kiss her. Chelsea parted her lips and Drew slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her softly and passionately as he pulled her on top of his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back as they continued to share their passionate kiss. He slid his hands up her shirt and helped her remove her shirt slowly. He tossed it to the floor before he went back to kissing her passionately. He laid her down on the couch and began to unbutton his shirt before he laid soft kisses on her neck while his hands wandered her body. "You're so beautiful," he said with a smile before taking off his dress shirt followed by the wife beater he wore underneath. He went back to laying soft kisses on her neck before he started to work his way down her soft body. He stopped as he got to the top of her jeans.

He tugged at the button before trying to un-button them but Chelsea put her hand on his and said, "Drew, I think we're moving too fast. I think we need to slow down and besides I'm not ready to do this. Can we please stop?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to go too far. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said looking up at him. "I'm sorry too it's just I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand," he said removing himself from on top of her. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe," she said feeling uncomfortable to be there. "I think I want to go home."

"Chelsea, we didn't get our dinner yet," he said.

"I know but I just think it would be a better idea if I went home. If I stay I'll want to do more or something could lead into something and I'm just not ready for that. Can I take a rain check and go out with you another night?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning but I'll see what I can do," he said as he put his shirts back on. Chelsea picked up her own shirt from the floor and put it on.

"Oh," she said. "I would really like to have dinner with you again."

"How about I call you and set up a time?"

"That works for me," said Chelsea. "I did have a great evening."

"I did too," he said. "So I guess I should get you home."

'Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome."

Drew and Chelsea never had their dinner as he had to take her home way before the date was over. Drew wasn't ready for the date to end but Chelsea made it clear she wanted to go home. Drew wanted more but Chelsea didn't. He would have to go out with her again. He needed to go out with her again.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Over the next couple weeks Chelsea and Drew had been talking a lot. Each time they had down time they were on the phone with one another. Drew had apologized several times about their date at his hotel room but Chelsea told him not to worry about it. She was pretty sure she was starting to like Drew. At first she was only going out with him to make Cody jealous but she was really starting to develop feelings for Drew as he was also developing feelings for Chelsea. Drew was a nice guy and he wasn't bad looking either. Chelsea thought he was the sweetest guy around but Chelsea had not told her parents about herself and Drew. She knew they would never understand.

Chelsea was upstairs taking a shower when there was a knock on the door. Dave got up to answer it and to his surprise there was a florist delivering a bouquet of beautiful pink and red carnations. He took them into the dining room and placed them on the table. "Who are those for?" asked Alex as she passed through the dining room.

"They're Chelsea's," said Dave. "They're pretty aren't they?"

"Very pretty," she said. "Some guy must REALLY like her to send her such beautiful flowers."

"Don't you think roses would have been better?" asked Dave.

"Maybe Chelsea doesn't want roses. Not all women like roses. I think it's sweet. I'm happy that Chelsea has found someone. He seems to be a good guy," said Alex.

"How do you know they're from a guy and that she's found someone?"

"It's obvious. Have you seen how happy she's been lately and she's always on the phone talking to someone. She has a boyfriend," said Alex.

"I wonder who they are from?" asked Dave pulling at the card.

"Don't you dare. That is Chelsea's personal business when she wants us to know she will tell us. Don't pry into her business," said Alex.

"Don't you want to know who our daughter is involved with?" asked Dave as he reached for the card.

"No, Dave because I know when Chelsea is ready to tell us she will. Just be patient you will know soon enough. Let her enjoy her secret romance," said Alex. "When she's ready she will tell us," she said as Chelsea came down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Tell you what? And who?" she asked walking into the dining room.

"Who these flowers are from," said Dave as he pointed to the flowers on the table.

"Are they for me?" asked Chelsea innocently as if she didn't already know.

"Yes, Miss Batista," said Dave, "they are for you so who sent them?"

"I don't know I'll have to read the card," she said with a smile as she grabbed the card out. She read the card in her mind. _Hey, Beautiful, I've been thinking about you and I miss you so much. I wanted to surprise you with flowers that are as beautiful as you. I want to invite you to spend a romantic weekend with me in Florida. Call me later. Drew._ Chelsea smiled at the card and she thought his words were beautiful. She missed him also and she had no problem going to Florida for the weekend to be with him. They never saw each other and it would be good for them since all they ever did was talk on the phone.

"Who are they from?" asked Dave as he stood watching his daughter blush and smile reading the card over and over.

"A friend," she said, "if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make," she said as she grabbed the flowers from the table and headed upstairs to call Drew.

"Why can't she just tell us?" asked Dave. "Why is it so hard?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want us to know," said Alex. "I think it's cute."

"I think it's annoying," said Dave. He was upset because he wasn't included in Chelsea's life and she wouldn't tell him her secret. There was a time when she would tell him everything but now it seemed like she told him nothing. Everything was a big secret with her.

Meanwhile Chelsea went up to her bedroom, pulled out her cell phone and called Drew. "Hello, Beautiful," he said in his Irish accent.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"So I take it you got the flowers?" asked Drew.

"Yes," she said. "They are very beautiful. I love them. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Drew. "You deserve to get beautiful flowers once in a while so did you read the card?"

"I did," she said with a smile. "I read the card."

"What do you think about Florida?"

"I wouldn't mind coming to Florida for the weekend to be with you. I miss you and I just want to see you face to face instead of talking to you on the phone all the time. I really miss you and your blue eyes."

Drew let out a laugh and said, "I miss you and your beautiful face. I think about you all the time. I need to see you."

"I need to see you too," said Chelsea. "When do you want me to go to Florida?"

"This weekend coming up. We have shows in Florida but I need to see you so bad that I want you to come to work with me and spend some time with me when I'm not working."

"Are you sure you want me to go to work with you? Won't that interfere with your job?"

"Not seeing you will interfere with my job," he said sweetly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he said. "It will. I will get all distracted thinking about you that I won't pay attention to my matches and blow spots and forget what I'm doing so you see I need to see you."

"You're too sweet," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, "so you're coming?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to mess up your skills," she said. "You're a pretty good wrestler."

"OH. So you've seen the show?"

"A couple of times," she said with a smile, "when I'm bored and there is nothing else to watch."

"Shut up," he said. "I know you like it to see me."

"Don't get cocky," she said. "I have other people I can see but I guess I do watch it 95% of the time to see you."

"I knew it," he said.

"Yeah yeah," she said. "So call me with the plans and arrangements I have to go. I was getting ready to get some lunch."

"All right," he said. "I'll let you go eat and I will call you later with all the details. Can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you either," she said with a smile. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone not realizing Cody was standing in his room.

"Can't wait to see who?" asked Cody. "Did you find another one of those ring rats to spend the night with you?"

"Hey, now don't act like you're above ring rats," said Drew. "And no. It was some girl I've been talking to."

"You have been talking to a girl? Weren't you just with those two chicks the other night?"

Drew let out a laugh and said, "yeah but this girl is crazy about me. She's so sweet. I really like her."

"Wow. Now I have heard everything. Drew McIntyre likes a woman. Shocking."

"Yeah," he said, "and she's coming this weekend to be with me. I can't wait."

'Oh wow. Can't wait to meet her," said Cody.

"Oh you already have," said Drew. "You've met her before."

"I've met her before? Is it a diva or someone that used to work for the company."

"She's not a diva," said Drew. "I guess I should tell you so that you're not shocked when you see her."

"Who is it?" asked Cody feeling sick to his stomach. He thought he was Chelsea but he knew Chelsea would never go for Drew.

"Chelsea," said Drew.

"What?" asked Cody filled with shock. "Chelsea Batista?"

"That'd be the one," said Drew with a smile. "She's a nice girl. Flexible, beautiful and everything. I like her she's a good time."

"She's a good time? You didn't sleep with her did you?" asked Cody.

"Did I sleep with her? Oh yeah I slept with her. I slept with her on the first date. We spent the night at my hotel room watching movies and eating dinner. She couldn't keep her hands off me and then one thing led to another and we were having sex. It was a good night and I look forward to a similar type of weekend. You don't know how stupid you are for giving something like Chelsea up."

"Chelsea isn't a something," said Cody getting upset. "She is a someone. Have a little respect."

"Why are you getting so pissed?"

"I'm not. I just think you should respect her. Did you two really sleep together?" asked Cody as he felt his heart breaking.

"Oh yeah all night," said Drew with a smirk. "It was a VERY good night if you know what I'm saying."

"I know what you're saying.. I just don't know if I believe it," said Cody. "I don't think Chelsea would just sleep with anyone."

"Maybe you don't know Chelsea like you think you do. The girl is not innocent…and if she was before she met me she's not anymore."

"You are sick," said Cody, "you know that. Chelsea is a wholesome, pure, beautiful woman. You should respect her. Are you two dating?"

"We are," said Drew. "We're dating."

"But you just slept with those two women the other night," said Cody.

"I know," said Drew, "but it won't happen again."

"Are you serious? Are you really dating Chelsea?"

"Yes, I am," said Drew. "We're dating."

"Why would you do that?" asked Cody. "You knew how I felt about her."

"I knew how you felt about her but you didn't' act on it so I figured I would and see how it turned out. Sorry, Cody."

"Yeah, whatever," said Cody. "If you do anything to disrespect her or hurt her you're going to deal with me. Got it?"

"Got it," said Drew.

"I mean it," said Cody. He wasn't sure if he believed Drew. Drew was one of those people that told lies to piss someone off but he couldn't see Drew lying about being with Chelsea. Cody was so confused but he hoped for Chelsea's sake the words from Drew were not true. For some reason hearing Drew had been with Chelsea and was dating her made Cody want her more. He wanted her more than ever before.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

That weekend Chelsea arrived in Florida to be greeted by Drew. She was so excited to be with him and had been looking forward to that weekend all week. "Hey, Beautiful," he said before greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah," she said, "it was nice."

"Good," he said. "So I figured we would head to the hotel, let you get your things settled in and then head out to the arena. I have to be there a little earlier tonight."

"I see," said Chelsea. "That's fine with me."

"We're going to have a great weekend," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "A really great weekend."

They stopped to pick up Chelsea's luggage and then left to go to the hotel room. Drew allowed Chelsea to get settled in before they headed off to the arena. As soon as they arrived at the arena Drew had to go off to a meeting with Vince's son-in-law Triple H and left Chelsea alone in his locker room telling her that she could go off to catering to get something to eat promising that he would be back shortly. Chelsea already didn't like this idea but she went along with it. She just wanted to spend some time with Drew. She was infatuated with the idea of being with Drew. While Drew was off at his meeting Chelsea decided to go to catering to get something to eat. As she was getting her food she ran into Cody. "Hey, Chels,' he said.

"Hi," she said shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm good," she said.

"What are you doing here? Are you here with Ben?" asked Cody not wanting to start a Drew conversation. He was still hurting from everything Drew told him a couple days before about Chelsea. . He never wanted to picture her as the woman Drew described. He always thought Chelsea had a pureness and chastity about herself he never wanted to see her as a ruined woman.

"No, I'm actually here with Drew," she said.

"Drew? Drew McIntyre?"

"Yeah. That's the Drew," she said with a smile. "We're kind of dating."

"Now that you mention it I heard a little rumor about you two. I didn't believe it. So it's true? You're with Drew?"

"I wouldn't say with him but we are together. It's just something new that started," she said. "It's not really a big deal."

"I see," he said. "So you like him?"

"I guess," she said. "I liked you but you weren't interested."

"I know," said Cody. "I know. How does your dad feel about your little relationship with Drew?"

"He has no idea," said Chelsea, "and he doesn't have to know."

"I bet he would have a fit," said Cody.

"Why does it matter? It's not you. You didn't want to be with me," said Chelsea.

"What if I changed my mind?" asked Cody sincerely.

"It's too late. I am with Drew now. If I wasn't with him then that would be a different story."

"I see," said Cody. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," said Chelsea.

"Drew isn't the person you think he is," said Cody. "He's a douche bag."

"I think I make my own decisions about someone. I think he's a nice guy," said Chelsea.

"Because he's putting on an act for you right now. You will see. He is not a relationship type of guy. He only wants to sleep with you and then when he's tired of you he will be on to the next girl. That's what he does. He doesn't love you, Chelsea and he never will."

"You're just jealous because he's with me and you're not. Drew is a great guy. Stop making up lies about him."

"Chels, why would I lie to you about him. I like you a lot.. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I don't want to see you get hurt. He will hurt you."

"Whatever, Cody, you're just jealous," said Chelsea. She was starting to get upset with Cody. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her be happy with Drew and why he had to make up lies to get her to turn against Drew. She liked Drew and she thought he was a good guy. She didn't' care what Cody said. She felt it was all jealousy.

"Chels, believe me I am NOT jealous. I only care about you and don't want to see you hurt. Trust me, I know Drew and he is going to hurt you."

"Whatever, Cody. My nonna used to say my dad was a bad guy all the time and said that he would hurt my mama but he never did."

"Chels, stop being naïve you're 22 years old. You don't understand. Drew is not a good guy. He sleeps with tons of women, he uses women and there have been rumors he abuses women. He has no respect for women and I highly doubt he will respect you. Is that the kind of guy that you want?"

"Cody, if you can't be happy for me then you don't need to talk to me. I know Drew is a good guy so stop trying to feed me other crap that he's not. I know you're jealous because you can't have me and I know that you want me."

"Why are you being like this? You're usually so nice and friendly but now you're acting like a snob. I'm just trying to help you. You should listen to me. I have known Drew a lot longer than you. He has some type of underlying intention."

"Whatever," said Chelsea as she grabbed her food and left catering to go back to the locker room. She couldn't deal with Cody's displeasure anymore. She thought he would be happy for her but obviously he wasn't. She did aim to make him jealous and while she was glad it was working she found it annoying. She took her food into the locker room and ate it while she waited for Drew.

It took Drew about 2 hours to come into the locker room. "I'm sorry it took me so long. We were going over my new storyline."

"Oh," she said. "It's okay."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No.. it's just Cody was talking about you."

"Really?" asked Drew with a small chuckle. "And what did he have to say?"

"He was just saying you're a bad guy and that you are going to hurt me."

"Don't listen to what Cody says. He is jealous. He wants you. That's all it is. He was just talking about you the other day saying he wants you and he was going to do whatever he could to break us up. I told him he was crazy."

"REally? He wants to break us up?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what he told me. He said I don't deserve you and he is going to do whatever it takes to break us up."

"That doesn't sound like Cody," said Chelsea. "Are you sure he said that?"

"Chels," said Drew as he sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wouldn't lie to you. I have nothing to lie to you about. Cody did say that because he's jealous and I'm not going to hurt you so don't listen to a word that guy says. He's just trying to come between us."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I won't let him break us up."

"Good," said Drew with a smile as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. They kissed each other passionately as Drew laid Chelsea down on the couch in the locker room. He slowly started to kiss her neck softly as she let out little moans of pleasure as he touched her most sensitive parts on her neck while his hands slid up and down her body. He slid is hands under her shirt and softly massaged her breasts. He soon helped her take her shirt off and tossed it to the floor and began to trail soft kisses down her body while softly touching her body with is hands. Chelsea reached up and helped Drew remove his shirt.

As things starting heating up between the two Chelsea was haunted by Cody's words about Drew. She had known Cody for a long time and wasn't sure if he would lie about something like that. His words were making her second guess everything. Drew made his way to Chelsea's skirt and went to remove it before Chelsea stopped him. "Drew, I'm not ready for this yet. I don't want to do anything with you."

"Chelsea, come on. You always get me ready and then stop me. I hate it. Come on. It won't hurt I promise."

"Drew, no. I don't want to. I just want to get ready to watch the show then go out to eat afterward."

"Come on, Chels, Please."

"No," said Chelsea. "I don't want to."

"Come on," he said as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"I don't want to. I said no," said Chelsea.

"Fine," said Drew removing himself from her. "Get out."

"What?" asked Chelsea as she sat up.

"Get out. We're done. You never want to do anything get out."

"But Drew…."

"Get out, Chels, we're done," he said handing her shirt to her.

"You are an asshole," said Chelsea as she put her shirt back on. "So you're just going to kick me out because I won't sleep with you."

"You never want to sleep with me," said Drew. "Get out."

"Fine," she said. "I will. I guess we're done."

"I guess we are. You're such a tease. You get me going and then you back out."

"Whatever," she said grabbing her purse trying not to cry. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him but she learned that Cody had been right about Drew. It seemed like he only wanted one thing and that one thing Chelsea wouldn't give him so he wanted her gone. She couldn't believe it. She thought he genuinely liked her but he didn't. He just wanted to have sex with her like Cody had warned her about. She was definitely hurt. "I guess this means I'm going back to Arizona."

"Good riddance," said Drew, "and lose my number."

"No problem, Asshole," said Chelsea as she stormed out of the locker room and then out of the arena never looking back. She went to the hotel, got her things and got the closest flight out of Florida to go back to Arizona…

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read.. **


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Chelsea arrived home earlier than expected. She was hoping that when she got home her parents wouldn't be home. She wanted to be left alone but as soon as she walked in the door she was greeted by her dad. "Welcome home. I thought you were going to be gone for the weekend?" he asked. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad weekend. My plans fell through," she said. "I just want to be left alone."

"What happened?" he asked. "Did your boyfriend do something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Chelsea, "so please just leave me alone, Dad."

"Chels, you used to tell me everything. You can tell me what happened. I am here for you," he said. He felt bad because Chelsea didn't tell him anything anymore. She always seemed to exclude him from her life. He wished they had the father daughter relationship they used to have but it had faded when she graduated high school and went off to college.

"Fine," she said. "I was dating Drew McIntyre and we just broke up."

"You were dating Drew McIntyre? Are you kidding me?" he asked with a little anger in his tone. "I thought I told you to stay away from wrestlers."

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you anything," said Chelsea, "because you always judge me."

"I'm not judging you. I'm just asking. You were with Drew McIntyre?"

"Yes, Dad, I was and it was a stupid mistake. He is a jerk."

"I told you," said Dave. "What happened?"

"He got upset because I wouldn't have sex with him. He kicked me out of the locker room and called me a tease. He tried to have sex with me, Dad," she said as she started to cry. She had held in those tears from the time she left the locker room until she got home in Arizona. "He only wanted to have sex with me, Dad. That's all he wanted."

"Chelsea, I will kill him. Did he take no for an answer?" asked Dave as he hugged his little girl.

"He took no for an answer but he called me a tease and told me to get out. I didn't want to do anything with him. I wasn't ready."

"It's okay," said Dave, "I'll have Cody handle him."

"Dad, please don't. That's embarrassing. Please let it go."

"Are you sure? I can't believe he did that to you. What kind of girl does he think you are? You're not one of those little sluts that wait around after the show waiting to sleep with the next wrestler. You have more pride than that."

"I'm sure," said Chelsea. "Just keep Cody out of it. It was a stupid mistake. I thought he was a nice guy but he's not. He's a jerk."

"That's how most of them are," said Dave as he comforted Chelsea. He felt bad that she had gotten mixed up with Drew and had to find out the horrible truth of a what it meant to date a wrestler. There were the good wrestlers that actually cared about their wives or girlfriends and then there were the bad wrestlers that only wanted to have sex with women no matter where they came from.

"I can't believe it, Dad. I really can't," said Chelsea.

"Well, now you know to stay away from wrestlers. I really hope this is the last wrestler you get involved with," said Dave. "I thought you learned your lesson after Zack?"

"I told you Drew was really nice and I thought that he was a good guy but he wasn't. It was a mistake," said Chelsea breaking the hug from her father. She wiped away her tears and looked at her dad.

"You can't afford to make mistakes like this Chelsea. You have to be smart with the decisions you make. You're 22 years old and you have a lot going for you. Don't screw it up by getting involved with these wrestling losers whether you think they're good guys or not. It's not worth you getting hurt. You need to focus on making more money so that you can have your own place and do something with your life. When I say do something with your life I don't mean run a dance studio. There is no money in that. It's okay if it's your back up job but you need a real job."

"Dad," said Chelsea looking at him, "dancing is my life."

"I know but I think you need to do something else. There is no security in running a dance studio."

"Almost as much security in running a barber shop or a domestic violence shelter," said Chelsea as she was starting to get upset. Her dad didn't give her this lecture often but when he did he was annoying about it. It was when he would start picking her apart little by little.

"Don't bring that up. You know your mama is a teacher as well as a domestic violence advocate. She cares about those women. Domestic violence is a horrible act and your mother enjoys helping victims of it but she has a real job to fall back on."

"Weren't you with Mama when she was 22 and she dropped out of college for you?"

"This isn't about your mama and what she did at 22, this is about you and what you're doing at 22. Don't make the same mistakes as your mama."

"And aren't you the one that dropped out of high school, worked as a club bouncer, then went to wrestle followed by movies. Was there security in those jobs?" she asked.

"This isn't about me it's about you. I paid a lot of money for you to go to college. We sent you to the best UCLA and all you come out of college with is a bachelor's degree in Media Science but don't use it you choose to be a dance teacher. Why don't you put your degree to use?"

"Dad, you always told me that I could do anything that I want but always to have a back up plan. I love dancing. Dancing has been my life forever and I just want to teach my passion to kids that share the same love for dance that I do. It's not that big of a deal if something happens I will have my media science degree to fall back on. You got do to what you loved. You loved wrestling and acting and that all led you into owning a night club and running a barber shop. Why can't I do the same?"

"Because Chelsea, I always wanted better for you. Keilani screwed up her life and Athena screwed hers up. I don't want you to do the same thing."

"Dad, why do you ALWAYS need to compare me to them. I didn't get pregnant in high school, I didn't get married in college and I didn't have two kids yet. I am different than them and I HATE when you compare me to them."

"I'm not comparing you," said Dave. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes they did. And getting involved with people like Drew is falling into their same path. I don't want you to fall in love and feel that it's real and throw your whole life away."

"I'm not throwing my life away, Dad," she said. "See? This is why I don't tell you anything because you always do this. This was about Drew breaking my heart but you turned it into 'Don't Be like your sisters'," she said as Jordynn popped out of nowhere.

"Well, that's better than hearing, 'Be like your sister' or 'Why aren't you more like Chelsea'," said Jordynn. "That's what I always hear. Dad has you on a pedestal and has me way down here. You're so perfect but you're upset because Dad keeps telling you to keep your head on your shoulders. I always hear how great you are and all that shit. Stop acting like your life is hell. Dad and Mom have always given you everything you wanted but me I never got anything."

"Jordynn, that's not true," said Dave. "Your mother and me gave you everything but you just didn't want it. We tried to give you a good life but you choose to run around, sleep with boys and whatever else. You screw up your own life. You should be more like Chelsea."

"But you're acting like Chelsea isn't perfect right now," said Jordynn, "how can you tell me to be like her?"

"You are a smart ass," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Jordynn. "It's better than being some priss. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" asked Dave.

"None of your business," said Jordynn as she walked out the door.

"But I'm a bad daughter because I am living my dream?" asked Chelsea.

"I didn't say that," said Dave.

"But you act like it. Dad, it's my life just let me do what I want," she said as she walked passed him and headed up the stairs.

"Chelsea!" he yelled but she kept walking. "Chelsea Alexandra!" he yelled again but she continued to ignore him and kept walking to her room.

"What is going on?" asked Alex as she came out of the kitchen. "What is with the slamming doors and the yelling?"

"I just told Chelsea she should take a different route in life," he said, "and Jordynn went out again."

"She's grounded," said Alex.

"Damn it, I forgot! Shit."

"And leave Chelsea alone she is just doing what she loves. We've all done what we love so let her do the same. She's a good dance teacher and her dance studio is one of the best leave her alone."

"You're not interested in knowing she was with Drew McIntyre?"

"NO I'm not because it is her life and she's an adult. She can be involved with anyone she wants. Allow her to grow up. She is a woman now. Do you want her to get married and have kids?"

"Yeah but not until she's ready," said Dave.

"Well, she will never get married or have kids if you don't let her find a boyfriend. Let her date a wrestler, let her date an actor, let her date someone she loves. You and me both know… you love who your hearts wants you to love. Remember? Everyone was against us being together BUT look how we turned out. You need to let Chelsea live her life. Stop worrying about her and worry about Jordynn and all the problems she has or she will be the one to screw her life up. It's time to put all the care you have in Chelsea and put it in Jordynn. Chelsea will be fine. Just let her grow up."

"All right," said Dave. "But I don't want her to get hurt."

"We all get hurt sometime but we all bounce back. It's life… let Chelsea live it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

About a month later Chelsea was working at the dance studio when Cody walked in with his daughter Lily. Chelsea was in the middle of recording payments in the office as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said without looking up expecting it to be her mom or her dad as they were the only ones that visited her during the day at the studio.

"Chelsea," said Cody in his Georgia accent.

Chelsea put her pencil down recognizing the voice immediately. She looked up to see him standing there with a little girl with dark brown hair like his and blue crystal eyes that were just a little lighter than his. "Cody?" she asked surprised. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I want to sign my daughter Lily up for dance lessons."

"Doesn't she live in Georgia?" asked Chelsea.

"Not anymore. Her mom has undergone some issues and the courts gave me full custody of her."

"Don't you live in Georgia?" asked Chelsea.

"No. I moved out here about a month ago. When I was in town for wrestling I looked around at some houses and found one for Lily and me. I bought it and just moved in a couple weeks ago. Lily danced in Georgia and she really wants to continue on with her dance career. I told her that I had a friend that owned a dance studio here in Phoenix and she wanted to check it out."

"Yes," said Lily. "My dad said you were a really good dance teacher. And I love dancing," she said.

"Well, what are you looking for?" asked Chelsea. "Lessons, competition?"

"I like to compete," she said.

"Well, since it's the middle of the season I can't really put you on a competition team but next season I can see what I can do. Would you be able to settle for a few lessons?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said politely. She looked like Cody. She could have passed as his twin and there was no denying that Cody was her father.

"How old are you?" asked Chelsea.

"11," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile. "What kind of dance do you like to do? And what kind of classes would you like to take? We offer tumbling, hip hop, tap, ballet, jazz and so many others. Anything you're interested in?"

"I like modern, ballet, tap, hip hop and tumbling even jazz. I love dance," she said. "I would love to take any classes if you have any available."

"Someone is passionate," said Chelsea with a smile. "I was just as passionate about dance when I was growing up. I have space available in the hip hop class, tumbling, tap and ballet," said Chelsea as she looked at the computer.

"That's good," said Lily with a smile as she looked at her dad. "Dad, can I dance? Please can I?"

"It would depend on the days and the money," said Cody. "How much do you charge for each class?"

"It's $30 a month for each class so you're looking at $120 a month for dance lessons."

"All right," said Cody. "I think I can handle that and what about class times? I am on temporary leave right now until I find a nanny to take care of her and help me out with her."

"The hip hop class is Wednesdays at 7:30-8:30, ballet is Thursdays 6:00-7:00, tumbling is Saturday morning at 10:00-11:00 and Tap is Wednesdays 6:30-7:30," she answered.

"That's manageable but I don't' know about Wednesdays. Lily, can you handle two hours of dance class?"

"Of course, Dad. I could dance all day," she said. "Two hours is nothing."

"Okay," said Cody. "Sign her up, Chelsea."

"All right," said Chelsea as she pulled out some paperwork for him to fill out. "I just need you to fill this out for me and I will enroll her into the classes. I will tell you that the payment is due on the first class of each month and you have till the 15th to pay until there is a late fee. We have a recital every June and December so right now we are preparing for our December recital which of course will have a holiday theme to it."

"Sounds good," said Cody as he filled out the paperwork.

"As for dance attire for ballet she must where a black leotard, pink tights and her hair must be up in a bun. Her ballet shoes must be pink leather split sole. For tumbling I prefer she wears a leotard but she may wear a cami with booty shorts, no tights and bare feet with her hair pulled back. Tap attire is a leotard of any color, tights and black tap shoes and for hip hop she is free to wear a cami and booty shorts or a leotard and a pair of black jazz shoes. Lily, do you own any of these things?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a lot of leotards and a lot of black leotards and I have all of my dance shoes from Georgia."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "That's good to know. Welcome to Chelsea's school of dance! It will be a joy to have you join us this season."

"Thank-you," said Lily with a smile. "Thank-you so much. I love dance."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile as Cody finished filling out the paperwork.

"Here you go," said Cody, "so when can she start?"

"Tomorrow night," said Chelsea with a smile. "Lily, would you like to take a look around the studio?"

"Sure," she said. "Can I go by myself?"

"Sure. Just don't touch anything."

"Okay," said Lily as she got up to walk around the dance studio to see where she would be dancing.

As she ventured off she left Cody and Chelsea alone in Chelsea's office. "So," said Cody.

"So," said Chelsea. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another after what happened between them a month earlier in Florida.

"How's Drew?" asked Cody out of the blue.

"I don't' know. We broke up," said Chelsea.

"Oh," said Cody, "that didn't last long."

"Cody, I'm sorry," said Chelsea. "I really am."

"Sorry for what?"

"For calling you a liar and getting upset with you when you were only trying to help me. I thought I knew Drew but I really didn't. He was exactly what you said he was."

"Did he do something to you?" asked Cody.

"He just broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. I wasn't ready to have sex with him so he dumped me."

"That bastard," said Cody, "but I thought you two were pretty hot and heavy from what he was saying. He said that you slept together."

"No. I never slept with him," she said.

"That's not what he was saying," said Cody.

"So he told you I slept with him?"

"Yep," he said. "So you didn't?"

"No. I'm not a slut."

"I didn't say you were. I knew he had to be lying."

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "but I heard you went bragging to the guys in the locker room that you slept with me."

"No I didn't', Chelsea. I would never do that to you. I only said something to Ted and Drew. No one else. I would never do that to you."

"So you didn't tell the locker room about that night?"

"Of course not. What kind of guy do you think I am, Chels? I would never do that. Drew on the other hand would."

"Oh okay. But I guess you got what you wanted," said Chelsea, "Drew and me broke up you didn't even have to do anything."

"I didn't have to do anything? What are you talking about?" asked Cody. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Drew told me that you told him you were going to do what you could to break us up. So since we broke up you didn't really have to do much work," said Chelsea.

"Chels, I never said that. I would never do that. If Drew was the person that made you happy then I would have supported it. I would never do anything to hurt you, Chels."

"So he lied to me?"

"Yeah but I'm not surprised. It's what he does. He's an asshole," said Cody. "I tried to tell you."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but I was stupid and I didn't want to listen."

"You're not stupid. Drew is very convincing. It's okay. We all make mistakes."

"I guess," said Chelsea. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem. I meant what I said though. I do like you and I did change my mind about a relationship with you."

"I thought you didn't' want to be involved because of my father?" asked Chelsea.

"At first I didn't but I realized you're an adult. You can do whatever you want."

"Yeah. I can," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Cody, "so do you still like me?"

"I do," said Chelsea. "I really do but I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship right now I just want to….." she said before she was interrupted with Cody's lips meeting hers. Chelsea tried to fight it but she couldn't resist and kissed him back softly.

When the kiss broke Cody said, "So what were you saying?"

"Nothing. Never mind," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I thought so," he said with a smile. "So what are you doing on Friday night? Do you have any plans?"

"Not really," said Chelsea.

"Would you like to go out to get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said. "I would love that."

"Okay," he said. "Friday night it is."

"Friday night," said Chelsea with a smile as Lily came back into the office.

"Your studio is so beautiful. I love it. I can't wait to start my classes."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"Well, Lily, it's time to go. Tell Miss Chelsea thank-you and that you'll see her tomorrow night."

"Thank-you, Miss Chelsea and I will see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow night," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Bye," said Cody as he walked out of the office.

"Bye," said Chelsea with a smile as she watched them walk out of the dance studio.

"Dad," said Lily.

"Yes?" said Cody as they walked to the car.

"I think Miss Chelsea is really pretty. Is she married?"

"No. She's not married yet but she is really pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah," said Lily, "You know what would be cool?" asked Lily as Cody opened the car door for her.

"What?" he asked as Lily climbed into the car.

"If you would go out with her and get married. She could be my new Mama."

"I don't know about all that but she is really pretty," said Cody.

"Come on, Dad, you need a girlfriend, you need a wife," said Lily. "Miss Chelsea would be perfect. I saw you looking at her and I saw her looking at you. You two definitely love each other."

"Lily, I don't know," said Cody. "We will see what happens."

"Okay, Dad," she said before Cody shut the door. As he walked to the other side of the car he shook his head at Lily's observations. She did not miss a trick.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much. **

Friday night came faster than Chelsea had ever thought it would. She was so excited for her date with Cody but she had not told her father or her mother because of everything that had just happened with Drew. She didn't want to get the lecture about dating wrestlers once again. She just couldn't stay away from the wrestlers it seemed. She finished putting on her make up and ran the straightener through her hair. She checked herself out in the mirror once last time before she left. She had on a black halter top with a pair of jeans with holes in them. She felt it was appropriate since they were just going to shoot pool and get something to eat. She gave one last look over and then headed downstairs to head to the bar and grill to meet with Cody. As she was about to walk out the door Dave stopped her. "You look nice where are you going?" he asked.

"Out with a couple friends," she said.

"When are you going to be home?" he asked.

"I don't know. Don't wait up," she said. "I'll be home."

"Okay. Have fun," he said.

"I will bye," she said as she hurried out the door. She hated lying to her dad but she had to do it in order to get out of the house without a lecture. He would never understand. She walked to her car and it wasn't long before she was on her way to meet with Cody.

When she arrived she pulled in the parking lot to see that Cody was already there. She got out of her car and walked over to the bench Cody was sitting on. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous in Chelsea's eyes. He was not bad looking for being his age. "Hey," he said with a smile as he stood up. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"I wasn't," he said. "So are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

They began walking into the building as Cody slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him and smiled. They were directed to a table and sat down in a booth together. "I hope this isn't too disappointing for you," said Cody.

"What do you mean?" asked Chelsea as she picked up a menu.

"Taking you to a sports bar for our first date. It doesn't seem cheesy does it?" he asked.

"No," she said, "this is fine. I prefer this to anything else. It's all right."

"Are you sure? Cause I can take you to the movies."

"Cody, this is fine besides I am dying to have a cheeseburger. This place has the best and I don't mind playing pool."

"Are you sure? Because I just feel like you deserve something better," said Cody.

"Cody. I'm sure. Stop worrying and just enjoy yourself," she said reassuring him that she didn't mind being at a sports bar for their first date together.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," he said. "I really like you and I don't want this to be a flop."

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "I like you too. You don't have to impress me. Believe me. I prefer low key places."

"Okay," said Cody with a nervous hint in his voice. He was so nervous to be on a date with Chelsea. It was something he wanted but he was scared he was going to make a fool of himself. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to make it so that she would want to go out with him again. He picked up his menu and looked through it to see what he wanted as the waitress came over to the table.

"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"I'd like a beer," said Cody. "What about you, Chelsea?"

"The same. I'll have a beer too," she said.

"Okay. Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"We need a few minutes," said Cody.

"All right. I'll go get your beers and be back in a minute," she said before walking away.

"So what are you thinking about getting?" asked Cody.

"The bacon cheeseburger with fries," said Chelsea.

"That does look good," said Cody. "I think I'll get the same thing."

"Cool," said Chelsea with a smile.

"So this is the best sports bar in town?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I used to come here a lot with my dad when I was younger. Now I come here with my friends every once in a while. I haven't been here for a while though."

"So I take it you watch sports?" asked Cody.

"Football," said Chelsea, "and I like baseball. Basketball and hockey just aren't for me."

"I like when girls watch sports. Are you a die hard football fan?"

"I think so," she said with a smile. "I get crazy about football. I love football season."

"You don't seem like a football type of girl," said Cody.

"You have no idea. I used to play football all the time. I love it."

"All right. Who is your favorite NFL team?" he asked.

"New York Giants," she said. "What about you?"

"The Giants? Are you kidding me? Buffalo Bills is where it's at," he said with a smile as the waitress brought their beers and then took their order.

"The Buffalo Bills? No."

"All right," he said, "so they're not as good as the Giants but they try. What about college football? Do you watch that?"

"Yes. Notre Dame all the way," she said.

"I'm a Penn State fan," said Cody.

"Penn State is where my sister Kaylee goes for school. I heard it's a good school."

"I was supposed to go there but I got involved with wrestling. I kind of regret not going to college but it is what it is. Did you go to college?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I went on scholarship to UCLA."

"UCLA? You must be smart."

"I am," she said. "I graduated high school at the top of my class and I was the class valedictorian. I graduated at the top of my class in college too."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Chelsea.

"That's awesome," he said. "What did you major in?"

"Media Science. I want to be a journalist."

"That's cool," said Cody. "I always wanted to be a journalist or an English teacher."

"Wow," said Chelsea. "I never knew that."

"Yeah. Not many people do. I am a big grammar fanatic and a big reader. I love anything like that."

"That's cool," said Chelsea. "I can definitely see you as an English teacher. Did your dad make you become a wrestler or did you just choose to be one?"

"It was a choice. My father never forced me to become a wrestler. I just chose to become one. My father is my hero and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. He told my brother and me that he would support us in anything we chose to do. I think I made the right choice except when it comes to Lily. I just feel that with me wrestling all the time and being gone all the time I don't spend as much time with her as I would like. I love her a lot."

"I know you do," said Chelsea. "She's a sweet girl and a very good dancer. I was impressed at how quickly she caught on with everything. And she definitely gets her good looks from her father."

"Thank-you," said Cody with a smile. "She really enjoys dance."

"I know," said Chelsea. "She always dances from her heart and you can see that."

"Her mom wanted her in dance class when she was little but we didn't know how much she would like it. She absolutely loved it."

"I see that," said Chelsea with a smile as the waitress brought their food to the table.

"This is so much," said Cody.

"It is but it's really good," said Chelsea.

Cody took a bite of his burger and said, "It is really good. I think this is the best burger I had in a long time."

"I told you," said Chelsea as she began to eat her burger.

When they were finished eating they went over to the pool table to play a game of pool but Chelsea had never played a game of pool in her life so she needed Cody to help her out with it. Cody got behind her and helped her hold the pool stick and helped her learn out to shoot. Chelsea had no objections to Cody helping her play pool with his hand on top of hers and his body leaning over hers and once she got the hang of it they played a pretty good game. Cody ended up winning but Chelsea did pretty well at it. As they finished up the last game Cody looked at his watch and said, "I think we should probably get out of here. It's getting late."

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "I don't want my dad to blow a gasket because I'm not home yet. He's probably sitting up waiting for me to get home."

"Your dad is really overprotective huh?" asked Cody as he took her hand as they walked out of the bar.

"That's an understatement. I just feel like he doesn't want me to be an adult or has trouble accepting the idea that I am an adult."

"He's just a caring dad," said Cody. "I will probably be like that with Lily when she gets older. I think it's in a dad's nature."

"It must be because my mama is pretty chill about everything. She usually just stands back and let's me do my own thing."

"I see," said Cody, "so I wanted to ask you. Did you ever think about having kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I like kids but I'm not sure if I really want any of my own. Why? Do you want more?"

"I am not sure. I'm not against the idea but I'm not for it either," he said. "Only time will tell. I just wanted to make sure you weren't one of those women that is all about marriage and having babies not that there is anything wrong with that. I just don't want to get in a relationship with you and have you expecting babies."

"I see. Don't worry. I have no idea how I feel about babies or having one. Like you said only time will tell. Plus I am only 22 I have plenty of time to have kids or think about having kids no need for it now. I just want to focus on my dancing." said Chelsea. "And relationship?" she asked with a smile.

"Relationship," said Cody with a smile of his own. "Normally I would wait for a 3rd date before asking this but I figured since we have known each other for so long and because well let's face it we've already had sex with each other that I would ask you now. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I guess so," said Chelsea.

"You guess so?" he asked as they reached the outside. "You guess so?"'

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I will be your girlfriend."

"Great," said Cody with a smile. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," she said as they walked to Chelsea's car. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile as they reached Chelsea's car. "I guess this is it," he said.

"I guess it is," she said.

"But there is just one more thing," he said with a smile before he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Chelsea kissed him back passionately before Cody broke the kiss. "I guess I should get home. I'll call you later."

"All right. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," said Cody before he walked away. Chelsea got in her car and headed back to her house.

When she got home she walked into the house and like she suspected her dad was up waiting for her. "It's a little late isn't it?" he asked.

"We were just hanging out, Dad. I'm alive and home."

"I see that. Did you have fun?"

"I did," she said. "I had a lot of fun."

"That's good," said Dave. "What did you do?"

"Just got something to eat and played some pool. It was just a girls night," she said. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess," he said with a smile as he watched Chelsea walk up the stairs. She would always be his princess no matter how old she was. It made him sad to see her so grown up. He wished he could turn back time and she would be a little girl again. He shook his head and turned off the light before going upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and got into bed next to Alex.

"Is she home?" she asked.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake. Is she home?"

"Yeah. She was out with friends," said Dave.

"She was on a date," said Alex.

"She wasn't on a date," said Dave. "She told me…"

"Trust me. She was on a date," said Alex.

"How do you know?"

"Because when she came up here she let out a sigh that said she was in love."

"In Love?" asked Dave. "What?"

"Yeah Love," said Alex, "but don't worry about it. She'll tell us when she's ready. I just want to let you know."

"Great," said Dave. "But it's so soon."

"Maybe not for her," said Alex, "just be happy. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said as Dave kissed her softly on the lips. "It's been a while since you said that."

"I know. I just felt I should tell you that I love you so that you know."

"Believe me I know," said Alex, "you don't have to tell me."

"I want to," said Dave. "Do you think Chelsea will find someone that loves her like I love you?"

"I hope so," said Alex. "I hope so."

"Me too. My little girl deserves the best."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Chelsea and Cody continued to see each other for the next month but they were both very secretive about it. Chelsea's parents knew she was seeing someone but they had no idea who it was and Chelsea planned on keeping it that way. She just wasn't ready to tell her parents about it maybe her mother but not her father because he would never be understanding. Cody hadn't even mentioned anything to Lily even though she suspected her father's relationship with Chelsea because he was way too anxious to take her to dance practice and pick her up and helping out around the studio with maintenance things. Lily definitely knew there was chemistry between her dad and Chelsea but she wasn't prying.

One Friday evening Chelsea's dad surprised her with some news that she definitely hadn't been expecting. Chelsea was in the kitchen doing the dishes when her dad came in. "Hey, Chels."

"Hey, Dad," she said.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the grocery store," he said laying groceries down on the table.

"Who?" she asked as she rinsed off the plates.

"Cody Rhodes," he said.

"Oh really?" she asked acting surprised. She knew Cody didn't live that far away from them so she knew at one point it would be possible for Cody and her dad to run into each other.

"Yeah. I had no idea he lived in Arizona. Did you?" he asked.

"I have heard things but I didn't really know," she said lying as she put the plates in the dish drainer. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah. We talked for a while. I can't believe he isn't wrestling for a while. That shocked me. He said he just got custody of his little girl and he's trying to find a nanny for her so he can go back on the road. You should talk to him about that job. I think you would like it."

"Dad, I don't think that would be a good idea," said Chelsea.

"It's money. It has to be more than you're bringing in with that dance studio. You should at least consider it."

"Dad, I'm not interested," she said.

"Well, I told him you might be you can tell him tonight," he said.

"Tonight?" asked Chelsea in a confused tone.

"Yes. Tonight. He's coming over for dinner tonight with us," he said.

Chelsea dropped the cup she was rinsing at this news and said, "Cody is coming here tonight?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just dropped the cup. It was so slippery," she said picking it up. Her heart was racing knowing Cody was coming over for dinner. She wasn't sure how that was going to go. There was no way they were going to be able to keep it secret from her parents while they were sitting at the same table. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking your mama's lasagna. That's always a favorite," said Dave.

"It is," she said. "Does Mama know?"

"Not yet but I will tell her. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Probably," said Chelsea. "What time is he coming tonight?"

"I told him around 6," said Dave.

"Is he bringing Li- I mean his daughter with him?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I think she has plans to spend the night at a friend's house."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," said Dave, "well, I am going to put these away and then run to the barber shop for a bit."

"All right," she said with her heart still pounding. She was not looking forward to dinner that night.

Later that evening Chelsea dressed herself up the best that she could to impress Cody. She didn't want to wear the usual jeans and t-shirt to her family dinner. She decided to put on a black spaghetti strapped dress that went to the top of her knee. She put her hair half up and half down and curled it. She finished up by putting on a little make up and black high heeled shoes to match. She walked downstairs to be greeted by her dad. "You're a little over dressed don't you think?" asked Dave.

"Well, we are having company," she said. "I didn't want to look like a bum."

"Trying to impress Cody?" he asked.

"No, no," she said as her face turned a light shade of red.

"You're blushing," he said. "Just like your mama used to do when it came to me. You still like Cody don't you?"

"No," she said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said as she hurried to the door. She fixed her dress before she opened the door. She opened the door to see Cody standing there with a bottle of wine wearing a button down plaid shirt and khaki pants. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as he handed her the bottle of wine. "Come in."

"Thanks," he said walking into the house. "Your dad doesn't know does he?"

"No," she said. "Has no idea," she said as they walked into the kitchen to give Alex the wine. "Here, Mama, Cody brought this for dinner."

"Thank-you, Cody," she said with a smile. "Tell your dad dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. Can you set the table for me?"

"Sure," said Chelsea.

"I'll help you," said Cody quickly causing Alex to give them a little look as they walked into the dining room to set the table.

Once the table was set Alex brought the lasagna and side dishes into the dining room with Cody's and Chelsea's help while Dave poured everyone a glass of wine. They all took a seat at the table as Cody sat down next to Chelsea while Dave took his seat at the head of the table. He said a prayer and everyone began to eat. "So Cody, any luck in finding a nanny for your daughter?"

"No. Not yet," said Cody. "I don't mind though. I am enjoying the time off and enjoying spending time with her."

"I always enjoyed having time off too," said Dave. "That was my favorite part."

"You never had time off, Honey," said Alex.

"I mean when I did," said Dave.

"But you never did," said Alex. "So what do you think, Cody? Is the lasagna up to your liking?"

"It's wonderful. Thank-you," he said as he played footsies with Chelsea under the table. Chelsea took a sip of her wine before giving Cody a smile as she played back.

"How are you liking Arizona?" asked Dave.

"I love it. It's much different than Georgia. I am really enjoying it here and Lily loves it here."

"That's good," said Alex.

"What made you decide to move here?"

"Just a change of scenery," he said.

"Well, if you're looking for something to do while you're off I have an opening at the training facility I own to train wrestlers. If you're interested it's yours."

"That's a nice offer. I'll check it out," said Cody, "I think I may be out for a while longer yet."

"Why is that?" asked Alex.

"I just found something to keep me home a little longer," he said as he placed his hand on Chelsea's knee under the table.

"I see," said Alex.

"So Cody, are you looking for a girlfriend or anything like that?" asked Dave.

"I actually already have a girlfriend," said Cody. "She's wonderful."

"That's great," said Dave as Chelsea took another sip of her wine. "You could have brought her here tonight. I wouldn't have minded. I would love to meet her," he said as Chelsea choked on her wine.

"Oh," said Cody. "She was busy tonight."

"That's too bad," said Dave. "I bet she's wonderful."

"She's amazing," said Cody with a smile as he took a sip of his wine and gave Chelsea a look from the corner of his eye with a slight smile giving her knee a little squeeze.

"Wonderful," said Alex as she noticed Chelsea's and Cody's interactions. "Chels, you're being awfully quiet tonight. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine. This is really good," she said taking a bite of her lasagna.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" asked Dave.

"That's not important," said Cody. "You wouldn't know her."

"Okay," said Dave. "It's not one of those little ring rats is it?"

"No," said Cody. "Never."

"Good because they're trouble," said Dave. "Don't get involved in that."

"I don't plan to," said Cody. It was an uncomfortable topic for both Cody and Chelsea. They almost felt as if they were both put on the spot. Cody was doing everything in his power not to tell Dave about him and Chelsea and Chelsea was doing the same.

"So Chelsea, when do you plan on getting a boyfriend?" asked Dave.

"Dad," she said. "Why would you bring that up? You told me I should focus on me for now and then dating."

"I was just curious maybe Cody might have some friends to set you up with. How about it, Cody?"

"Um.. I don't think Chels would be interested," said Cody.

"She needs a boyfriend," said Dave. "She's a pretty girl right?"

"She's beautiful," said Cody, "but she'll find a boyfriend on her own time."

"Can we drop it?" asked Chelsea feeling embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed because you have a little crush on Cody?" asked Dave. "She's had the biggest crush on you since she was a little girl."

"Dad," said Chelsea as her face turned red.

"I am aware," said Cody as he gently rubbed her knee under the table to comfort her. He knew her father was embarrassing her. "I think it's cute."

"See nothing to be embarrassed about," said Dave.

"Can I be excused," said Chelsea standing up suddenly and walking away from the table.

"She's upset," said Dave don't mind her.

"Do you blame her?" asked Alex. "You embarrassed her."

"I didn't mean to," said Dave.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut," said Alex.

"Um… where's your bathroom?" asked Cody as he stood up.

"It's down the hall last door on your left," said Alex before she went back to arguing with Dave.

"Thanks," said Cody as he walked away. He didn't go to the bathroom but he went up the stairs to find Chelsea in her room. He knocked on the door. "Chels, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said.

Cody walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was just embarrassed. My dad didn't need to say all that stuff."

"I know but it's okay. It only makes me like you more," he said as he sat down on the bed with her. "Did you ever think about telling him about us?"

"I'm not ready yet. I don't think he would be too happy."

"Probably not. It was hard to keep it a secret. Do you think he knows?"

"No but my Mama knows," said Chelsea.

"How does she know and how do you know that she knows?"

"The looks she gave us. She knows or at least has an idea. I don't care if she knows. She's understanding."

"Okay," said Cody. "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I? Because if I did I'm sorry."

"No you didn't," said Chelsea. "Did my dad make you uncomfortable?"

"A little but I'm not worried about it," said Cody as he wrapped his arm around Chelsea. "I just don't want you to be upset," he said as he softly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not upset," she said. "Just a little embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that," he said not realizing what he said.

"Wait, did you just say you loved me?" asked Chelsea.

"I think I did," said Cody replaying the words in his mind. "I did. I do love you, Chels."

"I love you too," said Chelsea with a smile before Cody pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

Chelsea brought her hands to cup Cody's face as he pulled her closer to him as they shared their passionate kiss. It was soon interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the door opening. Alex walked into the room shocked to see her daughter making out with Cody. "What is going on here?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," said Chelsea as they broke the kiss. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," she said shutting the door. "You're Cody's girlfriend aren't you?" Chelsea didn't say anything. "Chelsea.."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Chelsea still said nothing and Alex stood looking at her daughter and Cody. "Chelsea?" she asked again.

"Don't tell dad," she said. "Please don't tell dad."

"Tell dad what?" asked Alex.

"About Cody and me. He will be upset," she said.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Alex.

"Since last month," said Chelsea. "He's not a bad guy. I swear."

"I know that but isn't he a little too old for you? He's my age."

"And you're 17 years younger than Dad. So you really can't tell me about age," said Chelsea.

"I guess you're right," said Alex.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me. You know I would never be upset about your relationships. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Alex feeling a little hurt by the fact Chelsea felt she needed to hide the truth from her.

"I know it's just I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I wasn't sure how you would feel about Cody and me."

"I have no problem with it. I'm happy that you're happy," said Alex. "So how did it start?"

"Well," said Chelsea, "he brought his daughter to my studio and then he asked me out on a date. We've been dating for a month now."

"I knew you were dating someone."

"You did?"

"Yes," said Alex. "It was really obvious we just didn't' know who."

"Dad knows I am dating someone?"

"Yeah but he doesn't want to believe it. He's having a hard time realizing that you're an adult. You know you're still his princess no matter how old you are."

"I know," said Chelsea.

"So you're okay with this, Alex?" asked Cody. "I don't want to offend anyone."

"I'm fine with it. As long as you treat my daughter with respect and make her happy then I'm okay with it."

"I would never treat your daughter disrespectfully and I do everything I can to make her happy."

"Then it's fine by me as for Dave I don't know how he is going to react," said Alex. "I hope you're ready for some major heat."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Cody.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. WE are NOT saying anything to dad yet. I don't want to risk him flipping out. He will not handle it well."

"I think you should tell your dad, Chels," said Alex. "You know he doesn't like secrets."

"I don't care. I know how he is. He will get upset and there will be tons of drama and I don't want the drama. I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Chels, your mom is right. I think we should tell your dad. I mean the sooner we get it out there the better it is for us and then we won't have anything to hide."

"We won't have anything to hide because there will be no relationship when he finds out because he will get upset, rant and rave and cause a ruckus. He will forbid me from seeing you because you're a wrestler and then he will get upset with you. I don't' want that right now."

"No matter when we tell him he's going to get upset. I think the sooner we tell him the better, Chels. The longer we wait the angrier he's going to get when the time comes to tell him."

"Cody, I'm not ready," said Chelsea. "Can we wait a little while longer? Please?"

"All right," he said. "We can tell him when you feel comfortable but don't wait too long. I don't want to get him angrier than what he's going to be when he finds out."

"It won't be that long. I promise," said Chelsea. "Mama, do you promise you won't say anything to Dad?"

"Chels, you know how I feel about keeping secrets from your father. I don't like it."

"Mama, please?"

"All right. I'll keep it a secret but YOU have to tell him soon. Cody is right the sooner he knows the less upset he is going to be."

"I know," said Chelsea.

"And you probably shouldn't play footsies under the table if you're trying to hide something from your dad," she said with a smile.

"How did you know?" asked Chelsea.

"I was young once too you know. Besides you kicked my foot by accident at one point," said Alex.

"Sorry," said Chelsea.

"It's okay," said Alex.

"Well, it's getting late," said Cody. "I should probably head home. What are you doing next Friday?"

"Nothing right now."

"How about a dinner and a movie. In fact how about you spend the weekend with me. I won't have Lily next weekend because she's going away on a school trip. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Me too," he said. "It will be a nice romantic weekend."

"I like the sound of that," she said.

"Glad to hear it. Well, I'm going to go. I love you. Have a goodnight," he said before he softly kissed her lips.

"Bye," she said with a smile as the kiss broke.

"Bye, Chels," he said as he walked to the door.

"Bye, Cody," said Alex with a smile.

"Bye, Alex," he said as he walked out the door.

He closed the door behind him leaving Chelsea and Alex alone in Chelsea's room to talk. "So..you and Cody huh?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Do you like him a lot?"

"A lot," she said, "I love him."

"You love him?" asked Alex as she sat down next to Chelsea. She loved having talks with Chelsea about her love life. She was happy that they had that type of relationship. Her mother was never really interested in her love life and they never had the bond Chelsea and Alex had. Alex loved her mom but they were no where near as close to each other as her and Chelsea were.

"Yeah," she said smiling and blushing a little. "He's a good guy, Mama."

"I don't doubt that. Cody has always been a good guy. He was always a guy that kept to himself. Never really ran around with ring rats. He's polite. He's a good guy. Better than Drew McIntyre!"

"Any one is better than Drew. He was such an ass," said Chelsea. "How are some guys so good and others are so bad?"

"It all depends on how they take the business. If they let it go to their head then they're going to become an ass but if they keep it from going to their head they do all right. Cody is one of the guys that never let it go to their head."

"I can tell," said Chelsea, "and he doesn't act like God's gift to women like Drew."

"Drew has always been cocky. He was like that at the beginning of his career and he's still like that. You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"No, Mama, I'm not like that. I haven't even slept with Cody yet."

"But you plan to?"

"Yeah," she said. "I do. I mean I slept with him ONCE but that was before we were together but we haven't been intimate since we got together. When did you sleep with Dad for the first time?"

"Chels, let's not talk about that," said Alex. "It was way too soon."

"Oh," she said. "So you approve of Cody?"

"Yeah. I do and I know that if he steps out of line I'll just break his collarbone again."

"Break his collarbone again?" asked Chelsea confused.

"Back in the day we were hanging out playing a game of touch football but I got a little carried away and tackled Cody too hard and it caused him to break his collarbone."

"Wow," said Chelsea. "That's funny."

"It was a good time," said Alex. "All jokes aside can you promise me you won't jump into anything too soon until you're ready? I jumped into a life I wasn't ready for too soon and it resulted in unnecessary love affairs. I was married by 22 and had a baby by 23. I wasn't ready for that life. I don't want you to end up like me."

"But you love Dad," she said.

"I know I love your dad but if you jump into a life you're not ready for you're not going to be happy and you're going to question everything."

"Are you not happy?"

"I am happy. It's just there's no rush for marriage and babies. Take your time and enjoy your youth. Have fun.."

"I am in no hurry to get married and I don't want kids but I do think Cody is the one."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I'm pretty sure," she said. "I can just feel it. It's that can't eat, can't sleep reach for the stars over the fence World series kind of thing."

"Well, I hope you're right," said Alex, "I wouldn't mind having Cody for a son-in-law."

"Good," said Chelsea. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too but don't wait too long to tell your dad about you and Cody. In the mean time I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank-you," she said, "and I won't wait too long. I promise."

"Okay," said Alex.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The following Friday after Lily had gone away on her school trip Chelsea arrived at Cody's house. She was spending the entire weekend with Cody and she had been looking forward to it all week. She parked her car in Cody's driveway and walked up to the front door with her bag of clothes. She rang the doorbell and stood waiting till Cody came to open the door. It was only 3 minutes before the door opened and Cody was standing in the doorway wearing a chef's apron over his blue shirt and grey slacks. "Hey, Chels," he said greeting her with a kiss. "I was just in the middle of making our dinner. Come in and get comfortable," he said inviting her in.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she walked into the house. "It smells really good in here," she said as she smelled the spaghetti he was cooking.

"I just hope it tastes as good as it smells. I'm not really a great chef but I try," he said. "If I can't pull off spaghetti then we have a problem."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," she said. "Where can I put my bag?"

"You can take it up to my room. I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks," she said following him up the staircase. They reached the top of the stairs and walked around till they came to the master bedroom. "This is nice," she said.

"Thank-you. I am hoping to find a bigger place someday but for now this works for Lily and me."

"A bigger house?" asked Chelsea. "You already have 5 bedrooms. How many more do you need?"

"I don't know," he said with a smile. "So you like the house?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think it's beautiful."

"I'll have to give you a tour after dinner."

"I'd like that," she said laying her bag down before following him downstairs.

"You can relax and make yourself at home while I finish dinner. You can watch TV or whatever you'd like."

"Thanks," she said walking into the living room. She took a seat and turned the TV on to watch it while Cody prepared dinner for the two of them. He wanted everything to be special. He made them spaghetti and meatballs that he was serving with breadsticks and wine. He lit two candles on the dining room table and turned on soft classical music for them to listen to while they ate. Chelsea was impressed and thought it couldn't be anymore romantic. They sat and talked over dinner and when they finished their spaghetti they sat at the table drinking wine and talking.

"So your mama took it well that we were dating the other night," he said as he held her hand.

"I know," said Chelsea. "My mama understands stuff that my dad doesn't."

"Well, I am glad one half of them knows. Did she give you a hard time after I left?"

"No. She didn't," said Chelsea as she took a sip of her wine.

"We need to tell your dad though."

"I know but I'm not ready for that. HE's not ready for that," said Chelsea.

"Where does he think you are for the weekend?"

"At a friend's house," she said. "He has no idea."

"So I don't have to worry about him coming busting in on us?"

"Unless he makes a surprise visit," said Chelsea with a laugh, "but I doubt that he will."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "So are you ready for that tour?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said as he stood up. He took her hand and helped her up out of the chair before they took hands and walked through his house. Cody showed her the backyard first where there was an in-ground pool with a diving board and a slide, a trampoline for Lily and a patio with a glass table and chairs. He then took her into the basement showing her the laundry room and his personal game room that had a pool table, air hockey table and a ping pong table. "I know it's a little immature but I like it. It keeps me busy and Lily loves it."

"I think it's pretty cool," said Chelsea. "I would definitely own you in air hockey though."

"We'll see about that later," he said. He then took her upstairs to show her his office, the bathroom, the living room and his movie room where he had a whole collection of movies old and new. She was impressed by his movie collection. He then took her upstairs and showed her Lily's room and the guest rooms he had. He showed her the two bathrooms on the second floor and then took her to the master bedroom. He also showed her the master bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi. "Is it too much?" he asked.

"No. It's not too much. You're talking to someone that has Batista for a father. You've seen our house. I am used to it."

"I guess," he said. "Is there anything else you want to see?"

"I think I'm all right," she said. "I'm ready to watch that movie now."

"All right," he said. "Me too." He took her hand and led her downstairs to his movie room so they could watch a movie together.

They sat cuddled up on the couch watching The Vow that was one thing Chelsea loved about Cody; that he could watch a chick flick with no complaints. They were enjoying the movie as Cody started to lose interest in it. He thought about his next decision whether he wanted to make the next move or not. He decided to take the next move and began to softly kiss Chelsea's neck distracting her completely from the movie. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss. Cody gently laid Chelsea down on the couch and began to lay soft kisses on her neck and making his way down stopping as he got to the top of her blouse. He slowly unbuttoned it exposing her bra. He trailed his kisses down further softly kissing her breasts before removing her bra. He softly massaged her breasts as he trailed his kisses down as moans of pleasure escape Chelsea's lips. Cody smiled and picked her up to take her up to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him as they entered his room and he carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently. He quickly removed his shirt before Chelsea helped him remove his pants. She was not going to have any regrets this time she was ready to take the next step with Cody. Cody slowly removed her pants and underwear. Just as he was about to lay his body on top of hers she stopped him. "Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"Yeah right. Hold on," he said as he grabbed a condom from his drawer and put it on. He walked back over to the bed and slowly laid his body on top of Chelsea's. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm 100% sure," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody gently entered her causing her to moan with pleasure. He slowly began making love to her. As the passion built between the two Cody moved faster and harder as Chelsea moaned out in pleasure. The passion grew stronger and they could no longer control it as they climaxed together. Cody let out a groan of pleasure as he released himself and collapsed his body on top of Chelsea's. He softly kissed her lips.

"I love you, Chels," he said.

"I love you too," she said with a smile before softly kissing his lips. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he removed his body from hers and laid beside her and took her into his arms. "I like this," he said as he ran his fingertips over her bear arms.

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," he said as he softly kissed her shoulder. "You're amazing."

"You are too," she said as she felt the softness of his body against hers.

"You know.. I could go again," he said with a smile before softly kissing her neck.

"Me too," she said with a smile as she rolled to her back allowing him to lay his body on top of hers.

He was just about to enter her as the doorbell rang. "Damn it," he said.

"Ignore it. They can go away," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said with a smile as he slowly entered her again as his cellphone rang as the doorbell kept ringing. "Damn it," he said removing himself from her. He picked up his cell phone and said, "It's your dad."

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"It's your dad. Should I answer it?"

"No," she said. "Don't answer it."

"I have to," he said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Cody, I'm sorry to bother you. Are you busy right now?"

"I am in the middle of something," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm at your door. I have some business stuff to discuss with you. I know it's late but I really need you to fill out some paperwork."

"Can't I go to the gym tomorrow to fill that out?" He asked. "I am really kind of busy right now," he said as Chelsea looked at him.

"It won't take long. I just need you to fill it out and then you can get back to what you're doing. I promise."

"Dave, I don't know if I can do that," he said. "Seriously can this wait till tomorrow?"

"It is really important these are filled out tonight. I promise it won't take long."

"Fine," said Cody. "I'll be right down. Bye," he said hanging up the phone. "Your dad is here."

"What?" asked Chelsea as Cody got out of bed to get dressed. "Why?"

"He has some paperwork for me to fill out. I'll be back."

"And what am I supposed to do?" asked Chelsea.

"Just stay up here. I'll be up then."

"Well, get rid of him fast," said Chelsea.

"I'll try. I'll be right back. I love you," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

"Love you too," she said as Cody left the room. She did not have a good feeling about her dad being at his house. She was scared beyond belief that he would find out she was there. That was NOT how she wanted him to find out.

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Cody walked downstairs to the front door. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to see Dave standing there holding paperwork. "Hey, Dave."

"I'm sorry I showed up so late and interrupted you. It won't take long," he said.

"Come in," said Cody allowing Dave to walk into the house. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm great," he said with a smile. "Come into the dining room and we can talk at the table," he said forgetting about the mess. He hadn't cleaned up yet from his dinner with Chelsea.

Dave followed him into the dining room and looked around at the empty wine glasses, the empty wine bottles and the two unlit candles and the two empty plates. "Do you have company?" he asked.

"I did," said Cody with a smile.

"I'm sorry," said Dave with a smile. "Did you give her desert?"

"Yeah," said Cody as he cleared the table. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his sex life with Dave especially since he was having sex with Dave's daughter.

"Is it your girlfriend or someone else?"

"My girlfriend," said Cody as he came back in the dining room. "I don't just randomly sleep with people."

"That's good. Don't be like me. I just slept with anyone. I cheated on Alex so many times with other women it is horrible. I will always regret that. I slept with Sasha, Bella and many others. I was a horrible husband."

"Oh," said Cody. "Yeah. I'm not about cheating," said Cody.

"You never cheated on your ex-wife?" asked Dave.

"No. Never. I never cheated on her," said Cody. "I was loyal and if I get married again I will be just as faithful. Even with my girlfriend I don't plan on cheating on her."

"So why did you two get divorced?" asked Dave.

"Because I was gone too much and we both wanted different things. We fought too much and oddly enough it was her that cheated on me but that's another story that I don't' want to get into. So you had some paperwork for me?" asked Cody trying to hurry it along so he could get back to Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Dave pulling out the paperwork. "I just need you to fill this out for me."

"All right," said Cody looking over the papers. "I'm not obligated or anything am I because when I go back on the road I won't have much time for working at the gym because when I am home I want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"No. This is just paperwork that you need to fill out about availability. It's not a contract or anything."

"All right," said Cody as he started to fill it out.

"So do you talk to Chelsea at all?" he asked.

"Do I talk to Chelsea?" asked Cody as his heart pounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you talk to her on the phone and stuff like that?"

"Sometimes. Why?" he asked nervously as he filled out the paperwork.

"Because I just feel like she's being so distant from me. We used to have such a close relationship and now it's like I can't get her to tell me anything. She wouldn't tell me about Drew and I know she's dating someone now but I can't get her to tell me. She used to tell me everything."

"Dave, she is an adult now. She probably just isn't ready to tell you about her love life. I mean she's not obligated to tell you."

"I know but I just want to know if she's dating anyone. Is she?"

"Dave, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about Chelsea and her love life. I don't' think it's my place to tell you anything that's her business," said Cody. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable talking to Dave about Chelsea and he felt bad for lying to him.

"So she is dating someone?" asked Dave as Cody filled out more papers.

"Dave, I told you I'm not discussing Chelsea."

"So she is," said Dave. "Did she say who he is? And is that where she is right now?"

"I have no idea where Chelsea is or who she is dating and if she is dating. I think you should ask her these questions. It's not my place to tell you anything about Chelsea. She's 22 years old and she can make her own decisions. I think you should talk to her or better yet when she's ready she'll tell you."

"So you know something about her?"

"I'm pleading the 5th, Dave," he said.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were the one dating her…." he said.

"What?" asked Cody as he felt is heart jump up into his throat. "That's crazy. No."

"I know. I'm just kidding with you. I know you would never do that to me would you?"

"No," he said. "I wouldn't."

"You've known Chelsea since she was a baby. That just wouldn't be right," said Dave. "I know you would never look at her that way."

"All right," said Cody. "I'm finished. Here you go."

"Thanks," said Dave as he stood up. "I look forward to working with you and having you do some training."

"I'm looking forward to it too," said Cody.

"Well, you have a good night. I'll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Thank-you," said Cody with a smile as he walked Dave to the door. "Have a good night."

"You too," said Dave as he walked out the door. Cody shut the door behind him and let out a breath of relief. He locked the door and headed back upstairs with Chelsea. When he walked into the room Chelsea was dressed in one of his t-shirts and laying on the bed.

He thought she was sleeping so he turned the light off and walked over to the bed and quietly and carefully got in trying not to wake her up. As soon as he got in bed she said, "is he gone?"

"Yeah," said Cody as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think we need to tell him."

"I'm not ready," said Chelsea.

"He was asking questions about you and was asking if you were dating anyone. It was hard Chels."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him it's not my place to say anything and I told him when you were ready you would tell him but then he said 'if I didn't know any better I would say you're dating her'."

"Ironic," said Chelsea as Cody ran his hands through her hair. "And I will tell him when I'm ready. I'm just not ready to tell him yet."

"All right," said Cody, "but he's getting suspicious, Chels. He knows you're dating and I think it's best if we just get it out there and deal with whatever storm comes our way. I love you, Chels and I don't want to keep this a secret for a long time. I really want to tell him soon because I respect your father and I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you."

"Yeah.. That's why he kept telling me I would never look at you this way. I can't help but look at you this way. You're beautiful, you're intelligent and I love you. I can't help the way I feel about you and I know this is going to piss him off."

"Do you love me enough to stay with me even though we both know he will not approve of us?" she asked.

"Yes. I love you that much. I mean your dad has to come around. Didn't he let the guy that raped and beat your mama marry your sister?"

"Yep," said Chelsea. "And he hated Tony. He doesn't hate you. He's going to be pissed and he's going to be upset and he isn't going to approve but I need you to promise me that while he's upset you're not going to leave me."

"Chels, I'm not going to leave you. I've taken heat before. I can handle this. So when are we going to tell him?"

"I don't' know. I haven't decided but soon. Can we not talk about this now? I just want to go to sleep and feel you next to me."

"All right. We'll stop talking about it but don't wait too long."

"I won't. Goodnight, Cody. I love you."

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he said as he softly kissed her head and pulled her closer to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few weeks later Cody went on the road for the weekend only because they really needed him to wrestle as they were getting closer to Survivor Series. Lily was staying with Chelsea while Cody was out on the road and Cody and Chelsea were still going strong; secretly, but their relationship was still going strong. While Cody was on the road he had been talking to his best friend Ted about his relationship with Chelsea. He knew that he could trust Ted not to say anything but as he was telling Ted about how much he loved Chelsea and how much he enjoyed being with her Drew was lurking and listening to every word. He grew a smirk on his face as the conversation ended and Cody and Ted went their separate ways. Drew walked into catering and took a seat so that he could eat. To his pleasure Ben walked into the catering area to get something to eat. He couldn't hold back as he walked up to Ben. "Hey, Ben," said Drew.

"Um. Hi," said Ben as he got himself some food. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your sister," he said.

"We have nothing to discuss about my sister," said Ben coldly. "And my sister is none of your business."

"Hey.. I just wanted to tell you something about her."

"You have nothing to tell me about her," said Ben as he walked away to sit at a table with a couple of his rookie friends. Drew followed him over to the table.

"Why's he following you?" asked Felix; John Cena's son and Ben's best friend.

"I don't know," said Ben. "He's bugging me about Chels. I told him he has NOTHING to say to me about my sister and my sister is NONE of his business but he won't let up."

"Don't you have something better to do?" asked Felix. "You don't bother with us any other time. Why bother with us now? You're only doing this to get Ben pissed."

"I'm not trying to piss anyone off," said Drew. "I just think Ben should be aware of what his sister is doing."

"What my sister does is none of my business," said Ben. "So go away. I swear Felix. I feel like I am in high school again."

"I know," said Felix as they did their best to ignore Drew as he talked. They didn't have to be at the top of the roster to know that Drew was the biggest trouble maker there is in the WWE. Drew liked to cause fights and Ben knew that's what he was trying to do when it came to Chelsea.

He wasn't going to take the bait until Drew said, "I hear your sister is getting around the locker room."

"Leave my sister out of your mouth," said Ben getting upset.

"I can but I couldn't keep myself out of hers," he said with a smirk.

"Asshole," said Ben standing up and getting in Drew's face. "Leave my sister out of your mouth."

"That's tough. She gets around so much. She's banged Zack, she's banged me and I think I heard Cody talking about taking her goodies from her," said Drew. "Face it, Ben, your sister is a slut."

"My sister is not a slut," said Ben. "I'm warning you." Ben began to clutch his fists as Felix stood up to keep Ben from hitting Drew. He could see the anger in Ben's face and didn't want him to do anything he would regret.

"Really? Why don't you ask the locker room. I'm sure she's slept with every guy in the company or she's working her way to it. She's a slut." Ben couldn't hold back anymore lifted his clenched fist and connected it with Drew's jaw. "You're going to regret that," said Drew holding his jaw. "Your sister is a slut and you're a psycho. Your dad is an ass kisser and your mom well she was just as much a slut as your sister." Ben got even more infuriated as he pummeled Drew to the ground and started hitting him. Ben was not letting up as Drew fought back. They were in a full blown fist fight and Felix along with other rookies tried to break them up but they were failing at the task.

"Come on, Ben," said Felix pleading with him. "Stop. You're going to get fired." But Ben did not let up. He kept punching and punching Drew especially as the other superstars filed into catering to break them up. A handful of superstars grabbed Drew while Cody, Ted and Mason Ryan grabbed Ben to pull him back off of Drew.

"Ben, chill," said Cody. "What is going on?"

"He was talking about my sister.. He called her a slut."

"He did what?" asked Cody as he felt himself getting upset.

"He called Chelsea a slut because of you. Because you were talking about banging her."

"Yeah, Cody, why don't you come clean and tell Ben here that you're fucking his sister," said Drew with blood pouring from his nose. "I think the little shit broke my nose."

"Too bad it wasn't your jaw," said Cody, "so he could shut you up. You're always starting trouble."

"The way I see it," said Drew, "It was you that started the trouble because you're involved with that slut."

"She's not a slut," said Cody letting go of Ben.

"How do you like my sloppy seconds?" asked Drew with a smirk. "Better yet.. How do I taste? Better hope you don't get the clap from that slut."

"You son of a bitch!" said Cody charging at Drew. There was no stopping Cody as he flew at Drew and Drew broke loose. They were the next two fighting as the superstars tried to break it up.

Just as they were about to break it up Triple H walked into the catering area and said, "What the hell is going on here? Rhodes, McIntyre and Batista in my office now."

They wasted no time breaking up the fight and walking to Triple H's office. When they were in Triple H's office it was a more of a you don't' talk you listen type of deal. Triple H didn't' care what the fight was about and he didn't care why they were fighting he just wanted it to stop. "I don't know why the hell it escalated to physicality but I will not tolerate this barbaric behavior in my locker room. If this is over some chick drop it. There is no need to fight over a chick. If this is because you can't shut your mouth Drew maybe you should learn to shut it. This is ridiculous. I don't expect my wrestler's to act like animals. If this type of behavior happens again each and every one of you will be fired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"All right. As long as we are clear. Get out," said Triple H. They wasted no time getting out of his office. Ben and Cody weren't nearly as beat up as Drew was but they did have a few bumps and bruises forming. Drew walked his separate way from Ben and Cody as they had time to talk.

"Is it true?" asked Ben.

"Is what true?"

"You and Chelsea? Did she sleep with you?"

"Ben, your sister and me are dating. We just haven't told anyone especially your father because we don't know how he's going to react."

"He's going to be pissed," said Ben. "When did this start?"

"Almost two months ago," said Cody. "I love her, Ben."

"So you're not out to just sleep with her and be done with her?"

"No," said Cody. "I would never do anything to hurt Chelsea. Don't listen to Drew. He's an asshole."

"I know," said Ben.

"Besides.. I got your sister this," said Cody pulling a small ring box out of his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Ben.

Cody opened it exposing a diamond ring. "It's an engagement ring. I love Chelsea that much I want to marry her. I know it all may be really soon but I know she's the one. I want to make her my wife."

"My dad is going to kill you," said Ben.

"I know but it's a chance I'm willing to take," said Cody as he closed up the box.

"It's pretty. She'll like it. When are you going to propose to her?"

"I haven't decided yet but when I do it. It's going to be special."

"And you promise to treat my sister right? And not cheat on her like some these other assholes do to their wives and girlfriends?"

"I promise. I will never do anything to hurt Chelsea. You have my word, Ben. I just need you to promise me you won't say anything to your dad before Chelsea and me get the chance to tell him."

"Believe me.. I'm not going to be the one to take that bullet," said Ben.

"You think it's going to be that bad?"

"My dad is closest to Chelsea out of all of his kids. She's his little princess it's going to be bad. Plus you're one of his friends that has known Chelsea since she was a baby.. He's going to be pissed."

"Great," said Cody. "But I'm willing to take the chances of whatever wrath he unleashes."

"If it makes you feel better my Papu and Nonna didn't like my dad either but then after a few years they did. IT took a while but they liked him."

"So there is always hope if your dad hates me after this?" asked Cody.

"Well, there's always hope and not to mention that my older sister Athena married a guy my dad hated and they were really good friends."

"Yeah. Your sister was talking about that. I guess if your dad can accept that. He can accept me."

"Yeah after a little bitterness of course," said Ben. "I'm happy for you though."

"Well, that's good," said Cody with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go call your sister to see how everything is going. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," said Ben. "Have fun."

Cody and Ben walked their separate ways and as soon as Cody was in his locker room he pulled out his cell phone to call Chelsea. "Hey, Baby," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Lovely. How is everything?"

"Everything is good. Lily and me are playing a game though," she said.

"What game?" asked Cody.

"Monopoly," answered Chelsea.

"Cool. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea with a smile. "How is work?"

"It's okay. I got into a fight. I wish I was home with my two favorite girls though."

"A fight?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah. I got in a fight with Drew. He was saying some inappropriate things and I just got upset."

"I see," said Chelsea. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm on warning. If I ever get into another fight I get fired."

"Then I would stay out of a situation that's going to cause you to get into a fight."

"I know," said Cody. "I just lost my cool. I won't let it happen again. Just a question."

"What's that?" asked Chelsea.

"Thanksgiving is coming up. Would you like to spend it with me and my family in Georgia?"

"I would absolutely love that," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Excellent. Well, I will let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, Good night," she said.

"Good night," said Cody before he hung up the phone. He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and admired it. "Yep. She is definitely the one."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

Cody returned home on Wednesday morning and planned to visit Chelsea who was at the dance studio working on bookwork and looking over costume payments as the deadline was approaching. Cody stopped at his house first to take a quick shower and then stopped at a flower shop before heading to the studio. When he arrived at the studio he walked in and went straight to Chelsea's office. He knocked on the door and Chelsea looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "Surprise," he said with a smile as he walked in holding a bouquet of yellow roses and baby's breath.

"Hey, Baby," she said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said walking over to her to greet her with a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said as he handed her the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. So how about going to get some lunch?" he asked.

"I would love too but I'm meeting up with my dad for lunch," said Chelsea. "I promised him a week ago. He's really looking forward to it. Sorry."

"No it's okay," said Cody. "Don't apologize he's your father."

"Thanks for understanding. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow works," said Cody.

"So how was the road and what happened to your eye?" she asked looking at his black and blue eye.

Cody sat down on Chelsea's desk and said, "the road was good and this is from Drew McIntyre."

"Drew really hit you?" asked Chelsea as she ran her hand over Cody's eye. "That looks really bad."

"It is fine. I've dealt with worse. It's okay. And yes he really hit me after I hit him first."

"Why did you two get into a fight?"

"He was just saying some really inappropriate things. He set Ben off first and Ben broke his nose."

"Ben broke Drew's nose? Wow. Drew must have said something really bad to set Ben off," said Chelsea.

"It was pretty inappropriate," said Cody. "He was badmouthing you so Ben stood up for you and I stood up for you."

"What did he say?" asked Chelsea.

"He basically called you a slut but we know you're not a slut. I don't think he'll be running his mouth anymore."

"Good," said Chelsea. "He can say whatever he wants about me. I don't care."

"I do. I love you and I don't want people talking badly about you."

"Better get used to it because all those girls out there that have a crush on you are going to say the most hateful things about me. Ever since I was a teenager I had negative things said about me. It doesn't bother me. I know who I am and I know what they say isn't true. It is what it is. I don't care what people think of me."

"Wow, you're taking this well."

"I've learned a few lessons in life," she said. "But I do think it's pretty hot that you stood up for me and are sporting a battle wound," she said with a smile as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too," he said with a smile before he softly kissed her lips passionately. "God I missed you," he said before kissing her lips again passionately.

"Chelsea!" yelled Dave as he walked into the studio. "I'm ready. Are you in your office?"

"Shit. I didn't know he was coming this early," said Chelsea breaking the kiss just as her father appeared in the doorway.

"Hello," said Dave.

"Hi," said Chelsea as she moved away from Cody.

"What's going on here?" asked Dave.

"I was just leaving," said Cody as he got up from the desk. "I'll talk to you later."

"All right," said Chelsea. "Bye."

"Bye," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Dave. "He left quickly."

"Yeah. He had to be somewhere," said Chelsea.

"What was he doing here?"

"He just came to drop off a payment for his daughter. He was out of town for a couple days."

"I see. Do you always get flowers from a dancer's parent?" asked Dave as he admired the flowers.

"No. That was just a friendly gesture," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said as he looked at the flowers once more before following her out of the office.

Chelsea was relieved that her dad hadn't caught her and Cody in their kiss because that would have been a bad scenario. It would have been a scenario she was not ready for. She realized her and Cody were getting serious so she knew that it was time to tell her father but she was too scared of what could happen which stopped her from telling him. When they arrived at the restaurant they were escorted to a table and as they sat down to look over their menus Dave said, "So you and Cody seem to be really friendly lately."

"He is a good friend," said Chelsea as she looked over her menu.

"Chelsea, you know how I can tell your mama is lying?"

"No. How?" she asked not giving him eye contact.

"She doesn't give me eye contact and she gets this tone in her voice sort of like the one you just had in yours when I asked about Cody."

"I'm not lying about anything," she said looking at her dad. "Cody is a good friend. We hang out a lot."

"I see that but I don't think it would be a good idea to get so close to him. I like Cody and everything but I don't want him getting involved with my daughter."

"Dad, it's not going to happen," she said lying.

"I don't know. The way I saw you two looking at each other just made me feel like there was something going on. You look at him like your mother used to look at me. Cody is too old for you, Chelsea. He was a married man and has a kid from a previous marriage. And he's a wrestler. You don't want that life."

"Dad, weren't you married before mama and you had two kids with her. Then to the other woman and had a son with her?"

"That marriage was a mistake. We didn't really love each other. We just brought out the worst in each other. I only married her because she was pregnant."

"And what about the marriage after that?" asked Chelsea.

"I actually did love her but things just fell apart between us. I was gone all the time and it was just something that broke us. Being with a wrestler isn't easy, Chelsea."

"But people make it work, Dad. You and mama made it work."

"No.. we only worked because I retired. If I didn't retire I don't think your mama and me would have lasted as long as we have. It's a hell of a life to live."

"Okay," she said.

"So do me a favor and stay away from Cody. I don't want you mixed up in that life. Those men talk about women like they're only there for sex. I don't want you to get a bad reputation. I think you should find a nice guy that's going to be around for you and give you the treatment you deserve."

"I don't think Cody is a bad guy," said Chelsea.

"He's not a bad guy but he's a wrestler. I don't want you to live that life, Chels. I just think it would be better if you stayed away from Cody for a little bit."

"Don't you think I'm old enough to choose who I hang out with and who I don't?"

"I know you're old enough but this doesn't seem like a good situation."

"Okay, Dad. I forgot you know everything."

"I don't know everything but I do know you're falling for Cody and I just don't think he's a guy you should get involved with. Don't you think it's weird that he knew you when you were a baby?"

"So what? You are 17 years older than mama and that doesn't bother you."

"That's different," said Dave.

"How's it different?"

"It's different because I didn't know your Mama when she was a baby."

"But she's still 17 years younger than you," said Chelsea. "Isn't she?"

"Yes," said Dave. "She is but this isn't about me. Chelsea, I'm your father. I know what's best for you."

"NO you think you know what's best for me. Why do you always try to tell me how to live my life. It is MY life. I think I can live it the way I want."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Chelsea. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I just don't think hanging out with Cody is what's best. I think you have feelings for him and those are feelings you shouldn't have plus I don't want Cody to get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea, Dad?"

"The idea that he can be with you. I would never approve that relationship."

"So you're saying if Cody and me were dating you wouldn't approve?"

"No I wouldn't," said Dave.

"But it was okay for Athena to marry Tony? After EVERYTHING Tony did to this family and after everything he did to Mama you were okay with him marrying Athena BUT I can't even think about dating Cody."

"Chelsea, your sister made a lot of mistakes. She had a baby by him."

"All right, so what you're saying is that if I got pregnant by Cody you would be willing to accept him with open arms?"

"No, Chelsea, that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you NOT to make mistakes like your sister. Don't rush out to get pregnant."

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"No. I know you wouldn't BUT it's always a possibility."

"All right, Dad," she said feeling embarrassed. "So you don't want me hanging out with Cody?"

"I just think you two should stay away from each other for a while. I don't want it to develop into anything."

"Dad, I wish you would stop telling me how to live my life. I am capable of making my own decisions. Stop trying to control my life."

"I'm not controlling your life. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever, Dad. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just eat lunch and get it over with."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did," she said.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm just looking out for you right?"

"Whatever you say, Dad. Whatever you say."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

That afternoon after Dave had lunch with his daughter he went home to his wife Alex. He walked in the door to find Alex in the living room reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"My all time favorite book To Kill a Mockingbird," she said.

"You still have that book after all these years?" he asked as he sat down on the couch beside her. "I can't believe it."

"Of course. You got it for me for our first Christmas together. Why wouldn't I have it?"

"I don't know. I would have thought you gave it to Chelsea or something," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I know she's into reading."

"Yeah but she would rather read The Great Gatsby than read To Kill a Mockingbird. I swear she used to have the biggest crush on Jay Gatsby."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Never read that book in my life."

"It's a book about how money corrupts love and is a sick twist to the American Dream."

"Oh," said Dave.

"So how was your lunch with Chelsea?"

"I don't know. She's being strange. When I went to pick her up at the studio Cody was there and he gave her flowers."

"Oh," said Alex. "That's interesting."

"I thought it was strange. I mean does she get roses from all of her parents or just Cody?"

"I'm sure he was just being friendly," she said. "Cody and Chelsea are good friends."

"I don't know. If you could have seen the way they were looking at each other. You would think they were a lot more than just good friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex trying to be casual and not give off any red flags.

"You know I could see the love in Chelsea's eyes and the love in Cody's as they looked at each other. Let's just say Chelsea was looking at Cody like you used to look at me."

"Oh," said Alex. "You know Chelsea has always had a little crush on Cody."

"And maybe Cody has a crush on her," said Dave. "I don't like that idea. Not one little bit do I like this."

"Honey, relax," said Alex. "I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure Cody was just being friendly when he gave her roses. What color were they?"

"Yellow," he said.

"See. They were yellow. That's a symbol of friendship. Just relax, Dave."

"How can I relax when I feel like my daughter is hiding something from me. I know she's dating someone but I have yet to see him. She's always going off to his house and meeting him somewhere that isn't here. Have you met him?"

Alex swallowed hard because she knew she couldn't lie to Dave. It was hard for her to lie to him because he could always detect a lie from her. She let out a deep breath and closed her book. "Dave, I did meet him. And he's a good guy. I approve."

"So you met him?"

"Yes," said Alex. "He's a good guy. You have nothing to worry about."

"So?"

"So what?" asked Alex.

"You're not going to tell me who he is and what he looks like?"

"No," said Alex.

"What?" asked Dave looking at her. "How can you not tell me?"

"Because if Chels wanted you to know she would have introduced him to you. I'm sorry but I promised her."

Dave shook his head. "I don't like secrets, Alex."

"I know," she said. She knew Dave didn't like secrets but at the same time she didn't like breaking promises. She also felt that it wasn't her place to tell Dave that Cody and Chelsea were dating. She felt that was Chelsea's job since it was her relationship.

"What is with all the secrets around here? Jordynn is as secretive as can be running around doing God knows what, Ben is keeping secrets from me too as he comes home with black and blue eyes and busted lips but won't tell me what happened and then we have Chelsea hiding this mystery guy from me and you being her accomplice. I don't like it, Alex. I don't like it."

"I know you don't," said Alex, "but it's not my place to tell you Chelsea's business but you do bring up a good point about Jordynn. I think you should focus more on Jordynn than who Chelsea is dating."

"What is there to discuss about Jordynn, she's just Jordynn," he said.

"See? That's what I mean. You don't even care that Jordynn is 14 and ruining her life. I won't let my 14 year old ruin her life, Dave."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about her. She doesn't listen to us and she has no boundaries. What am I supposed to do, Alex?"

"Get involved. Dave, she's ruining her life. She hasn't been to school for almost two weeks. They are going to fine us if she doesn't start going. I feel she's doing drugs. Dave, I don't want to lose my daughter to drugs."

"Well, I guess we need to get her there everyday and pick her up. We can't do anything other than that. I guess we could set someone up to walk with her from class to class so that she doesn't skip. I don't know. I'm at a loss here, Alex. I don't know how to control her and drugs. Are you sure?"

"Do you ever look at her eyes when she comes home? And she stays gone days at a time. Our daughter needs help."

"All right," said Dave. "I can look into some treatment centers for her. But is that really going to work?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "I just miss my little brown eyed girl with curly hair. She was the sweetest little girl then at 5 everything changed. Why did she change so much? Why is she like this?"

"I don't know," said Dave as he pulled Alex closer to him. "I don't even know where we went wrong with her. Getting expelled from school at 5 is pretty crazy."

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "She was so sweet when she was little now I don't even know her. I hate that she's like this. She can have a bright future. She can make something of herself. I always wanted to give our kids opportunities and they've had more opportunities than any child I know."

"We'll figure it out, Alex. Don't worry," he said. "I am worried about Jordynn but I'm also worried about Chelsea too. I think she's going to ruin her life. I don't like this whole going away on the weekend and staying out late hours of the night and not coming home some nights."

"Dave, she's 22 years old. If I remember correctly you and me were living together by the time I was 22. If I remember you and me were married when I was 23 and I was having Chelsea at 24."

"We were under different circumstances though, Alex. You had Tony trailing you and trying to kill you. We moved in together so that you could be safe."

"But I still got raped by Tony," she said.

"I know," said Dave. "I should have been there. I will never forgive myself for that."

"It's not your fault. It would have happened whether you were there or not but back to Chelsea she is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to be out with her boyfriend all night she can. I used to do the same. It's what being 22 is all about and look at how well we turned out, Dave. Maybe this guy might be her husband in the future."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't raise Chelsea to be like this. She's still my little girl."

"Dave, your little girl grew up. You have got to let her go. Like I said instead of focusing on her you need to focus on Jordynn and getting her straightened out. And don't forget Sicily. You still have her. She needs your attention too it's time to let Chelsea grow up and focus on the two young girls that you have that aren't grown up yet. They need you. It's time to let go of Chelsea."

"Chelsea isn't as grown up as she thinks she is," said Dave.

"Why?"

"Because she keeps secrets from me," said Dave.

"Did you ever think that she keeps secrets from you because you take things too far like this whole dating thing? Maybe she's scared to tell you she has a boyfriend. She knows how overprotective you are and maybe she doesn't want you to give her another lecture. Let's face it, Dave, you pick at everything she does and you have always done that. When she chose to be a journalist you shot her down. You told her that there was no money in that because of your own discretions with the tabloids and all the shit they said about you. You told her that she would be just like them. You told her she should choose another career. Then when she graduated college and decided to open up her dance studio you picked that idea apart too telling her that there is no money in that. She's doing pretty damn well with that studio. It's the best one in the area and her competition team is amazing. Dancing is her passion and she uses her passion to make her successful. She's JUST like you yet you tear her apart on every decision she makes. Then you wonder why she doesn't want to tell you about her boyfriend. Maybe she's scared you'll tear him apart too."

"As long as it's not a wrestler or an actor I am okay," said Dave. "That's the last thing she needs."

"You don't know what she needs," said Alex, "the only person that knows what she needs is her."

"I know but she doesn't need to get involved with Cody Rhodes either. If I find out that's who she's involved with I will kick his ass!" said Dave. "I will not…" he said before he was interrupted by Alex's lips meeting his. He pulled back and said, "what are you doing?"

"Shhh," she said as she kissed his lips again softly and passionately.

"I'm just saying…" he said.

Alex put her finger up to his lips and said, "I'm just saying that Chelsea is happy and it doesn't matter who she's with as long as she's happy. Now… make me happy," she said with a smile before kissing his lips one more time.

"Done," he said with a smile as he picked Alex up from the couch and took her up to their bedroom where he made love to his wife passionately taking his mind off of Chelsea and Cody. It had been so long since he and Alex made love to each other but that afternoon they enjoyed every minute of it until they both came together and snuggled up together in their bed laying in silence, holding one another until it was time for Sicily to get home from school. It was a great afternoon for both of them Dave forgot about his concerns with Chelsea and Alex forgot about her guilt for keeping secrets from Dave. She hoped that this would make up for any future encounters that would come when all secrets were revealed. She tried not to think about as she laid in her husband's arm just enjoying his soft muscular body next to hers.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were all greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About two weeks later Chelsea was teaching Lily's ballet class working on their Sleigh Ride routine. She was watching all of the dancers to see who had the most gracefulness, gave off the most emotion while perfecting the choreography. Her normal star dancer Anya was doing the dance well but as she watched Lily she was doing it better and she could see the passion on her face. She could see that Lily loved what she was doing. The other dancers were not doing as well as Anya and Lily but Chelsea could only choose one to put out front to help guide the others and give a short solo to. Chelsea stopped the music and said, "Lily and Anya, can you two please do the dance everyone else sit down."

"Okay," said Anya with a smile as she took her opening pose.

"All right," said Lily as she went to her opening pose.

Chelsea started the music and watched them closely while telling the other girls to watch how they glided through every movement. She pointed out their posture, their pointed toes and their graceful movements. She pointed out how effortless they made it look while watching to see who did it best. As the music completed and they finished their dance they took their finishing pose, curtsied and walked off the stage gracefully on their tiptoes. "Very good, Ladies," said Chelsea. "You two both did very well unfortunately I can only choose one of you to be the spotlight dancer."

"Is it me?" asked Anya with a smile. "It has to be me. I am always the spotlight dancer." Her deep blue eyes glistened and a smile crept from her lips. She was confident in herself and she was right. She had always been the number one dancer in her class however Lily came and she was no longer number one. Lily had more passion and more emotion. She was the total package everything a ballerina should be.

"Well," said Chelsea, "after watching you two very closely and watching your every movements I have to go with Lily."

"What?" asked Anya surprised. "Lily?"

"Yes, Lily," said Chelsea. "I think she deserves it. This doesn't make you any less of a dancer it's just time someone else got a chance to shine."

"But she's new," said Anya.

"But she's also very good," said Chelsea. "You have been the spotlight dancer for years. It's time for someone else to get a chance."

"Thank-you," said Lily with a smile. She was so proud of herself. She loved dancing and it meant a lot to her to be the spotlight dancer. She had spent all her free time at home practicing. She ate, breathed and slept dance. It was all she did. Her hard work had paid off.

"You're welcome," said Chelsea. "Girls, I just want you to know I think you are all wonderful dancers but you have got to learn to dance with your heart, to put that emotion in your dance. You also need to learn to end in a position and point your feet. You also need to know where your arms and hands go. It's one thing to know the choreography but it is how you perform it that matters. If you go out there and do the right choreography but it looks sloppy is it going to look that great? No it's not. It's like when you're at school and writing a sentence for your teacher. If you know the sentence but don't start it with a capital and don't end it with a period are you going to get a good grade? No you're not. Dance is like school.. It doesn't matter if you know what you're doing it matters how you do what you're doing. Ballet is graceful. It tells a story. You are telling a holiday story. I should see that when you dance. You guys are doing well but I know you can do a lot better so I want you to go home and practice. Okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

"All right. I will see you next week," said Chelsea as the girls got up to get their dance bags. She let them out and then went back into the studio. She was taking the music out of the CD player as she and Lily waited for Cody to arrive because they were going out to lunch together.

As Chelsea was cleaning up the studio Lily sat on the floor listening to her I-pod as Anya's mom Brenda came into the studio. "Chelsea, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as she put the broom in the corner and walked over to Brenda. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to know why Anya didn't get the spotlight position. She is the best dancer here and she's been here the longest."

"I felt that it was time someone else got a chance to shine. Anya is a good dancer but the person that got it has a better technique."

"When you say person I know you mean your boyfriend's daughter. I'm not surprised she got it. After all you are sleeping with her father."

"I don't think my love life is any of your business," said Chelsea.

"It is when it interferes with my daughter not getting the spotlight. It's called favoritism, Chelsea."

"I think you mean nepotism and honestly my relationship with her father has NOTHING to do with Lily getting the spotlight. Lily is an amazing dancer just like Anya."

"I don't believe that for a second," she said. "Anya has been the spotlight dancer every time until Lily showed up."

"And it was time for someone else to get the spotlight. I think everyone deserves a chance."

"Someone being your boyfriend's daughter. Is this how it's going to be? I pay a lot of money to come here and for my daughter to take lessons here not to get gypped out of a spotlight because you're banging another child's father. I think it is biased and disgusting."

"I'm sorry you feel that way and I find it so classy that you use the term banging. I find that disgusting," said Chelsea. She didn't know what else to say because no matter what she said Brenda was going to accuse her of choosing Lily because she was involved with her father. Whether Chelsea was with Cody or not Lily would have been chosen simply because she was the better dancer between the two.

"I want my daughter to get the spotlight," said Brenda.

"I'm sorry but the spotlight dancer has been chosen and I'm not changing my mind. If Anya works better on her technique maybe next time she will get the part."

"This is unbelievable," she said as Cody walked into the studio. "I can't even believe this. I thought you were better than this but you're a biased person. After this season I don't think Anya is returning because I will not allow her to be pushed aside because of some rendezvous you're having with another student's father is that better terminology for you? It's unprofessional and distasteful."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Chelsea. "Have a good day."

"Unbelievable," she said as she stormed out of the studio and took Anya with her. Chelsea felt it was unnecessary for her to react that way and to even pull her daughter out of dance. Her daughter was a great dancer but she couldn't always be number one.

"Hey, Baby," said Cody as he greeted Chelsea with a kiss. "What was that all about?"

"Just a crazy dance mom," she said. "She's upset because Lily got the spotlight and her daughter didn't. She's blaming it on our relationship."

"I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I guess maybe I should find Lily a new dance studio if we're going to be involved."

"No. Don't do that. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah but I don't want people to think that the only reason she succeeds here is because I'm in love with you," he said with a smile.

"In love with me huh?"

"Yes, Miss Batista. I am in love with you," he said with a smile. "Deeply and madly in love with you."

"Well, Mr. Rhodes, I'm madly in love with you," she said with a smile.

"Just what I wanted to hear," he said before kissing her softly. "Are you sure you don't want me to pull Lily out and send her somewhere else? That way you don't take so much heat."

"No, Cody, I don't. Lily is a great dancer, she works hard, she has passion and a flawless technique. She deserved that part. I don't want a parent to bully me or you into taking Lily out. I want Lily to have that spotlight and not because you're madly in love with me but because she's amazing. Maybe she will see that.. Maybe she won't. I don't really care. I know what I see and what I see is an amazing dancer."

"All right," he said. "I just don't want you to lose business because of us."

"Cody, it's fine. I'm not worried about what Brenda thinks. She's just upset because someone is better than her daughter and she doesn't like that. She wants her daughter to be the best and wants her daughter to be number one all the time. If she feels it's necessary to pull her daughter out then that's her decision. I hate that for her daughter but whatever."

"I don't' know how you deal with it."

"I let it roll off my back. No one is going to bully me into anything."

"You're just like your father."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I take that as a great compliment."

"And you should because your dad is a great man. I don't know how he is going to feel about us but I know how I feel about us."

"How do you feel about us?" asked Chelsea as Cody wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I feel that we are meant to be together. I feel that we will be together for a long time and I know that I love you more than any other woman I have loved in my whole life. I love you so much, Chels."

"I love you too," she said before Cody's lips met hers.

"Move in with me," he said as their passionate kiss broke.

"I'm sorry.. Did you just ask me to move in with you?" asked Chelsea.

"I think I did. I mean the house is way too big for just Lily and me. We need someone beautiful to live there with us."

"Isn't it a little soon?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't care how soon it is. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed next to you every night. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I don't know," she said. "I mean.. I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Chels, I'm ready. I'm ready to take that step. I know I love you and I know I love holding you at night and sleeping next to you at night. I mean you already stay over most of the time so why not make it official and move in with me."

"Cody.. I don't…." she said as he passionately kissed her lips. "I mean.." she said as the kiss broke before he kissed her lips once more. "Mr. Rhodes, are you trying to convince me to move in with you?"

"Maybe," he said with his smile. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile.

"So does that mean you'll move in with me?"

"It means I'll think about it. I'm not ready to move in but I will think about it."

"All right. That's better than nothing. Let's go get some lunch."

"I'm with you on that," she said with a smile as she motioned for Lily to come join them. Lily got up from the ground and walked over to her dad and Chelsea. Cody took Chelsea's hand and walked out of the studio behind Lily. They looked like the perfect family as they walked out of the dance studio together and Cody couldn't wait for the day they would officially be a family. Cody didn't know what it was about Chelsea but he was madly in love with her and couldn't wait to make her his wife someday.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The next morning Chelsea woke up in Cody's arms after a passionate night with him. She was wrapped up in his muscular arms with his firm body pressed against her and his leg draped over hers. She stirred trying not to wake him but as she tried to get out of bed he pulled her closer to him. "Where are you going?" he breathed with a bit of passion and love mixed together.

"I have to go home," she whispered back as she turned to face him.

"You won't stay for breakfast?" he asked.

"I would like to but I have to get home. It's late."

"What time is it?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her arm feeling her soft skin.

"9:30," she said.

"Wow.. We must have had a very good night last night," he said with a smile.

"We did," she said with a smile of her own. "A passionate night that I enjoyed to the fullest."

"I'm glad I was able to please you, Chels," he said as he softly kissed her forehead. "I can't wait till you're here every night and I wake up to you every morning. I sleep better that way."

"Me too," she said, "but"

"But what?" asked Cody as he looked into her dark eyes with his beautiful blue eyes and pushing a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

"I think we should tell my dad about us," she said.

"So you're ready to tell your dad about us?" he asked with a smile.

"If I am moving in with the guy that I love then yeah it's time. I can't just move in without telling my dad. He's going to be pissed but we have to tell him."

"I know he's going to be pissed. I might lose my job with him at his gym but that doesn't matter to me. I want to be with you and being with you is more important than anything."

"I don't want you to lose your job because of me," she said, "besides my dad and Tony owned a barbershop together in New York. I doubt he will fire you for this."

"I don't know, Chels," he said. "But if he does I'm okay with it. You are worth it. You are worth anything I have to go through when we tell him."

"Cody, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know but I do know your dad has quite the temper. I remember when he beat the shit out of Jack Swagger for touching your mama. Oh my gosh he was so pissed. I'm actually really shocked about how you turned out, Miss Bautista."

"Why? What are you talking about?" asked Chelsea confused. She wasn't really understanding what Cody meant.

"I mean you're so calm and collected. You never really lose your temper but it's no secret that your parents have really big tempers. I mean your dad beat the hell out of some guy for touching your mama not once but twice and your mama she beat the hell out of Melina because she couldn't leave your dad alone. She beat her up bad. Your mama is a feisty one."

Chelsea let out a laugh and said, "I know. She beat up Kaylee's mom once too. My mama is very protective of my dad. She wants to be his one and only. Same with my dad.. He wants to be her one and only. I mean they stumbled along the way but it always ended in a fight at one point because they were jealous. Neither play around."

"I know and that's why I am shocked you're so level headed and not well.. Aggressive," he said.

Chelsea let out another laugh and said, "trust me, Cody, I do have a temper. I have always had a temper and if it needs to come out it will. If I have to put someone being some girl in their place I will," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "But let's hope I don't have to go there, Cody."

"You're not like collar bone breaking tempered are you?" he asked.

"No, Cody," she said. "I don't know maybe.."

"But you have a temper?"

"Yes, Cody I do. But like I said let's hope I never have to go there," she said honestly. The truth was she did have a temper much like her father's. She was her father's daughter.

"I am a wrestler," said Cody. "Tons of girls are going to crush on me and groupie me but there is only one girl I want and I have her. You will never have to go there."

"Let's hope I don't," she said.

"Chels, I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too, Baby," she said smiling back at him before he caught her by surprise by rolling her over his body on top of hers and him looking into her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked shocked by his sudden act of passion.

"Just thinking about you having a temper turns me on, Chels. I want you so much right now," he said with a smile before kissing her lips passionately and urgently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Cody shifted himself and slowly entered her causing her to let out a moan. He began moving in and out of her slowly causing her to moan with each movement he made. He picked up his pace moving faster and harder inside.

Chelsea moved with him as he went harder and faster thrusting into her causing her to cry out. They had made love plenty of times but nothing like that it had Chelsea completely aroused and Cody took her by surprise once more by taking her wrists extending her arms over her head holding tightly onto her wrists as he continued his rough but passionate love making thrusting harder with each movement. "Damn, Baby," she said with surprise mixed with pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he asked with a smile as he continued making love to her.

"Love it," she said as she felt it building deep within. She could no longer control herself as she reached her climax.

Cody made a couple more thrusts before he lost all control and with one last thrust into her he released himself deep inside her screaming out her name as he did, "OH CHELSEA!" He collapsed his body on top of hers panting heavily. "I love you," he said as he softly kissed her lips before removing himself from her and laying down beside her.

Chelsea was out of breath as well as she said, "I love you too."

"Come here," he said pulling her closer to him as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. "I am sorry I was so rough.. It's just the whole temper thing got me so worked up."

"Don't apologize. It was… it was wow.. Exotic. I liked it," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said as he softly kissed her forehead.

They lay holding one another in silence for a while longer before Chelsea finally said, "as much fun as we've had. I really need to go."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah. I need to get home shower and then head to the studio for a bit. Are you working at my dad's gym tonight?"

"Yeah," he said.

"All right. What time?"

"Probably from 5:30 till about 10."

"Okay. I will meet you there at 10 and we can tell him about us," she said sitting up.

"That's a plan," he said sitting up with her. They both got out of bed and Chelsea put on her black dress she wore the night before and put on her shoes as she sat on the bed while Cody put on a pair of sweatpants. Chelsea pulled her hair up in a messy bun and got up off the bed.

"All right, Baby, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tonight. And trust me I enjoyed every minute of last night and this morning."

"All right, Beautiful," he said getting up to walk her down stairs to the door. They reached the door and he gave her a passionate kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he said with a smile as he watched her walk down the front porch and to her car. She waved as she pulled out of the driveway and he waved back before shutting the door. He was more than ready to tell Dave about him and Chelsea he just hoped he handled the news well.

Chelsea arrived at her parents' house breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her father wasn't home. She pulled in the driveway and got out of her car. She walked into the house through the backdoor in the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table reading a book. "Hey, Mama."

"Chelsea, just getting home from your date with Cody?" she asked.

"Yep," said Chelsea with a smile. "It was a great night and a great morning. I wanted to be home earlier but things got wow."

Alex let out a laugh and said, "I've had those mornings. I've had those days. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. "Cody and me are telling dad tonight."

"Really? It's about time," she said.

"I know. Cody asked me to move in with him."

"And you're going to?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said. "I am. And I think now is the best time to tell Dad about us."

"I would leave the moving in part for a little later because he can only handle one thing at a time," she said.

"I wouldn't dare tell him that," she said looking at her mom. She saw a worried look on her face and said, "Mama, what's wrong?"

Alex let out a sigh and said, "while I am happy that you're in love I just want to make sure you're being careful."

"Being careful?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes using protection when you have sex. I'm not stupid, Chelsea, I was young once too. I know what it means when you stay out all night and out half the day. I just want to make sure you're being safe. The last thing you want right now is a baby."

"Mama, I know. Cody and me are very safe. We were using condoms."

"Were?" she asked in a panic.

"Yes were but then I got the pill."

"So you're on the pill?" asked Alex feeling relieved.

"Yes, Mama. I am on the pill and I take it everyday like I am supposed to. I don't want any babies. I like sex and I like having it with Cody but he hates the condom thing so I am on the pill. We both don't want any babies."

"Ever?" asked Alex.

"Well, obviously not right now.. Not before I'm married whenever that will be but when I get married maybe I will think about it. Right now I am content with Cody and our relationship. NO babies."

"That makes me feel better. Just make sure you continue to be safe."

"I will, Mama. I promise."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to shower and then go to the studio," said Chelsea.

"Okay," said Alex. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah it will be tons," said Chelsea as she headed upstairs to take a shower. She didn't feel uncomfortable talking to her mom about her sex life. She felt she was close enough to her mom to talk to her about it. She liked that and she loved the fact she was so close to her mom. They had a great relationship and always had. She hoped they would be close forever and secretly she hoped the day she did decide to have a baby and it was a girl that they would have just as great as a relationship.

Later that night Chelsea arrived at her father's gym so that her and Cody could tell him the news. They were both ready to tell him Cody ran into Chelsea first. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," she said smiling back. "How was work?"

"Good," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Especially after this morning."

"This morning was…"

"Unexpected.. Arousing.. Hot… exotic… take your pick," she said with a smile.

"All the above," he said with a smile. "So are you ready to do this?"

"It's now or never," said Chelsea.

"Let's go," said Cody as they headed to Dave's office.

They walked to his office and as Chelsea knocked on the door he was just hanging up the phone. He looked like he was in a bad mood. Dave looked up at her and softened his face. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Dad. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said as Cody came in the room.

"Me too, Dave," he said.

"What is this about?" asked Dave.

"I think we should talk," said Chelsea. "It's pretty important."

"Chelsea, I am sorry," said Dave. "I don't have time for a meeting or to talk. I have to go meet up with someone. I have to get some things in order."

"It's 10 at night," said Chelsea. "Can't it wait. I really need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I know it's late but I have to go straighten this out before midnight. I'm sorry, Princess. We can talk later."

"Never mind, Dad. It's not that important," she said disappointed. "We'll talk whenever."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll make it up to you."

"Don't," she said. "It's okay."

"Bye," said Dave as he hurried out of the office after giving Chelsea a quick kiss on her forehead. He apologized once more and headed out of the gym.

"Well," said Chelsea sadly, "that was a bust."

"I know," said Cody wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We will try again. How about after Thanksgiving?" he asked. "After we get back from Georgia."

"About that," she said, "I haven't told my parents I won't be home for Thanksgiving."

"Chels, why do you wait so long to tell people stuff. Thanksgiving is next week. You might want to tell them and besides you're not backing out now.. My parents are eager to meet you."

"They are?" asked Chelsea.

"They are," said Cody with a smile. "Come on. Let's go home and have a late night dinner and watch a movie and cuddle."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile as they walked out of Dave's office heading to the door. They kept it nonchalant without holding hands and Cody wrapping his arm around her because it was her father's gym and she didn't know who she could trust and who she couldn't. She didn't want Dave to find out about her and Cody from someone else. That would only make Dave angrier. Chelsea just hoped that when it came to telling him he wouldn't lose his temper too much but Chelsea knew his temper and it was highly unavoidable.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

The next week Chelsea was in Marietta, Georgia with Cody for Thanksgiving. Her father was not happy that she was not spending the holiday with them it was the first time in 22 years she had not been with them on Thanksgiving. Alex on the other hand was fine with Chelsea spending Thanksgiving with Cody and his family. She felt it was a good chance for Cody's family to meet Chelsea and get to know her as well as for Chelsea to meet Cody's parents and his family as well as for her to get to know them. The fact that Chelsea was spending a holiday with Cody's family showed Alex how serious the two were about each other.

Chelsea, Lily and Cody arrived at Cody's parents' house and Chelsea was feeling uncomfortable. She was nervous to meet his parents. She had met his dad but not when she was dating his son. She wasn't sure what his parents would think of her or what his family would think of her. She wasn't used to this type of thing. It was all new to her. Cody opened the car door for her and took her hand as they walked up to the door after Lily ran to the door with excitement. "Are you okay?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous," said Chelsea. "What if they don't like me?"

"What is there not to like? You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny… there's nothing not to like about you. Trust me they will like you. I will warn you though my dad is a big joker. He likes to have fun and sometimes it's a bit overwhelming but he means well."

"Okay," she said as Lily knocked on the door. She took a deep breath as she waited for them to open the door. Cody sensed her nervousness and ran his thumb over her knuckles to calm her down.

It took a few minutes but soon Cody's father Dusty opened the door. "Lily Bug!" he said with excitement as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, Grandpa," she said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Hi, Pops," said Cody with a smile after Dusty broke his hug with Lily.

"Hey, Codes," he said. "It's good to see you finally. It's been a long time."

"I know with the move and everything I've just been busy."

"Come in. Come in," he said inviting them in. He walked in front of them and then said to Chelsea, "Don't think I forgot you. I saw you. As beautiful as you are you must be Chelsea."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "How are you?" she said extending her hand to shake his.

"Put that hand away. We don't shake hands. We hug," he said surprisingly pulling her in for a hug. "I've heard so much about you. Cody talks a lot about you."

"Does he now?" asked Chelsea with a smile.

"Yes he does. He's very fond of you and I can see why. You're beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. Cody smiled too as Dusty led them to the living room so Chelsea could meet the rest of the family. Cody gave Chelsea a soft kiss on the cheek before entering the living room.

As soon as they walked into the living room Cody was greeted by his mother, his brother, his sister, his nieces and his nephew. Chelsea stood back and smiled at how happy they were to see Cody. She could feel the love in the room as they interacted. And once they were done greeting Cody a little girl with red curly hair and big blue eyes that looked about 6 or 7 years old pointed to Chelsea and said, "Uncle Cody who is that?"

"Who is she?" asked Cody with a smile. "That is my girlfriend; Chelsea." He motioned for Chelsea to join him. She walked over to Cody and he wrapped his arm around her as everyone greeted her with open arms. It made Chelsea feel very welcome.

Cody's niece looked up at her with her big blue eyes and a smile on her face. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Chelsea. "What's your name?"

"Ava Kate," she said with a smile. "And this is my little sister Emma." She pointed to a little girl about 3 years old that had the same red hair and blue eyes as her.

Emma shyly walked over to Chelsea and extended her hand. Chelsea shook hands with both girls and said, "It's nice to meet you two." Chelsea thought they were the cutest little girls she had ever seen and so polite.

"Do you want to play with us?" asked Ava Kate.

"Ava Kate," said her mother; Kristy, "Chelsea doesn't want to play with you. Let her relax."

"Okay," said Ava Kate.

"I really don't mind," said Chelsea. "I love little kids. I have a 10 year old sister and I have a 3 year old niece. I don't mind at all."

"Well, if you don't mind," said Ava Kate's mother.

"I really don't," said Chelsea as she allowed Ava Kate to take her hand and lead her over to the coffee table where they were constructing a puzzle. Chelsea got down on her knees to help the girls out. Cody smiled on as he watched. He was glad to see Chelsea fitting in so well and he was amazed at how well she was doing with Ava Kate and Emma. He walked over and took a seat next to Chelsea on the floor to help with the puzzle.

"Mind if I help?" asked Cody as he squeezed Chelsea's knee underneath the coffee table.

"No, Uncle Cody. You can help," said Ava Kate with excitement. "Here are your pieces," she said handing him puzzle pieces.

"Thank-you," said Cody with a smile.

"So Chelsea," said Kristy. "You're Batista's daughter?"

"Yes I am," she said putting a piece of the puzzle together with another.

"That's cool. How did you meet my brother?" she asked.

"Funny thing is I used to have the biggest crush on Cody when I was a little girl. Of course I never acted on anything but I went to watch my brother wrestle one night and Cody and me met up again, we went out for drinks and then it took some time before we actually got together."

"Aww," she said with a smile. "That is so sweet."

"He looks happy," said Cody's mother Elena. "Really happy. I don't think he's ever been this happy."

"I am happy," said Cody with a smile. "Chelsea makes me happy."

"That's good," said Elena. "Chelsea, we're glad you could join us for Thanksgiving."

"Thanks for inviting me," she said with a smile.

"It was no trouble at all."

Chelsea and Cody continued to help the girls put the puzzle together while they talked and interacted with everyone. Chelsea eased up a bit and she was feeling very welcomed and was having a good time. She enjoyed playing with Cody's nieces and once they were done playing with them Cody took Chelsea on a tour of the house before they had dinner as a family. Chelsea loved Cody's family. She enjoyed how peaceful and pleasant everything was. At her house there would sure be some type of drama nothing was ever normal in her house. She was glad for some bit of normalcy. And she loved Cody's dad he was so welcoming and friendly. He was a very pleasant man and he was very funny. Chelsea enjoyed his humor. She was having a really good time. She even helped Cody's mom and sister out in the kitchen as they prepared some things for the big Thanksgiving dinner the next day.

Chelsea was cutting up celery for Elena's stuffing while talking to Elena and Kristy. "So Cody tells me that you own your own dance studio," said Elena.

"I do," said Chelsea.

"That's pretty cool," said Kristy. "What made you decide to be a dance teacher?"

"I love dance. Dancing is my life. I have danced since I was 3 years old. It's a big part of my life and I wanted to take my passion and teach it to little girls that love dance."

"Cody told me it's a pretty popular studio and that you're very successful," said Kristy.

"It is one of the most popular studios in the area. One day I want to go to the dance capital of the world."

"Where is that?" asked Elena.

"New York," said Chelsea. "I have always wanted to own a studio in New York City but right now Arizona works for me. I do have plans on moving back to New York someday."

"I see," said Elena. "That sounds like a good plan. Where are you from if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I was born in Florida, raised in Baton Rouge till I was about 11 years old, then New York City and then we moved to Arizona."

"A southern belle," said Elena. "Ever think about living in the south?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's a possibility. I loved Baton Rouge."

"Baton Rouge is a nice city," said Kristy. "And you seemed to do very well with the girls. Do you like children?"

"I love kids," said Chelsea.

"Do you have any?" asked Elena.

"No. Not yet.. Not for a LONG time."

"That's good," said Elena. "Enjoy your young life. There are so many women out there having babies at such a young age before they're ready and it's not a good thing. I think that's what happened with Cody and Lily's mother. She was 23 when she had Lily. They were fine until her mother decided to start running around the town getting drunk every night. She didn't want to be a mother, then she did and then she didn't. I always suspected she wanted Cody for his money. My suspicions were proven true when he divorced her and she wanted half his assets. Luckily for him there was a prenup and he didn't owe her a cent and he got Lily now we have no idea where she is. I think that's for the better. Lily doesn't need that type of influence in her life."

"Mama, I think you should stop talking about Cody's ex-wife with his new girlfriend," said Kristy as she looked at Chelsea's face. Chelsea was shocked at how different the story Elena told her about Lily's mother differed from the one Cody told her. Maybe he didn't want her to know about her and didn't want her to know the truth.

"I'm sorry," said Elena as Cody came into the kitchen. "Hey, Cody."

"Hi, can I borrow my girlfriend for a minute?"

"Sure," said Elena with a smile. "She's all yours."

"I know," said Cody with a smile as he took Chelsea's hand and led her to a private hallway.

"What's up?" asked Chelsea as she looked at Cody's face and saw something strange about it. Something was definitely up.

"I just got off the phone with Vince," he said sadly.

"And?" asked Chelsea with her heart sinking low. She had an idea of what Cody was about to tell her but she was hoping it wasn't true.

"This past week at Survivor Series we were talking about me coming back full time. We originally agreed on January being my return but then he talked to the board of directors and the creative team."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"And they have this whole idea for a storyline for me but in order for it to happen they need me back this coming Monday."

"So you're going back full time this Monday?" she asked sadly. She knew this was going to happen at some point. She was dreading it because she remembered her life growing up and her dad being on the road a lot. Her mama hated it, Chelsea hated it.

"Yes, Chels. I don't want to but I need to make some money. I need to get back to my career."

"So what about us?" she asked. "How is this going to effect us?"

"Well, it's going to be tough at first because I'm going to be gone Friday-Tuesday sometimes even longer depending what's going on and where we're at but I don't want it to tear us apart. Long distance relationships are hard but people can make them work if they're willing to try." He said honestly. "Are you willing to try? Are you willing to be a wrestler's girlfriend?"

Chelsea loved him too much to say no. She felt she could give everything she had to be with him. She was willing to try and was willing to be a wrestler's girlfriend no matter how tough it was. "Yes. I'll try," she said.

"Thank-you," said Cody, "but…"

"But?" asked Chelsea.

"We need to tell your dad about us soon because once I'm on the road and I am in that spotlight again… we will be watched. Every move we make we'll be watched there will be news reports and everything. If we don't' want your dad to find out about us from a wrestling website we need to tell him right away."

"All right," said Chelsea but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about Cody. She was worried about how tough him being gone was going to be for both of them. She didn't' want to be like her parents always fighting because of his job. That was one thing of many that she hated about her childhood. "And what about Lily?"

"I was hoping that you would be willing to take care of her. I mean you don't have to I can find a nanny to do it but I was hoping that while I'm gone you could take care of her and plus it will give you two some time to get to know each other and spend time together."

"Are you sure?"

"Chels, you're great with her and she loves you. I am sure."

"Okay," she said sadly.

"Chelsea, don't be sad. I promise we will be okay. We will make it work."

"All right," she said.

"I ruined our first Thanksgiving together," said Cody. "I'm sorry. I should have waited. This was a bad time for this."

"Yeah it was," said Chelsea. "A really bad time."

"I'm sorry but the sooner I told you the better. I didn't want to hit you with it last minute."

"All right," she said.

"Come on, Chels, don't be upset. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'll work my days and be home."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but believe me we will be on the phone every night that I'm gone and we'll skype. It will work out. Believe me we'll work out. It will be tough at first but we'll get there."

"Okay," she said. "I trust you."

"Thank-you," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before Cody softly kissed her lips. She was upset that he was going back on the road and a little sad that she wouldn't be with him every night or every day but she was willing to try. Cody loved wrestling and she didn't want him to give it up for her. She was willing to support his career no matter how tough it was and despite Cody's announcement about going back on the road in the next few days it didn't ruin Chelsea's Thanksgiving at all because… she was with him the man she loved.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The Sunday following Thanksgiving Chelsea and Lily headed back to Phoenix while Cody headed off to Connecticut to return to work. It was a very difficult time for Chelsea. She wasn't sure if she was ready to date a wrestler. When he was home everything was great but now he would be gone about 4 days a week sometimes more. She was already missing him as she pulled into her parents' driveway to pick up some clothes to take to Cody's house since she would be staying there while he was away so she could keep an eye on Lily. "Lily, I just want you to know before we go in please don't say anything to my dad about your dad and me. He doesn't know."

"Okay," she said. "I won't say anything."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea before she and Lily got out of the car. They walked up to the front porch and Chelsea opened the front door allowing Lily to walk in before her. She quietly shut the door as no one came to see who it was. "Come on, my room is upstairs," she said leading Lily upstairs to grab some clothes. Lily followed but before they reached the top of the stairs Dave appeared from no where.

"Chelsea," he said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "I just came to get some clothes. I'm going to be staying at Cody's while he's away because he asked me to watch Lily."

"That's interesting. Are you his babysitter now?"

"I am just doing him a favor," said Chelsea.

"How was your Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"It was fun. I had a good time."

"I see. When did you get back?" he asked.

"Today," she answered. "How was Thanksgiving here?"

"It was good. WE missed you. You missed your sister. She said she loves you and she'll see you at Christmas. You will be here for Christmas right?"

"As far as I know, Dad," she said.

"Good it was hard enough to give you up for Thanksgiving… it will be even harder to give you up for Christmas. And besides Athena and the kids are coming for Christmas."

"Is her husband?" asked Chelsea.

"No," said Dave. "He is going to visit his family."

"I bet he is," said Chelsea.

"Chels, I know you don't like him but Athena loves him and he's awesome with the kids so if you could at least try to respect him for your sister that would be great."

"He's an asshole, Dad."

"At least we've met the man she loves. We have yet to meet yours or I have yet to meet yours. When is this going to happen, Chels?"

"I don't know soon," she said. "You still owe me the time to talk to you."

"I'm here now. Talk to me now," said Dave.

"I'd rather wait," said Chelsea. "Anything else, Dad?"

"No.. I just wish you would talk to me. I really would like to know who this guy is that has stolen your heart and loves you so much to take you to visit his parents when I haven't even met him. Are you ashamed of me? Or are you scared to introduce him to me?"

Chelsea hated when her dad said things like this. She was never ashamed of her father. She was incredibly proud of who her father was. She carried the last name Batista with pride. She was even planning on hyphenating it when she got married whenever that day would be. She was hoping to one day become Mrs. Chelsea Batista-Rhodes what a great family line their children would come from not that she was thinking about that stuff. The idea just dawned on her from time to time. "Dad, I'm not ashamed of you. I am very proud that you're my father. It's just you don't react well to my love interests. I really like this guy and I don't want you to scare him away."

"Are you going to marry this guy?" asked Dave.

"I hope to," said Chelsea, "but you never know."

"Where is he now and how does he feel about you watching another guy's child?"

"He's working and I don't think he minds," she said. "Anything else?"

"No. I just love you and want what's best for you. Please just let me meet this guy. I won't overreact."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "but it won't be till later in the week."

"Thank-you," said Dave.

"You're welcome. I love you," she said with a smile as she continued up the stairs to her room. Dave watched her and Lily as they walked to her room before he walked away.

Chelsea was in her room grabbing some clothes while Lily walked around looking at things. "Your room is really cool."

"Thanks," said Chelsea as she pulled out some clothes.

"Did you keep a diary when you were a little girl?"

"I did," said Chelsea with a smile. "Do you keep one?"

"Yes," she said as she looked at the pictures in the room. "You are famous?" she asked looking at tabloid covers of Chelsea and other magazines with Chelsea on them.

"My family is pretty famous," said Chelsea. "We used to always be in the tabloids. I'm just glad the paparazzi has finally left us alone."

"So everyone watched your every move?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "At first it was weird because I was really young but I got used to it as I grew up. I try to stay out of things now that will spark the paparazzi's interest the last thing I want is to end up on the cover of tabloids again."

"But you have so many," she said as she looked at them. "If you hate it why did you keep them?"

"Memories I guess. I'm not sure."

"Are you going to be an actress again?" asked Lily.

"No," said Chelsea. "I'm not. I have no interest in ever acting again. I want to continue to be a dance teacher. It doesn't really please my father as he would rather I be a journalist or an editor or something along those lines."

"I see," she said, "Are you going to marry my dad?"

"I don't know. I hope so one day."

"I need a mama," said Lily.

"You already have one," said Chelsea.

"No, I don't. Not one that loves me anyway," she said sadly.

Chelsea felt bad when she heard Lily say this. "Lily, I'm sure your mama loves you."

"No she doesn't," said Lily. "She never loved me."

"Why do you say that?" asked Chelsea as she looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. It's true. That's what matters," said Lily. "She just always wanted to go out and didn't care about me."

"I see," said Chelsea.

"I want you to be my mama. You're smart, you're pretty and you're nice. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Lily," said Chelsea. "I love you."

"Good. I love you too and my dad REALLY loves you," she said. "I think he is going to marry you."

"You think so?" asked Chelsea with a smile.

"I know so. He has never brought another woman around me and I have never seen him so happy. He is going to marry you one day."

"I hope so," she said with a smile as she put some clothes in her bag but she was still upset over Lily's confession of her mother. She couldn't believe that her mother would allow her to feel that way or that Lily felt that way in general. It really bothered her.

She was packing up the last couple things when her door burst open. "Chelsea," said Ben scaring both Lily and Chelsea.

"Shit, Ben. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"All right," she said, "come in."

Ben made his way into the room and saw Lily sitting on Chelsea's bed playing on her cell phone. "Lily, can I talk to my sister alone please?"

"Sure," said Lily as she got off the bed.

"Sicily is down stairs if you want to go play with her."

"All right," said Lily as she got up and headed downstairs to play with Chelsea's little sister Sicily. They were pretty good friends because they went to school together and were in the same class.

Ben shut the door behind Lily and said, "Chelsea, can I trust you?"

"Of course," said Chelsea. "I have secrets from when we were kids of course you can trust me."

"All right," said Ben, "I really need to tell someone because I am scared to death."

"Why are you scared? What did you do, Ben?" asked Chelsea as she sat down on her bed. She could tell by his tone that he was scared and Ben was a boy that didn't get scared very often so she definitely knew something was up.

"I fucked up, Chels," he said. "I fucked up."

"What did you do? You didn't lose your wrestling job did you?"

"No nothing like that," said Ben. "I fucked up with a girl."

"A girl?" asked Chelsea. "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"I wasn't. I mean I'm not. It was just a one night thing."

"Okay," said Chelsea feeling nervous for her little brother. "What happened, Ben. Did you knock someone up?" Ben looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. "Ben, you did didn't you?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," he said.

"Benjamin Michael! I am shocked."

"Me too," he said. "Just like I am shocked with you Chelsea Alexandra!"

"Shocked with me? What did I do?"

"Cody Rhodes," he said. "Dating another wrestler. Just can't stay away from them can you?"

"Nope but I love my wrestling man," she said with a smile.

"I know and he loves you too. You should have seen him kick Drew's ass for your honor. Now that was great stuff. He loves you and I approve. I won't tell Dad though."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. "So.. Who did you knock up?"

"Don't get mad. Please don't get mad."

"Who is it?" asked Chelsea.

"Alyssa," he said.

"ALYSSA! As in Mel's and John's daughter, Felix's sister and MY best friend not to mention someone that is like family to us?" asked Chelsea.

"See you're upset and she's not blood related. Our parents are just good friends."

"And her dad is going to kill you. Her brother is going to kill you," said Chelsea. "Why? How?"

"Well, we when we were in Florida a bunch of us went to a party at Felix's house and I ran into Alyssa. We were just talking and we got really drunk. I ended up going back to her apartment and well as you know how a baby is made you know what happened."

"Dad is going to kill you if Uncle John doesn't first," said Chelsea. "So what is Alyssa doing?"

"Keeping it," said Ben. "She wants to keep it."

"Well, she is 23 and out of college. She has a good job. I'm sure she can handle the challenge of raising a baby. But you… you're just out of high school.. And you only have wrestling nothing else to fall back on. What do you want her to do?"

"I want her to abort it or put it up for adoption. I don't want to be a father."

"Ben, you slept with her. You got her pregnant don't be an ass about it."

"I just don't want to be a dad," he said. "I'm not ready for a baby."

"You should have thought about that before you had sex with her. I don't want a baby either and I know I'm not ready for a baby but that's why I use birth control so it doesn't happen."

"Alyssa was on the pill," he said making Chelsea feel sick in her stomach also making her realize that the pill wasn't exactly 100% effective.

"Really?"

"Yes. It failed her," said Ben. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Talk to Alyssa and figure it out. I think you'll make a GREAT father. You used to play with baby dolls when you were little and you did pretty good with them. I'm sure you'll make a great dad. You're just in shock."

"Chels, I'm not ready for this. I am NOT ready for this. I have to go with her to an appointment next week though. I guess I'm scared. I am going to need to take care of a tiny baby."

"I can see how that is scary but I know you can handle it. So Alyssa is really keeping it?"

"That's what she said. I don't know, Chels."

"I think you'll be all right once you get passed all this," she said. "Trust me it will be okay and just think a little baby shared between my two favorite people!"

"Chelsea, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you let Cody get you pregnant so that I don't have to face the wrath of dad alone?"

Chelsea let out a laugh and said, "I don't need to get pregnant to face the wrath of dad. I'm already going to face the wrath of dad for being with Cody. The baby will come MUCH later!"

Ben laughed too and said, "it's funny Dad is SO worried about you getting pregnant or something and here I am at 18 with a baby on the way. Our family will NEVER be boring."

"Never," she said with a smile. "But don't worry, Ben, your secret is safe with me."

"And yours is safe with me," he said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No. Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile. "Oh my God, Ben! I am so excited. Can't wait for my little niece or nephew." She threw her arms around Ben and said, "congratulations."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm going to be a daddy. I guess things could turn out well."

"I'm sure they will. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Same here," he said hugging his sister. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine," she said. "I love you, Ben."

"Love you too," he said before breaking the hug.

Chelsea and Ben had always been close so it was no surprise to her that he came to her with his secret. She was happy for her brother but she was also happy knowing that she wasn't alone in hiding things from her father. She felt a lot better.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later Chelsea was working with Lily at the dance studio on her holiday solo. She had given Lily a solo to a song from "The Nutcracker" because she was one of the best dancers Chelsea had at her studio. "Point that toe," said Chelsea as Lily did a promenade. "Better," said Chelsea as Lily repeated the step going the other direction. "Head up, Lily." Chelsea called out corrections to Lily as she danced. It was important to her that she made it perfect. Lily listened to Chelsea's corrections and corrected them as she went. "Fix those hands. No Ducky hands," said Chelsea as Cody came into the studio. "Very good, Lily," said Chelsea with a smile as she applied another correction. "Beautiful," she said with a smile as she watched Lily float gracefully across the floor. "Very good," she said as Lily finished up the dance. "Just work on pointing that toe when you do your promenade and keep your head up. And don't make those ducky hands and you'll be all right. I'm so proud of you," she said giving Lily a hug.

"Thank-you," said Lily with a smile as she hugged Chelsea back.

Cody stood in the corner clapping his hands with a smile on his face. "Good job, Lil."

"Dad!" yelled Lily as she ran over to give him a hug. "You're home."

"I told you I would be home in no time," he said with a smile as he picked her up. "I see you're working hard."

"I am," she said with a smile. "I have a solo for the holiday recital."

"That's wonderful," said Cody.

"You are coming right?" asked Lily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile. "Hey, Beautiful," he said giving Chelsea a kiss.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile. "I hope you do make it to the holiday recital. Lily has been working really hard at her routines to show you."

"I told you I wouldn't miss it," said Cody. "When is it?"

"December 21st," said Chelsea.

"I will be there," said Cody as he put Lily down. "So how about I take my two favorite girls out for lunch?"

"Actually," said Chelsea. "I thought we would have lunch with my parents so that we can tell my dad about us."

"That sounds like a plan," said Cody with a smile. "I guess it's about time we told him. Think he's going to freak out?"

"He promised he wouldn't but who knows with my dad. Just be prepared."

"I always am," he said with a smile as he kissed her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Chelsea as her cell phone went off. "I'll be right back. I have to get that."

"Okay," said Cody as he watched Chelsea walk over to her cell phone as he helped Lily gather her things so they could have lunch.

"Hello, Dad," said Chelsea as she answered her phone.

"Chels, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to make lunch today," said Dave on the other line.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because there was an incident with Jordynn that your Mama and me need to take care of. Can I take a rain check to meet your boyfriend?"

"I guess," she said. "What happened with Jordynn?"

"Nothing serious. You know how she is. She just got into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Chelsea concerned.

"Underage drinking," said Dave. "Your Mama and me have to deal with it."

"Who was she drinking with?" asked Chelsea. "She's 14."

"I know," said Dave. "She is really out of control and I don't know how to handle it. It's like Lani all over again.

"I see," said Chelsea. "Well, I guess I'll let you go deal with that. We'll just reschedule."

"Okay. Sorry, Chels."

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "Bye, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too," he said before hanging up the phone. Chelsea was a little upset that her and Cody had to wait again to tell Dave about their relationship. She just wanted him to know about them as soon as possible. It seemed like every time they came close something came up stopping them.

She walked out into the waiting room where Cody and Lily were waiting for her. "So are we going to your parents' house now?" asked Cody.

"Actually something came up and my dad cancelled we have to reschedule," she said.

"Reschedule again?" asked Cody. "I'm just ready to get this over with."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "But what can you do when circumstances come up."

"That's true. Well, about all three of us go to lunch then?"

"That works for me," said Chelsea.

"Me too," said Lily with a smile.

"Well, then let's go," said Cody.

"I just have to lock up first," said Chelsea.

"Okay," he said.

Once Chelsea locked up they headed out to lunch at a Japanese restaurant where they had a very enjoyable lunch. Chelsea liked those plans better but she would have rather told her dad about her and Cody especially since they were planning on moving in together. They all had a great time at lunch and when they got home Lily went upstairs to her room to listen to music while Chelsea and Cody sat down in the living room to talk. "I'm sorry about today," said Chelsea.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," said Cody. "I just want to get it out there that I love you and that I'm with you."

"I want to get it out there too," she said as Cody wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I want to tell my dad how much I love you."

"You love me huh?" asked Cody as he softly kissed her cheek.

"More than words can say, Baby."

"I like the sound of that," he said with a smile. "So did you make a decision yet?"

"About?" she asked as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Moving in?" he asked as he lifted their hands so that he could kiss her knuckles. "I want you to move in with me."

"I want to move in but don't you think we should tell my dad first?" she asked with a smile.

"We should but I can't keep waiting for him to be available for us to talk. I need you to move in with me now. I am ready to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. Please move in with me," he said kissing her knuckles again.

"All right," she said. "I'll move in with you. Besides it shouldn't be that long before we tell my dad. I'm ready to move in."

"Wonderful," said Cody as he leaned over and softly kissed her hair. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself," she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips. "Do me a favor."

"Anything for you," he said.

"Spend Christmas with my family," she said.

"Spend Christmas with your family? Is that a good idea?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "My dad was just talking about how I spent Thanksgiving with your family and wanted you to spend some time with our family. I think you should meet my family after all I met yours."

"All right," said Cody. "That's reasonable. Christmas with the Batistas. This should be interesting."

"You have no idea baby! NO idea."

"I bet," he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her hair once more. "God, Chelsea, I love you. You have no idea how much."

Chelsea smiled and said, "Same here. Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said.

"It's about Lily's Mom."

"What about her?" asked Cody.

"I've heard some things about her from your mom and from Lily. What they told me is really different than what you told me. I just want to know some things."

"Okay. What things do you want to know?" asked Cody.

"Why did you two really get a divorce?" asked Chelsea.

"Chels, it's complicated."

"Is she an alcoholic?" asked Chelsea.

"Not in so many words. If you really want to know I will tell you."

"I want to know," she said. "Especially since Lily feels she doesn't love her."

"Really?"

"Really," said Chelsea, "so tell me about her."

"Lily's mom; Leila, has some issues. She was young when I married her. Really young probably about your age young. I always thought we married too soon but then Leila got pregnant with Lily and I was on top of the world. Leila seemed excited to be a mother but as the time got closer she started to regret it. She started to regret me. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be young and free. She wanted to party and have fun but with a baby she couldn't do that. So there were times that she would drop the baby off at my mother's house and then go out for the weekend. She'd drop Lily off on Friday and not get her till Monday. She couldn't handle it. It was all too much for her. She was overwhelmed she was stressed which caused her to drink more. It started out on the weekends and then it got to be a couple nights a week to all the time. Drinking became more important for her. Then I was getting ready to divorce her when Lily was about 2 because I couldn't handle it anymore. We fought all the time and we just brought the worst out in each other but then she decided to change and be a mom. It lasted 2 years and then she was back to her old tricks. She wanted more from me and I wanted more from her. I wanted her to take care of my daughter and she wanted more money from me but she didn't want me to work. She said she felt overwhelmed over the fact she took care of Lily by herself because I was always gone. I took time off but that made things even worse but yet I stayed with her for Lily because Lily didn't deserve a broken home. I stuck it out for about 2 years and then when Lily was 6 I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't deal with Leila and her nonsense anymore. I couldn't deal with her not being a mother and neglecting Lily to go out with her friends and I couldn't' deal with her constantly spending all my money on herself rather than our child. I was tired of hearing Lily cry because her mama didn't pay her any attention. I had to get out and I had to get Lily. Unfortunately for me when I divorced Leila she decided she wanted to be a mom and cleaned herself up. And with me being gone all the time she ended up getting full custody of her. Then about a year ago she dropped Lily off with my parents and never came back until recently. She does her in and out of Lily's life thing but that's as far as it goes. She doesn't want to be a mother and she doesn't want to be a wife. She wants to do what Leila wants. She's selfish. She was happy as long as she was getting my money and when we divorced she did try to take me for everything I had but with a prenup she couldn't. She's just not a good person. I try not to deal with her too much and I usually don't have to unless she pops up trying to be mother of the year but that only lasts about a week or so."

"Wow," said Chelsea. "So basically she just wasn't ready for the life of a wife and mother."

"No she wasn't but Leila had problems to start. Leila is very troubled. I don't even want to get into that right now. Just know Leila is the one person that can bring the worst out in me."

"I find it hard to believe you have a worst."

"Trust me, Ms. Batista, I do have a worst but only Leila can bring it out. We brought out the worst in each other. She just wasn't really the one."

"I'm sorry," she said as she saw the pain on Cody's face.

"Don't apologize. You deserved the truth."

"Now I'd rather I didn't know the truth. Will she come back into Lily's life?"

"I would count on it," said Cody. "But only when she wants to. She'll probably put up a fuss about you but she'll get over it."

"Great," said Chelsea.

"Chels, it's okay. Like I said when she comes into Lily's life it only lasts a week or so."

"Why don't you do something to stop her from doing this?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't' want to keep her daughter from her. I promised I would never keep her daughter from her even if it's only a week.. I don't' want to keep Lily from her. Lily is still her daughter. She deserves the right to see her even if it's once in a blue moon."

"I understand," said Chelsea as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"But it's all good now because I found someone that brings out the best in me, that I'm crazy about and someone I love a lot… I found you."

"Aw Cody," she said with a smile. "You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful," he said with a smile before kissing her lips softly. Chelsea felt bad for having Cody bring up Leila but she wanted to know why Lily felt the way she did. She now understood what Lily meant. It made her sad but she promised herself that she would be the mom Lily never had.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. And thank-you to those that alerted me that the wrong chapter was posted. **

A few weeks later Chelsea was backstage with her dancers getting them ready for their big holiday recital. She had moved in with Cody two weeks prior but they hadn't told Dave about their relationship yet so he just knew Chelsea was living with her boyfriend but he didn't know who. He also disliked the fact Chelsea moved out to live with her boyfriend. He had no idea that it was Cody. She was putting the finishing touches on Lily's hair as she had it pulled up into a bun she had to put a little gel in her hair to hold it in place. "Lily, you look beautiful," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked over Lily in her white velvet camisole leotard with silver sequins at the top of the leotard and black lace covering the breast area with a black and white tutu.

"Thank-you," said Lily with a smile as she sat down for Chelsea to put a little make up on her face. "My dad is going to hate the make up."

"I think he will be fine," said Chelsea. "It's a one night event."

"Okay," she said. "So what do I do after my dance?"

"You're up first so you open the show. Then as soon as you're done you come back here and put on your red costume because you only have 5 numbers in between so you have to be quick."

"All right," she said. "I hope my dad makes it."

"I'm sure he will. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world," said Chelsea. "You know he never breaks his promises."

"But he has that house show. What if he can't get here?"

"I'm sure he's trying his hardest," said Chelsea, "but don't focus on him being here or not. Focus on your dances and concentrate on performing them."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You do a really good job with putting on make up," said Lily.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as the stage director came over to her.

"Chelsea, we have 2 minutes till show time. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," said Chelsea as she gave Lily a quick kiss. "Break a leg."

"Thanks," said Lily with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she walked away to get ready to start the show. Lily soon followed behind her so she was in her place and ready to go when Chelsea introduced her.

Lily peeked out into the audience and spotted her dad front and center. "Chelsea, my dad is here!"

"Awesome," said Chelsea with a smile. She was happy that Cody could make it to the recital. He almost wasn't able to make it as his house show finished up in Texas in the late afternoon and the holiday recital started at 6:30 it was close but he made it. Chelsea couldn't have been happier. "All right," she said. "It's time to start. Take your place," she said before she walked out in front of the curtain to welcome everyone to the show. Chelsea stood in front of the audience and immediately her eyes met Cody's. He gave her a smile and blew her a kiss. She gave him a smile and went on with her welcome. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to our 2nd Annual Holiday Recital. All of the dancers have spent hours training and weeks practicing for this night. They couldn't have done it without the parents' commitment and their willingness to bring them to the studio each week to practice. Thank-you, Parents for your commitment. I hope that you enjoy the show. Without further ado I would like to introduce our first dancer dancing to the Nutcracker; here is Lily Rhodes!" The audience clapped as the curtain rose and Chelsea took her place down in front to help the younger dancers when it was their time to dance.

The recital went very well and it went a lot faster than Chelsea thought it would. She was so proud of all her dancers as they gave their absolute best performances and no one forgot any steps. That was amazing for her to see. She was also very proud of Lily as she danced flawlessly and made it look easy. Lily did an amazing job and Cody and Chelsea couldn't have been prouder. The audience cheered and clapped as the dancers took their final bow and Chelsea made her way up to the stage to thank everyone for coming. When Chelsea made her way to the stage she saw that Cody was no longer in his seat and his chair vacant. She was really confused and felt bad that he had left before she could tell the audience goodnight. She grabbed the microphone and before she could speak Cody appeared from the other side of the stage and walked across the stage in front of all the dancers who seemed to grow big smiles on their face and began to giggle. Chelsea could hear their whispers as Cody took the microphone with his free hand as he held flowers in the other hand. The audience settled down as Cody began to speak. "Chelsea, before you say good night I have a couple things to say."

"Okay," she said looking confused.

"These flowers are from your students and their parents. Along with a gift card to your favorite restaurant. This is their way of saying thank-you for giving your time to teach their children dance and for taking your time to put together such a beautiful and entertaining recital. Thank-you for your dedication," he said with a smile and handed her the flowers.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as the audience clapped for her. She felt really appreciated and she was so distracted that she hadn't seen Cody drop down to one knee beside her. She turned around and saw Cody on his knee next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him. She was in shock. She didn't know what to think of what was going on. She felt her legs grow weak and her heart begin to pound. He wasn't about to propose to her not in front of all those people.

"Chelsea Alexandra," he said, "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are my whole world. The sun rises with you and the sun sets with you. You are everything to me. I haven't been this happy for a while. You make me the happiest I could ever be. You bring out the best in me. The love I feel for you is endless and everyday you give me a reason to live, a reason to wake up. Every minute I spend with you is the best minute of my life. I love you so much and I just want to spend forever with you," he said as he pulled a small ring box out of his pocket. The audience was in dead silence as he opened the small ring box exposing a white gold ring, with three emerald cut diamonds. Chelsea's eyes grew big as she saw the ring in front of her. "Chelsea, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

Chelsea's eyes filled with tears and she felt speechless. It took her about a minute to say, "Yes, Cody, I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up.

He picked her up and softly kissed her lips as the dancers clapped and the audience clapped for the both of them. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she kissed his lips once more and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lily came forward and took the microphone and said, "Good night everyone, drive safely and have great holiday!"

"Lily," said Cody with a smile as he motioned for her to come over to them and had her join in a hug with them.

When they got home after the recital Cody poured them each a glass of champagne and handed a glass to Chelsea and kept one for himself. "Cody," said Chelsea. "That was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said with a smile as he raised his glass. "To us!"

"To us!" she said as they clinked their glasses together. Cody put his glass down on the counter and picked Chelsea up in his arms. She let out a giggle as he took her by surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We are going to celebrate!" he said with a smile as he grabbed the bottle of champagne after handing Chelsea his glass. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom where they spent most of the night celebrating their engagement.

The next morning Chelsea woke up to find Cody wasn't in the bed with her. The sun was shining in through the window and the night before felt like a dream. She stared down at her left ring finger and was reminded at how real it truly was as she saw her diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight. "So beautiful," she said looking at it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ben calling her. "Hello, Ben."

"Chels, Um. I don't know what kind of holiday recitals your dance studio is putting on but I'm pretty sure they shouldn't end with a public proposal," he said.

"Ben, what are you talking about?"

"Cody's proposal to you AFTER the recital," he said.

"Shit," said Chelsea never realizing that something like that would get out there and spread like wildfire. "What happened?" she asked.

Before Ben could answer Cody yelled for her. "CHELSEA!"

"Shit, Ben, I have to go. I'll see you later when I come over to the house."

"Chels," he started to say.

"Ben, I have to go," she said before hanging up the phone. She got out of bed and grabbed her silk robe and put it on before heading downstairs. She walked into the dining room where Cody was sitting looking at his laptop. "What's up?" she asked.

"I think we have a problem," he said.

"What do you mean a problem?" she asked.

"My proposal from last night made it to You Tube and not only that we're front page newspaper news and we're on EVERY wrestling website."

"Oh my God," said Chelsea taking a seat as she suddenly felt light headed. "This is not good, Cody. My dad is going to flip shit."

"I know," said Cody. "I didn't expect it to be such a big deal and make such news. I don't know," he said taking her hand.

"Well, if we weren't going to have an interesting Christmas we surely are now."

"We're still going to your dad's for Christmas?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I'm not going to miss out on Christmas. If he wants us there I guess we'll go. I don't know but we have to go today for Sicily's party."

"Great," said Cody. "I'm sorry, Chelsea. I am really sorry. I should have done it in the privacy of our own home then it wouldn't be public before we even got to tell your dad about us."

"Maybe he doesn't know," said Chelsea.

"The only way he wouldn't is if he lives in a hole. Chelsea it's EVERYWHERE. The paparazzi is planted out front and have been all morning waiting for you."

"Great," she said. "GREAT!"

"I'm sorry, Baby. I am so sorry."

"Cody," she said taking his chin and making him look at her. "You have no reason to be sorry. I don't care what my dad says about us. I don't care if he knows or not. He had plenty of chances to hear from us about our relationship but he always backed out. Do not be upset because it's out there in the public eye. I don't care. I want it to be public. It shows everyone that you are mine and that I love you and that you love me. I don't care. If this is how my dad needs to find out then so be it. It can't be that bad and if it is. I will choose you over my dad. It doesn't matter. I love you and I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions so it shouldn't matter if I'm with you and it shouldn't matter if we're getting married or living together. What should matter is that you make me happy. I love you Cody and I'm not going to let my dad's overbearing ways stop me from loving you. I'm not going to let the paparazzi keep me from loving you. I don't care if we're out there. It is what it is. I care that I love you and that you love me. I care that we're getting married and that I am going to be the new Mrs. Batista-Rhodes. That is what I care about. I don't care about what anyone thinks about us. I know what I think about us and that is what matters. Do not regret your decision. The proposal was beautiful and unexpected. I enjoyed it to the fullest. Okay?"

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you too. I just hope you're ready to be plastered all over tabloids. You're my fiance now… that comes with loving me," she said with a smile

"I can handle that for you," said Cody with a smile. "Let's just hope Sicily's party goes well."

"Let's hope," she said with a smile before she leaned over and kissed Cody softly on the lips. "And if not.. It's you, Lily and me," she said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

***I do not own anyone except Chelsea, Lily, Alex, Ben and Alyssa. **

Chelsea, Cody and Lily arrived at her parents' house later that day for Sicily's party. Neither of them really knew what to expect. They hadn't heard from Dave and they didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. They were both really nervous about being there. Cody parked the car and they sat for a couple minutes. "Are you sure we can't just drop Lily off and come back to pick her up?" asked Cody with fear in his voice.

"Don't chicken out now," said Chelsea. "It's out there we might as well face whatever is heading our way."

"I knew you were going to say that," said Cody. "I just don't want him making you change your mind."

"He won't," said Chelsea. "I am an adult if I want to marry the man I love then I will. He can't control me anymore. He's my dad but I'm 22. I'm my own boss."

"Okay," said Cody as he opened the door. "Let's get this over with," he said before getting out of the car. Chelsea and Lily followed his lead. Cody and Chelsea held hands on their way to the front door. Lily rang the doorbell and to their pleasure Alex opened the door.

"CHelsea, Cody and Lily, come in," she said.

"Thank-you," said Lily.

Once they were in the door Alex shut it behind them and said, "Lily, why don't you go into the living room? Sicily and Natalie are in there listening to music. I need to talk to your dad and Chelsea for a minute."

"Okay," said Lily as she walked away and walked to the living room to join her friends.

"Chelsea," said Alex. "Cody."

"Mama," said Chelsea.

"Mrs. Batista," said Cody.

"First call me Alex, Cody. You've been calling me Alex for years don't get formal now because you're engaged to my daughter. Second congratulations and welcome to the family," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Alex," he said giving her a hug.

"And Chelsea, Baby Girl, I am so happy for you. You are growing up and I know Cody is a good man and will take care of you. I'm very happy for you. Congratulations," she said with tears in her eyes. She was feeling sad because her first born was now an adult and she was engaged. She would soon be married and starting a family of her own. It was a bittersweet feeling for Alex.

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea as she hugged her mother.

"With that being said your father is pissed. I have asked him to behave himself during Sicily's party and to control his temper so he doesn't ruin her party but you know your dad has trouble controlling his anger. He is pissed. In fact he is beyond pissed. He was not ready for this. He didn't even know you were dating Cody and boy was he surprised and then pissed off to see it front page news this morning that Cody proposed to you last night. He is not happy about it at all," said Alex.

"I figured," said Chelsea. "We tried to tell him numerous times but he kept backing out. I'm sorry but he doesn't have any reason to be upset. Cody is a great guy and he loves me. I'm 22. Why can't he see that?"

"You know you're his baby girl," said Alex. "Just give him some time I'm sure he'll come around."

"Okay," said Chelsea as Dave appeared. "Hi, Dad," she said but he just shook his head and walked away. It nearly broke Chelsea's heart. He's been mad at her before but not like that. Not to the point where he had no words for her.

That was how the entire party went. Dave ignored Chelsea despite any attempts she made to talk to him. He just didn't' want anything to do with her. He even made Cody feel uncomfortable to the point he wanted to leave. Dave gave him the dirtiest looks ever and the only time he acknowledged the two was when they were holding hands or when Chelsea was showing off her ring to her sisters and her mother. Dave didn't like it at all. He didn't like Cody at all and at that point, he didn't like his daughter either. Chelsea wouldn't let Cody leave like he wanted to because she didn't want to be left alone with her father. She knew he was livid because he made it evidently clear. Dave couldn't even look at his daughter. It was tearing Chelsea apart and she couldn't fully enjoy Sicily's party with her dad treating her the way he was. Chelsea felt some relief when Ben showed up at the party with Alyssa because she knew Ben's and Alyssa's secret. Chelsea talked to Ben about their father's disapproval and his behavior and Ben told her if Dave started in on her he would tell him about the baby to take the heat off of Chelsea. Chelsea didn't want him to do that but Ben was insistent.

Once the party was over Chelsea and Cody tried to get out of there as fast as they could but they weren't fast enough as Dave was finally able to release his temper. "Chelsea," he said in a stern tone.

"Dad," she said. "Please don't be upset, Daddy. I love him."

"I couldn't be any more disappointed in you," he said. "Chelsea Alexandra Batista, dating a man that is 24 years older than you? He's old enough to be your father. Unacceptable young lady."

"Dad," said Chelsea. "You're 17 years older than Mama. You are old enough to be her dad too."

"Chelsea, this isn't about me. It's about you. How could you throw your life away like this? How could you just marry the first man you fall in love with especially someone 24 years older than you? Chelsea, I raised you better than this. And then you lied to me about it on many occasions. How many times did I ask you if there was more going on between you and Cody besides friendship?"

"A lot," said Chelsea feeling guilty for lying to her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Chelsea? For lying to me? For getting caught? Or for making a fool out of me when I open the newspaper and see my 22 year old daughter is engaged to a 46 year old man? What part are you sorry for?" he asked as his tone turned into yelling. Chelsea's eyes burned with tears and Cody wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Dave was mad…he was beyond mad. "Chelsea Alexandra! WHAT PART!" He yelled more forcefully causing Chelsea to break out into sobs.

"Dave," said Alex taking his arm. "Calm down."

"Alex, I gave this girl the f**king world! I sent her to the best schools, I sent her to the best college. I gave her the f**king world so that she would never live the f**ked up life her sisters did. She was my first chance after them to do the right thing. I gave her the f**king world. And she goes and f**ks it up by getting engaged to some 46 year old man. What's next Chelsea? Trying to get pregnant too? You f**ked everything else up."

"Dave," said Alex. "Stop. It's not that bad. Chelsea is an adult. She can make the decisions she feels are best for her life."

"And so did Athena and where did that get her? She became a widow two weeks after she got married and was left with two kids."

"Dave, those were different circumstances and you know it," said Alex. "Stop treating your daughter like this or she is going to hate you like your oldest daughter does. Do you want that?"

"I don't even know Chelsea anymore," said Dave. "Chelsea, are you trying to get pregnant?"

"No, Dad," she said through her sobs. "I love him. He loves me. Dad, why can't you see that he makes me happy? Why can't you be happy? He's not a bad guy.. I'm 22, Dad, 22 and when Mama was 21 she was going out with you and married you at 22.. Why can't you let me live my life? I am not going to f**k it up. I know what you did for me. I know what you gave me… I did not f**k anything up.. I'm making my life better for me.. You don't have to accept it.. I just want you to understand that I love Cody and he is going to be my husband. We tried to tell you several times but you always backed out. I'm sorry you had to find out like that but if you would have just listened…."

"And I gave your Mama a f**ked up life because I was selfish. Look at all the hell I put her through. Look at all the hell I put you guys through. You and your brothers and sisters deserved better. All the affairs, all the fights, the separations, the divorces… I put your Mama through hell. She always deserved better than me.. I do not want to see you go through the same thing she went through. That's why I gave you the world, Chelsea. I gave you opportunities."

"Dave," said Cody finally speaking up. He could stay silent no more. Dave had tore his fiance apart and it wasn't entirely her fault. He hated seeing her treated so badly by her father. "I would never hurt your daughter. I would never cheat on her.. I love her. I love her more than words can say. I want her to be my wife and I want her to be my wife forever. The one that is hurting her is you by telling her that she's f**king up. She is 22, Dave you have got to let her make her own decisions. I get she's your daughter… but you have to let go. You have to let her live her life the way she wants. We tried to tell you but you just kept backing out. I couldn't wait any longer to propose to her. I needed her as my fiance.. I'm ready to marry her." Cody never raised his voice. He talked calmly to Dave and Chelsea was surprised at how calm he was. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry before he embraced her and softly kissed the top of her head.

"And you, Cody, I trusted you. I let you into my home. I let you work for me and the way you thank me is by f**king my daughter," said Dave.

Cody let Chelsea out of his embrace and said, "Dave, it is more than f**king.. It is love making and I Love her. I love her.. She is my world."

"Were you always looking at my daughter? Did you love her when she was 13 years old and had a crush on you? How can you fall in love with someone that you held when they were a baby? How can you fall in love with someone you watched grow up? Were you just waiting for her to be of age so you could pounce on her?" asked Dave yelling even more so than before.

"Dave, it was nothing like that. I never looked at your daughter in an inappropriate way. She was a little girl with a crush on me.. I never looked at her in any other way.. Then when I saw her at 22... When she was legally an adult and graduated college I saw her differently. I tried to steer away from it but I couldn't. She is just too beautiful. She is just too amazing. I did plan to be just friends with her but it was too hard. I love her, Dave. There was never any ill intent before she was an adult. She is a grown woman capable of loving and being a wife and a mother someday," he said. "And if I am wrong for loving the best thing that ever happened to me.. Then I don't want to be right."

"She is my grown daughter you son of a bitch," said Dave and he could no longer control himself. Rage overpowered him and before anyone saw it coming he had punched Cody in the face. Cody was not going to let go so he punched Dave back.

They were having a full on out fist fight in the Batista living room. "Dad, stop!" pleaded Chelsea as her dad and Cody threw punches. "Cody!" she yelled.

Alex and Chelsea each grabbed the love of their life and managed to break up the fight as Ben and Alyssa came into the living room after Alyssa's bout with morning sickness which is why Ben was unable to take the heat off of Chelsea. "Come on, Dave," said Alex. "This is ridiculous."

"Dad, you're an asshole," said Chelsea as she wiped the blood from Cody's lip. "I can't believe you did that."

"You can get out of my house," said Dave. "If you're going to disrespect me you can get out."

"Gladly," she said. "I will never forgive you. I hate you!" she said as she took Cody's hand and headed for the door.

"Chelsea," said Ben.

"No, Ben. I'm done. I can't do this. I can't let him do this. I'm done. I will never speak to him again."

"Chels," he said.

"No, Ben," she said before she opened the door and Cody, Chelsea and Lily walked out. Chelsea was not willing to forgive her dad again for his behavior. He behaved like a child. She couldn't believe he started a fist fight with Cody. It was completely unacceptable. Her dad kicked her out of his house and she was more than willing to go and she didn't plan to return. She didn't plan to speak to her father ever again. "Are you okay?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm good."

"I'm sorry, Baby," she said.

"It's fine," said Cody. "Let's just go home."

"I've never been so happy to hear those words," said Chelsea as they pulled out of the driveway.

Back inside Dave was still livid and Alex was disappointed in his behavior. "Dave, I can't believe you. Cody is not a bad guy. Can't you see how happy Chelsea has been since she got with him? Yes you did give her the world… you gave her the world when she was growing up.. She's grown up now.. It's time for Cody to give her the world and I'm sure Cody will do a great job at giving her the world. If they have children their children will be given the world too. Chelsea is an adult.. You need to let her grow up and live her life. Do you see what you did? You chased her away.. At this rate she'll never let you at the wedding and she'll never let you in her life. Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to go to that wedding. Cody is only taking advantage of her. Chelsea is a stupid girl. She just gives it all to the first guy she falls in love with. It's going to backfire," said Dave.

"Chelsea is not stupid. She's very smart," said Alex.

"And you're okay with her marrying Cody?" asked Dave.

"Yes I am… and you know why?"

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because we taught her to make the right decisions and we showed her how to love. You should have more faith in her.. Can't you see that Cody really loves her? Did you see the ring he bought her? Did you see how he stood up to you to protect her? Did you see how he comforted her when she cried? And did you see who Chelsea went to first to comfort after you and Cody got into a fight? Cody. They love each other.."

"Alex, I don't want to hear this shit. Chelsea screwed up her life and she's making a big mistake. At least Ben here has his life under control and isn't screwing anything up," he said as he patted Ben on his shoulder.

"Alyssa's pregnant," said Ben.

"What?" asked Alex.

"With my baby," he said to finish his sentence. Before anyone could say anymore Dave punched Ben in the mouth.

"DAVE!" yelled Alex. "That is enough!"

"What is enough is having kid after kid screwing up their lives… I have to be the worst dad on this earth," he said as he stormed toward the stairs. "I'm not dealing with this shit." He said before stomping up the stairs.

"Ben, are you okay?" asked Alex as she helped him up from the ground.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm sorry."

"So it's true?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mom it's true," said Ben. "It just happened and it was a big surprise."

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is too much. This is too eventful for me. Can't we just have one day when drama isn't circling our family? Just one day," she said with tears in her eyes. "Just one f**king day!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," said Ben as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I'm going to be a dad but you guys taught me how to be a parent. It's a lot of responsibility but I am up for the challenge. Please don't cry. Please don't be mad."

"Ben," said Alex. "Babies are a lot of work. It's going to be a big challenge," she shook her head and then said, "Ben, but I am here to help you both if you need it. Did you tell your parents, Alyssa?"

"No. Not yet," she said. "I'm scared."

"I would be scared too," said Alex. "Why didn't you use a condom?"

"I was on the pill," said Alyssa. "It just failed."

"Obviously," said Alex. "But nothing we can do about it now. Just make better decisions please."

"We will," said Alyssa. "We will."

"I hope so," said Alex. "I hope so. I need to go lay down. This was all too much for me. And then I'm calling your sister to make sure she's okay.. I am sorry about your father…"

"I know, Mom. He just has a bad temper. He'll be all right."

"I hope," said Alex. "You two relax. Keep an eye on Sicily for me."

"Okay," said Ben as Alex walked upstairs to get some rest. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Except that black eye," said Alyssa with a smile. "We are going to make this work, Ben."

"I know," he said before kissing her lips softly. "But one thing at a time. The biggest hurtle is out there.. We'll wait to announce the rest."

"Good idea," she said with a smile as they sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later on Christmas Eve Cody and Chelsea were spending it home with Lily after everything that occurred at Chelsea's parents' house after Sicily's party. Chelsea felt she wasn't welcomed in her parents' home anymore and she didn't want Cody to feel uncomfortable being there after everything that happened with him and Dave. Chelsea was still upset with her father so despite all of her mother's attempts to get her to come spend Christmas with them she denied each attempt. Chelsea didn't want to see her father and she had nothing more to say to him. In her eyes her father was out of her life. If he couldn't accept Chelsea's and Cody's relationship then he didn't need to be in her life. Ben and Alyssa were also joining Cody and Chelsea for Christmas because Ben was upset with his father for hitting him after he told him about the baby.

They were sitting down having a nice Christmas Eve dinner eating seafood so Chelsea and Ben could follow their family tradition. "Chelsea," said Cody, "this is amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I learned everything I know from my mama."

"I'm sorry you can't see your mama on Christmas," said Cody.

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "I am glad to be spending it with you. I would like to see my mama but I am not going to that house. I refuse to see that man."

"That man is your father," said Cody.

"I know but if he can't accept you then he doesn't need me in his life," said Chelsea. "Look how barbaric he was. He punched you and then he punched my brother in the face."

"I'm okay," said Ben, "that was just dad."

"It shouldn't have happened," said Chelsea. "A normal dad would be happy that his daughter was marrying and that his son was having a baby. But not our father."

"You know our family will never be normal," said Ben. "Cody, are you sure you want to marry into our family?" he asked with a laugh before taking a bite of shrimp.

"I don't know," said Cody. "That's a lot to take on but I think I'm up for the challenge," he said with a smile as he squeezed Chelsea's hand.

"So did you two set a date?" asked Alyssa.

"We were looking into having a September wedding," said Chelsea.

"I am letting Chelsea handle everything," said Cody. "All she needs to do is tell me when and where and I will be there. I want Chelsea to have her dream wedding. I don't' care what the cost as long as she's happy."

"Is it going to be a big wedding?" asked Alyssa. She was filled with excitement as she talked to her best friend about her upcoming wedding.

"No," said Chelsea, "just friends and close family. NO reporters it's going to be private."

"Good idea," said Alyssa. "Those reporters are up your ass all the time."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I can't even walk out of my house without being attacked by the paparazzi."

"déjà vu," said Ben with a smile. "It's not like we didn't grow up with it."

"I know," said Chelsea. "So what about you two? You two are having a baby! What are your plans?"

"Well, Alyssa is moving here to Arizona and I'm buying a house. We're going to live together and raise the baby together."

"And what about wrestling?" asked Cody.

"I don't know if I'm going to do too much wrestling when the baby comes. I think I'm going to enroll in college and take some courses to get a degree in architectural design. I don't' know. I'll think of something but I don't want to miss a day in my child's life. I want to be there for everything."

"Ben, that's sweet of you," said Chelsea. "And when is the baby coming?"

"Middle of August," said Alyssa.

"Good.. You'll have the baby in time to be my maid of honor."

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" asked Alyssa with a smile.

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "You're my best friend why wouldn't you be?"

"I am just shocked. Thank-you," said Alyssa.

"You're welcome," said Chelsea.

"So when are you two bringing a little Rhodes into the world?" asked Ben as he wrapped his arm around Alyssa's shoulders.

"Not for a long time," said Chelsea. "Not till I'm 30."

"Yeah. We have plenty of time for a baby. I just want it to be Chelsea, Lily and me for a while. Then we'll have a baby," said Cody. "There is no rush."

"I can't wait to hold my son," said Ben.

"Or daughter," said Alyssa.

"It's a boy," said Ben. "I know it is." Ben had a big proud smile on his face as he talked about his baby. Chelsea could tell that he was excited.

"Are you going to let Dad see the baby?" asked Chelsea.

"Are you letting Dad come to your wedding?"

"If he wants to be there but since I'm stupid and Cody is no good for me and I'm ruining my life I wouldn't see why he would want to be there but he's NOT walking me down the aisle. I will have Papu do that. Dad is lucky he's even invited after the way he reacted he should be happy about that.. But I will NOT talk to him."

"That mad at him?" asked Ben.

"Livid," she said. "I am not forgiving him for his actions. How can you be okay with him hitting you like he did?"

"I'm mad at him too but I know in a few days everything will be calm again."

"Not for me," said Chelsea. "He made his decision and stated how he felt. I'm done."

"I wish you would talk to Dad," said Ben.

"You can wish all you want but I'm not going to. So let's drop this conversation."

"Fine," said Ben.

Later that night after they went to church and came home to exchange gifts Ben and Alyssa went up to the guest room to spend Christmas Eve together while Lily went to bed leaving Chelsea and Cody alone in the living to sit in front of the fire. "Merry Christmas," said Cody as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Baby," she said as Cody sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "I like it like this.. You and me."

"Me too," he said as he softly kissed her lips. "I always like when it's you and me."

"I'm sorry about my dad," said Chelsea. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse happen to me. Your dad kicking my ass wasn't the worst thing in the world but I do wish you would talk to him. I don't like when you don't talk to him. He loves you so much."

"I know he does but if he loved me as much as he said he does then he would let me be happy. You make me happy and him telling me I'm screwing up my life because I'm with you hurts me. I don't think I'm screwing up my life. You would never hurt me right?"

"Of course I would never hurt you, Chelsea. I love you so much. I could never hurt you," he said as he softly kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

"So no babies till you're 30 huh?" asked Cody, "so when I'm 53? By that time Lily will be leaving to go to college."

"30 is my ideal age for a baby. I am no where near ready to have any babies. What would you suggest?"

"I think 2 years of marriage is long enough to wait and then have a baby. I want a baby before I hit my 50's."

"I don't know. We'll see," she said. "I like the idea of it being just you, me and Lily for a while."

"We'll talk about it when the time comes. Let's just focus on our wedding right now and focus on how you're going to be my wife. I can't wait for that day."

"Me either," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I forgot. I have one more present for you," said Cody.

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I thought we did our gift exchange?"

"We did but I wanted to save the best for just you and me."

"All right," she said. "I think giving me an engagement ring was enough.. You didn't have to get me any presents."

"I didn't have to but I wanted to," said Cody with a smile as he grabbed a wrapped box for Chelsea. "Merry Christmas," he said handing her the box.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"I hope that you like it."

"I'm sure I will," she said as she tore the paper off to expose a white box. She took the lid off the box and saw a picture of nothing but land. "Cody?" she asked confused. "What is this?" she asked as she held the picture up for him.

"That is land in New York," he said.

"New York?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes.. New York. My mom told me that you wanted to go back to New York and own a dance studio in the dance capital of the world."

"I do," she said.

"Well, I bought us that land to build a home for us and there is so much space that we can have your own dance studio built not too far from the house. It will be in our very own backyard."

"You bought us this property for a house and a dance studio?" asked Chelsea in shock.

"Yes.. If you don't want it…"

"I want it. Cody, Oh my gosh. I love it. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Cody with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

"Merry Christmas.. I love you," she said before she kissed his lips passionately. "We're building a house."

"We're building a house," he said, "and a dance studio in New York."

"Cody, this is the best present I've ever gotten in my life. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" she said before she kissed his lips passionately. She had always dreamed of having her own studio in New York and moving back to New York one day. She was so happy that Cody supported her dreams and was gracious enough to buy them land to have a house built to their standards as well as a dance studio built just for Chelsea. She couldn't have asked for a better fiance'.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review.. and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

About a week later Chelsea still hadn't spoken to her dad. She was not breaking when it came to him. She was still very upset with the way he behaved when he found out the news about her and Cody. Dave had tried calling her numerous times to apologize for his actions. He was embarrassed by the way he behaved. He was ashamed of himself and he wanted to apologize not only to Chelsea but to Cody as well. He was in the kitchen sitting down scrolling through his phone hoping that Chelsea would call him back when Alex came down into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked him as she walked to the fridge.

"Chelsea; I just wish she would take my calls. I miss her and I really want to apologize to her for my actions," said Dave.

"She's upset with you," said Alex, "and to tell you the truth I don't blame her. I would be upset with you too. You punched her fiance in the face and then continued to have a fist fight with him."

"I know and it was stupid of me. It's just I trusted him, Alex. He is our friend and now he's going to be our son-in-law. He knew her when she was a baby. It's all a little weird to me.. How can he do this to us?"

"Dave, it's not the big deal you're making it to be. Cody loves Chelsea and she is a consenting adult. Age does not matter," she said as she sat down at the table with him. "She can make her own decisions. If she is in love with Cody then there should be no reason they can't be together."

"He's old enough to be her father," said Dave. "She is only 22. She shouldn't even be thinking about marriage."

"Dave, do you know how hypocritical you sound?"

"I'm not being hypocritical," said Dave.

"Yes you are. Remember when I was 21? Remember you and me were living together when I was 21... Then we were engaged by the time I was 22 and married at 23.. Then had Chelsea at 24.. Dave, you were being unreasonable. There is a 17 year difference between you and me but you didn't care about that when you were banging me at 21."

"Do you have to use the word banging? That sounds so barbaric," said Dave.

"All right when you were having sex with me and dating me… I was only 21 but you didn't seem to care about age. Just remember how my mom treated you when she first found out about us."

"That was different," said Dave.

"How was it different? You were a wrestler, I was 21 you were older than me.. I think it is about the same."

"Alex, you're being ridiculous."

"No I am stating facts, Dave. Remember all the shit I got into when I was Chelsea's age? All my craziness?"

"How can I forget?" he asked with a smile. "We had some crazy times."

"We did and as long as Chelsea isn't going out to bars, making out with other women and fighting other chicks, and the least she is doing is marrying Cody then I'm happy. She could be a lot worse. She could be like I was at that age. She at least has her shit together."

"I know but it's not about that, Alex. She's still young. She needs time to see the world. She needs time to live her life. If she goes off and gets married to Cody she's giving that up. She's never going to get to live the life she wants. Then she's going to get pregnant."

"Dave, she has it set in her heart that she's going to marry Cody no matter what. I say if she loves him then she should do it. I don't' understand what the big deal is."

"Were you happy being married at 22? Were you happy being a mother at 24? Were you happy that you didn't get to fully live your life? Are you happy that you never made it to being a lawyer?"

"I am happy because you're my husband and I'm happy that I had such beautiful children with you. I am happy with my teaching job. If I could go back I would probably wait a couple years to get married but this is the life I was given. Let Chelsea live her life. If that's the way she wants to live it then let her. Let her be happy. Dave, she is a grown adult you have got to let go and let her live for herself. I'm sure she loves you for everything you've done for her and everything you've given her… but you have got to let go!"

"It's so hard to let go, Alex," he said with tears in his eyes.

Alex took his hand and said, "What's wrong, Baby, why are you crying?"

He shook his head and said, "it's stupid.. It's just.. I remember the day she was born do you?"

"15 hours of labor and a C-Section how could I forget?" asked Alex. "And you passed out when they cut me open."

"There was too much blood for me," he said. "But remember we almost lost her? I seriously thought we were going to lose her."

"Me too," said Alex, "and remember they thought she would be delayed because of the lack of oxygen to her brain?"

"Yeah but she was far from delayed," said Dave. "I just can't believe that tiny baby that I held shortly after she was born is now getting married. I messed up didn't' I, Alex?"

"Yes you did," she said. "Chelsea is stubborn like you… but you know she will come around and she'll talk to you."

"I've been trying but she's not answering my calls. I just want to talk to my little girl again. I don't' want our relationship to be like the one I have with Keilani. I really want her to talk to me."

"Dave, she's upset right now and she has every reason to be. Just give her some time to come around and I'm sure she'll talk to you again. Just give her time to cool down. Remember she is OUR child.. And we have some bad tempers."

"This is true," said Dave with a smile. "We have produced some hellions."

"WE? I was not a hellion," said Alex. "That is ALL you.. I take credit for Sicily and Josiah.. And Chelsea because she's freaking smart.. But Jordyn.. She is all you.. And I guess Ben is like his father."

"Fair enough," said Dave with a smile. "And what is up with Ben and Alyssa? Ben is having a baby? I have to say I'm shocked."

"Me too," said Alex. "And Alyssa hasn't told John or Mel yet.. John is going to flip out."

"Even worse than I did. Alyssa is his little girl," said Dave, "in all honesty I am glad it was Ben that knocked someone up rather than Chelsea announcing she was knocked up."

"I wouldn't expect that announcement from Chelsea anytime soon," said Alex, "but Ben and Alyssa, I would LOVE to hear how that one came about."

"Me too. They are such opposites. That would be an interesting story to hear. How comes he forgave me quicker than Chelsea?"

"Because he doesn't have the temper Chelsea does. So we're going to be grandparents again," said Alex.

"I wasn't ready the first time," said Dave, "and I'm not ready this time. I wonder what Felix said about Ben knocking up Alyssa."

"I don't know. Ben hasn't said anything. He probably doesn't know. I still don't know how this happened.. Alyssa and Ben? I can't even see that."

"Well, they're really close now," said Dave.

"Yeah, Babies do that to some people," said Alex with a smile.

"Do you want another baby?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Alex.

"Yes I am," said Dave with a smile. "So do you want another one?"

"Hell NO!" she said. "Sicily is my baby and she will ALWAYS be my baby. NO more babies coming from me. I am way too old," said Alex.

"You're 45. You can have just one more," said Dave.

"And start all over when we're 7 years away from getting Sicily out of the house… that's crazy. It's time for our kids to be the parents and chase after toddlers but let us spoil the kids and send them back."

"Is that your plan with Ben's baby?" asked Dave.

"Absolutely," said Alex. "I am going to spoil it like crazy!"

"Oh yeah.. This is the first time you're actually going to be a REAL grandma.. You were just a step grandma to Athena's children. This is your biological child having a baby," said Dave.

"Don't make it sound ugly, Dave. It doesn't mean I'm going to love Ben's kid more than Athena's kids. They are my grandchildren too.. In fact Lexi is named after me! I am her Grandma! Are you going to be G-Peezy to Ben's baby too?"

"Alex, you're too much.. I think I am old enough to be Pop Pop now.. G-Peezy was so long ago."

"G-Peezy suits you," she said with smile.

"I know but it's time for Pop Pop now," said Dave.

"At least you're over that.. Are you truly over Chelsea and Cody?"

"A little but I am still upset with Cody for taking advantage of my baby girl."

"I don't think he's taking advantage, Dave. I think he actually loves her and she loves him. I think they're going to be very happy together."

"I still don't like the idea and I don't' like the idea Chelsea isn't talking to me."

"Like I said.. Give her a couple days or longer. She'll come around. I know it's breaking your heart but she'll come around. Now…let's go out for lunch. I'm starving."

"All right," he said as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips. "After all these years I still love you all 24 years we've been together.. I still love you."

"24 years flew by so fast. I can't believe it but I still love you after 24 years. I don't think I'll ever stop," he said kissing her lips once more. "Sure you don't' want another baby?"

Alex smiled and said, "100% sure."

"Okay just checking," he said with smile as he got up and took her hand. "Let's get lunch."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few weeks later Chelsea was meeting up with her mom to go over wedding details because she wanted to start planning the wedding as soon as possible since her and Cody were planning on getting married that coming September. Chelsea still hadn't talked to her dad and she had ignored every phone call he made to her. She deleted every voicemail he left without listening to it. She was as stubborn as her father. Chelsea stood waiting outside the restaurant waiting for her mom to arrive. She was running late and Chelsea didn't want to go in and sit down by herself even though the paparazzi was outside the restaurant watching her and taking pictures of her. She pulled out her cell phone to text Cody when she saw that her dad had called her again. She rolled her eyes and went about texting Cody when her mom arrived. "Chelsea, I'm sorry I'm late," said Alex as she gave Chelsea a hug.

"It's okay," said Chelsea. "Let's go inside."

"All right," said Alex as she followed Chelsea into the restaurant. As soon as they were in the restaurant they were escorted to a private table where they received private service and could not be bothered by anyone. "So first thing's first," said Alex. "What is the date of your wedding?"

"September 22nd," said Chelsea, "In New York."

"New York?" asked Alex surprised. "Why on earth would you want it to take place in New York?"

"Because I do, Mama. I love New York. I want to get married in Central Park."

"I see," said Alex as she made notes. "You're sure you want to be married in Central Park?"

"100 %," she said without telling her mom that her and Cody were planning on moving to New York shortly after they were married because their home was scheduled to be done by the beginning of September as well as Chelsea's dance studio.

"That should be pretty with all the red and orange leaves," said Alex. "I'm not sure your father would like that but it's your wedding. You do want your dad to come to your wedding right?"

"Yes, Mama, I do. He will be invited but he's not walking me down the aisle. Papu is going to do that. I don't want anyone that doesn't support my marriage walking me down the aisle to give me away."

"Chels, that is going to break your father's heart if he can't walk his baby girl down the aisle on her wedding day," said Alex.

"Why? He is the one that doesn't want me to marry Cody. He is dead set against it so why should I allow him to walk me down the aisle? Be happy he's invited. He doesn't have to come though. You know since Cody is such a bad guy."

"Chels, have you talked to your dad?"

"No and I don't plan to so tell him to stop calling me," she said. "I don't want to be bothered by him."

"That is a horrible thing to say," said Alex. "You know your father isn't getting any younger. What if something happened to him?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him, Mama."

"For your sake you better hope not. Why don't you at least take his calls, talk to him and work this out. It's killing him that you're not talking to him. He loves you, Chels and he just wants to make everything right between you two."

"He should have thought about that before he punched my fiance in the face. Cody is not a bad guy and I love him. Then dad gets upset because Cody is so much older than me. Dad is a lot older than you but that's okay. Tony was a lot older than Athena too and that was okay but when it comes to me it's not. Do you see the double standard here? It's not fair. Do you think Cody is this horrible guy?"

"No, Chelsea I don't. I think you and Cody are wonderful together. I'm glad you two are getting married. I know that you two love each other. I think Cody is a great guy and I know you're going to be in good hands. But you know your dad has problems letting go. Remember the big fuss when you chose to go to UCLA for college and how he was so upset? This is one of those things where he can't let go, gets upset, gets drastic and then he comes around. You two are so much alike it's ridiculous. He's stubborn and you're stubborn."

"Well, he can't keep controlling my life, Mama, I am 22 years old. When you were 21 you were with Dad, then you got married at 22 and had me by the time you were 23 or 24.. Athena was 17 when she had Lexi and then she was married at 22. Why is it so bad that I get married at 22 but since it's after my birthday I'll be 23. I don't see what the big deal is. I don't see why he has such a problem with Cody."

"That's why you need to talk to your dad."

"Look, Mama, you can tell me over and over again that I need to talk to my dad but I'm not going to. So just save your breath because I have NOTHING to say to that man. I'm done with his overbearing ways. I am an adult. I can't deal with it. I'm done. Now let's discuss some wedding details."

"You win but one last time I wish you would talk to your father."

"I know but I'm not going to. So anyway. I want to get married in New York in Central Park. I have my maid of honor picked out that's definitely going to be Alyssa and my two bridesmaids are AJ and Thalia."

"Okay," said Alex making more notes as the waiter brought them their food and some more wine. "Does Cody have a list of the males he wants in the wedding?"

"No," said Chelsea. "I do know that Ted is going to be his best man and I think Ben is one of the groomsmen. I am having two flower girls. I want Cody's nieces Ava Kate and Emma to be the flower girls and we have no ring bearer picked but that's enough for now."

"Okay," said Alex. "I like how you know what you want."

"Trust me I have been planning my wedding since I was 12 years old. I know what I want. I have for years. Anyway for my colors I want it to be orange. I just think Orange says autumn wedding. What do you think? Is orange a good color?"

"I think you can have any color that you want. It's your wedding how does Cody feel?"

"He says everything is up to me. I just need to tell him when and where… but he knows it's in New York and he's okay with that. Other than that he said it's all my choice because he's wants me to have the best wedding of my life."

"Hopefully it's your only wedding," said Alex as she took a sip of wine.

"It will be," said Chelsea with a smile. "Thanks for helping me plan my wedding."

"No problem. This is what mothers do," said Alex. "For the record, I just want you to know that I've been waiting to help you plan your wedding since you were a little girl. The next thing is your baby shower."

"You will be waiting a long time for that. I don't want any babies at least not yet," said Chelsea.

"Good girl. Don't rush it. Enjoy time with your husband then have babies. I love you a lot but sometimes I wish your dad and me waited a year or two before we had kids. But it was that night in Australia…"

"Ew.. Mama, I don't want to hear about that. Ew," said Chelsea as she was disgusted with her mother's story. She hated hearing about it.

"Okay, okay," said Alex with a smile. "So when are you coming to get the rest of your stuff out of the house?"

"When Dad isn't there," said Chelsea. "I don't want to risk running into him. Do you want to get me out of there?"

"Well, I was just thinking about using your room for a nursery," said Alex.

"What? Are you having another baby?" asked Chelsea as her heart stopped.

"Oh Gosh no! I want to turn it into a nursery for Ben's baby. I mean Ben still lives with us so I thought Alyssa could move in too with the baby and they could all live with us."

"That's nice of you," said Chelsea.

"They're young. They're going to need help," said Alex.

"I'm sure they will," said Chelsea with a smile as they ate and continued to talk about Chelsea's wedding plans.

After they were done discussing wedding plans they headed home. Chelsea pulled into the driveway and was excited to see that Cody was home after being gone for two weeks for an overseas tour. She got out of the car smiling and walked to the front door and walked in. "Cody," she said as she hung her jacket it up on the rack.

"I'm in the kitchen," he said. Chelsea smiled and walked to the kitchen and couldn't have been happier to see Cody. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. "Welcome home," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"How was the tour?"

"Long but good. I'm glad to be home and glad to see you. I missed you."

"I'm glad you're home too. It's been so long."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. So what have you been up to today?"

"I was out to lunch with my mama working on wedding plans. I'm so excited to get married."

"I can tell," he said. "How did the planning go?"

"It went great. You and me just need to work on meals and the flavor of cake together but we still have some time for that. Oh and we need to send out save the dates and pick out invitations," she said as she sat up on the island.

"I am taking some time off in a couple weeks. We can do all that stuff then," he said wrapping is arms around her waist. "But right now," he said before softly kissing her on her lips, "I would like to cordially invite you to the bedroom to make up for the two weeks I've been gone."

"I accept," she said with a smile before she softly kissed his lips.

"Quickest RSVP I've ever gotten," he said with a smile as he picked her up off the island and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"That was the quickest response I've ever given," she said with a smile as Cody shut the door behind them. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down before they spent the rest of the afternoon making love.

After they were done making love they were laying in bed together as Cody held Chelsea in his arms and she had her head laying on his chest. "The wait was well worth it," said Cody.

"It was," she said as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "So you're taking time off?"

"Yeah. I need to be with my wife to be and my daughter. I miss you guys when I work all the time."

"We miss you too," said Chelsea.

"And this is why I have been thinking," said Cody as he kissed Chelsea's hair.

"Thinking about what, Baby?" she asked as her hands continued to rub Cody's firm chest and she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"I've been thinking about retiring," he said. "I want to marry you in September, move to New York and retire from the ring."

"Why would you retire? You love wrestling," said Chelsea.

"But I love you and Lily more," he said as he ran his fingers through Chelsea's hair. "I want to be with you guys. I want time to be newlyweds and I can't do that with being gone all the time. I've had my days of wrestling. I'm getting old. I think it's best for me to retire. I have earned more than enough money that we will be okay. I just want to be home with my family so I think it's time to give it up. What do you think?"

"I would love for you to be home with Lily and me but Cody, wrestling is your life. I can't ask you to give it up for me."

"You're not asking me to. I'm choosing to with my own mind. Chels, I'm getting old. I'm not a young guy anymore. I want us to have kids someday, Chels and I don't want to miss their lives also. I missed so much of Lily's life I don't want to miss my next child's life."

"Yeah but we aren't having kids for a long time. I don't think you need to rush out and retire now."

"Chels, I do. I want to be a husband, I want to be a father. I don't want to be a wrestler anymore. I'm retiring come August after Summerslam. I want to be with you more and besides when we have a baby I want to be able to run and jump and play with it. I don't want to risk getting injured in the ring and missing that chance."

"If that's what you really want to do," said Chelsea, "then do it. I just don't want you to regret leaving the company."

"I won't regret it because I'll be with you," he said with a smile.

"All right," she said with a smile. "I do like the idea of you being there all the time."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Chelsea Alexandra, I love you."

"Cody Garret, I love you," she said with a smile before she reached up and softly kissed his lips. "Forever and always."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

About two weeks later Dave, Alex, Alyssa, Ben, John and Mel were sitting in the Batista living room so that Ben and Alyssa could tell them about the baby. Ben and Alyssa wanted Ben's parents there for support because they weren't sure how John and Mel would react to the news. "So what's going on?" asked John.

"We wanted to talk to you," said Ben.

"You flew us all the way to Arizona to talk to us?" asked Mel. "Why not just talk to us on the phone?"

"Because this isn't a phone conversation, Mom," said Alyssa.

"Wait," said John, "Dave, how are you holding up? I heard Chelsea is getting married to Cody."

"It is what it is," said Dave. "Chelsea isn't talking to me."

"Why?" asked John.

"Because I punched Cody in the face for being with her. Now she's upset with me and won't talk to me."

"I would have done the same thing," said John. "Cody is old enough to be her father. What kind of animal does that? At least Alyssa has her head on straight."

Alyssa took Ben's hand secretly behind their parents' backs and Ben gave it a slight squeeze to let her know it was okay. "Chelsea does have her head on straight. Cody is a good guy. He's a little older but he's a good guy," said Alex. "But we aren't here to talk about Chelsea and Cody."

"Okay," said Mel. "What is going on? I'm not liking the feel of this."

"Mom," said Alyssa, "Dad."

"What is wrong?" asked Mel as she looked at her daughter's face. She could tell she was upset about something but she wasn't sure what. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of," she said. "I have to tell you something. Ben and me have to tell you something."

"What?" asked John with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why are you getting upset already, Dad? I haven't said anything," said Alyssa.

"Because I don't like this idea of you flying us all the way to Arizona to tell us something and then say it's not a phone conversation which means it's going to be something bad. So out with it Alyssa!"

"Well," said Alyssa taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" asked John. "You're what?" His patience was fading and he was upset.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?" asked Mel. "No, Alyssa. What happened?"

"I had sex and I got pregnant. That's what happened," said Alyssa. "How else would it happen?"

"What about the birth control pills?" asked Mel.

"I was taking them. I missed one. I thought I would be all right if I took two the next day but obviously I wasn't."

"Alyssa," said Mel, "you just graduated college and you just got a great job. How could you let this happen? Why didn't you use a condom too?"

"It was a heat of the moment type of thing," said Alyssa as she looked at her dad who was trying to process all the information. His face was red and she could tell he was upset. "Dad, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "Why is it we can give you the world and you go and piss all over it. Who is the father?"

"Well," said Alyssa, "Ben is the father."

"BEN!" yelled John and Mel together.

"Yes," she said. "Ben is the father."

"You got my daughter pregnant?" asked John with more rage than he intended. "You knocked my daughter up?"

"I didn't plan to," said Ben. "Like Alyssa said it happened in the heat of the moment"

"You should have been smarter and used a condom. That was stupid. You're the guy. You should have had a condom on hand. Who doesn't carry a condom especially when you're a wrestler. That's how you get STD's and obviously pregnancy. Irresponsible. Alyssa, that was incredibly stupid of you to have sex with Ben. He's 18 years old. He's a boy."

"He's still a man," said Dave.

"And what are you doing with the baby, Alyssa?" asked John. "Surely putting it up for adoption I hope."

"No," said Alyssa. "I'm keeping it."

"And doing what with it?" asked John.

"Raising it," said Alyssa. "I am 23 years old. I am old enough to raise a baby and Ben is going to help me. I'm moving out here and we're going to raise the baby together."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Alyssa, you have a great job," said Mel. "Are you sure you want to raise the baby?"

"Yes," said Alyssa, "I do. I am a year older than the age you were when you had me and you raised me. I can do the same."

"I know but it was hard," said Mel. "You can put the baby up for adoption."

"No one is putting the baby up for adoption," said Ben. "I want to raise my child. And Alyssa wants to raise it too."

"And how do you expect to be an effective father while being a wrestler?" asked John. "You're at the bottom of the feeding chain which means you do nothing more than job. No money in that. How do you expect to be an effective father when you're on the road 300 something days out of the year?"

"Well, I was planning to give up wrestling, enroll in college and get a job so that I can take care of my child. I want to be in its life."

"Oh no," said Dave. "You just got started wrestling. Now you want to give that up because of a one night stand?"

"I want to give it up for my child, Dad," said Ben. "I want to be a father. What Alyssa and me did was careless but I need to own up to responsibility. I want to be a father. I know this isn't the life I had planned but sometimes life doesn't always turn out the way we want. I learned that from you, Dad. You always said that sometimes we want our life to turn out one way but it doesn't always turn out the way we want it to. I am going to be a father. I made the decision to have sex with Alyssa and this happened so it's time to own up to it. The baby isn't being put up for adoption and the baby is going to have a normal life where the mother and father are there."

"But you two aren't even dating," said Mel. "How is that going to be normal?"

"We will do whatever we have to in order to give the baby a normal life," said Alyssa.

"Alyssa, is this what you want to do?" asked John, "because you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Be a mother?" asked Alyssa. "It is what I want to do. I'm not giving my baby up. Maybe this isn't want you two wanted from my life but it is MY life and I will do what I want. Ben is right. We made a careless decision. We chose to sleep together knowing the consequences of that. We made a baby and we're going to be parents. We are going to do whatever we have to so the baby can have a normal life. That's why I am moving to Phoenix so that Ben can be in the baby's life."

"I just don't believe this. You had everything at your feet, Alyssa. Why did you throw it away?" asked John.

"I didn't throw anything away. I can still be a teacher. I can still have a career and be a mother. My mom did it when YOU didn't want to be a father. Remember that, Dad? Remember when YOU left us and chose to marry someone else. Do you remember that? My mom did it alone for years until you were ready to be a father. I don't think you are in any position to tell me what I did wrong. You did a lot of things wrong in your life. I am making the right decision to be a mother and Ben is making the right decision to be a father. I don't care if you like it. I don't care if you approve because it is what I want to do."

"And we're doing it together," said Ben with a smile as he held Alyssa's hand.

"Ben, the only thing from keeping me from kicking your teeth down your throat and hurting you is the fact you're my best friend's son. That is the only thing keeping me from kicking your ass right now," said John, "so don't get too cocky."

"I think everyone just needs to calm down," said Alex. "There is an innocent baby involved here. I support Alyssa and Ben in their responsibility to step up and be parents. Being a young parent is never easy but they are willing to try. They are going to need more help than anything. They know what they did was wrong and they know it was careless but they are owning up and taking responsibility. They need help not a bunch of people yelling at them telling them they are making the wrong decision. They need support and a lot of it. Mel, you know what it was like when you found out you were pregnant with Alyssa. You needed support and people were there to help you. We need to do the same for Ben and Alyssa. I'm not happy about the situation but there is nothing we can do now to change it. They are both adults and are capable of making their own decisions. Our problems are we fail to see our children have grown up. We raised them to be responsible adults, we raised them to be trusted and to make their own decisions. If we disagree with all their decisions and don't trust them then what do you think that says to them? That all these years we spent training them to make their own decisions and live their own lives that they can't be trusted. We have got to let go and let them be adults. Let them learn from mistakes. We all learned from our mistakes. I know I did and I made a lot of mistakes but I learned from them. Mel, you made mistakes and you've learned from them. The same with John and Dave, you two have made mistakes but you've learned from them. We have got to let our kids live their lives as adults. We may not agree with their decisions like our parents didn't agree with ours but they need to know we support them no matter what. I think we still need to grow up and learn to be parents."

"Alex is right," said Mel. "Ben and Alyssa are adults and they need support. They are making the right choice so we need to be there to help them. We all know babies aren't easy. I'm sorry, Ben and Alyssa."

"It's okay," said Ben.

"It's okay," said Alyssa.

"Me too," said John. "I guess a congratulations is in order here so congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Alyssa with a smile.

"And if you need anything I'm here," said John. "I will always be here."

"So will I," said Alex.

"Me too," said Mel.

"And So will I," said Dave.

"Thank-you," said Ben.

"Can I hug you now?" asked Mel with a smile. "And when is our grandchild due?"

"The middle of August. August 17th is what the doctor told me," said Alyssa.

"Congratulations," said Mel as she hugged her. "I am excited now. My first grandchild!"

"I have a picture if you want to see it," said Alyssa. "Ben and me went to our ultrasound appointment yesterday and got a picture."

"Absolutely," said Mel with a smile. "I want to see."

"Me too," said Alex.

"All right," said Alyssa as she grabbed her purse and pulled out the ultrasound picture. "Here's the baby."

"That's my baby," said Ben with a proud smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Alyssa. There was more that he and Alyssa needed to say but they weren't ready to tell everything yet. They wanted their parents to deal with one thing at a time. The baby was enough for one day.

"Aw," said Mel with a smile, "Look at it."

"Beautiful," said Alex with a smile. They were two proud grandmothers looking at an ultrasound picture as Dave and John just shook their heads. John was not ready for that stage in his life of being a grandpa and Dave was not ready for his first son to be a father but there was nothing they could do about it. They would just have to make the best of it and realize their children were growing up.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

About a month later Cody and Chelsea were out getting their pictures taken for their Save the Dates. "This is a good idea," said Cody with a smile just before the photographer took a picture of them standing in front of a tree in their backyard. "Where did you get it?"

"The internet," said Chelsea with a smile. "I thought it was a cute idea."

"Me too," he said as they walked to their next place to have their picture taken. "What are we going to do with the pictures?"

"I was thinking of a magnet," she said. "I think a magnet with 4 pictures and the date of our wedding will be awesome."

"Good idea," he said. "You obviously know what you're doing. I'm just going to let you run the show and just show up on our wedding day."

"You still have to pick out wedding invitations with me and decide on the flavor of wedding cake we'll have. Then I'll just take the show from there."

"All right," he said, "as long as you get your dream wedding is all that matters. I want you to be happy."

"Even if we went to Vegas to get married I would be happy because I would be marrying you," said Chelsea with a smile. "Hmm.. That would be a fun field trip. I think I would like that."

"You want to go to Vegas and get married? What about your family and friends? You don't want them to see us get married?"

"I do but Vegas would be a lot easier. We could go there get married and no one would ever know," said Chelsea.

"Yeah right.. Because 5 minutes after we'd leave the chapel it would be breaking news. I can hear it now, 'Chelsea Batista and Cody Rhodes got married just 5 minutes ago in Las Vegas'. If you think your dad hates me now… he would REALLY hate me . I would be shunned.."

"When are you going to learn that I don't care what my father thinks? It doesn't matter if he would like it or not. It's my life. I will do what I want."

"So are you trying to tell me you want to go to Vegas and get married and forget about our September wedding?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. I kind of like the idea of getting married in Central Park… and besides I couldn't do that to my Mama. She is really into my wedding planning so I can't just run off and marry you as enjoyable as that would be."

"Why do you taunt me like this?" he asked with a smile. "You know how ready I am to make you my wife," he said before softly kissing her lips.

"I know," she said before kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "let's get our pictures taken." He took her hand and walked faster to their next location for pictures.

Meanwhile Dave and Alex were in the living room of their home waiting for Jordynn to arrive home after she had been gone for the last two nights. They had no idea where she had been, who she was with and what she had been doing. Dave was upset as was Alex because she had left to go to the library but never came back. They felt they could trust her but she had proven once again she could not be trusted. Dave paced the living room as he waited for the front door to open. "Dave, relax," said Alex. "Sit down. You don't look like you're doing too well. Sit down."

"I'm fine, Alex. I'm just having a some heartburn. Why does she always do this to us? We give her an inch and she takes a mile. Why?"

"Well, Dave, if you paid as much attention to Jordynn as you do Chelsea you might be able to see Jordynn's tricks coming but you're so focused on Chelsea that you fail to see the problems with Jordynn."

"I do see the problems with Jordynn," he said holding his chest. "I see them every fucking day, Alex. Look at her. She's been out for two days doing God knows what. Alex, I'm sick of it. Something needs to be done with her."

"I've been saying that for a long time now," said Alex, "but you always ignore me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alex!" he snapped..

"All right," said Alex.

"I'm sorry, Alex. It's just I'm so frustrated with everything. First with Ben and Alyssa having a baby, then Chelsea not talking to me. It is killing me that she is not talking to me. I just want to hug my baby girl again. Then I have everything with the gym I have to get more staff. At least with Cody there everything was in some type of order now that he quit because of everything that happened I don't have that extra hand. Now we have Jordynn and her constant misbehavior. I am just so frustrated. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said.

"It's okay. I understand," said Alex. "I know it's frustrating. I tried to tell Chelsea to talk to you but she won't budge. She is definitely your daughter. Stubborn as ever. She will come around but right now we need to focus on what's going on with Jordynn. I don't want her to turn out like your oldest. What do you think we should do with her?"

"Send her to rehab," said Dave. "I know she's into drugs. She needs to go to rehab."

"I know and as bad as it is I'd rather her get the help she needs now rather than later. We made this same decision for Chelsea when she had her problems and look how well that turned out. She was a completely different person when she came out of her program."

"Her problems were a little different, Alex," said Dave as he rubbed his chest from his heartburn.

"I know but Chelsea had her eating disorder and we sent her to get help. Jordynn is into drugs we'll send her to get help. I don't want to lose my daughter to the streets, Dave," said Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Neither do I," he said rubbing his chest once more. "Do you have anything for this heartburn. It's killing me."

"Yes," said Alex. "Hold on," she said as she got up to get him something for his heartburn. She returned minutes later and gave him something to help the indigestion. "This should do it."

"Thanks," he said as he took some medicine. "Better," he said. "So how is Chelsea doing?"

"She's doing great. Her wedding plans are really coming together. They're getting married in New York and she's getting ready to pick out her dress soon. She's way ahead of the game."

"New York?" asked Dave, "why would she want to go back to that place? After everything that's happened to our family in New York why would she want to go back there? That place is nothing but unhappy memories for me. And I know it's a lot of bad memories for you too. New York… why?"

"She loves New York. I know it's not what we would like but it's her wedding. I sat and watched Ron die in front of me… you got shot there and Tony died there of course it's all bad memories for me."

"Does Ron's mom know about Ben having a baby?"

"Yes she does. It's her first great-grandchild. She's excited. Thank-you for raising Ben even though he's not your son," said Alex.

"Alex, I have been there all through Ben's life. He may not be my son biologically but he is my son. You don't have to thank me."

"I know but I feel like I should thank you because you didn't have to do it."

"And you didn't have to raise Kaylee either but you did. It doesn't matter, Alex. It is what it is. WE don't have to thank the other for raising a child that isn't theirs," he said as the door slammed and Jordynn walked into the living room. "Jordynn Nevaeh! Where have you been?"

"I was out," she said as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Let me see you," said Dave, "come here."

"What?" she asked with attitude. "I want to go to bed."

"You should be in school," said Dave. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I was out," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where were you?" asked Alex.

"With friends."

"You smell like alcohol and pot. Were you drinking and smoking?"

"No," she said with blood shot eyes.

"Don't lie to your mother," said Dave. "Where were you?"

"I was out with friends," she said. "God what is with the questions?"

\

"I don't know. You're almost 15 years old, you should be in school, you have on a skirt that is short enough to see your underwear and that belly shirt.. I don't know.. We have to ask questions. It's like we don't even know you anymore," said Alex.

"School is so boring. I want to drop out."

"You're not," said Dave. "Your mother and me are not going to allow you to drop out of school."

"You don't get a say. It's my life. I can get a job," she said.

"What kind of job do you think you're going to get with a 9th grade education?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. I can find one," she said.

"I would like to know where you can find one with barely a 9th grade education," said Dave. "You're not dropping out of school."

"You can't stop me," said Jordynn.

"I can," said Dave, "I am still your father. You're not dropping out of school. You need to go to school because if you don't go to school you don't live here."

"I can live with my boyfriend," she said. "He can take care of me. He said he can find me a job."

"And what kind of job is a 14 year old boy going to find you?" asked Dave.

"He's not 14. He's 35," said Jordynn. "He can take care of me."

Alex's and Dave's faces turned white at their daughter's confession. "Where did you meet a 35 year old man?" asked Alex as Dave held onto his chest.

"Through some friends. It's not a big deal. He can take care of me," said Jordynn.

"By getting you drunk and getting you high," said Alex. "No. You're not going to see him anymore. You're done. You're going into a rehab tomorrow to get the help that you need. You're out of control."

"No I'm not. I don't need rehab. I don't' drink and I don't get high. He is a good guy. Why is it okay for Chelsea to be with someone older than you but it's not okay for me?"

"Because," said Alex, "Chelsea is an adult. If she was a child that wouldn't be allowed. Once you're 18 you can do whatever the hell you want but when you're 14 years old living in MY house you follow our rules. I am so sick and tired of you acting up. It's time that you went and got the help you need."

"You can't make me," said Jordynn. "You can't make me go to rehab if I don't want to."

"I can make you do anything I want," said Alex. "You're not an adult yet. You're going to rehab and you're cut off from this 35 year old man. You do not leave this house unless you're going to school. Do you understand me?"

"You can't keep me a prisoner," said Jordynn. "I'm leaving!"

"No you're not!" yelled Alex as Dave fell to the ground holding his chest. "DAVE!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

"MY heart," he said.

"Jordynn, call 911 your dad is having a heart attack!" Jordynn pulled out her cell phone and called 911 for her mom as her mom tended to Dave as he lay on the floor having a heart attack.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. Chapter 30

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Chelsea and Cody were laying in their bed after getting their pictures taken for their save the dates. They enjoyed a passionate afternoon while Lily was still in school and before Chelsea had to go to work. Cody lay holding Chelsea in his arms. "I love afternoons like this," said Cody as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Me too," she said with a smile as she ran her hands over his chest. "And I like you being off."

"Just think when we get married it will be like this all the time," said Cody with a smile.

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile. "And next week we go to New York to meet with the contractor about our house. I am so excited."

"I know you are," he said as Chelsea's cellphone rang.

"And there's the phone to ruin our whole afternoon," said Chelsea with a frown.

"You can ignore it," he said as Chelsea reached over to the nightstand for the phone.

She looked at her screen to see it was her mother calling her. "I can't it's my mama. It won't take me long," she said as she scrolled down to answer the phone. "Hey, Mama. What's up?" There was a silence in the room and Cody could see the worry on Chelsea's face. "What? Are you sure?" she asked as Cody sat up when he saw the tears filling Chelsea's eyes. "All right. We'll be there," said Chelsea as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and laid her phone down on the nightstand.

"What's wrong?" asked Cody as Chelsea got out of the bed to get dressed.

"It's my dad. He had a heart attack. They have him in the ICU right now," said Chelsea as she threw on her pants.

"Are you serious?" asked Cody.

"Yes," said Chelsea. "If something happens to my dad I will never forgive myself," she said putting her bra on as Cody got out of the bed to get dressed.

"Chels, don't think like that. I'm sure your dad is going to get through this. Just think positively."

"Cody, I'm so scared right now," she said as all fear circulated through her body. "And I was so stubborn," she said as she broke down into tears as Cody buttoned his shirt.

"Chels, don't' do this come on," he said as he took her into his arms. "It's going to be okay. Just calm down. Let's go to the hospital and visit your dad."

"Okay," she said as Cody took her hand and they headed downstairs and out the door. They wasted no time heading off to the hospital. Chelsea felt so bad because she had been treating her dad so poorly. She was scared that he would die before she ever got the chance to apologize to him for being a brat. She didn't want their relationship to be like that. She was just so stubborn and she hated the fact she had been for so long. She just wanted to be able to tell her dad she forgave him and ask him to forgive her for the way she had been treating him.

When they arrived at the hospital Chelsea and Cody rushed into the waiting room to join Ben, Sicily, Jordyn and Josiah. "Chelsea!" Said Ben as he got up.

"Ben, how is he?" she asked.

"They're not sure right now. His heart attack was pretty severe. He just got out of surgery. They put him in intensive care for observation."

"Oh God," said Chelsea as she felt tears burning her eyes. "Is he going to make it?"

"It's 50/50," said Ben. "No one really knows."

"This is my fault," said Chelsea. "I've been so hard on him. It's my fault."

"Chelsea, he's old and he has a lot on his plate right now," said Ben, "don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault."

"It is my fault," she said. "Are we allowed to see him?" she asked.

"Mom is in there right now. She said we can go in one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"He's awake?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Ben. "He woke up shortly after they brought him to his room in the ICU."

"Do Athena and Kaylee know?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Ben. "I called Kaylee and Josiah called Athena. Athena is coming as soon as she can. Kaylee is going to try to get here but she is in the middle of mid-terms."

"Okay," said Chelsea. She was filled with so much fear and worry she was overwhelmed. She never thought her dad would have a heart attack. She always saw her dad as invincible as he had been through so many things in his life that he just bounced back. She thought he could be there forever but realized he wouldn't be there forever once he had his heart attack.

"Do you want anything?" asked Cody as he rubbed her back.

"No," she said. "I'm okay."

"All right," he said. "Come sit down. You need to sit down."

"All right," said Chelsea as Cody led her to two chairs in the waiting room. They each sat down as Cody held Chelsea in his arms while she cried for her father. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"He's a fighter, Chelsea," said Cody. "He'll make it," he said as he rubbed her back. "Just keep positive."

"I'm trying," she said. "And what will my mama do without him? My mama loves him so much. What will she do without him?"

"Chels, we won't have to worry about that because your Mama won't be without him. Come on be positive," he said.

"I'm sorry I did this. I wish I talked to him. I wish I would have answered his calls. Cody, why didn't I talk to him?" she asked through her tears. Chelsea was beside herself over her father's situation. She was feeling extremely guilty and resentful. She resented the fact she ignored all of his calls and failed to talk to him. She knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't get the chance to talk to him ever again.

Chelsea sat silently waiting to hear news about Dave as Cody held her in his arms comforting her. Chelsea felt relieved when her mom finally came out of the room. Chelsea stood up instantly. "Chelsea," said Alex. "I'm glad you're here."

"How is he?" asked Chelsea filled with worry.

"He's stable but they want to keep him in ICU tonight and then tomorrow want to move him to another room. He's doing well given the severity of his heart attack. He was experiencing a lot of blockage in his arteries and with everything going on he was filled with a tremendous amount of stress. We almost lost him tonight. We came very close to losing him but he got here just in time."

"Thank God," said Chelsea with a sense of relief in her voice. "Can I go see him?"

"Absolutely," said Alex with a smile. "I'm sure he's hoping to see you."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"For what?" asked Alex as Chelsea hugged her.

"For causing Dad's heart attack. If I would have talked to him none of this would be happening. I'm sorry."

"Chels, this is not your fault. Your dad's heart attack is a combination of a lot of things not just your argument. Your father isn't as young as he used to be. This is not your fault so don't blame yourself please."

"I just feel like it is," said Chelsea.

"But it's not," said Alex.

"It's my fault," said Jordynn. "I was acting up really bad and it really got to dad. It's my fault."

"It's no one's fault," said Alex. "Your dad just isn't as young as he used to be. He can't handle things like he used to."

"All right," said Chelsea still feeling guilty. "I'm going to go see him. Is he awake?"

"He is but he's a little groggy," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she walked to her dad's room. She quietly knocked on the door and opened it to see her dad laying in a hospital bed hooked up to tons of machines. Tears burned her eyes as she walked in to see her dad with a tube up his nose and tubes connected to his arms. She was instantly reminded of the time he was shot in New York. It was like déjà vu for her except this time he wasn't shot he had a heart attack and he looked so much more fragile. "Daddy," she said as she choked on the word.

"Chelsea," he said in a weak tone. His eyes met her tear filled eyes as she walked over to the bed. "Chelsea," he said again as tears filled his eyes.

Chelsea reached his bed and wrapped her arms around her father carefully and said, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ignored your calls and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."

"It's okay, Princess," he said. "It's okay," he said as he kissed her hair. "I'm sorry too," he said as she sat down on the chair beside his bed and took his hand. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I never should have acted that way. I deserved you not talking to me. It's just you're my little girl and it is really hard for me to let you go. I don't want you to grow up."

"I know, Dad, but you have to. I am 22 years old. I know you think Cody is a bad guy and that he's too old but Dad he loves me and I love him."

"I know," he said squeezing her hand.

"He is a really good guy, Dad. He takes care of me and is willing to give me the world. Just like you did. Cody is amazing, Dad and I love him."

"I know you do. I know Cody is a good guy. I was just upset with the situation because you're so young and he's so old. I know you two love each other. I've known it for a long time. It's just when it was out there in the open I was upset. I tried to deny it as long as I could but once it was out there I could no longer deny it. I know Cody is going to do everything he can to make you happy. If you're going to marry anyone from the company I do prefer Cody over all of them. Cody is pretty good husband material more so than Drew McIntyre. Thank God that relationship is over."

"I know right," said Chelsea with a smile. "Drew was a pig. So you're okay with me marrying Cody now?"

"Yes I am. I wish you two the best and I'm sorry, Chels for saying you were messing up your life. I'm sorry for the things I said."

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sorry for saying I hated you. I don't hate you, Dad. I could never hate you. I love you so much. I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't," he said. "I love you, Chelsea and I just want you to be happy and I want the best for you. If you want to marry Cody and if he makes you happy then I'm happy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"Can you get Cody for me? I'd like to have a talk with my future son-in-law."

"Okay, Dad. I'll get him."

"Thank-you," he said as Chelsea got up.

"You're welcome," she said as she reached the door. She walked out into the waiting room and walked over to Cody. "My dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay," he said nervously as he got up and gave Chelsea a quick kiss before heading to Dave's room to talk to him.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Cody walked to Dave's room slowly and cautiously. He was nervous about what Dave had to talk to him about. He was nervous because the last time he had talked to Dave he ended up getting punched in the face and it ended in a fist fight. He wasn't feeling good about his conversation with Dave. Cody knocked on the door before entering. He walked into the room and said, "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Cody. Come here and take a seat," said Dave weakly.

"All right," said Cody as he shut the door behind him and walked over to Dave's hospital bed. Cody could hear his heart pounding as he walked across the room. His palms were sweaty as he made his way over to Dave and his mouth was dry. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as a man can feel after having a heart attack," said Dave.

"I'm sorry about your heart attack," said Cody.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I am an old man. I was under a lot of stress. My heart can't take all that pressure anymore. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I know," said Cody. "Chelsea said you wanted to talk to me. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," said Dave, "I just wanted to apologize to you. You know for the way I acted when I found out about you and Chelsea getting married. I just wish you two would have told me you were together instead of the newspaper doing it for you."

"Dave, we tried but every time we tried to tell you, you had an appointment to go to or you had something else come up. We tried so many times but you never had the time. Believe me, Chelsea and me didn't want you to find out like that. That was the last thing we wanted but you never gave us a chance to tell you. We tried."

"But all those times I asked you and Chelsea if something was going on neither of you spoke up."

"Because we weren't ready. We were trying to see where everything was headed. When I knew I wanted to marry her is when I wanted to tell you but there was never time with you. I'm sorry you found out the way you did and that was not our intention."

"I'm sure it wasn't," said Dave. "Now I have some questions for you."

"Okay," said Cody as he swallowed hard. "Go ahead and ask me what you need to."

"What do you see in my daughter?" asked Dave.

"Chelsea is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny and I love her," said Cody.

"Do you plan to give my daughter the world?"

"I wouldn't give her anything less," said Cody. "I will support her in everything she does and give her everything she desires. I will treat her like a queen."

"And I know you're involved in the wrestling business. I know what it's like to be on the road on a full time basis and I know all the temptations that lay in front of wrestlers. How are you going to hand those temptations?"

"With all due respect, Dave, I am not a cheater. I never have been and I never will be. My heart belongs to Chelsea and Chelsea only. And besides I plan on retiring this August so I can enjoy my life as a husband and a father."

"So you're retiring from the ring?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Sir. Chelsea and Lily deserve my full attention and I don't need the wrestling business keeping me from performing my duties as a father and a husband. I would like to have another child someday but being a wrestler I would never be able to do that without missing out on its life."

"Very good," said Dave with a smile. "Cody, you're all right. I am glad Chelsea found someone as wonderful as you. Although I do not like the age difference I can see you have my daughter's best interest at heart. I've known you for years and I know you're a good guy. You're not a partier, you're not a heavy drinker, you put your family ahead of your career and you never get in trouble. You come from a great family line so I have no complaints. You are the best thing to ever happen to Chelsea. She deserves the best and you're the best."

"Thank-you, Sir, that means a lot to me." Cody was smiling inside from the words Dave had said. Cody's main goal in life was to give Chelsea everything she desired and to love her to the end of the world. It made him happy that Dave was starting to approve of him and Chelsea but he was not willing to tell him that after they got married they were moving to New York.

"So you're going to have children with Chelsea someday?" asked Dave.

"Eventually whenever she's ready," said Cody. "I want her to achieve her dreams first before we have a child together. I want her to live her life before she becomes a mother."

"Cody, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. I'm glad you're giving Chelsea a chance to live her life. I wish I had done that with Alex but Chelsea was a big surprise. We never really planned on having a baby that early in our marriage. Just always be cautious."

"Okay," said Cody.

"I guess all I can say is welcome to the family!" said Dave with a smile. He knew Cody was a great guy and he wouldn't want anyone else with Chelsea but him. He knew Cody would give Chelsea everything she desired and he knew that Cody loved her with all of his heart as he could see it in his eyes. While he didn't approve of the age difference he was willing to accept their relationship as is. "And I am glad that Chelsea is the one child of mine doing right."

"Thank-you," said Cody. "Chelsea's a good girl. She's got a good head on her shoulders. You don't have anything to worry about. And I promise I will love her forever and I will never hurt her."

"Good because if you do hurt her… she has an old man that loves her with all his heart and two younger brothers.. remember that, Cody," said Dave.

"I know," said Cody. "My jaw still hurts from your punch."

Dave let out a chuckle and said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm a temperamental man. I lose my cool once in a while."

"Oh believe me I know," said Cody. "I know. So we have your blessing?"

"You have my blessing. Take care of my baby girl," he said.

"I will," said Cody. "Thanks, Dad," he said with a smile.

"Let's hold off on that dad stuff for now," said Dave.

"Okay," said Cody. "Thanks, Dave," he said before giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," said Dave as he hugged Cody back. "Remember she is my baby girl and I loved her first."

"I know," said Cody with a smile. "I'm just glad we're all good now because I know Chelsea loves you a lot. She is a daddy's girl and I know it was killing her not talking to you but she is so stubborn."

"That's the Batista and Rossi coming out in her. We are very stubborn people. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Cody. "I think."

Dave let out another chuckle, "You'll be fine."

"I hope," said Cody as he got up. "Well, I think it's time I let you rest."

"Yeah. I should probably get some sleep. Thank-you for talking with me."

"No problem," said Cody as he walked to the door. "We'll be back to visit you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Dave. "Just take care of my baby girl."

"I will," he said. "I will. Bye," said Cody as he opened the door.

"Bye," said Dave before Cody walked out of the door.

Cody walked out to the living room to see Chelsea sitting reading a magazine. "So what happened?" she asked as she stood up.

"He just wanted to talk. That was it."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"He's resting right now. I told him we would be back tomorrow to visit him."

"All right," said Chelsea.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Cody.

"Much," she said. "Except I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"

"Absolutely," said Cody, "but you do know I will give you anything you want and I will love you forever right?"

"I know," said Chelsea. "I will love you forever too. Now can we please get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Cody with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

A couple days later Dave was discharged from the hospital. He was happy to be going home but he was told to stay out of stressful situations, cut back on his sodium intake and he was put on a special diet. Dave was filled with joy as soon as he walked into his home. "It feels good to be home. I was expecting Chelsea to be here. Where is she?" he asked.

"Chelsea and Cody are in New York. They had some business to take care of," said Alex.

"What kind of business?" asked Dave.

"I guess wedding business because that's where the wedding is. I don't get why Chelsea is all about New York but if she's happy to get married there more power to her."

"I am really not looking forward to going back there. That place is nothing but terrible memories for us, Alex. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it with all of the horrible things we've gone through up there."

"Well, I guess Chelsea getting married there is going to be a happy memory. So New York won't be all bad."

"I guess you're right," said Dave as they walked to the living room.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?" asked Alex.

"I'm all right for now. Thank-you," said Dave.

"Just remember what the doctor told you. No stress and you must follow a low sodium and low fat diet."

"I know and it sucks. I'm going to miss your cooking."

"Sorry but that's the doctor's orders," said Alex as she sat down next to him on the couch. "I was so scared I was going to lose you, Dave. I don't know what I would do without you. I was so scared," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, Alex. Trust me. I am always going to be here," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I am never going to leave you. I promise."

"Good," she said snuggling into his chest softly so that she wouldn't hurt him. "When I said I wanted forever with you, I meant it."

"Just promise me you aren't going to leave me," said Dave. "I want us to grow old together and die together."

"I'm not going to leave you," said Alex. "I promise. We will grow old together. I promise."

"Good," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex as she leaned up and softly kissed his lips.

Meanwhile Chelsea and Cody were in New York meeting with their contractor to go over the plans for their new home as well as Chelsea's dance studio. It was the first time Chelsea was going to see the property in person. They walked around the property so that Chelsea could get a better idea of it. "So what do you think?" asked Cody.

"I love it. It's very private and serene. I love it," she said with a smile as she held his hand.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Cody. "So how many bedrooms is our house going to have?"

"I am thinking about 7 bedrooms; 5 bedrooms for our use and 2 guest rooms," said Chelsea. "And a big backyard for the kids to play in."

"And just how many kids do you think we are going to have?" he asked with a smile.

"3," she said. "Two boys and a girl, that way everything is equaled out."

"I would like to say that's possible but we can't choose the sex of our children. It just happens."

"I know but there are ways to try to make a girl or a boy. We will just have to look into them," she said. "Not that we are having kids right away.. I just want the space to be there."

"And I'm not rushing you into having children. I want you to do your thing first. I want you to live your life first. Don't feel like I'm rushing you into anything."

"I know you're not," she said. "I just always think of a little blue eyed boy with dark hair running around with Lily."

"A boy?" asked Cody.

"Yes a boy," she said. "I want a boy first."

"Geez, Chels, you know how to make a man feel pressured," he said with a smile before softly kissing her cheek.

"Sorry," she said as they continued to walk the property until their contractor showed up. Once the contractor arrived Chelsea and Cody explained everything to him. They talked about how many bedrooms they would have in their home, discussed a dining room, living room, kitchen, playroom for the kids, the basement and an office for Chelsea. Chelsea was very particular with what she wanted and she explained it all in great detail for the contractor. She wanted nothing but the perfection of her dream house. She then explained about her dance studio and told the contractor how she needed a ballet studio, a studio just for tap and 3 other studios along with a waiting room and waiting area. She wanted her studio to be just as perfect as her home.

After they had met with the contractor Chelsea and Cody went to spend the rest of the afternoon in Central Park since it was a beautiful day. "It really is a beautiful day for it to only be February," said Cody as they held hands walking through the park.

"I know. Usually it's so frigid and cold," said Chelsea. "Are you ready for snowstorms and blizzards?"

"I like the snow," said Cody. "I go skiing every winter in Aspen. I love it."

"I would love to go to Aspen someday. I love to ski and I love snowboarding."

"How did I not know this?" he asked.

"You never asked," said Chelsea. "But Central Park is amazing in the winter and the summer. In the winter you can go ice skating, take a little walk while drinking hot chocolate. It's always busy here. In the summer you can go swimming in the pool, take a carriage ride through the park, play on the playground, sit and read, have a picnic and play a game of football. It's a really nice place."

"You seem to love it here," said Cody.

"I do," said Chelsea.

"So why does everyone in your family hate it?" he asked.

"Because a lot of bad things happened to us here. My Mama watched Ben's biological dad get shot and killed in a grocery store parking lot. She was right there but he saved her life. If he hadn't been there my Mama would have died. There were always people after my family here. We were never really safe so we had to get security. I guess my Mama pissed off a lot of people when she was with Tony I don't know but Tony's dad was always after us. My Mama got beat up numerous times, my dad was shot here, Ben was kidnapped here and Tony was murdered here. It hasn't exactly been the best place or has the best memories but my parents did everything they could to give us a normal life and what they did give us I loved. That's why I love New York. It's a great place to raise your children if you don't have any of the bad stuff following you around. I don't want to think of New York as a bad place. I want to think of it as a good place; our good place. I want this to be where we live and where we raise our children. I want this place to be where we get married and start our new lives together. I want something good to happen here. I want us to be happy here."

"Wow," said Cody as he pulled Chelsea close to him. "That's terrible. We can make this a good place for us. It can be our happy place. I'm sure we will be very happy here. Ben was kidnapped?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "It was a horrible. We got him back but he was pretty messed up from it."

"Who took him?"

"Some guy that had a lot of issues with my mama. They shot my dad and shot Tony and took Ben with them. They wanted Ben to shoot my dad but he wouldn't. It was all pretty messed up. I mean my parents did good things here. My dad had a barbershop that he closed down when we moved and my mama has a woman's shelter up here where it houses abused women and children because my mama wanted to give back. She dealt with domestic violence for years so she wanted to do good and help the women that were in the same position as her. It's still open but my mama never comes up here anymore. I would LOVE to take over it and help the same women."

"I think you should," said Cody. "And I will help too. It's good to give back," he said.

"It is good to give back," said Chelsea, "my parents always taught me that. We may have had money but the best thing to do with that money was to give back to help others in need. My mama is my hero for everything she's gone through and everything she's done. It would be my honor to follow in her footsteps and help abused women too. And we donate $2500. 00 a year to cancer research and $1,000 a year to cancer treatment centers too."

"Why?" asked Cody. "Not in a bad way I just want to know why."

"Because my Nonna died from breast cancer. She was a survivor but then she got it back and she didn't want treatment so she passed away. We like to be helpful. Life isn't about being rich and having the houses that you want or the cars that you want. It's not about having every piece of technology. It's about what is in your heart. It is about how you present yourself to the world. We were taught at a young age to help others in need and to be kind and respectful to others. That's how my parents raised us. That's how I want to raise my kids. I want them to know it's important to give back because some people aren't as lucky as us. I want them to know how to respect themselves and to respect others. Just like my parents did for us."

"And what about Jordynn? She doesn't respect anyone or herself?"

"I don't know about her. She was raised better than that. She knows better. Other than her I like to think all of us turned out to be pretty good kids."

"I think I just learned more about you in 20 minutes than I have in the months we've been together. I had no idea you were so amazing and felt so strongly about things like that. I'm glad you're like that. I love the fact that you're like that. It makes me love you more."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as they were stopped by a girl's voice.

"Chelsea Batista," said the girl in her New York accent.

Chelsea and Cody turned around to see a girl standing there with dark hair and blue eyes. "Um.. do I know you?" asked Chelsea as she studied the girl. She did not recognize her and had no idea who she was. She assumed she was just a fan.

"No but I know you. I know all about your family. And I know your family is the reason I don't have a father."

"Excuse me?" asked Chelsea. "I don't even know you."

"You think you're all special because you have your rich boyfriend and your movie career but none of that is going to matter in the end."

"I don't even know what you're talking about or who you are. My family isn't the reason you don't have a dad."

"It is your fault that my dad went to jail," she said.

"Who is your dad?" asked Chelsea. She wasn't sure who this girl was but she was claiming to know Chelsea's family and obviously had a lot of anger toward her family.

"My dad is Brian. You know the guy that shot your father," she said.

"And the one that kidnapped my brother. Look I had nothing to do with that. Neither did my brother. We are innocent in the matter. You didn't have anything to do with that. The feud was between your parents and mine not the kids."

"You are stupid aren't you?" she asked. "It doesn't matter my family has beef with your family and that will carry on from our children to our grandchildren. My family will always hate your family."

"I think that's ridiculous," said Chelsea. "Cody, let's go. We don't need this."

Cody and Chelsea turned to walk away and the girl shouted to them. "You can walk away now, you can try to run but I will always haunt you. I will always be lurking and I will find you. You chose to show your face here in New York.. just remember from this point on you're not safe anywhere," she said with a laugh that sent shivers up Chelsea's back.

"Are you okay?" asked Cody as they walked and he saw the color drain from Chelsea's face.

"Yes. I'm okay," she said. "Crazy stuff. I'm not going to let it change my mind about New York. Let's just forget it. She's probably just bluffing."

"Okay," he said as he took her hand and they strolled through the park a little while longer.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

A couple days later Chelsea and Cody were back in Arizona. They were both a little shaken up over their encounter with the girl that told them she was Brian's daughter. Chelsea decided not to say anything to her parents about it because she didn't want them to worry. She felt like they were safer in Arizona than they were in New York but she was still taking the precautions. Lily was in bed and Chelsea was locking up before her and Cody went to bed. She double checked all the doors and all the windows. She knew enough to know that if this woman was serious in her threats that there was no such thing as being over cautious. She turned on their alarm system and went up to the bedroom while Cody was in the shower. She pulled out her laptop and decided to do some research on Brian and his family. She figured they would have to be on the internet after all the havoc they caused. She typed in Brian's name. A whole list popped up on the screen. Chelsea read the news story of Brian murdering Tony, shooting her father and kidnapping Ben. She had no idea what his daughter's name was or what any of his kids' names were. The only thing she knew was his wife's name was Ashley. She searched everything she could but could find nothing on any of his kids. Maybe some of his kids turned out to be decent human beings. Not all children pick up the sins of their fathers is what she believed. She was searching the internet as Cody came out of the shower. "What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to the dresser to get out a pair of briefs to put on.

"Just doing some research on Brian. I can't find anything on Brian's kids," she said closing the computer.

"That was eventful," he said. "Are you sure you still want to move to New York. I can stop them from building if you want to move somewhere else," he said putting on his briefs.

"Cody, I love New York. I want to live in New York. She was probably just bluffing."

"Are you sure, Chels, because she seemed pretty serious to me," said Cody as he got into bed next to Chelsea. "You told me the things her father did to your family and you're really taking it lightly?"

"Cody, I have lived my life in fear for years. I am tired of living in fear. I want to live in New York and that's what I'm going to do."

"If it's really what you want to do," said Cody.

"It is," she said. "Do you think we're safe?"

"I don't know, Chels, you know those people better than I do."

"No, my mama knows them better than I do. She used to be mixed up with them," said Chelsea. "Are you scared to move to New York?"

"I just don't think it's necessary to put ourselves and Lily in danger," said Cody. "I like New York but I don't want you to live the life you did when you had to run and hide from everything."

"I'm not hiding, Cody," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. So is everything locked up and the alarm turned on?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"Good," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she laid down in the bed after softly kissing Cody's lips. "Let's just not let this ruin our wedding okay?"

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love holding you in my arms."

"I like to be in your arms," she said with a smile as she felt Cody's warm body press against hers. She ran her hand over his arms and said, "are you sure you want to give up wrestling for me?"

"I'm sure, Chels. Besides when I am away I miss you too much. I need to be with you," he said as he softly kissed her cheek. "Now, go to sleep. We've had a long day and you need to rest."

"All right," she said, "Good night."

"Goodnight baby," he said as he kissed her one more time before they both drifted off to sleep as Cody continued to hold Chelsea close to him just to make sure she was safe. He didn't know about the people in New York and he didn't know what they were capable of but he was going to make sure Chelsea was always safe.

The next day Cody went to work at Dave's gym while Chelsea went to visit her mom to hopefully get some information on Brian and his family. "Hey, Chelsea," said Alex as she came into the kitchen where Chelsea was sitting drinking a water.

"Hey, Mama," she said.

"How was New York?"

"It was good. I showed Cody where the Women's Shelter was. The women are doing very well. I told them I was your daughter. They all said thank-you."

"That was nice of you to visit them," she said. "I am glad that those women still have a place to go. I am very happy that it's still going."

"Because you keep it up financially. Why don't you ever go to visit it?"

"I don't know but I probably should someday just to see how everyone is doing and to show them I still care."

"They know you care, Mama," said Chelsea.

"You miss New York don't you?" asked Alex.

"I do," said Chelsea. "I miss it a lot."

"I can tell," she said.

"Mama, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," she said as she sat down next to Chelsea. "What's up?"

"Do you remember Brian?"

"The Brian that used to hang out with Dr. Ciccone and Ron?" asked Alex.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, I remember him. Why do you bring him up?" asked Alex. "He is long gone."

"I know but being in New York just made me think about you and everything that happened with Dad, Tony and Ben," she said.

"See New York is nothing but bad memories for you," said Alex.

"No, Mama, I love New York I just thought about what happened to his family. He did have a family right?"

"Yes. He had a wife named Ashley and 3 kids," said Alex.

"How old would his kids be now?" asked Chelsea. "And are there any daughters?"

"One of his daughters should be about your age, one should be Ben's age and his son is probably two years younger than Ben. Why so many questions about his children?"

"Just curious," said Chelsea, "what are their names?"

"Chelsea, what is going on? You're asking a lot of questions about people that shouldn't matter to you."

"Nothing, Mama, I'm just curious," she said.

"Okay," said Alex, "the girl that is your age her name Sophia, the girl that is about Ben's age is Carla and the boy's name is Brian like his father."

"Are they like their parents?" asked Chelsea.

"I would assume they are. I know the oldest Sophia is a force to be reckoned with. She is just like her father. She has numerous criminal records and she has beaten up numerous people. She's a criminal. I think Brian is the only one that has a decent future because even Carla has a little bad ass in her too. I wouldn't mess with them."

"So if they were to threaten someone that person should be worried?" asked Chelsea.

"Chelsea, I'm not going to lie to you. If you were to run into them or we were to run into them there would be a lot of history between us. None of it good but there would be history between us. In their world beef travels down through generations. A feud could start out with a great-grandparent then travel to a grandparent to a parent to a child to their children and their children and so on. It could go on forever. We got Brian put in jail there is beef there so running into one of his children would not be a good idea. Especially if it is Sophia because she is the one that has the most wrath for what happened to her father."

"But they almost killed my dad and I'm not worried about some feud between my parents and someone else's parents," said Chelsea.

"You were raised differently. Hatred is all they know. Did you run into one of them in New York?"

"No, Mama, I was just curious," she said lying.

"That's good because something like that could end deadly. They have eyes and ears everywhere. Why do you think we as a family moved out of New York? Because we would have never been safe staying there. If any of us were to run into them again it would not be good so when you're making your trips to New York please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So I could get hurt if I run into them?" asked Chelsea.

"Possibly," said Alex.

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"So promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," she said. "I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask," said Alex with a smile.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

A couple days later Chelsea was at her dad's house while Cody was fixing something for Dave since he couldn't do it himself. Chelsea was in the kitchen on her laptop doing some research on the Ciccone family as well as Brian's family. She was even searching her dad's shooting to get more information. She was searching and found out new information that she had forgotten about. Ben came into the kitchen with Alyssa and said, "Chels, I didn't know you were here. What are you up to?"

"Researching," she said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing I was just about to make Alyssa some lunch. That little one she's pregnant with is making her very hungry lately," he said rubbing Alyssa's stomach.

"Aw," said Chelsea. "You have a little baby bump. Did you find out what you're having yet?"

"No not for a few more weeks," said Alyssa, "but I think it's a girl."

"Cool," said Chelsea.

"I'm sure it's a boy," said Ben as he got some leftover chicken out to heat up for Alyssa. "Mom sure has been cooking."

"Yes she has," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked at the computer screen to read over the entire shooting incident. "Do you two have names picked out?"

"No we haven't even thought of names. We are waiting till we know the sex," said Alyssa. "With me moving out here things have been a bit crazy."

"Oh yeah, how are you liking Phoenix?"

"I love it," said Alyssa.

"Good," said Chelsea. "So did you two find a place yet?"

"Not yet," said Ben, "but keep it down. Mom and Dad don't know about that yet. They think we are staying here."

"I see," said Chelsea as she went back to reading her computer.

"What are you researching?" Asked Ben.

"Nothing," she said.

"No," said Ben, "you're researching something so what is it?"

"Fine, I am researching Dad's shooting and Tony's murder and your kidnapping."

"Why, Chels? Why would you want to research that?"

"Because I was just curious. It says here that Brian didn't pull the trigger and that he was an accessory to murder. I always thought it was Brian."

"It wasn't. It was Chris," said Ben. "Chris did the job and it was horrible. He kidnapped me and then took me to his house. I had to be with his wife Ashley."

"I thought Brian's wife was Ashley?" asked Chelsea.

"His wife's name is Ashley but so is Chris'. Why do you care so much about those monsters?"

"So then what happened to Chris' family?"

"Ashley gave me to mom and she feared for her and the kids' safety. They headed out to Italy but a few years later she was found dead. No one knows who did it but everyone believes she was murdered because she turned against her family. I don't know."

"And what happened to the kids?" asked Chelsea.

"I believe they still live in Italy with their family. Again, Chelsea, why are you so worried about those monsters?" asked Ben.

"Just curiosity and what about Brian's family and his kids?" asked Chelsea.

"They still live in New York as evil as ever. They are bad news, Chelsea, real bad news. I don't think this is just curiosity," said Ben, "so why are you researching them? You didn't care about them ever before so why now?"

"All right," said Chelsea, "you caught me. Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can," said Ben. "What's up?"

"When Cody and I went to New York last week we ran into Brian's daughter Sophia. She pretty much threatened me," said Chelsea.

"Threatened you how?" asked Ben.

"She just told me that I am not safe anywhere and I can't hide from them."

"That doesn't sound good," said Alyssa as she took her chicken out of the microwave.

"I would have done that, Baby," said Ben. "And Alyssa is right, Chels, that is not good. Maybe you should reconsider moving to New York. Those people are monsters. Do you know what kind of hell I went through when they had me? It was bad. Don't put yourself through that. Don't put Cody through that."

"Ben, I'm sure we will be all right," said Chelsea.

"And that's what mom said and she still got raped. Then Dad got shot and Tony got murdered but everything was going to be all right. Chelsea, you don't know those people but the best thing for you to do is to stay away from them!"

"Why should I give up what I want because I'm scared of people? Besides the worst of them are rotting jail cells," said Chelsea.

"And they were rotting in jail cells when Chris' wife was found dead too. I think it's a stupid decision and if I were you I would stay as far away from New York as I could," said Ben. "Those people are serious! Stay away from them."

"Ben it's too late. Cody and me are moving to New York after we get married."

"That's a bad decision, Chels, a really bad decision!" said Ben.

"Okay," said Chelsea, "but I'm not changing my mind."

"Then you are going to live the same life mom and dad lived. You would think after all the tragedies you would make better decisions but obviously you don't want to," said Ben. "Let's just hope they don't carry out their threats."

"We'll be fine," said Chelsea as she shut down her computer.

"I hope so," said Ben. "How does Cody feel about this?"

"He is okay with it. He said as long as I'm okay with it he's okay with it," said Chelsea.

"It's a stupid decision. If something happens to you… mom and dad are going to be heart broken."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," said Chelsea, "and besides we're all in danger now anyway. Mama and Dad moved to Florida and she was still attacked. Then they found us in Louisiana I'm sure they will find us in Arizona too. It doesn't matter. We aren't safe anywhere."

"This is true," said Ben. "So you're still moving to New York?"

"Yes but don't tell Mama or Dad. I don't want them to know yet."

"Okay," said Ben. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "So when are you telling Mama and Dad about you two?"

"I have no idea," said Ben. "Not until we find a place to live. We are looking but that's when we'll tell them."

"Good idea," said Chelsea.

"And you be careful up in New York," said Ben.

"We will," said Chelsea. "We will."

Later that night Chelsea, Lily and Cody were sitting at home eating dinner when they heard glass shatter. "What was that?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know," said Cody as he got up. "Let me go check. You two stay here."

"Okay," she said as she looked at Lily's face. Lily had a look of fear on her face. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"What was that?" she asked with a quiver.

"I don't' know but I think we're okay," said Chelsea. "Don't be scared. It was probably just the wind."

"Wind to make the window break?" asked Lily. "I don't think so."

"We're okay," said Chelsea as Cody called her from the living room. "I will be right back."

"Okay," she said still looking fearful. It was as if Lily knew about the entire New York situation.

Chelsea walked into the living room to see the front window broken and Cody holding a brick. "What is that? What happened?" she asked.

"It's a brick that was thrown through our window," he said. "And there was a note attached. It says, I told you you couldn't hide. No matter where you are we will find you. Phoenix is nice. I think we will stay till September," he read the note. "This shit is crazy, Chels, what did we do?"

"I don't know," she said as she had shivers run through her spine. "Call the police. Please, Cody. Call the police."

***So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

Cody did just as Chelsea told him to do and called the police. He couldn't believe that someone had actually thrown a brick through their window. He was in shock. Chelsea was just as shocked as Cody. She didn't know what to think. She had lived this type of life before and never thought she would have to live it again. She let out a sigh as her and Cody waited for the police. "What's going on?" asked Lily as she came into the living room.

"Nothing," said Cody so that he wouldn't frighten her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What was the glass breaking?" she asked. "And why does Chelsea look so scared?"

"Nothing, Lily. Someone just threw a brick through the window," said Cody. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," said Lily as the doorbell rang.

"Lily, can you do me a favor and go up to your room?" asked Cody.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we are going to have an adult conversation," said Cody.

"Okay, Dad," she said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Once she was out of sight Cody opened the door to let the police in. He opened the door to see two officers standing there. "Come in," he said opening the door to let them walk in.

"Good evening, Sir," said the first cop. He was on the heavy side and had ice blue eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes," said Cody. "We were sitting at the table having dinner when we heard glass shatter. I came in here and found this brick laying on the floor with this note attached to it," he said showing them the brick.

The officer bent down and looked at the note. "I see," he said. "Have you had any run ins with anyone lately?"

"We were in New York a few days ago and had a run in with a woman that pretty much told us we couldn't hide."

"New York is really far away to travel here just to throw a brick in someone's window," said the officer.

"These people don't care," said Chelsea. "They will go whatever lengths they have to in order to make a point," she said. "Believe me I know."

"I find it really hard to believe someone from New York would come down here just to torment you," said the officer.

"So you don't believe us?" asked Chelsea.

"I didn't say that. I just said I find it hard to believe. This sounds like a scene from a movie."

"It's not," said Cody. "This is serious. Someone threw a brick through my window threatening my fiancé and I and you think this is a joke. Why would I waste my time calling the police for a joke?" Cody was starting to get upset by the police officer's lack of interest. He felt that the brick as well as the threat were very serious. He didn't understand why the officer was just blowing it off.

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "this isn't a joke. We are citizens depending on you to do your job not tell us how unrealistic this seems. I can assure you this is all very real."

"Okay, Ma'am, if it makes you feel better we will look into it," said the officer.

"Thank-you," said Cody.

"You're welcome."

"Do you think it's safe for us to stay here?" asked Cody.

"I think you're safe here but if you are uneasy I would suggest going to stay in a hotel for the night."

"That is a good idea," said Cody.

"We will look into it and get back to you," said the officer. "Have a good day," he said before Cody showed him to the door. Cody let him out and shut the door behind him.

Cody walked back into the living room where Chelsea was standing quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They aren't going to look into anything," said Chelsea full of concern. "He didn't even believe us."

"Chels, he said he was going to look into it so he will," said Cody. "Stop worrying."

"If he was going to look into it he would have asked for more information. They aren't going to do anything about it. We're on our own just like my mama and dad always were. The police never wanted to help them either. It's corrupted you have no idea. These people are kings of corruption."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Has it always been like this?"

"Always, Baby. Always."

"Do you want to get away for a while? Maybe go to Marietta?"

"We can't just take Lily out of school and I can't just close down my studio. Marietta is out of the question. We are just going to need to stay here and hope for the best."

"Well, we aren't staying here tonight. We are going to a hotel," said Cody. "And maybe we should tell your Mama or Dad what's going on."

"No. Absolutely not. I do not want to get my parents involved. The last time my parents were involved my dad got shot and almost lost all his ability to walk. We are not getting my parents involved."

"Chelsea, they know more about these people than we do. They know what they are capable of."

"And I don't? My dad was almost permanently paralyzed because of them. My mama was raped, beaten and almost killed because of them. I know everything about them. They're crazy and will stop at nothing to hurt others. We're in trouble and obviously the police aren't going to do anything about it."

"Okay," he said. "I just want you to know I will never let anything happen to you. I'm going to install a home security system and get security. I will not let anything happen to you or Lily," said Cody as he softly kissed her hair. "I promise."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Sure you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. Nothing is going to make me love you less," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she turned around and softly kissed his lips. "Let's go pack."

"I have a better idea," he said with a sly smile as he scooped her up off her feet causing her to squeal.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Getting to relieve some stress," he said before softly kissing her lips and heading up to their bedroom where they spent the next hour relieving stress that was building up.

Meanwhile at the Batista house Alex was sitting in the living room lost deep in thought when Dave walked into the living room. "Alex, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her thought.

"I asked you what was wrong," said Dave. "You look like something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well not exactly," she said. "Have you talked to Chelsea lately?"

"Not really. I just talked to Cody. He was telling me how the wedding plans were coming along," said Dave, "why? Was I supposed to talk to her?"

"No. It's just I was talking to her the other day and she gave me a weird vibe."

"What type of vibe?" asked Dave.

"That something was wrong like something happened when they went to New York," she answered, "it just made me feel strange."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. She was asking a lot of questions about Brian," she said.

"Why was she asking about that scoundrel for?" asked Dave.

"She said curiosity but I know it was more than that. She was asking about his kids and how old they were."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it just felt strange. We've been gone from New York for years and she never asked a question until now. I think she might have run into one of Brian's kids."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she never cared about them before until she came back from New York now she is all about his kids."

"I see," he said. "So you think she ran into one of Brian's kids?"

"Yes, Dave. And if she did it may be a bad situation. In fact it will be a bad situation. Brian's kids are like their father. His daughter Sophia has the biggest grudge against our family. If any of us were to run into her it could become deadly. They only see revenge. They seek it and do not rest until they get it. Look at what happened to Ron. Look what happened to Tony and look what happened to you. When they want revenge they make sure they get it."

"So you think Chelsea is in some type of danger?" asked Dave.

"I don't know for sure but I have a feeling there is something she isn't telling us. I really hope that's not the case but I just have this bad feeling it is."

"I think if something like that would have happened Chelsea would have told you. Relax, Alex. Those people are out of our lives. Maybe it was just curiosity on Chelsea's part. Let's not dwell on them okay? We spent years dwelling on them. We are finally free from that craziness so let's just enjoy it and not worry about them. Okay?"

"Okay, Dave," she said. She wasn't sure if she could take her mind off of it because deep down she had a bad feeling that Chelsea was in some type of trouble. It was her mother's intuition. Her mother's intuition never failed her and she knew better than to go against it. She knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure what.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

About two weeks later Cody and Chelsea were still on edge because of everything that had happened with the brick even though nothing had happened since then. They weren't going to let their guard down. Alex had been trying to get information out of Chelsea but she was not telling her mom anything. She didn't want to worry her mom with everything she had going on in her life with Jordynn and taking care of Chelsea's father since his heart attack. The police never did look into anything about the attack and after spending almost the entire two weeks in a hotel they went back home because they felt safer and Chelsea had some friends coming to town to get fitted for dresses for the wedding as it was quickly approaching. Chelsea just wanted to spend some time with one of her best friends; AJ, hoping to have some fun girl nights and take her mind off of everything. Chelsea was very stressed out from everything. She had the wedding coming up, they had just sent out their save the dates and were in the process of finding the wedding invitations, she had to break the news to her dance students that she was closing down the studio to move to New York and she had the house and studio being built in New York. She also had to worry about a group of thugs from New York being after her and her family. She was beyond stressed and hoped that AJ being in town would help relieve the stress.

Not even 30 minutes after Cody, Chelsea and Lily arrived home AJ was at their door. Chelsea opened the door and they both let out a scream before they hugged each other. Cody rolled his eyes and said to Lily, "AJ must have found us." Lily just laughed as Chelsea and AJ made their way into the living room. "Hello, AJ."

"Hi, Cody," she said with a smile. "Are you enjoying your time off?"

"Absolutely," he said. "I am sure you are going to enjoy your weekend off."

"I am," she said. "This house is so beautiful," said AJ.

"Thank-you," said Cody.

"Let me show you around," said Chelsea as she took AJ on a tour of the house. She showed her around the downstairs and then took her upstairs to show her the guest room. AJ put her stuff down in the room and they headed back downstairs.

"It is a really beautiful house," she said as they walked down the stairs. "I love it. I can't believe you're planning on moving out. It is an awesome house."

"Our house in New York is going to be even more awesome," said Chelsea. "But my parents don't know so please don't say anything to them when you see them."

"I won't," said AJ. "Let me see your ring!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Chelsea asked showing her the engagement ring Cody had given her.

"Beautiful," she said. "He did a good job."

"Yes he did," said Chelsea with a smile as AJ admired the ring before they all went out to spend the afternoon together and having lunch with each other. Chelsea could already feel her stress leaving her as she was enjoying AJ's company. They had been good friends for a while and were often times mistaken for sisters. They became friends when Zach and Chelsea broke up. AJ was there for her and kept her back as the backlash happened because everything was Chelsea's fault in the eyes of many people in the locker room. AJ was the only person willing to hear Chelsea out and side with her. They had been good friends ever since.

Later that night Chelsea and AJ went out to the bar for a girls' night. It had been a long time since Chelsea had gone out to the bar and she was going to enjoy it to its fullest. Chelsea and AJ walked into the bar dressed like twins in black halter dresses that came to the mid-thigh and their hair curled hanging down past their shoulders with black pumps to match. As they entered the bar many jaws hit the floor as they made their way over to the bar tender to get some drinks. "Two martinis," said AJ before they were interrupted by two good looking gentlemen.

"This is on us," they said with a smile as they laid the money down for the bar tender.

"Thank-you," said AJ with a smile.

"Yes, Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"No problem so what are you two beautiful ladies doing here tonight?" asked one of the guys. He was not bad looking. He was about 6'0 tall with dark brown eyes, dimples to die for, high cheek bones, dark brown hair that came to his shoulders and beautiful red lips with the perfect white teeth.

"Just hanging out," said Chelsea.

"I know you," he said, "you're Chelsea Batista!"

"I am," she said as she was given her martini. "And this is my friend AJ."

"Friend? I thought you two were twins," he said.

"No just friends," said Chelsea. "And what is your name?"

"I am Clay and this is my friend Greg," he said showing the girls his athletically built friend with deep blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and the perfect smile to match. He gave them a smile to which they both returned with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clay and Greg," said Chelsea, "but as you know I am engaged so I'm not interested in anything."

"That's a shame that a beautiful woman like you is engaged," said Clay, "but I can see why he snatched you up. You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile as she blushed.

"And what about you?" asked Greg to AJ. "Are you married, engaged, boyfriend?"

"Single," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her and they headed off to a table followed by Chelsea and Clay.

"Mind if I hang out with you?" asked Clay.

"I don't mind," she said with a shy smile, "but remember it will be nothing more than that."

"I know. I will be a good boy," he said as they reached the table and took a seat. "So where is your fiancé?"

"At home with his daughter, AJ and I are having a girl's night out."

"That's cool," he said with a smile. "Do you have any kids?"

"No," she said. "Do you?"

"I have son that is 5 years old," he said, "but his mom doesn't let me in his life. So where are you from? You have a southern accent so I know you're not from Phoenix," he said.

"I was born in Florida, moved to Louisiana when I was 4 , then New York and then here to Phoenix when I was 13," she said.

"Cool," he said, "so you've lived everywhere pretty much."

"I wouldn't classify that as everywhere," she said with a flirtatious smile, "but I would say I have seen the world."

"With Batista as your father I would hope so," he said. "How is he doing? I heard he was shot a few years ago."

"Um yeah but that's not something I wish to discuss," she said feeling uneasy.

"Okay," he said. "Let me buy you another drink," he said.

"You don't have to," said Chelsea.

"I want to," he said with a smile. There was just something off about him that Chelsea didn't like. Chelsea studied him a little more and assumed he was Italian.

"All right," she said. "And where are you from?" she asked.

"Phoenix," he said.

"All your life?"

"Born and raised," he said. "So about that drink?"

"I'll get my own drink thank-you," she said as she got up to get a drink herself she didn't entirely trust him getting her a drink. "AJ, come with me please," she said pulling AJ away from Greg.

"Really, Chels?" she asked.

"Really," she said, "come on."

"Okay," said AJ, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Greg as he watched AJ and Chelsea walk away together.

"So what was that all about?" asked AJ.

"I don't know," said Chelsea. "I just wanted to get away from them."

"Why?" asked AJ.

"Because that Clay guy makes me nervous," she said. "There's just something about him I don't trust. I can't place my finger on it but I do not trust him."

"Why? He seems like a nice guy, he wanted to buy you a drink," she said before they placed their order for another drink.

"Yeah and they slip roofies in my drink and I wake up next to some guy that's not Cody in the morning. That would not be good."

"You worry too much," said AJ. "I doubt they would do that."

"I think I worry enough for everything I'm going through," she said. She wasn't planning on telling AJ about it but it just slipped out.

"What do you mean everything you're going through?" asked AJ concerned.

"Nothing," said Chelsea as the bartender handed them their drinks. "Thank-you."

"Chels," she said, "what is going on? You can tell me anything."

"Fine," said Chelsea. "When Cody and I were in New York a few weeks ago we ran into some girl whose dad helped kill Tony and shoot my dad also helped Ben get kidnapped. She pretty much threatened us telling us we couldn't hide from her then when we come back we had a brick thrown through our window with a note talking about them staying here till September; we move to New York in September."

"Wow," said AJ, "that is scary stuff. Did you tell your mom?"

"No. My mama doesn't know about it. She has enough to deal with, with Jordyn and my dad. I don't want to burden her. They also don't know we're going to New York to live."

"So you're still going to New York even though this chick threatened you?"

"Um yes," said Chelsea as she took a sip of her drink. "I want to live in New York."

"That's crazy," said AJ, "that's just asking for trouble."

"And we're already in trouble," said Chelsea, "so what's the difference? We're going to be in trouble no matter where we go. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I do not want to live my life in fear like I did when I was little," she said with tears burning her eyes. "I don't want my kids to live in fear."

"Kids? You're going to have kids?"

"Someday and I don't' want them to live in fear," she said. "I just don't know what to do," she said as she started to cry. "I am just so overwhelmed with everything. I should be really happy planning my wedding and hoping for the finishing of our home and my dance studio. I really shouldn't have to deal with this shit."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea," she said. "Did you talk to the police?"

"Yeah, they won't do anything. History definitely repeats itself," she said.

"So where do Clay and Greg fit into all of this?" asked AJ.

"I just get a bad vibe from Clay. There's just something weird about him."

"Like that he could be from New York ready to harm you at a moment's notice?"

"Sort of," said Chelsea.

"That's crazy," said AJ. "You need a vacation to relax and ease your mind. Worrying is ridiculous. You're accusing innocent people of being something bad."

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I don't think they're out to hurt us," she said.

"I don't know," said Chelsea as she saw them walking over to them. "Here they come."

Before they could get away Clay and Greg were in front of them. "What's going on, Ladies?" asked Clay a little more forceful than Chelsea liked.

"Nothing," said Chelsea. "I'm feeling kind of tired so I think I'm going to finish this drink and head home."

"Why not stay a little longer and hang out?" he asked it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Because I want to leave," said Chelsea, "besides you should go find another girl to hang out with."

"I like hanging out with you," he said.

"I'm getting married sorry," she said.

"Clay, we're defeated," said Greg. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," said Chelsea before the guys walked away. "See? Creepy!"

"They were definitely creeping," said AJ.

Chelsea and AJ finished their drinks and left the bar. Chelsea was way too uneasy to stay there any longer. They figured they could finish their girl's night at home rather than out in a bar. Chelsea and AJ got in her car and headed home. As Chelsea was driving she looked in the rearview mirror to see she was being followed. "AJ, we're being followed," she said.

"What?" she asked.

"We are being followed," she said. "I have to lose them."

"How are you going to do that?" asked AJ with fear in her voice.

"Like this," she said picking up speed. Luckily for her they had just got onto the highway so it was easy to pick up speed and try to lose them. As Chelsea picked up speed so did the car behind them. Chelsea began to weave between cars she couldn't believe there were so many people out on the highway that late at night but she was glad there were because it was making it easier to lose the people following them. The car behind them picked up their speed and began weaving in and out of traffic staying closing to Chelsea. Chelsea did something she thought she would never do and picked up speed so she was going at least 90. The highway was coming to an end as they reached a red light. Chelsea just made it through the light as the car behind them stopped at the light slamming on the brakes and whirling into the intersection where they were hit. Chelsea looked back in the rearview mirror to see the destruction as she slowed her car down. Her heart was racing and she was shaking.

"Oh my God," said AJ in shock. She couldn't believe any of this had just happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea as she pulled the car over.

"Are you okay?" asked AJ. "That was fucking crazy, Chels."

"I know but I had to," she said. She had to catch her breath and get herself together. She finally pulled back on to the road and was never so happy to see home again. "Please don't tell Cody about this."

"I won't," said AJ before they walked into the house.

They walked into the living room where Cody was watching TV. "You two are home early."

"I was tired," said Chelsea as she walked over to him. "I wanted to come home."

"Okay," he said looking at Chelsea. "Are you okay?"

"I love you," she said before passionately kissing his lips.

"Whoa, Chels," he said. "What is going on?"

"Don't you love me?" she asked.

"I do love you," he said before kissing her back. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight, AJ," she said before and Cody headed upstairs.

"Goodnight," said AJ.

Chelsea wasn't sure what had come over her but after everything that had just happened she wanted Cody more than anything. It was like she was scared she was going to lose Cody or that she came close to Cody losing her. Getting lost in Cody was her relief and made her feel so much better that she was able to get a peaceful night sleep even though things were starting to get serious.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly -you all so much. **

The next morning Chelsea woke up in Cody's arms. She was still shaken up from the events of the previous night after the bar. She was never going to tell Cody about it because she didn't want him to know. She didn't want to worry him. AJ and Chelsea made it home alive so there was no point in reliving it. She slipped out of Cody's arms and got out of bed careful not to wake him up. She slipped on one of Cody's t-shirts before heading downstairs to make some coffee. She walked past the guest room and AJ was still asleep so Chelsea continued on her way to the stairs. Once she got downstairs she walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee so she could wake up. Just as the coffee was finished and she was pouring herself a cup Cody appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Good morning, Beautiful," he said to her as he walked over and softly kissed her lips.

"Good morning," she said, "I made coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure," he said.

Chelsea walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee cup for Cody. "You know you should really put some clothes on. We do have a guest," she said as she closed the door.

"And you should probably wear more than that t-shirt," he said with a smile. "I may have seen a little ass."

"Shut up," she said with a smile as she poured him a cup of coffee. "You know you like it," she said as she handed him his coffee.

"I love it," he said with a smile as he put the coffee cup on the table and moved closer to Chelsea and said, "Just like I love you," as he wrapped his arms around her neck pushing her up against the kitchen island and softly kissed her lips with a passion.

Chelsea wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him back passionately. Cody picked Chelsea up and sat her up on the island as he continued to kiss her passionately. He softly kissed her neck as he slipped his hands up her shirt. He moved his hands up her stomach slowly until he reached her breasts. Chelsea let out a moan as he tenderly massaged her breasts as his lips found hers again and kissed her passionately. Cody was just about to take her shirt off as Lily walked into the kitchen. "Dad," she said causing Cody to jump. He quickly removed his hands from Chelsea's shirt and broke their kiss.

"Um. Hi, Good morning, Lil," he said trying to catch his breath and helping Chelsea off the island.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," said Cody. "Nothing. We were just…"

"Just kissing," said Lily.

"Yeah," said Cody. "So why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?"

"I have dance class," she said. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Cody. "I forgot."

"I know you did," she said walking over to the pantry to get out a box of cereal.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" he asked Chelsea as she drank from her coffee cup.

"Teaching dance class and then going to pick out my wedding dress and my bridesmaid dresses and my maid of honor dress," she said. "You know like you should be picking out your tuxedos and ties for the wedding," she said.

"That's right. I should get my part of the wedding party together. I am not sure who I want to be my best man. It's a toss between Ben and Ted," he said. "I don't even know what I'm doing. How many groomsmen do I need?"

"Well, my maid of honor is Alyssa. AJ is a bridesmaid, Lily is a bridesmaid and Sicily is a bridesmaid," said Chelsea. "The flower girls are Emma and Ava Kate and Ted's son is the ring bearer. You need 3 groomsmen."

"Okay," said Cody, "and our guest list is over the top."

"Well, we have big families. It is what it is," said Chelsea.

"What color is the wedding?" asked Lily.

"I was going to go with blue but that doesn't work for a September wedding. I am going with orange and yellow," she said.

"Ooh," said Lily. "That sounds pretty."

"Thanks," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked at Cody. "And what do you think?"

"I told you, just tell me when to show up and where and I will be there. Besides I am more about the honeymoon," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh," she said with a smile before taking a sip of her coffee as she kept her eye on Cody. "And where is that going to be?"

"I can't tell you," he said, "it's a surprise."

"Okay," she said, "but I am partial to Hawaii. Just saying," she said with another smile giving Cody a hint at what she wanted.

"Hmm. I will think about that ," he said with a smile. "You seem happier today, Chels. Last night when you came home you looked like a nervous wreck. What happened?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Okay," he said letting it go but not completely believing her.

"I'm going to go get ready for work and then I'll be out shopping," she said as she walked over to Cody. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She whispered in his ear, "and we'll finish what we started later." She softly kissed his lips.

"I am looking forward to that," he said with a smile as Chelsea pulled away and headed upstairs to get ready for her day.

Chelsea spent most of her morning teaching dance class at the studio before she headed off to the bridal shop to get the dresses for her wedding and most importantly her wedding dress. The bridal party had all their dresses picked out by Chelsea. They tried on numerous dresses until Chelsea found the right one. "So?" asked AJ, "what do you think about this dress?" She was wearing an orange chiffon strapless dress with flowing chiffon cascades from the waist shaping loose romantic layers for the skirt falling 3 inches above the knee. Chelsea looked at the dress.

She studied it for a few minutes having AJ turn around before saying, "Lily, Alyssa and Sicily go put that dress on. I want to see what it looks like on you." The girls grabbed the same dress that AJ was wearing and went to put it on. They came out a few minutes later and Chelsea had them all stand in a line so she could admire the dresses on her bridal party. It was an important decision for her and she said, "I like it. That's the one I want for all of you. I like it a lot. It's really pretty. Mama, what do you think?"

Alex looked at the dresses and said, "It's your wedding. If that's what you want."

"It is," she said. "I love those dresses and then the men can wear yellow vests and yellow ties under their tuxedos. I like that," said Chelsea.

"Good idea," said Alex.

"Chelsea," said Cody's sister.

"Yes?" asked Chelsea turning around to see Ava Kate and Emma in the most beautiful white spaghetti strapped dress with 3D floral design on the left shoulder with asymmetrical tiers of organza flow down the length of the skirt. Chelsea fell in love with their dresses right away.

"What do you think about these dresses?" she asked.

"I love them. They are perfect! They are so beautiful!" she said with excitement. "And we can give them a white headband with a big white flower on it for their hair and we can put an orange sash on their dresses. I love them! You look beautiful girls."

"Thank-you, Chelsea," said Ava Kate with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I am so excited! Mama, aren't those dresses beautiful?"

"Absolutely," said Alex with a smile. She was so happy for Chelsea and was glad to be part of her wedding planning. She was so proud of her she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Alex couldn't have asked for a better daughter. "Now what about you?" asked Alex. "What are you going to wear?"

"A dress," she said in a smart ass tone but with a smile.

"I know that," said Alex, "but what dress. You should pick your dress out today."

"I plan to," she said. "I'm going to go look right now."

"Okay," said Alex. "Do you want some help?"

"No. I can manage," she said as she went off in search of her wedding dress while the bridal party changed out of their dresses and got ready to purchase them but not before they sat to wait for Chelsea to try on dresses and help her pick the most beautiful one. Although they all knew Chelsea had a mind of her own and she would choose what she wanted not what everyone wanted her to get.

Chelsea must have tried on at least 4 dresses but none of them worked for her. Everyone else thought they were beautiful but according to Chelsea they just lacked that special something. She went back in the fitting room to try on just one more dress. She slipped out of the 4th dress and into the 5th dress. It was the perfect fit and it looked absolutely beautiful on her. She loved it. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled as she thought about wearing it on her wedding day. She came out of the fitting room and said, "What about this one?" She stood in a white strapless organza high low ball gown with pick-ups, a slit up her leg and beaded detail on the drop waist on her left side. "What do you think?"

"That's the one," said Alyssa. "That is the one. You look so beautiful!"

"I like it too," said Chelsea. "I think this is the dress."

Alex looked at her daughter in the wedding dress and smiled as tears burned her eyes thinking about how fast the time had gone. "It's beautiful. You look beautiful. Cody is going to love it. It is the perfect dress. Oh, Chelsea," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Mama," said Chelsea, "are you crying?"

"Only because you look so beautiful," she said.

"How are you going to handle my wedding? You can't even handle this," she said.

"I know but I carried you for 9 months and raised you for 18 years; I deserve the right to cry at my daughter becoming a wife and hopefully one day a mother."

"Mama," said Chelsea. "If you cry."

"It's not an if," said Alex wiping her tears, "it is going to happen. Your father is going to be a wreck."

"Mama," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea," said Alex. "You just look so beautiful," she said as she got up to hug Chelsea.

"Thanks, Mama," she said with a smile as she hugged her back. "This is definitely the dress."

"Good because you look so beautiful in it," said Alex.

"If I know my brother," said Cody's sister, "when he sees you walking toward him he is going to cry."

"You think so?" asked Chelsea.

"I know so," she said with a smile.

"You look like a princess," said Ava Kate.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea. "Let me get this off and then we can all go pay for this stuff and head out."

After they were done at the bridal shop they enjoyed a nice girls dinner at a Japanese restaurant where they discussed the wedding and all of Chelsea's plans for the wedding. She was going to make it the best wedding in the world. She figured that a woman should only be married once and it should be fairytale worthy. She also knew that the paparazzi were going to be there so she figured she might as well give them something to photograph. Once dinner was over Chelsea, Lily and AJ headed back to the house. Chelsea walked in to the house and didn't find Cody in the living room so she went into the kitchen where he was making himself something to eat. "Hey, Baby," he said as he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said. "I brought you some sushi. I figured you'd like that instead of a grilled cheese."

Cody turned the stove off and said, "thanks, Beautiful." He greeted her with a kiss and then took the bag of food she had for him. "So how was looking for dresses?" He asked as they sat down at the table.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Really good."

"That's good. Did you find a dress?" asked Cody as he took out the carton of sushi.

"I did," said Chelsea with a smile. "All our dresses are picked out. I picked orange out for the bridesmaids and the maid of honor and Ava Kate and Emma are going to have orange sashes. So I figured that the men and the ring bearer could wear yellow vests under their jackets and yellow ties."

"That works for me," said Cody as he took a bite of sushi.

"And my mama cried when she saw me in my dress," said Alex. "Our wedding day is going to be really emotional."

"Yeah," said Cody. "I can imagine. Your parents are so proud of you. You're their little girl. They are both going to cry."

"I know," said Chelsea. "Cody," she said.

"Yes, Baby?" he asked.

"I just want to tell you that your nieces Ava Kate and Emma are the cutest little girls ever and they are so sweet. I want to have kids just like them."

"Me too," he said, "Lily is pretty sweet too."

"I know she is. I love Lily. She's such a sweetie."

"Thank-you," he said.

"You're welcome, Babe," said Chelsea as she sat quietly. "Cody?" she asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking?"

"Yeah," he said as he ate his sushi. "About what?"

"I want to run something by you but don't get upset please," she said.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't want to move to New York now?"

"No. I want to move to New York. It's something else," she said.

"Okay," he said. "Shoot."

"Well, I was thinking about us. I was thinking about you and how old you are."

"Are you calling me an old man?" he asked with a smile.

"Sort of but you're my old man," she said with a smile, "and I love you."

"I love you too," said Cody. "So what is going on?"

"Well, you know how I said I wanted to wait a few years before I had kids?"

"Yes," said Cody realizing where the conversation was going.

"Well, after spending the day with your nieces I started thinking about what if we did have a baby right after we got married. It wouldn't be that bad."

"But I thought you weren't ready to be a mother yet?"

"I didn't think I was but I feel really maternal," she said. "I want to have a baby."

"After we get married?" he asked.

"Well, sort of," she said.

"Chelsea," he said.

"Cody, I was just thinking how about I get rid of my birth control pills and not exactly try for a baby but let it happen if it's supposed to happen?"

"So you want to get rid of your birth control pills, have unprotected sex with me but not prevent a pregnancy?"

"Or try for it either. If it's going to happen it's going to happen. I think we should let nature take its course. If we get pregnant before we get married then that's how it is and if we don't that's fine too but I want to lose my birth control pills and let nature happen."

"Chels," said Cody taking a deep breath. "I want nothing more than to have a baby with you but I'm scared of your dad. Getting you pregnant before we get married is not something I want to do."

"Cody, it doesn't matter. We are engaged. We're going to get married. If it should happen I doubt my dad would be upset. Look how happy he is for Ben and Alyssa."

"Chelsea, are you serious about this? A baby is a big responsibility."

"I am serious, Cody. I want to lose my birth control and see what happens. I know babies are a big responsibility but I am up for that challenge."

"Chelsea, I guess if this is something that you really want to do then I guess I will agree to it. I just need to make sure you're 100 % sure you want to do this," he said.

"I do," said Chelsea. "I really do."

"All right," said Cody, "then I guess you're losing your birth control."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I love you a lot Chelsea. Remember that."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "I love you a lot," she said as she got up from the chair and softly kissed his lips. "By the way, I may have forgotten to take my pill a couple times," she said. "Just saying."

"Chelsea Alexandra," said Cody, "I'm shocked."

"I know but I have been so stressed I forgot," she said. "But I don't think I'm pregnant."

"Okay," he said, "but like you said if it happens it happens."

"Right," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "we're going to have a very interesting marriage."

"We are," she said before kissing him once more before going upstairs to change out of her clothes. She was very serious about letting nature take its course. Her parents wouldn't be happy but after all it was her life.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They wre greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few days later Cody was going out to lunch with Ted so that he could ask him to be the best man in his wedding as well as asking him if his son could be in the wedding as well. He felt like a slacker because Chelsea had her entire bridal party picked out as well as their dresses while he didn't know who was going to be whom or what in the wedding. "Hey, Man," said Ted as he greeted Cody outside the restaurant.

"Hey," said Cody as he gave him a bro hug. "Long time no see."

"I know. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. How about you," he asked him as they walked into the restaurant.

"Pretty good. Are you enjoying your time off?"

"I am loving it," he said. "This extra time with Lily and Chelsea has been great. We managed to go to New York to check out where our house is being built and we're working on wedding plans. Well, Chelsea is telling me rather."

"I know how that is. When Kris and I got married she was in charge of it all," said Ted. "I think women should handle those things. It is their dream wedding. I could care less what flower arrangements we have or what colors we have. Let them do that. Chelsea was probably planning her wedding her whole life," he said as they were seated at a booth.

"I'm sure she was. She is going to be a bridezilla. I just hope that nothing happens till we're married," he said.

"What does that mean?" he asked as they were interrupted by their waiter.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" he asked.

"We will each have a beer," said Cody.

"All right," he said before walking away.

"Well, Chelsea has this big idea she wants to have a baby," said Cody.

"Now?"

"Well soon," said Cody. "She got rid of her birth control pills and now it's just a whatever happens happens thing."

"So you're not using condoms or anything?"

"Nope no condoms at all," said Cody. "I told her I was fine with it."

"Are you?" asked Ted.

"I am. I don't mind it but I don't want her to get pregnant then regret it you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know," said Ted. "I thought Chelsea wanted to wait a while?"

"So did I but I blame my nieces for being so cute. I don't know. I'm not against this but I don't want to upset Dave."

"Getting his daughter pregnant will not go over good if it happens before you're married."

"I know. I got beat up for proposing to her. I don't want to know what will happen if I get her pregnant. Plus she said she missed her pill a couple times. She's been stressed out," he said as the waiter brought them their beer and took their orders.

"So she missed her pill?"

"That's what she said," said Cody.

"And you had sex around that time?"

"Ted, we always have sex," said Cody, "her sex drive is crazy."

"She's young, she's what 21?"

"22 will be 23 in June," said Cody.

"Okay," said Ted. "I wish you the best of luck with that."

"Thanks," he said, "Don't think I'm not happy about her want to be a mom because I know she is going to be a great mom and I wouldn't mind having a son or another little girl. It's just facing Dave I'm afraid of."

"I hear you," he said. "Kris is pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Ted with a proud smile. "She is 16 weeks along. The doctor is 95% sure the baby is a girl."

"Congratulations," said Cody knowing that Kris and Ted had been trying for a girl for the last 5 years.

"Thank-you, after 5 boys we are ready for a little girl. We were not going to give up till we got one," said Ted.

"I know," said Cody with a laugh. "Speaking of boys Chelsea and I were wondering if Connor could be the ring bearer in the wedding."

"I don't see why he couldn't be. If that's what you want. I have to talk to Kris about it but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks," said Cody, "and of course you're going to be my best man."

"Awesome," said Ted. "I'm there."

"Thanks," he said. "You're my best friend we've been through it all together. You're like my brother."

"Thanks, Cody," said Ted with tears in his eyes. Ted and Cody were close. They started their careers around the same time and worked together plenty of times over the last few years. They were traveling partners and Ted was there when Lily's mom went crazy. They had been through it all together. Ted was honored that Cody had asked him to be his best man.

"You're welcome," said Cody.

"So is it true?" asked Ted out of the blue after the waiter brought over their food.

"Is what true?" asked Cody as he put ketchup on his fries.

"That you're retiring after Summerslam?" asked Ted.

"Yes it's true," said Cody. "I'm getting married in September and my soon to be wife wants a baby. I want to be there and want to enjoy my life as a husband and a father. I have done everything I possibly can with the company."

"I guess," said Ted. "You have to do what you have to do."

"Yeah," said Cody. "I want to be with my family."

"I hear ya. I think I am about finished too. I hardly see the boys enough and I'm getting too old for this. I have no idea how Undertaker went so long doing this."

"The man is invincible," said Cody with a laugh. "I am not."

"Me either," said Ted. "But just think you'll have all the time in the world to be a newlywed."

"I know…our sex life is amazing now I can't wait to see what it's like AFTER we get married. I love that woman."

"I would hope so you did choose to marry her. Although I still think it is so weird because you have known her since she was born. You were 24 or 25 when she was born. Weird."

"Well, she grew up," said Cody. "Into one of the hottest women I know."

"I will give it to you and do not tell Kris I said this but Chelsea is pretty hot. The fact she is Batista's daughter scares me. He's going to be your father-in-law; are you ready for that?"

"I wouldn't care if Satan himself was her father… I would love her no less and would accept him as my father in law as long as I could call Chelsea my wife."

"Aww," said Ted. "So where are you taking her on your honeymoon?"

"Hawaii. She really wants to go to Hawaii. I thought about Italy but I don't know how she feels about Italy. She used to have family there but not anymore."

"Hawaii is so cliché," said Ted.

"How is Hawaii a cliché?" asked Cody. He didn't understand how Hawaii was considered a cliché.

"Because it seems like everyone that gets married goes to Hawaii for their honeymoon. You should go with Italy. You have money. You can take her wherever you want. You could take her to Europe ANYWHERE! You could make it a three week honeymoon and spend time in France, Italy, Spain Greece… wherever Cody. Think out of the box."

"But she made it clear she wants to go to Hawaii," said Cody.

"So take her to Hawaii as a pre-wedding vacation to eliminate the stress of planning the wedding and then surprise her with something big for your honeymoon. Trust me, Cody Hawaii is a honeymoon cliché."

"Okay," said Cody. "I like that idea. I think I will take her to Hawaii after Wrestlemania to eliminate the stress and then take her to Europe for our honeymoon. "

"See? She'll love it. You act like you don't have money and she has money too."

"I know our kids will want for nothing but I hope Chelsea teaches them what her parents taught her and that is to give back."

"Exactly. Anyway. Who is marrying you two?" asked Ted.

"I don't know," said Cody, "Why? Does your dad want to marry us?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't object. I was just curious. Do you want me to ask him?"

"That would be great," said Cody. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Ted.

After they finished their lunch Cody headed home. When he walked into the house he could smell the lemon fresh of the floor cleaner Chelsea had used to mop the kitchen floor and could hear the vacuum running in the living room. He walked into the living to see Chelsea dancing with the vacuum cleaner. He smiled as he watched her. She was beautiful there was no way he could deny that. Chelsea turned the vacuum off when she was done and was startled to see Cody standing in the door way so she jumped when she saw him. "Cody, what are you doing?"

"Just watching you and thinking about how lucky I am," he said with a smile as he walked into the living room be closer to her.

"Thanks," she said. "You are pretty lucky. I'm pretty lucky too."

"No, Chels, you have no idea. I am the lucky one," he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said with a smile as Cody leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A month later Cody was back on the road because he had to gear up and get ready for Wrestlemania. He was on edge about leaving because he didn't want to leave Chelsea and Lily alone even though they did have a security system put in. He still didn't feel comfortable. Chelsea was just as uneasy with Cody being gone. She was still thinking about being followed home from the bar when AJ was in town. She was scared they would come back to hurt her or worse hurt Lily. Chelsea was sitting at home by herself while Lily was in school. She was going over her books from the studio to see who was paid up on their costumes and who was not as well as who was paid up on their lessons and who wasn't. She was reading over them as the phone rang. She saw it was from a restricted number but answered it anyway. "Hello," she said. There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Hello," she said once again but to silence once again. "Hello," she said again. This time there was a response of male laughter. It wasn't a funny laugh but more of an evil laugh. "Who is this?" she asked with chills.

"You will find out soon enough," said the voice with another laugh that sent fear up Chelsea's spine before they hung up the phone.

"Who is this?" she said as it was too late. She put the phone down and got up to check the doors. She made sure the front door and the back doors were locked and that the front door had the chain lock on it as well. She checked all the windows to make sure they were shut and locked as well. She remembered her mama's story from when Tony got into the house through an open window, raped her mama and then left her for dead. It always gave Chelsea chills. She never wanted that to happen to her. She went back downstairs to work on what she was doing. She was in deep thought as she heard someone outside. Her heart went into a panic as it began to beat faster. She got up and grabbed Cody's baseball bat out of the closet as she heard someone jiggle the front door handle. She walked to the front door holding the baseball bat in her hand. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. Before saying anything she looked out the hole and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her dad standing on her porch. She put the bat down and unlocked the door before opening it. "Hey, Dad."

"Chels, what the hell took you so long to answer the door?" he asked.

"I was busy," she said.

He looked at the baseball bat in her hand and said, "busy playing baseball?"

"No," she said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Then what is with the baseball bat, Chels?" he asked.

"Um.. I was just cleaning," she said as she shut the door and locked it behind her father.

"And what is with the double locks?" he asked.

"Nothing. Cody just wants me to keep the doors locked when I am home by myself," she said as they walked to the living room where her books were opened on the coffee table.

"Cleaning huh?" asked Dave as he looked at the books. "It doesn't look like you were cleaning to me."

"I was getting ready to clean," she said quickly before putting the baseball bat back in the closet.

"Chelsea, I have known you for 22 years.. I know when you're lying," he said. "So what is going on?"

"Nothing, Dad. I told you. I was just cleaning. Nothing is going on."

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you," said Dave.

"Dad, nothing is bothering me."

"Your mama and I have been worried about you lately. You haven't spoken to us in weeks. What is with the distance?" he asked.

"Spending time with Cody," she said, "and I've been busy with wedding details."

"Wedding details without your mama? Isn't she helping you with that?"

"Well, we were trying to find a design for our wedding cake and the flavor. As well as our invitations plus we were working on some other things," she said with a slight smile thinking about how they were working on a baby in a way.

"I see," he said, "so your mama is a little concerned about you. She thinks that something happened when you were in New York," he said.

"Dad, nothing happened," she said.

"Are you sure? She said you were asking questions about those people."

"I was just curious," she said. "So she's really worried about some questions I was asking?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "she felt that something happened."

"No. I was just asking out of curiosity," she said "It was no big deal."

"Okay," he said, "where's Cody?"

"He went back to work," said Chelsea as she closed up her dance studio books. "He has to get ready for Wrestlemania."

"When is Mania this year?"

"The beginning of April," she said.

"Where?"

"Houston," she said.

"Are you going with him?"

"Yes. Lily and I will be joining him in Houston that weekend for Mania. I want to be there to support him."

"That's cool," said Dave. "And you're sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, Dad," she said. She loved that her dad was very concerned with her safety but at the same time she wasn't ready to tell him about everything that was going on. She didn't want to burden him or get him upset because of his heart. She knew she could handle the whole thing on her own.

"Okay," he said.

"So how are you? Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No. I'm all right. I've been good."

"And how's the heart?" she asked.

"It's holding up pretty well. I hate the diet I'm on but anything to keep me healthy. I need to be in shape for your wedding so I can walk my baby girl down the aisle."

"I am far from being your baby girl," she said with a smile. "I think that's Sicily."

"Yeah but you're still my baby girl too," he said with a smile. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"Did you talk to Athena like this too?" asked Chelsea.

"Not really. I heard you got a beautiful dress."

"I did. It's so beautiful," she said. "You'll love it."

"I can't see it?" he asked.

"Not until my wedding day," she said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Dad, I don't want you to see it till my wedding day just like Cody won't see it till our wedding day. I want you both to be surprised by its beauty."

"Okay," he said. "Why aren't you wearing your mama's wedding dress?"

"Um because she didn't offer it to me and because I want my own wedding dress," said Chelsea. "Does Mama want me to wear her wedding dress?"

"No. I was just asking," he said. "Are you sure I can't see it?"

"I'm sure, Dad. You aren't seeing it till I get married."

"Okay," he said, "I thought I would try."

"I know. So how is Jordynn?"

"The same as always. She is hanging out with this guy that is 35 years old. She says he is her boyfriend."

"He is 35 that is crazy," said Chelsea. "Has she been home at all?"

"No," said Dave. "She never comes home anymore. I think we lost her."

"I don't think you lost her. I just think she's confused right now. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's not your fault," he said. "I don't even know where she met this guy and I don't know anything about him."

"35 is really old to be involved with someone Jordynn's age. She's 16 that's crazy. Kick his ass dad."

"Believe me if I knew who he was I would kick his ass and then send him to jail. My biggest fear is that she's going to come home pregnant. I don't want that for her. She's smart but she's ruining her life."

"I know, Dad."

"I had to stand back and watch Lani ruin her life. I couldn't do anything to stop it and here I am doing the same thing. I'm watching Jordynn ruin her life and doing nothing to stop it."

"You're not watching her ruin her life."

"I am. I think she's involved with drugs and hanging out this this 35 year old man. I know your Mama and I aren't bad parents. You and Ben turned out well. Josiah is doing fantastic in school, Kaylee is doing great in college and is making something out of herself. Even little Sicily she is doing great in school. She is so well behaved. I just don't know what happened to Jordynn."

"Dad it isn't your fault. You and Mama taught us all to do what's right and not to do what's wrong. Jordynn knows how to make choices. She just doesn't choose to make the right choices. She's not a little girl anymore. She's 16 years old. She knows what she's doing is wrong. You have to let her hit rock bottom before she can move up."

"That's what they said about Lani and we see how she turned out."

"I know dad but you have to believe Jordynn is going to hit rock bottom and want to change her life. Dad, don't blame yourself for her mistakes. Okay?"

"Okay, Chels," he said. "Well, I'm going to head out now."

"You just got here, Dad," she said.

"I know but your Mama told me to come check on you and you seem to be all right. Right?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm all right."

"Okay," he said, "but you do know if ANYTHING is bothering you or you're in any type of trouble you can ALWAYS come to your mama and me for help. We will always be here for you."

"I know, Dad," she said as she walked him to the door, "but trust me; I'm not in any trouble."

"Okay," he said, "but I'm just telling you. I love you, Chels."

"I love you too, Dad and tell Mama I said hi."

"I will, bye princess."

"Bye, Dad," she said as she let him out. Once he was out of the house she shut the door and locked it behind him. She let out a deep breath. She hated lying to her parents but as long as they didn't know anything they were safe. She planned to keep it that way.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Later that evening after Chelsea picked Lily up from school they went out to dinner together. Chelsea didn't have to teach at the studio that night since she had another girl that taught at the studio. Chelsea wanted to take a night off to be with Lily and try to do the mother role. She felt Lily needed that female influence in her life and she felt that she and Cody spent so much time focusing on the wedding that Lily wasn't getting the attention she deserved. They arrived at the restaurant and walked up to the hostess. "How many, Ms. Batista?"

"Just 2," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Okay follow me," said the hostess as she grabbed two menus and led them to a private table. "The waiter will be right with you."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile as they took a seat. "So Lily, what do you think you're going to get to drink?"

"I don't know probably a milkshake," she said looking at the drink options on the menu.

"I think I'm going to have a milkshake too," said Chelsea with a smile. "Strawberry."

"I love Strawberry milkshakes," she said with a smile.

"Me too, so how was school today?"

"It was good," said Lily. "It wasn't really anything special. We did the usual."

"Which is?" asked Chelsea.

"Um. We did reading. We're reading some book call 'From the Mixed up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler.' In math we're working on long division and word problems. Social Studies we focused on the Civil War. Then in health class we watched the DVD."

"What DVD?" asked Chelsea not realizing what Lily was talking about.

"You know, Chelsea, THE DVD," said Lily in a whisper. "You know the one about puberty."

"Oh," said Chelsea. "I remember having to watch that. It's so embarrassing huh?"

"Yeah. This time they didn't even separate the girls from the boys. It was awkward."

"I bet. Do you have any questions about the DVD that you want to ask?" Chelsea wasn't sure if Lily was comfortable talking about women stuff with her yet but she understood if she wasn't. She just wanted Lily to be comfortable around her. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice."

"Well, for one I am worried about periods. Is it bad?"

"It depends on the girl," said Chelsea as the waiter came to take their drink orders followed by their food orders where they both settled on a burger and fries. Once the waiter was gone Chelsea continued on with their conversation.

"Is it scary when you first get it?"

"It can be," said Chelsea. "But you eventually get used to it. It's a pretty exciting time but here I am years later still trying to figure out the excitement. I find nothing exciting about it."

Lily laughed and said, "there are some girls in my class that have gotten theirs and are wearing bras. I don't even have boobs yet. How is that fair?"

Chelsea was surprised by Lily's openness. She didn't expect her to be so open about girl things. "Lily, welcome to the club. I didn't start to develop until I was almost 13 years old. I didn't get my period till I was in high school. You're a tiny girl like I was. It will take some time. Don't rush it."

"I won't," said Lily with a smile. "Plus I'm a dancer. We don't usually have boobs."

"That's true too," said Chelsea with a smile as the waiter brought them their milkshakes as well as their food. "Thank-you," she said to the waiter.

"You're welcome, Ms. Batista."

"Does everyone know you?" asked Lily.

"Pretty much," she said with a shrug.

"So are you excited for the wedding?"

"Very," said Chelsea. "Are you excited for the move to New York?"

"Yes. New York is the dance capital of the world and you're one of the best dance teachers. I am so happy that you're going to be my stepmom."

"It is the dance capital of the world. There are a lot of great dancers there and a lot of opportunities. You can get into ballet companies and work on Broadway it is a place of dreams coming true."

"Did you ever want to be on Broadway?"

"No. I was more about being a choreographer and a dance teacher. I mean I have a journalism degree but I would much rather use my dancing skills," she said. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," said Lily. "I think I would really like to be a professional ballet dancer."

"That's an awesome career choice," said Chelsea with a smile, "and I know you can do it."

"Thanks," she said. "Chelsea, I have a question for you," she said picking at her burger.

"What's up?" asked Chelsea sensing Lily's nervousness.

"Well, there is this boy in my class. His name is Colin and I think he's really cute. I like him a lot and he likes me."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile.

"And I really want to hang out with him outside of school but my dad said no boys."

"Well, Lil, if your dad said no boys I can't really go against his word."

"I know but you can talk to him right? Tell him it's just Colin coming to hang out at the house to play video games or something. I don't know. I just want him to come over and hang out. Can you please talk to my dad?"

"You know, Lily, I've been there before and I know how it feels. I will talk to your dad and see what he says." She was still going through it. Her dad was still protective of her. She was starting to realize that a daughter is a daughter forever.

"Thank-you so much!"

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile.

"You're the best."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"And another thing," she said.

"Yes?"

"Would you be upset if I called you mom? I really look at you like you're my mom."

Chelsea felt her heart melt with Lily's question. It meant the world to her for Lily to ask her if she could call her mom. It said a lot for the way Lily felt about her. "Of course I wouldn't be upset," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes. "I would like that a lot."

"Okay, Mom," said Lily with a smile. Hearing the word mom made Chelsea's heart melt. She never knew what it was like to be a mother and she never knew what it was like to have someone call her mom. She liked; she liked it a lot.

After they finished eating they headed home for the night. It was a typical Friday night. They went home watched a couple of girl movies and had some more girl talk. Afterward they were going to bed. Chelsea locked everything up or double checked that everything was locked, set the alarm, turned off the lights and headed upstairs to change into pajamas. She walked into the bathroom after she changed to use the bathroom and to pull her hair up in a messy bun. Lily was down the hall in her room laying in her bed trying to fall asleep but she just had a bad feeling and couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't sure what the feeling was about but she didn't feel good about something. She knew something wasn't right.

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom turned off the light and stopped in her tracks when she stepped into her bedroom. Standing by her door was a man in black. Her heart was racing and she didn't want to move. "How did you get in here," she said.

"Chelsea," he said with a smile. "You never checked the back door before you left. I found my way in that way."

"You need to leave," she said. "Or I'm calling the police."

He let out a laugh; the same laugh from the man on the phone call from earlier that day. "I'm not going anywhere and you're not calling anyone. We have business to handle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she went to make a run for it as he came closer.

He grabbed her by her hair and said, "you know what I'm talking about." She went to yell for Lily but he covered her mouth with his hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours. Where's your fiancé tonight? That's right he's out of town. No one around to help you. Your dad doesn't know you're in trouble and neither does your mom. How is Alex doing anyway? It's been a long time since I have seen her." Chelsea tried to fight to get loose from his grip but he pulled her tighter and said, "you're not going anywhere. I see you're a fighter. I like fighters," he said as he sniffed her hair. "You smell wonderful." Chelsea felt disgusted and there was nothing she could do at that point. She thought about her mom and how her mom dealt with this same thing before. Chelsea had no idea what was going to happen to her but she was filled with a fear she never felt before. "Now I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth. Keep quiet or I will kill you," he said.

He removed his hand from her mouth and Chelsea said, "Please don't hurt me."

"Shh," he said as he slammed her up against the door. Lily could hear the slam and jumped out of bed. He pressed his lips against Chelsea's and forced her to kiss him as he held her up against the door. "This is going to be fun."

"Please don't," she said. "Please." He smacked her across the face warning her to be quiet. Tears fell from her eyes from the pain she felt from the strike of his hand. He took her and slammed her against the dresser causing everything on the dresser to fall. Chelsea felt her ribs crack as they slammed against the dresser. She fell to the floor where he kicked her three times in the ribs before picking her up and throwing her down on the bed. He slammed her down and pinned her to the bed where he forced kisses onto her body. Chelsea tried to fight him off but he was just too strong for her. With each fight he struck her in the face. Chelsea was in tears as he took her pants off followed by his own. She screamed out when he violently forced himself into her. He struck her with each scream she made. It lasted a total of 15 minutes but for Chelsea it felt like an eternity. Chelsea was in so much pain she had lost all her strength. He removed himself from her and put his pants back on when it was all over.

"If you know what's good for you, Chelsea, you won't move to New York," he said in a very chilling voice. Chelsea heard his words but continued to sob from the pain. He picked her up from the bed and slammed her against the wall once more causing her to fall to the floor. He gave her a straight kick to the stomach and a couple more kicks to her rib cage. "Stay out of New York," he said before running out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door causing the alarm to go off.

Chelsea had no strength to move and she couldn't move from the pain she felt in her rib cage. She lay there crying as blood came pouring from her nose and the swelling appeared on her body. Lily came running down the hall to Chelsea's room. She cried out when she saw Chelsea laying on the floor. "CHELSEA!"

"Lily," said Chelsea in a weak tone, "call 911."

Lily grabbed the phone and called 911 like she was asked. Her hands shook the whole time but she was as calm as could be as she talked to the operator.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Dave and Alex sat in the waiting room with Lily. Alex had tears in her eyes and Dave had a grave look on his face as they waited on word of their daughter's condition. Lily was in tears as she felt she could have done more. Cody came running into the waiting room. He went straight up the receptionist. "I'm Cody Rhodes, my fiancé was brought here after an attack," he said.

"Sir, your fiancé is being monitored right now. When the doctor has word he will come get you. Her family is over there. Please take a seat," she said pointing to the Batista family sitting and waiting.

"Thank-you," said Cody with his heart beating fast. Cody made his way over to Dave, Alex and Lily. "What happened?"

"We don't know," said Alex. "We know she was attacked in her home and raped. We have no other information."

"Is she stable?" asked Cody.

"For now," said Dave. "What the hell is going on with you two?" he asked.

Cody looked down at the ground and said, "Can I talk to you alone please?"

"Sure," said Dave as he got up to walk to the corner of the waiting room with Cody. "So tell me what's going on? I went there this afternoon and Chelsea seemed scared of something. She opened the door holding a baseball bat and she was really jumpy. What is going on?"

"Well, when we were in New York we ran into Sophia," said Cody.

"Sophia as in Brian's daughter?"

"Yes," said Cody. "She pretty much threatened us but we didn't really think anything of it. We came home and then someone threw a brick through our window talking about staying here till September." He was careful not to mention their move to New York to Dave because he didn't know about it and Chelsea didn't want him to know about it either.

"Why didn't you tell us? If anyone knows those animals it's us. We know them very well."

"Chelsea didn't want to upset you," said Cody.

"Upset me?" asked Dave. "My daughter is laying in a fucking hospital bed after being raped and beaten and she didn't want to upset me? If she had told me this she would have never been alone in that house. I would have been there. I would have had Ben there. I would have had one of the guys from the gym there. She would never have been alone. I am upset because my daughter was raped and beaten. Just like her mother was. I never wanted that for my daughter NEVER!"

"Dave, I'm sorry. We should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you should have told me and if you knew this was going on what were you doing leaving her alone?"

"I had to go back to work. I figured with the security system that she would be fine."

"Well, where did that security system get you? They aren't scared of security systems, they aren't scared of anything. I told you. You should have told us and this all could have been prevented."

"I know, Dave, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That is my baby girl laying that hospital bed. Do you know how hard it is to get over something like that? Ask Alex. It took her a month to get over it sometimes it can take longer. What were you thinking leaving her and Lily alone. God forbid something had happened to Lily."

"I know. I wasn't think, Sir," said Cody. Dave was doing a good job at making him feel bad about his decision to go back to work. Cody was feeling very guilty about the whole thing. He should have never left her alone. He should have never gone away. "I'm sorry."

"No, Cody. I'm sorry," said Dave. "I shouldn't make you feel bad. That would have happened whether you were there or not. I remember how bad I felt when it happened to Alex. I left and when I came home," he said with tears in his eyes, "she was laying on the floor almost dead. I don't know how severe Chelsea's attack was but I don't want to make you feel bad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Cody as he saw Alex walking toward them. "Here comes Alex do you want me to tell her?"

"She should know," said Dave.

"Should know what?" she asked.

"About Chelsea and me," said Cody.

"What?" asked Alex, "does it have something to do with her being hurt?"

"When we went to New York we ran into Brian's daughter. She made some threats but we didn't think anything of it. When we were back here someone threw a brick through our window talking about how Phoenix is a nice place and they were staying till September," said Cody.

"I knew it," said Alex. "I knew something was going on. Chelsea was asking me questions about these people. I knew it," she said as she started to cry. "This is my fault. If it weren't for me none of this would have ever happened."

"Alex, this isn't your fault," said Dave. "It's no one's fault."

"It's my fault," said Alex. "If it weren't for me these people wouldn't even be a problem to you guys."

"Alex," said Cody, "it's not your fault."

"It is," said Alex. "And look at my baby girl. This is supposed to be the happiest time of her life but now it's not."

"Alex," said Cody, "don't blame yourself these things happen. I'm sure Chelsea will be okay."

"And if she's not?" asked Alex. "No one knows how serious the attack was and Lily found her."

"I know," said Cody. "Lily called me right after. She told me she heard banging and yelling but she chose to stay in the room and afterward she found Chelsea."

"Poor girl," said Dave. "Go talk to her."

"All right," said Cody as he walked over to Lily and Alex and Dave stood watching from a distance holding one another waiting to hear about Chelsea. "Hey," he said.

"Dad, I was so scared," said Lily as she jumped up to hug her father. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I just heard all this noise and yelling. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to get hurt but then I found Chelsea and she was bleeding and swollen I should have went sooner."

"Lily," said Cody, "you did the right thing. You did the smart thing. You waited till it was safe. If you would have went sooner you could have gotten hurt too. You both could have gotten killed. You did the right thing by waiting."

"Chelsea is going to be mad at me," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Lily, Chelsea is not going to be mad at you. She's going to be happy that you're safe. She will understand. It's okay," said Cody as he hugged her. "I love you, Lil and Chelsea loves you too. Neither of us are mad at you."

"I love you, Dad," she said hugging him tighter.

About 20 minutes later the doctor came out. "I'm looking for Cody Rhodes," he said.

"Here I am," said Cody as he stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's sore," said the doctor. "There was some damage. Let's go to my office to talk."

"Okay," said Cody as he nervously followed the doctor to his office.

When they reached his office he had Cody take a seat. He closed the door behind them and said, "she's asking for you. She is in a tremendous amount of pain so we've given her some pain medicine to help with the pain so she's falling in and out of sleep. There was some tearing in her vaginal area that we needed to stich up. She got about 10 stitches down there. The damage was bad. We tested her for STD's and HIV. We will have those results in a couple days but she will have to come back in 6 months to be tested again for HIV. She is to restrain from any sexual activity for 6 weeks she needs time to heal and even then she may not want to have sex. She was brutally raped so it is going to take some time before she's ready to have sex again. She may be scared of you and any other male for a while. It's going to take time and you're going to need to be patient with her. Okay?"

"Okay," said Cody.

"She suffered 5 broken ribs from the kicks and being slammed against a dresser. They did a pretty good number on her. She is also very swollen and bruised from being hit in the face repeatedly. Nothing is broken on her face thank goodness but she is very bruised from him hitting her."

"He hit her? How do you know all this?"

"Chelsea is very coherent. She told us everything that happened. And Mr. Rhodes, I'm sorry to tell you the baby did not survive the attack."

"Baby?" asked Cody. This was news to him. He had no idea what the doctor was talking about. "What baby?"

"Mr. Rhodes, your fiancé was 8 weeks pregnant," he said, "you didn't know?"

"I had no idea," said Cody. "So Chelsea was pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," he said.

"Does she know?" asked Cody.

"She knows. She is upset."

"Well, can I go see her?"

"Absolutely but please don't be offended if she pulls away from you or is scared of you. Remember just give her some time."

"Okay," said Cody as he and the doctor stood up to head to Chelsea's room so that Cody could see her. As they were walking to her room Cody couldn't stop thinking about how Chelsea was pregnant but he never knew it.

As they reached the hospital room the doctor opened the door and allowed Cody to walk in first. Cody looked at Chelsea and he had to turn away to compose himself.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	42. Chapter 42

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Cody gained his composure and walked over to Chelsea. She was a mess. Her face was swollen and she was hooked up to IV's to pump fluids in her so she wouldn't dehydrate. Cody had tears in his eyes as he walked toward her. He took her hand as he reached the bed. He leaned over and kissed it. "Chelsea," he said as he choked on his words, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Cody," she said. "I was asking for you."

"I know, Chels. I know. I'm here now."

"Good," she said. "Cody, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Not locking the back door. He came in the back door when Lily and I were out for dinner. I'm sorry."

"Chelsea, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," she said. "I hurt a lot."

"Do you want anything? Do you need anything?" asked Cody.

"Not right now. I just need you and want you to stay. Where is Lily?"

"She's out in the waiting room with your Mama and Dad," he said.

"Do they know?"

"I told them," he said.

"Why? Now my parents are in danger. Why did you tell them?" she asked letting go of his hand. She was upset that he told her parents about what happened and what was going on because she knew that once they knew it was going to be trouble for them. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Chels, you're lying in a hospital bed after being raped and attacked. How could I not tell them? They needed to know otherwise it wouldn't make sense. I couldn't lie to your father. He asked me so I told him."

"You shouldn't have done that, Cody. They are going to go after my parents now. I don't want my mama and dad in danger. I don't want Sicily or Josiah in danger either."

"And what about Jordynn?"

"Jordynn finds her own danger. She doesn't live there anymore," said Chelsea. "It doesn't matter. I don't want them going after my parents."

"I'm sorry," said Cody, "but they needed to know."

"It's not going to stop these people. They are going to stay after us. They're never going to leave us alone," said Chelsea. "Never."

"I know," said Cody. "I know."

"How is Lily?"

"She thinks you're mad at her because she didn't come to help you sooner," said Cody.

"I'm not mad at her," said Chelsea. "She did the right thing. If she would have came sooner she would have gotten hurt too."

"I told her that but she still thinks you're upset with her."

"I'll talk to her," said Chelsea.

"Chels, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" she asked. She knew what he was talking about but wasn't willing to say it.

"Is there something you weren't telling me?" he asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know a baby," said Cody. "You were pregnant?"

"Yes, Cody. I was pregnant," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I just found out yesterday," she said. "You were away and talking to you on the phone about it isn't what I wanted to do."

"So you just found out?" asked Cody.

"Does it matter now? I'm not pregnant anymore. I lost the baby, Cody. I lost it."

"I know. I'm so sorry," said Cody. "I am so sorry. I just wish I knew."

"I was going to tell you when you came home. I had this whole thing planned but it's too late now. It's gone."

"We can try again," said Cody.

"Cody," said Chelsea, "I don't want to think about that right now. I need to focus on this baby we just lost. I saw it on the screen. I saw it, Cody."

"You have an ultrasound picture?"

"I do but it's at home. Believe me I wanted to tell you but I was waiting for you to come home. I wish I did tell you."

"It's okay, Chelsea. There is nothing we can do right now."

"I know," she said. "Why did this have to happen. I was so excited. I was ready to be a mother."

"I know," said Cody as he sat down next to her and took her hand into his. "We'll get through this."

"I hope," said Chelsea.

"We will," said Cody, "and I am going to be right here for you."

"Thanks," said Chelsea, "it was your baby too."

"I know," he said, "but I'm here so we can get through it together."

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you too," he said as he went to kiss her but Chelsea pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "Are my parents mad?"

"Not mad but they are worried," said Cody. "Yeah, I wouldn't say they're upset I think they're more worried than anything."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "and just so you know they don't need to know about the baby. It's between you and me."

"Okay," said Cody.

"Can you get them for me. I want to see my mama and dad," she said.

"Of course," he said as he got up. "I'll be right back."

Cody walked out of the room and went to get Dave and Alex for Chelsea. He walked them back to the room but instead of going in he went back to the waiting room with Lily so that he could give them and Chelsea some privacy. Dave and Alex walked in and Alex broke down into tears when she saw Chelsea in the hospital bed. "Hi," said Dave quietly as they walked over to the bed.

"Hi," said Chelsea. "I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. She felt bad for not telling her parents even if she had her reasons for not telling them.

"Chelsea, there is nothing to be sorry about," said Dave.

"I should have told you. I know but I didn't want to worry you especially with your heart."

"Chels, it's okay. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I hurt," she said. "I hurt a lot."

"I know baby girl," said Dave, "I know. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you because of your heart condition," said Chelsea. "You don't need my added stress. I preached about how I was adult so I had to handle my adult problems."

"Chelsea," said Alex, "dealing with these people isn't something you can do by yourself. You should have came to us and told us. We could have helped you. We know them better than anyone."

"Mama," said Chelsea, "it's not your fight anymore. It's my fight."

"Chelsea, you're never alone when it comes to them. I have been there. I didn't want help either but I had to get it. There was no way I could do it on my own."

"Mama, I was just scared that if I told you then they would go after you and dad. I don't want that."

"Chelsea, don't worry about us okay?"

"Okay," she said, "so what happens now? Are they going to leave me alone or what?"

"Chels, it's hard to say," said Alex. "I would like to say no but usually they aren't done till it's over."

"So you're telling me I'm never going to be safe?"

"Not in so many words," said Alex. "I really don't' know what to tell you, Chels. It's a complicated situation. Did you do anything to upset them?"

"No. I'm just your daughter."

"I see," said Alex. "But I did do something to make them mad and you're my daughter so the sins of the mother pass down to the child. I would like to say they're going to leave you alone but they're out for revenge."

"So what are Cody and I supposed to do, Mama?" asked Chelsea.

"I would suggest that you get some type of security. I think you should get a security guard or two. Possibly get a bodyguard too."

"But that is so weird, Mama," said Chelsea.

"But it's what is safe for you, Cody and Lily. They will keep you safe. I would also suggest that you get self- defense classes. I took self-defense and it saved my life many times. I would get a gun license too in order to hold a gun in your home and take some shooting lessons."

"I don't' want a gun in my house," said Chelsea.

"It's about safety," said Alex. "You have to do what you can to protect yourself."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "So we should get security?"

"That would be the best way to go," said Dave. "You could have someone watching your house at all times and one keeping guard in your house with a bodyguard. No matter where you go you would be safe. It's not fun but it will help you out."

"Where do you find security guards and bodyguards?" asked Chelsea.

"I can find you a couple," said Dave. "I know a few guys."

"Dad," said Chelsea. "Are they trustworthy?"

"If they weren't I wouldn't have hired from that company when I got Travis."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Please hook us up. I have to do whatever to keep my family safe. And Mama, where can I take self-defense classes?"

"The community college offers them," she said, "and so do some gyms."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I'll look into that. I was never so scared in my life."

"I know," said Alex. "It is a very scary experience. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "I love you guys and I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," said Alex, "but just remember you don't have to hide things from us. Especially things like this. We could have helped you but now we know and we're helping you so it doesn't happen again. Chelsea, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea with a smile.

"We love you, Chels," said Dave. "A lot."

"I know," she said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Chapter 43

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Chelsea was released from the hospital a couple days later after being checked for internal injuries, internal bleeding and being observed after the attack. Her STD results came back negative so she was very happy about that. Cody was just happy that she was coming home even though she would flinch when he touched her and she wouldn't let him kiss her. The doctor reminded Cody that it would take time and patience for Chelsea to fully trust him and allow him to touch her again. "Are you ready to go home?" Cody asked her as they drove down the road.

"I guess," she said as she looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing from her tone that something was bothering her.

"Nothing, Cody," she said, "I'm just nervous about going back there."

"Back home?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm nervous. What if they break in again and hurt me again? What then?"

"Chels, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your dad found us two wonderful security guards and a wonderful bodyguard. No one is breaking into the house."

"Cody, what about you? Are you getting a bodyguard?"

"Yes. Your dad found one for me too to travel with me when I'm on the road but that won't be for a while. I am staying home with you until you're up on your feet again."

"I am on my feet," she said. "You have to go to Wrestlemania."

"I gave up Wrestlemania. I want to be home with you to make sure you're safe."

"Cody, you didn't have to do that. I know how much you were looking forward to Wrestlemania. I don't want to be the reason you miss it. I'll be fine. You should go."

"No, Chelsea. I'm not going. I am staying home with you. You are way more important than Wrestlemania."

"Cody," she said. "Please. Don't let me keep you home from doing something you love."

"But I love you more than wrestling and I always will. Don't worry about me being home."

"I do because I feel like I'm keeping you from something you love."

"And making me go out on the road is keeping me from something I love," he said with a smile as he pulled into the driveway of their home. "Besides we have some talking to do."

"I don't feel like talking," she said as he parked the car.

As soon as they were both out of the car three men approached them dressed in black. Cody saw Chelsea tense up and said, "It's okay, Chels, these are the men your dad hired to protect us. Just relax."

"Okay," she said still feeling uneasy after everything she had been through the last thing she wanted to do was be surrounded by a group of three guys whether they were there to protect her or not.

"Ms. Batista," said a bulky, muscular, tan man with a bald head. "I am Steve. I am your bodyguard."

"Hi," she said looking at him.

"And these two guys are your security guards; Mike and Ty," he said.

"I'm Mike," said another man that was about 6'2, brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and very muscular. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said watching him.

"And I'm Ty," said another tan man standing about 6'0 and muscular and his hair braided into cornrows.

"Nice to meet you," said Chelsea.

"Your safety is our number one priority," said Steve. "We will have Mike watching the door during the day and checking the premises numerous times throughout the day while Ty will be watching the door at night and checking the premises at night. I will be your bodyguard and I will be with you wherever you go. I will also be standing outside your bedroom door at night to make sure no harm comes your way. As long as you are under my watch no harm will come your way I will make sure of it."

"Okay," said Chelsea as they headed into the house. She felt so uneasy walking into the home where she was attacked. She wouldn't go any further than the living. She would not even look at the stairs because she wasn't ready. All she could think about was her bedroom and how she was forcefully violated by a man she didn't even know. A man that was still out on the loose because they had not caught him. "Do y'all carry guns?" she asked.

"Yes," said Steve.

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I know this is all very exciting but I need to lay down. I'm in so much pain."

"Here," said Cody guiding her to the living room. He was careful not to touch her because he knew she wouldn't like it or that she would become uncomfortable. He fluffed her some pillows and then motioned for her to sit down.

"Thanks, Baby," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

"I just feel bad because I can't let you touch me. I want you too it's just…"

"I know, Chels, it's okay. I understand."

"It's not okay," she said. "Am I always going to be like this? Always feel nervous when you come close to me?"

"The doctor said it is going to take some time. You went through one hell of an ordeal Chelsea. It's understandable that you don't want me to touch you. I fully understand and I am going to give you that time. Don't beat yourself up over something that you can't control."

"Can you kiss me?" she asked.

"Chels, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Can you try?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said. "Kiss me."

"Okay," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. Before he could even touch her nose with his she pulled away. It hurt him but he still understood.

"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. "I just can't do it."

"It's okay," he said. "There is no rushing. And don't cry," he said as he reached up to wipe a tear falling from her eyes. She didn't flinch so she was getting somewhat better. "And you are so beautiful no matter how bruised you are. You are beautiful."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. It made her feel good knowing that even though she was bruised and battered Cody still found her beautiful. It really helped her feel better about herself. She was feeling like an ugly mess but Cody finding beauty made her forget all those negative feelings. "Where's Lily? I want to talk to Lily."

"She's with your parents. She will be here later but I think you and I should talk first."

"Okay," she said.

"I just want you to know that I know you're hurting and that you're upset over us losing the baby. I want you to know I am just as hurt and as upset. I am going to be here for you through this. I don't understand why it happened but God has his reasons. I can't question it right now and we don't have answers right now but one day we'll understand it all. I don't know what else to say. I wish it would be different but right now maybe this is the best thing for us. We have a lot that we need to work through before we can have a baby. I want to have a baby but I just think we need time to work through everything."

"I agree," she said. "I don't know why I found out the day before I lost it. I will never know why. I want to try again but not yet. I can't. I can't even let you touch me."

"I know," he said, "when the time is right it will all happen for us. Do you still want to get married in September or do you want to push it back?"

"I want to get married in September. I can't let this change my life completely. The wedding stays in September."

"Okay," he said. "And are we still doing it in New York?"

"Absolutely," she said, "I have dreamed of a Central Park wedding almost my entire life. This is not going to change my dreams. I'm sorry. We'll get extra security that day. I want the wedding of my dreams."

"Okay," he said. "As long as you feel comfortable with that. And what about moving to New York? Do you still want to do that or no?"

"That I don't know. I have to really think about it. What do you think?"

"I probably wouldn't," said Cody. "Only because this happened in Phoenix there is NO telling what could happen in New York. I know your dream is to have a dance studio in New York but I really think it's a bad idea to move there."

"I don't know they're going to be anywhere we are," she said. "I have to think about it."

"Okay," said Cody. "I will let you think about it."

"Thank-you," she said. "I love you, Cody. And thank-you for putting up with this stuff. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to deal with any of it. Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"Chelsea, I love you way too much to let something like this stop me from loving you. I don't see it as putting up with it. I am here with you because I want to be not because I have to be. We are dealing with this together. In a few months we're going to state our vows and we're going to promise to love one another through better or worse. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you and there is NOTHING that is going to scare me away. I still want to marry you. There is nothing in this world that is going to make me happier than making you Mrs. Cody Rhodes. So don't ever think that because of a little drama is going to change anything between us because it's not," said Cody and he meant it. There was nothing that was going to stop him from marrying Chelsea and there was nothing that was ever going to stop him from loving her. He would love her forever.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	44. Chapter 44

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

It was a month of pain for Chelsea and Cody. Chelsea could not bring herself to let Cody touch her and she had not been in their room since she came home from the hospital. She was too scared to go back to the room where it all happened. Her ribs had slowly healed but she was still out from dancing for a couple more weeks. She hated it. Dancing was her life. Dancing was always her way to escape her problems. She had no place to escape to. Her parents were constantly worried about her and came over to see her every day. She loved her parents but she was getting annoyed with them constantly being at the house with her. Cody was getting on her nerves too because he kept apologizing and he wouldn't let her do things for herself. She needed to get out of the house. She had to go somewhere and she wanted to go out without a bodyguard or some security guard following her around. She wanted a normal life. She wanted her old life back but she knew things in her life would never be the same. She was sitting at home by herself except her bodyguard was there. Cody was out working with her father and her mom was having a meeting with Jordyn's school because she was pretty close to being kicked out for truancy.

Chelsea sat looking through a magazine when the phone rang. It made her heart stop. "Are you okay?" asked Steve.

"I am all right," she said as she reached for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Chels! It's Alyssa," she said on the other line.

"Hey, Alyssa. What's up?" asked Chelsea. She was feeling relieved that she finally had someone to talk to that wasn't Cody or her parents. It seemed like everyone was keeping their distance from her.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" she asked.

"Nothing like I have done the last month. Why?"

"Well, Ben is away working for the last time and I'm really bored. I wanted to go out and get some things for the baby. Did you want to come with me? I mean after all you are the Godmother."

"That sounds great," said Chelsea but she suddenly felt some hurt. Babies were still a painful topic for her since she lost the baby she was pregnant with before she was attacked. She wished she could do some baby shopping of her own but her time would come.

"So you want to come with me?" asked Alyssa.

"Sure," said Chelsea with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Chelsea, "I'm fine. What time did you want to go out?" As she asked this Steve peered up at her. She knew he would be accompanying them on their shopping trip. "You don't mind my bodyguard coming do you?"

"I expected it," she said. "It doesn't matter. I hope he likes baby shopping," she said with a laugh. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be over."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Bye, Chels."

"Bye, Lyss."

Chelsea hung up the phone and Steve said, "where are we going?"

"I hope you like baby shopping because that's where we are going," said Chelsea as she got up to get ready to go out with Alyssa.

Alyssa arrived to pick Chelsea up and Steve was close to follow along to make sure no harm came to Chelsea. He was not looking forward to spending the day baby shopping but he had a job to do. Alyssa and Chelsea arrived at the baby store and they walked in the doors with Steve close behind. "Thanks for coming, Chels," she said.

"You're welcome. I had to get out of that house. I swear I feel like a prisoner. Cody does not let me do anything or go anywhere," she said as they walked the store.

"I'm sorry, Chels, did you try to talk to Cody about letting you out?"

"Yes," she said.

"What did he say?" asked Alyssa.

"He said he would rather I stay in until we know it's safe. It's never going to be safe so that would mean I'm never leaving the house. I can't be there every day 24/7. I just can't do it."

"Yeah. I would go crazy if I were you," she said.

"I'm surprised I haven't," said Chelsea with a smile as they stopped at the baby clothes. "So do you know what you're having?"

"Yes," said Alyssa. "We found out just after the attack. We were waiting to tell people till you were okay. We still haven't told anyone."

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Of course. You're the godmother," she said with a smile. "It's a boy."

"Aw," said Chelsea. "I'm going to have a nephew." Chelsea felt a little pang of hurt in her heart. She was happy for Alyssa and Ben but she still ached from losing her own baby. "What are you going to name him?"

"Ben wants to name him Ben Jr. but I think we're going with my dad's name and your dad's name. I like John David but Ben said if we're not naming him Ben then he wants to name him Andrew James. I don't know. I like Andrew but I don't know how well it goes with Batista."

"Andrew is cute," she said. "I like Andrew a lot."

"So does your brother. Naming babies is the hardest thing ever because this name will be with them for the rest of their life. I want my baby to like their name. Do you like your name?"

"I guess. I never really thought about it. I guess I am a Chelsea but I'm pretty sure my parents got the name from somewhere else and not because they 'liked' it," she said with a smile.

"Where did they get it?"

"Let's just say I was made on a very romantic night on a beach in Australia. They felt Chelsea was the perfect name."

"I see," said Alyssa. "I know I hate my name. I just want my kid to like their name. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I've always liked Mathias for a boy. And I really like Jonah. I don't know. What kind of name are you going for?" asked Chelsea as they looked at the boy clothes.

"Ben wants to stick to bible names since all the boys in your family have bible names. I am okay with that but I just want the baby to like his name."

"Gabriel is a good name. My nona loved the name Gabriel. I think she always tried to convince my mama to name one of her sons Gabriel but they got Benjamin and Josiah."

"I like Gabriel," she said. "I'll run that by Ben," she said as she grabbed a blue outfit. "Isn't this the cutest?"

"Yeah," said Chelsea sadly. She was thinking about how much fun it would have been to do shopping with Alyssa for her baby but she wasn't going to get that opportunity now because someone ruined that for them. Chelsea also learned that with all the kicks to her stomach during the attack there was damage done to her uterus that could prevent her from ever having kids of her own.

"What's wrong, Chels?" asked Alyssa.

Chelsea couldn't hold back the tears as she looked at the clothes in front of her. "It's just.."

"It's just what?" asked Alyssa.

"If I tell you can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, I promise," said Alyssa.

"When I was attacked I was 8 weeks pregnant but with all the kicks to my stomach the baby didn't' make it. I lost it."

"Chels, I am so sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have…" she started to say.

"No," said Chelsea. "I like this. I like helping you shop for my nephew. It's just I don't understand a lot of things, Alyssa. I don't do bad things. I live my life the right way. I am a good person so why did this happen to me? Why did I have to lose the baby. I was so excited to be a mother but that guy took that away from me. It's not fair."

"I'm sure you can try again," said Alyssa.

"No, Alyssa, I can't," said Chelsea trying to hold back from breaking down. "Due to the damage done during the attack the doctor is 95% sure I will never be able to conceive again."

"But you still have that 5% chance, Chelsea. If your mama can fall in the 1% you can fall in the 5%," she said.

"It's not going to happen," said Chelsea. "I wish it would but I can't even let my fiancé touch me."

"And that is understandable too, Chels. You have plenty of time to try for another baby but right now you need to focus on yourself and your healing. I know it sucks what happened to you and I know you didn't' deserve it but God has a way of turning these storms into rainbows. Just stay faithful and trust in him. You will get your rainbow, Chels. Don't be discouraged."

"It's so hard, Alyssa," she said. "You have no idea. I just don't understand why. Maybe I'm not supposed to but why did it happen to me?"

"I can't answer that either. You just have to believe that this happened for a reason. Maybe it wasn't time to be a mama. Maybe it wasn't time just yet. That is all I can tell you because I have no idea, Chelsea."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I will never understand this. I will never understand why bad things happen to good people and good things happen to those that don't deserve them. Like I said, Cody and I aren't bad people. We didn't deserve this."

"And you're right. You didn't deserve it. I just don't think you should listen to that doctor. Maybe he's wrong. He doesn't know anything. Pray about it. God knows everything."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Alyssa. "I just hope you feel better soon. And I hope you get a little bun in that oven," she said.

"Thanks," said Chelsea with a smile. Chelsea didn't know what was going to happen from that point on but what she did know was no one knew her destiny. Her goal was to get over the attack and get help with her nervousness. She wanted her fiancé to touch her again. She wanted to know what it felt like to make love again. She wanted to prove the doctor was wrong. She wanted to move on with her life. She didn't know how easy it would be but she would do whatever it took to get her life back on track and move on from everything that happened.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	45. Chapter 45

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A few weeks later Chelsea and Cody were sitting down to discuss everything that had gone on over the last month. They both had a lot to say but were not saying it. They were both filled with emotions that they needed to discuss with each other and they needed to make decisions about their future and the things they were going to do. They were also still planning their wedding as it was creeping up on them. They were only 4 months away from the big day and they were both very excited. Cody also had a surprise for Chelsea. "So," said Chelsea as they sat in the living room waiting to talk to one another.

"So," said Cody.

"This isn't getting anywhere," said Chelsea.

"I know," said Cody. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said. "I'm starting to feel more comfortable around you and I made it outside the bedroom today. I just can't walk in the room yet," she said.

"I see," said Cody. "Take your time. I don't mind sleeping in the guest room. Even if you want to make the guest room our room I am okay with that. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thanks," said Chelsea, "but I think I'll be able to go in the room soon. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better," he said. "I mean I'm not trying to rush you into anything. I just want to make sure you have had the time to heal and deal with everything. How are your sessions with Dr. Dixon going? Are you feeling better? Are they helping?"

"They are helping a lot," she said. "We were talking about the baby yesterday."

"And how did that go?" he asked.

"It was tough. I'm really sad about it but I know the baby is in Heaven. I understand that God needed another angel and our baby was too precious to come to earth so he took it up to Heaven with him. It's not my place to ask why but to trust that God had a reason for doing what he did."

"There is always a reason," said Cody. "I trust God made the best decision."

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "and the baby is up there with my Nonna and my baby sister Nevaeh."

"You had a sister named Nevaeh?" asked Cody.

"Yes but she passed away shortly after she was born. My mama and I were in a really bad accident and she had to deliver the baby. She came too early and didn't survive. Now that I think about it my mama and dad were so patient with that loss that when they got pregnant again they were blessed with two babies; Josiah and Jordynn."

"Patience in trial often lead to blessings," said Cody. "So are you willing to try again?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I would love to try again. Right now I'm still not quite ready to have sex but when I am I really want to try again. Although we should get through our wedding first."

"Good idea," he said with a smile.

"So I take it you want to try again?"

"Absolutely," he said. "I want to have lots of babies with you."

"Lots?" asked Chelsea, "how about 2?"

"Okay," he said with a smile, "I can work with 2."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I love you, Cody and I just want to thank you for being so understanding of everything."

"I am understanding because I love you," he said with a smile. "I love you a lot." He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. Chelsea didn't pull away but instead kissed him back. She was making a lot of progress.

When the kiss broke Chelsea said, "Cody, I also talked to Dr. Dixon about New York."

"What about it?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to move there. As much as I want to move there and get Lily there to live out her dancing dream the risk of our safety isn't worth it. If this guy can come in here, rape me and beat me there is no telling what they could do if we go on their turf in New York. I don't' want to find out either. The night that guy came in here I was so scared. I don't think I ever felt that type of fear in my life. I was scared shitless. I couldn't even escape. He threatened to kill me if I screamed. I was slammed against a dresser, kicked, thrown on the bed, raped and beaten. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I just kept praying that God would get me through it. I prayed God would give me the strength to survive and to endure the pain. I just feel like that night God was here and he laid his hand over me to keep me alive. I feel that if I didn't pray I probably would have died that night. He was definitely watching over me that night."

"God is always there, Chels."

"I know but I feel like he was there more than ever before. It's hard to explain, Cody."

"I see," he said. "I think you're making the right decision about New York. That's why I had them stop building our house and your studio weeks ago."

"So you had them stop building even though I never said anything to you?"

"Yes," he said, "because I feel like it wasn't the best idea for us to move there. I have to keep you and Lily safe. That is my number 1 priority. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," she said. "I understand why you did what you did."

"Okay," he said, "so do you want to stay in Phoenix or go somewhere else?"

"Cody, I have learned something in the last month. I learned that my parents are always here for me no matter what. I want to be there for them too. Let's face it my Mama and Dad aren't getting any younger. I want to be there for them like they have been there for me and with Alyssa and Ben having our little nephew/godson I want to live here so I can see him a lot. And I don't' need New York to be the best dance teacher in the world. I can do that right here in Phoenix."

"I agree," he said. "I want to be around our nephew too and your parents. I couldn't agree more and it doesn't matter where you are. You're going to be the best dance teacher wherever you are because you're so talented."

"Thank-you," she said. "So when do you plan to go back to work?"

"About that," said Cody.

"Cody, what did you do?"

"I retired," he said.

"What?" Chelsea was shocked that Cody had retired so soon. They had decided on it being after Summerslam not this early. "You didn't need to retire."

"Chelsea, there was nothing left for me to do. I've done it all. There isn't anything left but here I can be with you to keep you safe. I can be here to be more involved in Lily's life with dance recitals and all that stuff. My place is to be home with you guys not miles away. I learned that when I was on the road a month ago and you got attacked. I need to be home with you. This is where I want to be not out traveling the world. I have done that for years. It's time to be more domesticated."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I'm sure," he said. "I'm 100% sure this is what I want to do. I know I made the right decision. So whenever you're ready to try again for a baby I'll be home and I'll be here every step of the way."

"Okay," said Chelsea with a smile. "I am kind of glad that you're going to be home with us now. I miss you when you're away."

"I miss you too," he said. "I miss you guys a lot."

"You do know this means you're here more to help out in the house."

"I know," he said. "And wedding planning although I'm sure you and your mama have that under control."

"Yeah," said Chelsea. "It's funny because she is helping me plan my wedding and I'm helping her plan Alyssa's baby shower."

"What is up with Ben and Alyssa anyway? Are they together or what?"

"I don't think so. I think they are being civil for the baby and working together to give him a normal life. I don't think they are together. I think they are just two friends that are trying to make parenthood work and they are living together to make things easier."

"I don't know," said Cody, "sometimes I just feel that they are together and no one knows."

"Well, we aren't the only ones that keep secrets from my parents," she said with a smile.

"I have learned to never keep secrets from your parents again. It is not a good idea."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I know."

"You know what," he said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I have something for you," he said.

"Okay," said Chelsea a little wary. She wasn't sure why he was giving her anything.

Cody reached into the drawer of the stand next to the couch and pulled out an envelope. "It's not much but I think you'll like it," he said handing her the envelope with a smile.

"Um. Thank-you," she said, "you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Chelsea, when are you going to realize that I choose to give you things because I love you?"

"I don't know," she said as she opened the envelope. She pulled out two pieces of paper and she looked at them. Her eyes grew big when she saw what she was holding. "We're going to Hawaii?" she asked holding up the tickets.

"In July we're going to Hawaii for two weeks. It's just a chance for us to get away from all this madness and a chance for us to relax before the wedding."

"Oh my gosh! Thank-you so much! This is awesome. I love Hawaii."

"You're welcome," Cody said with a smile as he enjoyed Chelsea's excitement. This was the happiest he had seen her in a month. He had almost forgotten how beautiful her smile was. He was happy that she was happy. She deserved to be happy after everything she had been through in the last month.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple months later Chelsea and Cody were on their way to Hawaii for their two week vacation. It was a much needed vacation and they were both looking forward to it. In fact Chelsea's therapist supported it and told her that time away from Phoenix would be good for her not mentioning the fact that a break from planning their wedding was needed too. There was only two more months left till their big day and there was still so much that needed to be done. Chelsea was in need of a break so they both hoped this time away would give her a break. They arrived in Hawaii after an enjoyable flight in first class. Chelsea was already feeling relaxed when they were greeted and given leis by two women. Cody and Chelsea held hands as they walked to get their luggage and soon after they were greeted by their own personal guide that led them to their car, loaded up their luggage and drove them to their hotel.

After checking into their hotel their guide followed by Steve led them to their hotel room. Steve had to go inside first while they waited out in the hall to make sure everything was clear. When they got the go ahead they walked in and were breathless from the beauty. There was a bowl of pineapples, mangoes, watermelon and grapes. Cody walked over to it and picked up the note card in front of the basket. "Welcome to Hawaii Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Batista," he read with a smile.

"That fruit looks so good," said Chelsea. "There is no fruit like Hawaii fruit."

"I know," said Cody with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Batista I will let you two get settled in. Then I have some fun planned for you two. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile before the guide left the room followed by Steve to give them some privacy. Chelsea looked around the room and walked over to the window. Her breath was taken away by the view of a volcano in the distance and the Pacific Ocean surrounding it. "Oh my gosh, it is so beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chelsea didn't flinch or pull away but she put her hands over Cody's and looked at the view in front of them. "It's beautiful," he said. "Very beautiful like you," he said as he kissed her softly. Chelsea was starting to come around and allowing Cody to show her some affection. She was allowing him to touch her, hug her and even kiss her but she had yet to allow him to make love to her. She was very nervous about it. She wasn't sure if she would have flashbacks of being raped or not. She was scared it wouldn't feel the same. She was hoping that Hawaii would be the place they made love together for the first time in 4 months. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea with a smile as they continued to admire the beauty of Hawaii in front of them. As they finished looking out at the view Cody put their clothes away in drawers while Chelsea enjoyed the fruit. "This is the sweetest fruit I have ever tasted."

"I know," said Cody as Chelsea fed him a piece of pineapple. "It is absolutely the sweetest pineapple I've ever had."

"Definitely," said Chelsea as she took another bite. "So what are we doing after this?"

"I don't know. I would love to go to the beach but I think our guide has other plans for us."

"I'm sure he has a lot of fun planned for us."

"I'm sure he does too," said Cody with a smile.

They were right. Their guide had so many fun and exciting things for them to do over their visit in Hawaii. They had gone snorkeling where they watched sea turtles, looked at colorful fish and just enjoyed the ocean. It was one of Chelsea's favorite things they had done on their whole trip. They took surf lessons and learned to surf but Chelsea being so tiny she tired out easily but it was still enjoyable for her. Cody was having just as much fun as her. They had biked up a volcano and took hula lessons. They spent many days on the beach just relaxing. It was so wonderful for both of them. Chelsea felt all of her stress disappear and she felt a lot more relaxed. They filled up on banana smoothies, enjoyed a Sunday church service outside in the sunshine and ate tons of island foods and enjoyed the sweet fruits of the island. They were having a blast.

As much fun as they were having their trip went way too fast and it was their last night in Hawaii before they left in the morning to go back to Phoenix and face the stressors of their lives. They were going to make the best of their evening by going to a luau, taking a walk on the beach and whatever else comes to happen that night. Cody, Chelsea and Steve arrived at the luau and are shown to their special table right in front of the stage where they were going to enjoy a Polynesian show. "Have you ever been to a luau before?" asked Cody.

"Yes," said Chelsea. "They are awesome."

"I've never been," said Cody.

"Well, you're in for a treat," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I heard they are awesome."

"They are," said Chelsea with a smile.

They were given some ham from a roasted pig along with vegetables and some of the island's fruit. They could not get enough of the fruit. They were also served glasses of wine as they got ready to enjoy the show of flame throwers, flame jugglers and hula dancers. Cody was in awe as he watched the show. "This is amazing," he said with his eyes big.

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile. "I told you that you would like it."

"I love it. The way they throw those flames is awesome. How much practice do you think it takes to get it perfect?"

"Probably a lot," said Chelsea as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Don't you think you've had enough wine, Chels?" asked Cody. "That's your what 3rd glass?"

"4th," she said. "This will be my last."

"Okay," said Cody as he went back to watching the show.

Once the show was over and the luau ended Cody and Chelsea headed to the beach so they could walk along the water in the moonlight. They walked holding hands with their fingers intertwined. "Thank-you," Chelsea said as they walked.

"Thank-you for what?" he asked looking at her.

"For bringing me here, these last two weeks were the best I've had in months. I feel so relaxed."

"I'm glad you're relaxed now. Did you enjoy the trip?"

"I loved it. Everything about it was awesome," she said. "I loved snorkeling, riding up the volcano, going to a luau but most importantly I loved being here with you and experiencing it all with you."

"I enjoyed experiencing it with you as well," he said with a smile.

"I really don't want to go back. I could live here forever," said Chelsea, "with all the fruit and all the beauty. This is a great place to live. I even love how they do church here."

"It is a beautiful island. They're all beautiful islands," said Cody. "I wouldn't mind living here someday."

"It would be a change of scenery," said Chelsea with a smile as they walked along the water.

"We could always move here if you want," he said.

"No," said Chelsea. "As much as I love it here I want to live in Phoenix so I can take care of my parents when I need to"

"All right," said Cody. "And that luau was the best thing I ever experienced."

"I told you that you would like it," she said. "They are always amazing. It's one of my favorite things about Hawaii other than snorkeling and seeing sea turtles," she said.

"The sea turtles were amazing too," said Cody. "I have been to Hawaii before but never got the chance to experience everything we did. We came here to work and that was it. It was all work and no play."

"That sucks. You should have at least gotten the chance to come to the beach and put your feet in this beautiful clear blue water," she said with a smile as she splashed him with some water she kicked with her foot.

"Chelsea," he said with a smile as she ran away. "You want to play that game?" He asked chasing after her. Chelsea giggled as she ran from him. Steve stood back in the distant watching them. He felt a little uncomfortable when Chelsea was caught by Cody. "I told you I would catch you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Cody's neck as he continued to kiss her passionately. When the kiss broke Cody said, "I will always catch you," before he kissed her once again, "always," he whispered in her ear passionately.

It sent chills through Chelsea's body and at that moment she knew she was ready to make love to Cody that night. Chelsea pressed her lips against Cody's and kissed him passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. She broke the kiss and whispered, "let's go back to the room."

"I have a better idea," said Cody as he picked Chelsea up and carried her off to a private location of the beach.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he laid her down on the sand.

"Enjoying my last night in Hawaii with the most beautiful woman in the world," he said with a smile before kissing her lips softly. He began to lay soft kisses on her neck while his hands wandered up her dress till they found her breasts where he softly massaged them. He kissed down her neck and kissed the top of her chest. He slowly pulled the straps down of her white dress to expose her breasts. He kissed around her breasts as he continued to massage them. Chelsea let out a moan of pleasure. It had been a long time since Cody had touched her that way. Cody kissed down her body as he peeled her dress from her body. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as Chelsea reached up and ran her hands over Cody's firm chest. Cody smiled and leaned down and kissed her passionately once more. He laid his body on top of hers as they continued to share their passionate kiss. Chelsea reached between them and tugged at Cody's shorts. He sat up and said, "Are you sure, Chels?"

"I am definitely sure," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he unbuttoned his shorts and slid them off. He tossed them to the side and removed his briefs and tossed them to the side. He smiled as Chelsea quickly removed her underwear. "Here," he said laying her dress underneath her and he kneeled over her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just do it," said Chelsea. "Please," she said.

"Okay," he said as he lowered his body onto hers and slowly and gently entered her. Chelsea winced in pain and he said, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she said.

Cody slowly began to move and make passionate love to Chelsea. Steve had been watching from the distance but walked away to give them their privacy. Chelsea and Cody let out moans of pleasure as they made love. The waves were crashing in the distance and the cool air was blowing around them. They did not stop making love until their passion reached its height and Chelsea could no longer control herself and released herself around Cody as she let out a groan of pleasure. Cody continued to move until he could no longer control himself and with a grunt released himself inside of Chelsea. "Chelsea, I love you," he said before collapsing his body on top of hers. They laid in that position not moving, holding one another as they listened to the waves crash down from the ocean. Ten minutes later Cody softly kissed Chelsea's lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Cody removed his body from hers. She had forgotten what making love felt like but that was one of the most amazing experiences she had ever had. Cody grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around Chelsea before he put his briefs back on and slid his shorts back on. Chelsea sat up next to Cody as he wrapped his arms around her as they watched the full moon bouncing off the ocean. "The perfect ending to the perfect vacation," she said with a smile as her head was up against his chest.

"It was," he said as he kissed the top of her head softly. He heard Chelsea sniffle and felt her sob softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said. "It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She had no idea why she was crying.

"Okay," he said holding her tighter. "As long as I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I think it's just this vacation has been so perfect. And I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said.

"Even if I can never make a baby for you?" she asked.

"Even if you can't make a baby," he said. "If God wants it to be just us and Lily then that's how it will be. It's not going to make me stop loving you. If it happens it happens if it doesn't it doesn't. It's not our call, Chels," he said.

"I know but I know how much you want another child," she said.

"There are other options," he said. "Let's not talk about it now. Let's just enjoy this. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she snuggled closer to him. And just like that their vacation to Hawaii was over and in a few hours they would be on a plane heading back to Arizona where they would go on with their regular lives.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	47. Chapter 47

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

It had been a month since Cody and Chelsea came back from Hawaii. They came back so relaxed and so happy. Everything was finally normal for them. Chelsea was returning to work in a couple weeks but she was still very busy planning her wedding. Everything was falling into place and working out the way it should. They were still getting married in Central Park but were not moving to New York. Cody was busy planning out their honeymoon. Chelsea still had no idea where they were going but Cody knew she would love it. Chelsea and Alyssa were out doing a little shopping for the baby and Chelsea also wanted to go to Victoria Secret to pick up some sexy lingerie for her wedding night. Alyssa was only two weeks away from her due date but she looked like she could pop at any moment. Ben was away working because he still one more week of work to finish before he was completely done with WWE to be a father to his son.

Chelsea and Alyssa had stopped at a local restaurant to eat some lunch before continuing on with their shopping. Alyssa was having pains all throughout their lunch but she was determined she was okay. She considered them to be Braxton Hicks so she wasn't too worried about them. She winced in pain as another one passed. "Are you okay?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm all right. Just having one of those Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Are you sure because you've had at least one contraction every 8 minutes? They keep getting closer," said Chelsea, "and if I remember correctly when they are consistent and keep getting closer together that usually means you're in labor."

"I can't be in labor my baby's father is on the other side of the country in Maine. I can't be in labor. Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "Why?"

"Because you haven't even touched your food," said Alyssa. It was her goal to change the subject because she didn't want to believe she was in labor. She didn't want to be in labor because Ben was too far away to make it home if she was.

"Yeah," said Chelsea, "I'm just not that hungry. I'm not feeling that well," she said. "I don't know I just feel blah."

"Well, if you're going to get sick now is the time to do it because in a few weeks from now you're going to be getting married."

"Yeah, I know but it's just I feel so ew. I really don't want to eat anything. I think I am so stressed out from everything that I lost my appetite."

"Well, calm…." She started to say before she said, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?" asked Chelsea.

"I mean uh oh my water just broke," she said.

"Alyssa, are you serious?" asked Chelsea but she knew the truth when she saw the color drain from Alyssa's face. "Oh my Gosh, you are serious. We have to get you to the hospital," said Chelsea as she walked over to Alyssa to help her up. Sure enough her water was broken Chelsea laid money down on the table for their meals and then left to take Alyssa to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Alyssa was taken to labor and delivery. They checked her cervix and sure enough she was in labor. She was 5 cm dilated and 50% effaced. They got her into a birthing room and hooked her up to the fetal monitor to track the baby's progress. "Chelsea, call Ben. Please," said Alyssa. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm two weeks early."

"Sometimes babies come early," said Chelsea pulling out her cell phone to call her brother. She dialed the number and said, "just remember to breathe."

"I am," said Alyssa before the nurse asked her if she planned to get an epidural. "No," she said, "I want it to be all natural."

"Okay," said the nurse just as Ben answered his phone.

"Chelsea, what is going on?" He asked, "I'm working out at the gym."

"Well, Ben," said Chelsea, "your baby is working his way out."

"What?" he asked.

"Alyssa is in labor."

"She can't be. She isn't due for another two weeks. Chelsea, is this a joke?" he asked in a panic.

"No, it's not a joke," she said, "why would I call you to tell you something this important as a joke?"

"I don't know. Can she hold him in till I can get there? I am going to fly out of Maine as soon as possible."

"I don't know," said Chelsea, "her water broke and she's 5 cm dilated which means she's halfway there."

"Great," said Ben, "look tell Alyssa that I love her and I will be there as soon as I can. Tell her to try to wait."

"I'll tell her but I don't think it's going to stop the baby from coming. Just try to hurry," said Chelsea with a smile now she knew the truth. Ben and Alyssa were in a relationship. "Alyssa, Ben said he loves you and he will be here as soon as he can. He wants you to wait for him."

"I love him too," she said, "and tell him to hurry." She let out a scream in pain.

"She loves you and she wants you to hurry," said Chelsea.

"I'll do what I can," said Ben as he hung up the phone.

"I should call my parents," said Chelsea, "I'm sure they want to be here and Cody too."

"That's fine but I need your parents to stay out in the waiting room with Cody," said Alyssa.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be overwhelmed," she said. "I just want you in here with me. This boy is not waiting for his father," she said.

"Me?" asked Chelsea a little surprised.

"Yes you," she said.

"But…"

"But nothing, you're my best friend and the baby's godmother. I need you here with me. Please don't leave me, Chelsea."

"I won't," said Chelsea but she was screaming on the inside. She had never seen a baby born in her life. She didn't want it to start that day. "I have to call Cody though."

"I know," said Alyssa, "but please stay."

"I will stay," said Chelsea as she called Cody to tell him what was going on followed by her parents. They were all on their way to the hospital to see the baby after he was born. Chelsea stayed with Alyssa the whole time and helped her breathe through her contractions. Chelsea was doing a pretty good job at being a labor coach. The nurses came in to check her regularly and they all said the same thing; Alyssa's labor was going very fast. They were sure by evening time the baby would be there.

The nurses were not wrong. By 5 pm that evening the nurse came in to check on Alyssa. She was 10 cm dilated and 100% effaced. It was time for her to start pushing her son out. Ben checked in every so often because he was still trying to find a flight out of Maine. Alyssa was upset knowing Ben was going to miss the birth of their first child but she knew he had to do what he had to do. The nurse called in the doctor and soon they had Alyssa in a pushing position. Chelsea was scared because that was the last thing she wanted to see that day; a baby being born. She didn't care if it was her Godson she was not ready for that. Chelsea hid her fear well as she took Alyssa's hand to hold while she pushed. "All right, Alyssa," said the doctor, "I need you to give me a big push when you can."

"Okay," said Alyssa.

"Push," said the doctor. Alyssa grunted and pushed before she stopped again. The doctor told her again to push the process continued. Chelsea felt as if her hand was going to break. "Give me another push, the baby's head is right there," he said. Alyssa let out another push and let out a loud scream as the baby was crowning.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Chelsea filled with fear she had never heard anyone scream like that.

"It's okay," said the doctor, "the baby is just crowning."

"Oh," said Chelsea.

The doctor had Alyssa continue to push until he said, "all right, Alyssa, I need another big push and the head should be out." Alyssa let out another push while squeezing Chelsea's hand. "All right," said the doctor, "the head is out." He suctioned out his nose and mouth and said, "okay, Alyssa one more push." Alyssa gave the biggest push she could as Chelsea watched on. Chelsea wasn't sure if she should be excited or scared as she watched on. Alyssa still had another push and after she pushed the room was filled with the cries of her baby boy. "It's a boy!" He handed him to the nurse and she laid him down on Alyssa's chest. Alyssa and Chelsea were both in tears when they saw him.

"He is so beautiful," said Alyssa.

"He is very beautiful," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes. She was thinking about her lost baby but also happy she got to experience something so special. She could always tell her godson the story. She helped cut the cord and the nurse took the baby to clean him up and weigh him.

She brought him over and said, "he's 6 lbs. 5 oz. He is a tiny little guy."

"That's surprising for our family," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked at her nephew.

"He is 19 ½ inches long and he came at 5:25 p.m," she said, "and he is a healthy baby boy."

"He came so fast," said Alyssa with a smile, "but I am so glad he's here."

"Me too," said Chelsea with a smile as she took a picture of him to send to her brother. "He is the cutest little thing I've ever seen. He looks like Ben. What's his name?"

"Well," said Alyssa, "we were going to stick to the Bible name theme but decided we didn't want to do that because we couldn't agree on anything so we went on with family names. We went with Michael Anthony," she said. "Michael is your dad's middle name and Anthony is one of my dad's middle names but since Felix is covered we chose Anthony."

"Aw, I love it," said Chelsea with a smile. "I really love it."

"I figured you would," said Alyssa with a smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure," said Chelsea as Alyssa handed Michael to her. "He is so precious," she said with tears in her eyes. It was a bittersweet moment for her. "Hi, Michael, I'm Aunt Chelsea. Welcome to the world. He looks so much like Ben."

"I know," said Alyssa with a smile. "At least he is going to be handsome."

"So you and my brother aren't just having a baby together you two are together," she said.

"Yes but don't tell anyone we are keeping it quiet for a while. WE aren't ready for anyone to know just yet."

"Your secret is safe with me and it's safe with Michael too," she said looking down at him. She knew at that moment she was ready to be a mother. She was ready have a baby.

After everything was cleaned up, Michael was fed and they moved Alyssa to a new room Cody, Dave and Alex all came back to see the baby. Dave was the first one to hold him. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Michael," said Alyssa, "Michael Anthony. It's a combination of your middle name and my dad's middle name."

"Cute," said Alex. "You don't hear the name Michael too often anymore. I like it. I'm sorry Ben couldn't be here."

"It's okay," said Alyssa. "He'll be here for the rest of Michael's life."

"Yes he will," said Alex with a smile.

They each took turns holding Michael while Alyssa relaxed. Dave ran out to get food for everyone. Chelsea was sitting in the rocking chair holding Michael. "You look good holding a baby," said Cody with a smile as he stood next to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Isn't he cute?"

"Very," said Cody.

"I want one, Cody."

"You want one what?" he asked.

"A baby," she said, "I want a baby."

"Are you sure?" asked Cody.

"Very," she said with a smile.

"Well, all right," said Cody, "I'll see what I can do." He had a big smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she thought about being a mother and holding her own baby. It gave her a peaceful feeling and she was more than ready to be a mom. She suddenly didn't feel that great and said, "Cody, can you take him?"

"Sure," he said taking Michael from her, "where are you going?"

"To the bathroom I feel sick."

"Okay," said Cody as he watched her rush to the bathroom. He shook his head and looked down at Michael and smiled at him. He couldn't wait to be a father again and hold his own child in his arms whether it was biological or adopted.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	48. Chapter 48

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

It was the night before Chelsea's wedding day and everyone was in New York for the big event. Chelsea and Cody were staying in separate hotel rooms and weren't planning to see each other until their wedding ceremony. Chelsea's nerves were out of control. She was beyond stressed that everything wasn't going to be perfect. She was hoping for the perfect wedding. "All right," said Chelsea, "we have everything right, Alyssa? My dress, the flower girls' baskets, the pillow for the rings…."

"Chelsea, relax," she said. "We have everything. You have nothing to worry about. Tonight is your last night as a single woman. WE can make the best of it."

"I can't go out tonight," said Chelsea. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"You don't want to go out and celebrate?" she asked.

"Not here in New York I don't," said Chelsea. She was thinking about all that could go wrong for her. She didn't want to end up dead the day before she got married. It wasn't worth the risk. She just wanted to have a girls night in her hotel room watching movies and drinking wine. Nothing more than that. She wanted an easy night because she was beyond stressed and worried about her wedding. "Let's just watch movies and drink wine," said Chelsea. "How about that?"

"Okay," said Alyssa, "it's your night."

"Where is Michael?"

"With my mom and dad tonight. They never get to see him so they wanted to keep him tonight while Ben is hanging with Cody and I'm with you. I can't believe you're getting married. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, stressed and excited," she said. "I can't believe that my wedding day is tomorrow. I am going to be Mrs. Batista-Rhodes by tomorrow night."

"I know," she said with a smile. "So where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't know. Cody won't tell me until we get there. He is keeping it a surprise. I think my mama and dad know but they won't tell me."

"They probably do know," said Alyssa. "They have to know."

"I know right," said Chelsea. "My nerves are crazy right now. They have me throwing up like crazy."

"You're still throwing up? Are you sure that's your nerves?"

"I'm sure," She said. "My nerves have me so sick it's not even funny."

"You've been sick since before I had Michael. This didn't send up a red flag?"

"I told you my nerves have been crazy lately and I'm stressed. That can make a person sick. I've had so much happen to me and I had so much I needed to get done. I'm really stressed out. I haven't had my period since June."

"Chels," said Alyssa with a smile, "I think it's more than just nerves."

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"I think it's more than just nerves. I think you might be pregnant," she said with a smile.

"I can't be pregnant. The doctor said I couldn't get pregnant," said Chelsea, "and besides Cody and me have been using protection again because were waiting till we got married to start trying for a baby."

"There wasn't one time that you didn't use protection?" asked Alyssa.

"Not that ….Wait," she said, "there was this time in Hawaii. It was our first night being intimate since I was raped. It was a really romantic evening on the beach in Hawaii. We didn't use protection that time."

"So you could be pregnant," said Alyssa.

"That one time?" asked Chelsea.

"Anything is possible. So wait you two had sex on the beach?"

"Yes," said Chelsea as she blushed. "It was really romantic."

"Interesting," said Alyssa, "so you haven't gotten your period since?"

"Well, there was a little bleeding that lasted 3 days. It wasn't a normal period though."

"That's implantation bleeding," said Alyssa, "how are your boobs feeling these days?" Alyssa was getting excited.

"I guess they're okay. They hurt a little bit but they're okay," said Chelsea giving her a strange look.

"And do you pee a lot?"

"More so than usual lately," said Chelsea continuing to give Alyssa a strange look. "Why are you getting so excited?"

"Why aren't you? Chelsea I think you're pregnant," she said with the biggest smile.

"But the doctor said," Chelsea started to say.

"Who cares what the doctor said. The doctor isn't God. He doesn't get to determine who gets pregnant and who doesn't. Wasn't Sarah in the Bible barren and was told she would never have kids and then at 90 years old God blessed her with a child? The same thing with Elizabeth. It is not the doctor's call it is God's call. You're pregnant."

"I guess," said Chelsea. "Do you really think I am pregnant?"

"Yes. You have all the signs. We're going to go out and get a pregnancy test," said Alyssa.

Chelsea and Alyssa got dressed and headed out on the streets of New York to find a drugstore where they could pick up a pregnancy test. They finally found one and picked up 3 tests and went back to the hotel. Chelsea wasn't sure how she felt. She was between nervous and excited. She grabbed the first test and opened it. "Wish me luck," she said before going into the bathroom.

"Good luck," said Alyssa as she watched Chelsea walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

Chelsea took the test out of the paper and peed on the stick. She closed it up when she was finished and placed it on the sink. She wasn't getting her hopes up because she didn't want to be disappointed if the test came back negative. She wasn't ready to deal with that disappointment. If she was pregnant she wasn't sure if she could handle that either. She was scared that if she was pregnant something would happen to her and she would lose the baby again. She couldn't take another loss. She thought about the last few months of her life and all the trials her and Cody had faced. She was raped, beaten and lost their baby. They were tried beyond belief. Chelsea and Cody had been through so much. Chelsea was scared of her own fiancé for the longest time and would not allow him to touch her. They had been through it all. The trials and tribulations came flooding in at once but through it all they remained patient. They trusted God and prayed every day to help them through their tough times. They did not once give up hope. Alyssa was right. Doctors didn't determine if Chelsea would have a baby or not. It was up to God. She thought about Sarah and Elizabeth. They never expected to have children but were blessed to be mothers of Isaac and John "The Baptist". Faith was what allowed them to be blessed and Chelsea had lots of faith. Two minutes went by so much faster than Chelsea thought it would. She took a deep breath as she picked the test up off the sink. She looked at the screen and clearly read; PREGNANT. Chelsea let out a sigh of relief and looked up in the air and said, "thank-you." She couldn't believe she was pregnant and on the first shot too.

She walked out holding the test and Alyssa jumped up and said, "So?"

"I'm pregnant," Chelsea said with a smile.

"Oh my God!" said Alyssa in a yell. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as Alyssa hugged her. Chelsea was excited and she couldn't wait to tell Cody the news. He was going to be so excited. Everything had made sense to Chelsea at that moment. She couldn't wait.

The next morning was a busy morning for Chelsea, Cody and their wedding party. The girls were out getting hair done and nails done for the wedding. After the girls had their hair done and their nails done they headed to the hotel to get ready for the ceremony. Chelsea was so excited and nervous at the same time. Alex and Alyssa were helping Chelsea get into her wedding dress. They were having a hard time pulling it up but they finally got it on but it was very snug on Chelsea. She couldn't believe that she grew that much in such a short time. "Chels," said Alex, "Why is this so tight? It fit you when we got it. It fit you a couple weeks ago now I can barely zip this up."

"I don't know, Mama," she said looking at Alyssa. "Can you zipper it?"

"I'm working on it," said Alex as she struggled to zip it but she finally got it up. "Okay we're all right." Chelsea turned around and her mom's eyes filled up with tears instantly. "You look so beautiful. Let's put on your veil."

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea as they put on her veil. The dress was really tight and she felt like she was going to throw up. She had to make it through her ceremony so she was hoping morning sickness wouldn't appear till it was over.

"Chelsea, you look so beautiful," said Alyssa with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said. "So do you."

"Thank-you," said Alyssa with a smile.

"Should we head to Central Park?" asked Alex.

"We shall," said Chelsea with a smile.

"All right let's go," said Alex with a smile.

Ava Kate and Emma walked out first with their mother followed by Chelsea's Bridesmaids and then Alyssa. Alex and Chelsea walked out together. They took the elevator down to the lobby and when the elevator went down everything in Chelsea's stomach wanted to come up. They stepped off the elevator and out the front door. Waiting for them were three horse and carriages. Ava Kate, Emma and their mom got on the first one while the Bridesmaids got on the second one and Chelsea, Alex and Alyssa got on the third one. It was like a fairytale come true for Chelsea. They rode through the streets of New York to get to Central Park. The men had already arrived and were waiting on the women. Chelsea stepped down with the help of Alyssa and Alex. "Thank-you," she said as Alex handed her the bouquet of orange and yellow flowers. "Thanks, Mama," she said.

"Chelsea before we meet with your dad. I want to give you something."

"Okay," she said.

"This necklace is the same necklace your Nona wore on her wedding day and it is the same one I wore on my wedding day. I want you to wear it on yours," she said showing Chelsea a beautiful necklace.

"Thanks, Mama," said Chelsea as Alex put it on.

"There," she said finishing up. "You are perfect."

"Thanks," said Chelsea as they started off to where the ceremony was taking place. They arrived outside a gated area. Chelsea looked at the white fabric going down the aisle with yellow and orange flowers on each side. It was a packed wedding there was not one empty seat. Chelsea looked up and couldn't find Cody but saw the person in charge of playing the music. Everyone got into their places as Cody and the minister came out to stand at the front of the aisle. Chelsea smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. This was going to be the rest of her life now. Chelsea was snapped out of her thoughts by her father.

"Chelsea," said Dave with tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," said Chelsea with a smile. "Thank-you for giving me away today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile. "I love you, Chels. After today you won't be my little girl anymore. You'll be Cody's."

"I know," she said trying not to cry. "I love you, Daddy," she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too," said Dave as he kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I am," she said with a smile.

"Well, let's get this wedding started," said Dave as he locked his elbow with hers. Chelsea was ready. All she could think about was telling Cody she was pregnant and becoming his wife. Her nervousness slowly faded and was replaced with joy. She stood waiting for the minister to signal to the person in charge of music to play so they could walk down the aisle. This was the beginning of Chelsea's new life.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	49. Chapter 49

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Dave Batista Cordially invite you to join in the marriage of their daughter**

**Chelsea Alexandra **

**To **

**Cody Garrett**

**On the 15****th**** day of September twenty thousand twelve **

**In Central Park at 4 pm. **

**New York City, New York**

Chelsea stood with her father waiting to walk down the aisle. She watched her mother and Cody's mother walk down the aisle together each holding a white candle. They placed it on the table behind Ted's dad, they hugged each other and took their seats. The music began to play as Cody's groomsmen; Randy Orton, Ben and his brother Dusty walked down the aisle with Chelsea's bridesmaids; Sicily, Lily and AJ. They were followed by Cody's best man; Ted and Chelsea's maid of honor; Alyssa walking down the aisle arm and arm. Chelsea was getting nervous as the time was coming closer for her to meet Cody at the end of the white aisle in front of her. Ted's son walked down the aisle slowly holding a white pillow holding the rings that would link Chelsea and Cody together forever. Ava Kate and Emma followed holding their white baskets, wearing their white spaghetti strapped dress with 3D floral design on the left shoulder with asymmetrical tiers of organza flow down the length of the skirt with their hair hanging down curled with a white headband with a flower on the right side. Ava Kate dropped orange flower petals as Emma dropped yellow flower petals. They were the cutest flower girls Chelsea had ever seen. As Ava Kate and Emma made their way to the front Chelsea's music cued and she felt her heart start to pound. She felt like she was going to throw up she was so nervous. It was really hard for her to move in her dress. Dave and Chelsea appeared underneath the arch at the beginning of the white aisle. Everyone in attendance stood up as they appeared. Cody's eyes filled with tears as he looked down the aisle to see Chelsea in a in a white strapless organza high low ball gown with pick-ups, a slit up her leg and beaded detail on the drop waist on her left side. He thought she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. Chelsea and Cody made eye contact as they made their way down the aisle. Chelsea clutched her yellow and orange bouquet of flowers as she walked down the aisle. She smiled at her guests as she made her way to the end of the white pathway. Dave and Chelsea stood before Ted's father when he said, "Let us pray." He went into a detailed prayer talking about how joyous of an occasion it was to join Chelsea and Cody in marriage that day. After he said amen he asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Dave with a smile and tears in his eyes. He unhooked his arm from Chelsea's, gave her a kiss on her cheek and placed her hand into Cody's before making his way to his seat wiping his eyes.

Ted's father smiles at Cody and Chelsea before saying, "Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female , and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God." He opened his Bible to 1 Corinthians and began to read the Bible verse, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Today, Chelsea and Cody wish to be joined in this sacred relationship. Let us pray, God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of Yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as they journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen. Chelsea at this time you may hand your bouquet to your maid of honor as you two state your vows."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she handed Alyssa her bouquet and took hands with Cody once more.

"I understand you two have your own vows?" Asked Ted's father.

"Yes," said Cody.

"You may state them now, Cody."

"Chelsea, the day I met you I never thought I would be standing here today ready to make you my wife. You have grown to be an amazing woman and I love you with every beat of my heart. You are my world and it is my job to protect you. It is my job to trust you, honor you. It is my job to love you through better or worse and through sickness or health. I promise to cherish and love you every day of my life," said Cody as he tried to hold back his tears but in the middle of it he choked on his words.

"Chelsea," said Ted, "you may now state your vows."

Chelsea smiled at Cody and looked him in his blue eyes and began to say, "Cody, I never expected this day to come but we have come so far. I never expected my little teenage crush to turn into a marriage to the man I love with all my heart. You have been here for me through it all. You stuck around when the times got tough and you continue to stick around. The love I have for you is endless," she said as she began to choke on her words. Cody squeezes her hand to let her know it's okay. She continues on by saying, "a woman couldn't ask for a better husband. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are my fairytale ending. I look forward to my future with you. A future of happiness and joy. I promise to trust you and to honor you. I promise to love you through better or worse. I promise to love you through richer or poorer every day of my life. I promise to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I love you, Cody," she said as the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"At this time can I please have the rings," said Ted. Ted Jr.'s son gives his grandfather the two rings that will be a symbol of Chelsea's and Cody's love forever. Ted hands the first ring to Cody and says, "Cody, place this ring on Chelsea's finger and repeat after me." Cody takes the ring and slips it on Chelsea's finger. "This ring is my sacred gift to you."

"This ring is my sacred gift to you…A symbol of my love….A sign from this day forward and always….my love will surround you…with this ring I thee wed," he says as he chokes on his words and tears fall from his eyes.

Ted hands Chelsea the second ring and asks her to place it on Cody's finger. Chelsea places the ring on Cody's finger as her hands shake. She is told to repeat after Ted and begins to say, "This ring is my sacred gift to you…. A symbol of my love… A sign from this day forward and always… my love will surround you.. with this ring I thee wed," she says as her tears fall from her eyes.

"At this time Cody and Chelsea will light the candle of unity to join them as one in the eyes of God," said Ted as Cody, Chelsea and himself step toward the table. Cody and Chelsea each pick up a candle and have it lit by Ted. They take their candles together and light the unlit candle in the middle of the two of them to show they are one. Once the candle is lit they blow out their own candles and walk to the front of the table with Ted. "Let us pray," he says. "God, bless these two in their marriage and allow them to continue down this path of righteousness continuing to live by the vow they have promised. In Jesus' name amen," he says with a smile as he looks at Cody and Chelsea. "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Cody and Chelsea smile at each other before Cody wraps his arms around Chelsea and kisses her lips passionately. The guests cheer and clap for them. When the kiss is broken Ted turns them to face the wedding guests and says, "I now introduce you to the new Mr. And Mrs. Cody Rhodes." The guests stand up as Cody and Chelsea and their wedding party make their way back down the aisle. Chelsea and Cody come back to greet their guests and thank them for coming before they go to their horse and carriage that has a just married sign attached to the back of the carriage with streamers. The guests throw confetti on them as they climb up into the carriage. Cody helps Chelsea up first and climbs on. They wave and smile before they take a ride around Central Park. Chelsea couldn't have asked for a better wedding day. Everything was absolutely perfect.

After getting their pictures taken with their wedding party they head to the hotel holding their reception. Chelsea and Cody are greeted by their friends and family. Cody and Chelsea take their seats at the table designated especially for them and their wedding party. During their meal of stuffed chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and green beans they were summoned to kiss numerous times as guests clanged their knives on their champagne glasses. Chelsea avoided the champagne because of the baby. Cody didn't even notice the fact Chelsea hadn't touched her champagne. As they finished up their meals, Ben gave a toast and Ted gave a toast wishing them congratulations. Dave even stood up to give a toast. "I just want to welcome Cody into my family. I will be the first to admit that I wasn't fond of this relationship but Cody is amazing to my little girl. He has treated her with nothing but respect and he accepts who she is and everything surrounding her. I couldn't have prayed or asked for a better man for my daughter. As a father you want what's best for your daughter. You want her to be loved and respected and Cody is everything I have ever prayed for her. Welcome to the family, Cody," said Dave with a smile.

Once the toasts were done Cody and Chelsea went out onto the floor to share their first dance as a married couple. Cody wrapped his arm around Chelsea's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they danced together. They danced to "This I Promise You" by *Nsync. "You look so beautiful," Cody said to Chelsea before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Rhodes," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she laid her head on his chest as they danced. "Cody, are you ready to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said with a smile.

"Well, Can I tell you something?" she asked. She couldn't hold it back anymore she had to tell Cody the news.

"Sure," he said. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

He stopped dancing and looked at her and said, "what?"

"I'm pregnant, Cody," she said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really," she said with a smile. "We're having a baby."

"Oh my God!" he said with excitement. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around and kissed her lips softly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm 2 months late, Cody and I took a pregnancy test. We're having a baby."

"I am so excited," he said as he kissed her again as he held her in his arms. "You're going to be a mama."

"I know," she said with a smile. He kissed her once again he was so excited. Neither Chelsea or Cody could have asked for a better wedding day it was everything they could have dreamed of.

After the reception was over Cody and Chelsea went to their hotel room. Cody carried Chelsea into the room and shut the door behind them. He helped Chelsea get out of her wedding dress which was instant relief to her because it was so tight because she was obviously growing. "Look at you," he said, "you already have a little bump."

"I know," said Chelsea as she rubbed her stomach. "I seriously thought I was getting fat but it makes a lot more sense now."

"You're just tiny," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "Hey, there," he said talking to her stomach. "You're going to make it. I know you are. I have faith in you Little Buddy. You can hang strong," he said before kissing her stomach.

"Cody, you're talking to it already," she said with a smile.

"I am," he said with a smile.

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Batista-Rhodes," he said with a smile pulling her closer to him as he softly kissed her lips. "Happy wedding night!"

"Happy Wedding Night to you too," she said as she kissed his lips before they celebrated their marriage that night.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	50. Chapter 50

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Cody and Chelsea enjoyed a romantic 2 week honeymoon in Italy. Chelsea was so surprised when Cody told her on the plane they were heading off to Italy for two weeks. It was a dream come true for her. They spent time celebrating their marriage and other times out sight-seeing. They went to every museum possible, visited vineyards and even visited some of Chelsea's family that lived in Italy. It was a two weeks Chelsea would never forget. It went by way too fast but they enjoyed every minute of their honeymoon. They were excited to get back to Arizona though because Chelsea and Cody had an appointment with an OB/GYN and then they were planning on telling Alex and Dave the news about the baby.

The day after they arrived home from Italy was their appointment. Chelsea was beyond excited and so was Cody. "I can't believe this," said Chelsea with a smile as Cody drove to the doctor's office. "This is so surreal."

"I know," he said with a smile as he put his hand on her thigh. "We're having a baby."

"Wait, Cody, what if it was a false positive? What if I'm not pregnant?" Chelsea asked. She was very concerned about that. She feared that they would get to the doctor's office and be told it was a false positive.

"Don't think like that," said Cody as he squeezed her thigh to comfort her. "The way you were throwing up on our honeymoon there is no way you're not pregnant and that little bump you have. Oh and your boobs are growing. I think you're pregnant."

"You would know about my boobs growing," she said with a smile. "But you're right. I'm definitely not an a-cup anymore," she said looking at her boobs. "And they hurt a lot."

"Pregnant," said Cody with a smile, "so don't worry about it."

Cody pulled into the OB's office parking lot and parked the car. He got out first and walked around to open the door for Chelsea. "Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Batista-Rhodes," he said with a smile as he took her hand and they walked to the door. He held the door for her to go in first and followed behind her. Chelsea went up to the desk and signed in. The receptionist gave her papers to fill out while she waited to be called back to see the doctor.

She took a seat next to Cody and began filling out the paperwork. It was so much information to fill out. "This is a ridiculous amount of information," she said.

"Just wait till you have the baby. That's a lot of paperwork," said Cody. "Want me to help?"

"No," she said, "I'm all right."

Chelsea finished filling out the paperwork and returned it to the receptionist and sat down next to Cody. He took her hand and kissed it as they waited to be called back. "Chelsea Batista," said the nurse as she came out.

"Come on," said Chelsea as she stood up to walk back with the nurse.

Cody followed behind her. "Hello, Chelsea," said the nurse. "How are you today?"

"Great," said Chelsea with a smile as they walked through the door to the back.

"Wonderful," she said. "If you would step up on the scale so I can weigh you that would be great." Chelsea stepped up on the scale. "115 lbs ," said the nurse as Chelsea stepped off the scale. She had only gained about 5 lbs. "Now if you could go into the bathroom and pee in this cup that would be great," she said handing the cup to Chelsea and directing her to the bathroom. "We will be in room E when you're finished," she said.

"Okay," said Chelsea. She kissed Cody before she went into the bathroom and he followed the nurse to the room.

Chelsea entered the room a couple minutes later and handed the cup to the nurse. The nurse checked her blood pressure and asked her questions about her last menstrual cycle. The nurse also drew blood to confirm the pregnancy. She then gave Chelsea a gown and asked her to change into it while she waited for the doctor. The nurse took the cup and the chart and left the room for Chelsea to change into the gown. Chelsea was so nervous as she waited. "You look so beautiful," Cody said with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and a young man about mid 30's walked in with blue eyes and brown hair. He shut the door behind him and said, "Hello, Chelsea. I am Dr. Regan. Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

"Well, the results are back for your pregnancy test," he said looking over her charts. "It appears that you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"Cody, we're pregnant," she said with a smile. She couldn't have been happier.

"Great!" said Cody with a smile.

"And I assume you're the father?" asked Dr. Regan as he looked at Cody.

"Yes," said Cody with a smile, "My name is Cody."

"Nice to meet you, Cody," he said. "So Chelsea, it says that your last menstrual cycle wasn't since June. It says June 24th?"

"Yes," said Chelsea.

Dr. Regan pulled out a wheel chart and said, "going by this it looks like you are due March 31st."

"Cool," said Chelsea with a smile.

"I just have a few questions," he said. "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"I was pregnant back in March but I lost the baby due to an attack," she said.

"So you miscarried?"

"Yes," she said, "and was told I would never reproduce again because in the attack there was damage done to my uterus and ovaries."

"Okay," he said making a note. "I am going to need to label this a high risk pregnancy because of that which means you'll have more ultrasounds and you are really going to need to take it easy during the pregnancy. I am not going to put you on bed rest unless it is necessary but I am going to limit your activity."

"Does this mean I can't dance?" asked Chelsea.

"Not until after the baby is born," said Dr. Regan.

"Okay," said Chelsea. She was sad but she would do whatever it took to keep her baby safe. She was not going to lose this baby.

"Is there a history of pre-eclampsia in your family?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "My mama had pre-e when she was pregnant with me."

"Another high risk factor," he said, "we will need to keep an eye on that."

"I know," she said.

"Have you started taking prenatal vitamins?"

"No not yet," she said. "We just got back from our honeymoon yesterday."

"So you two just got married?"

"Yes," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

Dr. Regan continued to ask Chelsea questions about her eating habits. He also asked her if she smoke or if she drank. He told her she would have to give up drinking which she already had so she was already a step ahead. He asked her about her family medical history and asked about Cody's family history. He performed a pap smear on her to test for STD's and bacteria as well as another blood test. After that he said, "All right, Chelsea, I am going to do an ultrasound just to make sure the baby is doing all right. And hopefully I can get an accurate due date for you and see how far along you are."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"Cody, you can come over and hold her hand," said Dr. Regan as he prepared for the ultrasound. Cody made his way over to Chelsea. He took a seat on the chair next to the bed and took Chelsea's hand. The doctor flipped on the ultrasound machine. He grabbed the probe and put a condom on the end of it. "I'm going to do an internal ultrasound," he said, "I just need you to relax," he said as he had Chelsea put her legs up. He gently inserted the probe inside of Chelsea. She squeezed Cody's hand as it was inserted. He kissed her hand as the doctor looked around for the baby. "There it is," he said pointing to the screen. "There is your baby."

"Look, Cody," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes. "There's our baby."

"It's beautiful," said Cody with a smile. "It's a little peanut."

"It is," she said as she cried. It was a miracle.

"I love you," said Cody with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too," said Chelsea as Cody leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"And right there is your baby's heartbeat," he said pointing to a little flicker. "It has a pretty strong heartbeat and it looks healthy. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea. She couldn't take her eyes off her baby. It was so beautiful to see the life she created with Cody on the screen.

"And it looks like you're about 10 weeks. My guess was accurate your baby is due March 31," he said.

"Wonderful," said Cody with a smile as he too watched the screen.

Cody and Chelsea were both in awe seeing their baby. They couldn't wait to have it. The doctor printed them off a couple pictures and then completed the ultrasound. He wrote Chelsea a prescription for prenatal vitamins and scheduled her next appointment. He congratulated Chelsea and Cody one more time on their blessing before they left the office. Chelsea was on cloud 9. She couldn't' wait to tell her mama. Cody was just as happy as she was. They both had been patient and were well deserving of that blessing they had received.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	51. Chapter 51

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Alex was at home cooking her famous lasagna and garlic bread as a welcome home dinner for Chelsea and Cody. She was looking forward to seeing her daughter for the first time in two weeks. Dave walked into the kitchen and said, "it smells amazing in here. What's the special occasion?"

"Chelsea and Cody are coming over for dinner," she said. "And they have something they want to tell us."

"They're probably moving," said Dave as Ben came into the kitchen with Michael.

"Or that she's having a baby," said Alex as she took Michael from Ben. "You might be a big cousin."

"Who's having a baby?" asked Ben as he got out the formula to make Michael a bottle.

"No one," said Dave, "no one is having a baby. Your mom said that Chelsea and Cody are coming over for dinner and have something to tell us. She is guessing that it is they are having a baby but I think they are moving."

"Why would they be moving?" asked Ben as he made the bottle. "Cody just bought that house not even a year ago. It is a pretty nice house."

"Maybe they want to live closer to us," said Dave.

"Dad, I think that 10 minutes away is close enough," said Ben as he shook Michael's bottle and then took him from his mom so he could feed him. "And besides why are you skipping over the fact that she could be having a baby?"

"Because they just got married," he said, "that would mean she was pregnant before they got married."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Ben. "Alyssa and I aren't married but we have a beautiful baby. Athena wasn't married either and she had a baby."

"Because I know Chelsea. She would never have a baby this soon. She has a whole career in front of her," he said. Dave didn't want to accept the fact that Chelsea could be pregnant and that she could be having a baby. He didn't want to think like that when it came to his baby girl.

"Chelsea is a grown up," said Alex, "she is going to do what she wants. Where's Alyssa?"

"Taking a shower. I told her I would take care of Michael while she showered," said Ben as he fed the baby a bottle. "Having a baby is exhausting."

"It's not a party," said Alex. "I told you it would be hard."

"It is very hard," he said. "But I love being a dad. This little guy is my entire life."

"He looks so much like you," said Alex. "He is definitely mini Ben and he has those dark brown eyes. He is beautiful. You and Alyssa did a good job."

"Thank-you," said Ben with a proud smile. He couldn't have been prouder to be a dad. He loved his son and he meant everything to him. "But it would be a great thing if Chelsea was having a baby. Then Michael would have a playmate."

"She's not having a baby," said Dave, "maybe she's getting back into acting or modeling."

"I doubt that," said Alex. "Modeling and Acting is what caused her downfall. I don't think she would turn back to that."

"You never know," said Dave.

"Okay, Honey," said Alex with a smile as she went back to cooking.

Chelsea, Cody and Lily arrived about an hour later just as Alex was putting food on the table. Dave let them in. "Hey, Princess," he said greeting her with a hug. He didn't care how old she was she was always going to be his princess.

"Hi, Daddy," she said hugging him back.

"Cody," said Dave as he gave him a hug.

"Dave," he said hugging him back.

"Glad you two are here. Your mama just finished the lasagna. It's time to eat."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "I'm starving!"

"Good," said Dave with a smile as they walked to the dining room. As soon as Chelsea saw her mom she gave her a big hug. She loved her mom. She was happy that they were so close. They were pretty much best friends and Alex liked how close they were too. She had always wanted a close relationship with her daughter. She never had that type of relationship with her own mother.

They all sat down to eat a nice family dinner that included Ben, Alyssa, Sicily, Lily, Josiah, Alex and Dave. Chelsea missed family dinners and she especially missed her mom's cooking. She had 3 helpings of lasagna and Cody looked at her. She had an excuse she was eating for two. The baby kept her hungry when it wasn't making her sick. "Boy, Chels," said Alex, "you sure are hungry aren't you?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I missed your cooking, Mama. WE need to have family dinners again."

"That's a pretty good idea," said Alex with a smile. "I would love that."

"Me too," said Chelsea, "we can even do them at my house so you don't have to do all the work."

"That's an even better idea," said Alex. "Do you want some more lasagna?"

"Yes please," said Chelsea getting ready for her fourth serving.

"I don't think I have ever seen Chelsea eat this much," said Ben as Alyssa elbowed him under the table. "What was that for?" he asked in a whisper.

"You shouldn't make a big deal about it," said Alyssa. "That's rude."

"Okay," said Ben.

"So Alyssa," said Chelsea, "how is motherhood?"

"It's amazing," said Alyssa. "Michael is such a good baby. And he is so happy."

"Aw," said Chelsea, "he is getting so big."

"I know. I can't believe he is going on 2 months old. Time is going by so fast," said Alyssa.

"Time does fly," said Chelsea. "How does he sleep for you guys at night?"

"He wakes up every 3 hours to eat," she said, "but other than that he sleeps pretty well."

"Cool," said Chelsea as her mom gave her the lasagna. "Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome," said Alex with a smile. She kept looking at Chelsea and knew at that moment she was pregnant.

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"So how's the dance studio?" asked Dave.

"It's good," said Chelsea.

"I bet you're excited for the upcoming dance season. I bet you can't wait to get out there and dance," said Dave.

"Actually, I'm taking a break from dancing this year," said Chelsea. "I am going to oversee the studio but I'm not teaching or dancing."

"Why?" asked Dave. "I thought you loved dancing?"

"I do," she said.

"Then what's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to take the year off. Cody and I have some family stuff to work on. I am working on being a wife and I can't do that by being at the studio every night of the week. I need to be with my husband and besides something came up."

"What?" asked Dave, "did you get back into acting?"

"Not exactly," said Chelsea as she looked at Cody. Cody looked at her and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze giving her the okay to tell them the news.

"So then what is going on?" asked Dave.

"Well," said Chelsea with a smile, "Cody and I are having a baby."

"What?" asked Dave.

"We are having a baby," said Cody with a smile.

"Oh my gosh," said Alex with a smile. "Congratulations," she said as she got up to hug them both.

"Thank-You," said Chelsea.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" asked Lily. She had no idea that Chelsea was pregnant but she was very happy about it.

"Yes," said Cody with a smile.

"Awesome," she said with a smile. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," said Alex.

"How far along are you?" asked Alyssa.

"10 weeks," said Chelsea.

"That's far," she said.

"I know," said Chelsea. "Do you want to see it?"

"You have pictures?" asked Lily.

"From the ultrasound today," she said.

"Absolutely," said Alex with a smile.

"Okay," said Chelsea as she pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse. "This is baby Batista-Rhodes," she said with pride.

"Aw," said Alex. "Beautiful."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea.

"So you're 10 weeks but only married for 2," said Dave, "that means you got pregnant before you were married."

"Yes," said Chelsea, "and I found out the night before I got married. I got pregnant in Hawaii."

"Aw," said Alex.

"Are you mad, Dad?" asked Chelsea, "because I really hope you aren't. It shouldn't matter if it was made when I was married or not. This baby is going to be loved and is coming into a home where it is wanted more than anything. I will be honest. Cody and have wanted this baby for months. I was pregnant before my attack but I lost it in the attack. This is the blessing we have been waiting for. This baby is never going to want for anything. It is going to have loving parents, a loving big sister, loving aunts and uncles, loving grandparents.. it is going to be loved. Please don't be upset."

"How can I be upset after that?" asked Dave. "I couldn't be happier for you two. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea as she got up to hug her dad.

"So when is the baby due?" asked Alex.

"March 31st," said Chelsea.

"Wonderful," said Alex with a smile. "I'm so excited to be a grandma again."

"I figured you would be," said Chelsea with a smile. She was happy that there was no drama and that her parents were happy for her about the baby. Their announcement went very well and everyone was excited for them but no one was more excited than Cody and Chelsea. It felt like their entire life was falling right into place.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	52. Chapter 52

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

It had been a couple weeks since Chelsea and Cody had found out about the baby. They were both beyond excited about the baby. Chelsea had announced to her dance studio that while she wouldn't be teaching due to her pregnancy she would still be around to oversee things. She was going to miss dancing but she had to do what she had to do to make sure this baby made it to term. That was her #1 goal; delivering a healthy full term baby.

Chelsea was sitting in the living room reading a book when Cody came in the living room with Steve while Lily was upstairs in her room listening to music. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile before kissing her lips softly.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"What are you up to?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Just reading," she said.

"What are you reading?"

"A book about pregnancy; What to expect when you're expecting," she said. "There is some pretty interesting things in here."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Steve, Lily and I went shopping today. I picked up a few books. I got you one for expecting fathers and I got a baby name book. I also got a book about labor and delivery."

"That's a lot of reading," said Cody.

"I know but I want to be prepared," she said.

"So what is that book all about?"

"It's pretty much telling about what I can and can not do. It tells me about what I can eat and what I can't. Did you know I'm not allowed to eat deli meats, sushi or some fish?"

"How are you going to survive without sushi? You love Sushi."

"I know. It's going to be a long few weeks," she said. "And deli meats? I'm Italian. What am I supposed to do about cold cut sandwiches?"

"You'll survive," said Cody. "So any cravings yet?"

"I've been craving some chocolate cake all day. I had to make one I wanted it so badly."

"Welcome to the pregnant life," said Cody. "I still can't believe it happened so fast."

"We weren't even trying," said Chelsea, "but that trip to Hawaii will never be forgotten."

"That beach on Hawaii will never be forgotten," he said with a smile. "I had a great time on that trip."

"So did I," she said with a smile as she closed up her book.

"So what does that book say about having sex?"

"I think it's okay," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said with a smile before kissing her lips softly. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay," she said with a smile as Cody helped her up off the couch. He led her upstairs as Steve stayed downstairs to give them their privacy.

"How long do we have?" He asked. "Where is Lily?"

"We have time. She's in her room listening to music," she said.

"Good," said Cody with a smile as he shut their bedroom door behind them and kissed her lips softly. He led her over to the bed and laid her down. They spent the next hour making love to one another.

After they finished making love to each other they just laid in bed holding one another. Cody ran his fingertips up and down Chelsea's arm as he held her. It was silent until Chelsea said, "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her head. "I am so glad you're my wife."

"I'm glad I'm your wife too," she said. "And I am glad you're my husband. Do you think this is ever going to go away?"

"Is what ever going to go away?"

"This? Our honeymoon phase," she said.

"Probably but right now we are going to enjoy every moment of it. Our love will always be the same but the honeymoon won't last."

"Okay," she said.

"Don't be sad," he said.

"I'm not."

"Just making sure," he said. "But we are going to have a great life. You, me, Lily, the baby and maybe a couple more after that; we're going to have a great life. I will make sure of it."

"Definitely," said Chelsea. "But a couple more after this baby?"

"If you're all right with it."

"I am," said Chelsea. "I am okay with it. I want to have a lot of babies with you."

"And I with you, Mrs. Batista-Rhodes," he said with a smile before kissing her softly. "So are you excited about the baby?"

"Very," she said, "are you?"

"It's been so long since I became a father I am ready for another one. I couldn't be more excited."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," he said, "but I'll take anything as long as it is healthy. What about you?"

"I don't know. I would like a girl but I just want it to be healthy. I worry about that sometimes. I have so much up against me I don't know what's going to happen."

"You have to be positive," said Cody. "Even if you have so much up against you, you still need to be positive. Don't think about that stuff."

"Okay," she said. "Did you think of any names yet?"

"I don't know. For a girl I was thinking of sticking to the flower name things. Some names I have in mind: Rose, Laurel, Heather, Daisy and Poppy. For a boy I was thinking: Garrett, James, Virgil, Dustin and David," he said.

"I like Laurel and Heather," said Chelsea, "I think they are beautiful I don't want anything with Rose. There are too many Rose names in my family; Rosetta, Roselia and I don't like any of them. Don't want to give my daughter the name Rose. And Poppy, Cody?"

"What's wrong with Poppy?" he asked.

"You might as well name a little girl Mary Jane," she said. "I like James for a boy. I really do."

"Okay, Mrs. Critical, what names do you suggest?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know. For a girl I like: Leilani, Amelia, Natalia, Kylie, Abigail and Ruth. For a boy I like: James, Atticus, Gatsby and Timothy," she said.

"Leilani? And you think Poppy is bad?"

"What's wrong with Leilani? It's a Hawaiian name and it means Heavenly lei and royal child of Heaven. I figured it would be the perfect name for a baby girl."

"I don't know," he said. "I just don't know about it. And Atticus? Do you want him to get his ass kicked on the playground?"

"No," said Chelsea. "I think Atticus is a pretty kick ass name."

"You would my literature queen," he said with a smile.

"Shut up. You read just as much as I do."

"This is true. Our child is going to be a dork."

"Probably but I'm good with that," she said with a smile. "And besides that's not a bad thing."

"True," he said. "I don't know. We have plenty of time to come up with a baby name."

"I know," said Chelsea. "And I just want to make sure it's the perfect name."

"Me too," he said. "We've got time."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"You'll be a wonderful mom. You do so well with Lily. You will be an amazing mom. I know it."

"I hope so," she said. "I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't scared to be a mom."

"I know becoming a parent is a very scary experience but the moment you see that baby you will lose all your fear. Trust me."

"I am," she said.

Cody took his hands and placed them on Chelsea's growing maternity. "Tell your mommy everything will be all right. Tell her she has nothing to worry about. We can't wait to meet you. I am looking forward to holding you and playing with you. I can't wait till I meet you. I'm your daddy and I am going to do whatever I can to be a great dad. I love you so much already. And your mommy, she's an amazing woman. You're going to love her. WE both love you so much already. You are such a blessing to us. We can not wait to meet you. We've been waiting for you. I love you," he said as he kissed Chelsea's stomach.

Chelsea smiled and said, "I love when you do that. When you talk to the baby it just melts my heart."

"I love talking to the baby. I am bonding with it."

"I see that," she said with a smile. "We're going to be good parents."

"We're going to be the best," he said with a smile. "And no matter what comes our way we will love this baby no matter what."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I love it so much already. I never knew I could love someone so much before I ever met them."

"Trust me having a baby is all about love. When you have this baby and you look at it for the first time you will feel a love you never felt before. It is so amazing."

"I'm sure it is. I remember when Michael was born. I can only imagine what it's going to be like when I have this baby."

"It's going to be very special," he said. "Very special."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	53. Chapter 53

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later Cody and Chelsea were at the doctor's getting an ultrasound done to check for any abnormalities. They were both really nervous but they had promised each other no matter what was coming their way they were going to embrace it and face it. Chelsea was laying on the table waiting for the tech to begin the ultrasound while Cody sat on the other side of the table holding her hand. The tech flipped on the ultrasound machine and pulled out the wand. He put a condom on it to prepare it for the ultrasound. "Just relax," he said to Chelsea as he inserted inside of her. She winced and held Cody's hand tighter. "Let me just find the baby," he said looking at the screen as he moved the wand around. "You're really showing," he said as he looked for the baby. "How far along are you?"

"About 13 weeks," said Chelsea as she held Cody's hand. "I think I'm really big too."

"I think you're beautiful," said Cody with a smile as he kissed her hand.

"Well," said the tech, "If I am seeing this correctly I would say that you're having twins."

"What?" Asked Cody and Chelsea together.

"Yes, twins," he said. He pointed to the screen and said, "here is baby A and right here is baby B. Do you see the two amniotic sacs?"

"So you're telling me I am having twins?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," he said, "congratulations."

"Thanks," said Chelsea. She didn't know how to feel about that. "Twins," she said looking at Cody. "We're having twins."

"I see," said Cody. "Can you tell us what they are and are they identical?"

"Since they are in two different sacs they are fraternal twins. And Baby A is allowing me to see some of their parts. This is just a guess not a confirmation but it looks like Baby A is a girl. Baby B I can't tell."

"So we're having a girl?" asked Chelsea.

"It looks that way," said the tech, "but like I said it's not a confirmation. You will know for sure at your 20 week appointment."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Wow. Twins."

"There is only two right?" asked Cody.

"There is only two," said the tech as he went on with his work. "Just two so you can relax."

"Okay," said Cody breathing a breath of relief.

The tech continued on with the ultrasound and NT scan to search for abnormalities to both babies. Cody and Chelsea were very surprised at what they had learned at this visit. They were not prepared to hear that they were having twins. They let it sink in on their way over to Dave's and Alex's house but as they arrived they were more than excited to have been blessed with two little babies.

When they arrived at the house Dave and Alex were in the living room watching T.V. They welcomed them in and asked how their appointment went. "So how was the NT scan?" asked Alex.

"It was good," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked at Cody. "It was really good."

"What's the smile about?" asked Alex.

"Well," said Chelsea, "they found something while they were doing it."

"Found something?" she asked worried. "What did they find?"

"Relax," said Chelsea, "it's nothing to be worried about."

"Then what was it?" asked Alex.

"Well," she said, "Cody and I are having twins!"

"Twins!" said Dave, "you two are having twins?"

"Yes, Dad," said Chelsea with a smile. "Twins."

"Can you handle twins?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure I can manage," said Chelsea.

"And I will be there to help. We can do this."

"And the tech is guessing that one of them is a little girl," said Chelsea.

"Aww, wonderful," said Alex, "I'm happy for you. You know twins run in our family."

"I figured," said Chelsea with a smile. "I mean Nona was a twin and you had twins. I didn't expect to be the one to have twins but God has blessed us."

"Are they identical or fraternal?" asked Alex.

"Since they are in two different sacs the tech said they are fraternal. He said one could be a girl and one can be a boy or they can both be girls."

"Jordyn and Josiah are fraternal twins and very much the opposite of one another," said Alex. "Josiah is a straight A student, doesn't give us any trouble, always willing to help and doesn't get into trouble. Jordyn on the other hand doesn't go to school, she always seems to find trouble and she's never home."

Chelsea knew that Jordyn's behavior broke her mother's heart and she felt bad for her. Jordyn was never raised to act the way she did but somehow she was a juvenile delinquent. "I'm sorry, Mama," she said.

"It's okay," said Alex.

"Have you heard from her at all?" asked Cody.

"No," said Alex. "We haven't heard from her at all."

"I'm sure you will eventually," said Chelsea.

"I hope so," said Alex. "I hate what she's doing to her life. She's so young. She is just 15. I never raised her to be like this. I never expected this to happen but now it doesn't matter. We've lost her. We have completely lost her."

"You didn't lose her," said Chelsea, "I'm sure she will be back. And when she comes back make sure she gets the help that she needs."

"Enough about Jordyn," said Dave as he saw Alex was on the verge of tears. "So do you have any names picked out for your babies?"

"Nope," said Chelsea, "but I really do like the names Abigail and Leilani for a girl. Boy names I like Atticus and Gatsby."

"Atticus and Gatsby," said Alex shaking her head. "My little literature queen."

"I know," said Cody, "we are not naming a son Atticus or Gatsby. I like Garrett and James for boys and for girls I really like Heather and Laurel."

"Heather and Laurel are beautiful names," said Alex. "I really like Heather. It's just a name that you don't hear too much anymore. Heather used to be really popular when I was growing up. Now all you hear is Emma, Sophia and Isabella for girls. I'm not saying those names aren't pretty it's just they are really popular."

"I think Heather and Laurel are beautiful names too," said Dave, "I like Abigail as well."

"I think Abigail is beautiful," said Chelsea.

"It is," said Alex, "but you two have plenty of time to decide."

"Yeah we do," said Chelsea. "Lots of time."

"So are you two excited?" asked Dave.

"I guess," said Cody, "it's just now sinking in that we're having two instead of one."

"It takes a while," said Dave. "Trust me it takes a while."

"Says the man that fainted when he found out I was pregnant with twins when it came to Jordyn and Josiah."

"I love hearing that story," said Chelsea. "Dad, you passed out a lot. You passed out during my birth."

"There was a lot of blood and it was just too much," he said. "I just got overwhelmed."

"Cody, are you going to pass out during my labor?" asked Chelsea.

"No," he said. "I can handle it."

"Dave is just a whimp when it comes to that stuff," said Alex with a smile.

"I am not," he said. "So Cody you didn't faint when they told you it was twins?"

"No but I thought I was going to. It was shocking."

"I bet," said Dave with a smile, "but you'll get used to it."

"And you two are going to make wonderful parents," said Alex, "so you have nothing to worry about. What about abnormalities?"

"He told us we would have the results in a couple days," she said. "I'm crossing my fingers everything is okay with them."

"I'm sure they will be," said Alex.

"And if not it doesn't matter. They will be loved no matter what," said Chelsea.

A couple days later Chelsea and Cody were sitting in the living room looking at baby stuff in a catalogue when the phone rang. "I'll get it," said Chelsea as she got up to get the phone. "Hello," she said. "Yes," she said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Okay. Thank-you for calling," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was it babe?" asked Cody.

"It was the Doctor," she said as she walked back over to sit down next to Cody.

Cody knew something was wrong by Chelsea's body language and by the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked closing the catalogue. "What did the doctor say?"

Chelsea had tears burning in her eyes and said, "he has the results of the NT scan."

"And?" asked Cody. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said Baby A is looking wonderful. He said that there were no abnormalities and that Baby A has a 1 in 2,000 chance of Down syndrome," she said before a tear fell from her eye.

"Well, that's good. Why are you crying? What about Baby B?" he asked.

"Baby B didn't look so good," she said. "The doctor said they found a few abnormalities and he also said Baby B has a 1 in 5 chance of Down syndrome. He said more than likely Baby B will have down syndrome."

"Oh," he said, "that's okay Chelsea. Everything will be fine."

"He wants us to come in to do more tests," she said as she started to cry.

"Don't cry, Chelsea," he said. "Everything will be fine. Remember we are going to embrace this. This only means that baby B is even more special to us. We will be okay."

"I know but it's just.. I don't know," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"We can do this," he said. "Don't worry. We will get through this," said Cody as the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that."

"Okay," said Chelsea sitting up and letting him get up to get the door.

Cody walked to the front door and opened it to see Jordyn standing there. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and she was a mess. "Jordyn?"

"Where is Chelsea?" she asked.

"Follow me," said Cody as he let her. He led her to the living room and said, "we're having a tough day so don't do anything to make this worse."

"I'm here to see my sister," she said as they reached the living room.

"Chels," said Cody, "you have a visitor."

Chelsea looked up to see Jordyn standing in the doorway of the living room. "Jordyn?"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	54. Chapter 54

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"What are you doing here, Jordyn?" asked Chelsea as she looked her little sister over. She looked at her hair noticing it probably hadn't been washed for weeks nor had it been brushed. Her shirt was torn and dirty, her pants were torn and dirty too. It was not the Jordyn Chelsea remembered.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"I'll let you two talk," said Cody as he walked out of the living room giving the sisters time to talk.

"You want to talk to me?" asked Chelsea, "the all high and mighty Chelsea as you have always called me. You want to talk to me?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't even know where to go."

"To Mama's and Dad's house," said Chelsea. "Mama is worried about you."

"I'm sure she is. I can't go there," she said. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Yes, Jordyn, you can," she said. She wasn't going to turn her sister away. She couldn't do that it just wasn't in her. Even though Jordyn had said some horrible things to her she just couldn't turn her away. Jordyn clearly needed help. "Sit down," said Chelsea.

Jordyn took a seat next to Chelsea and said, "I left him."

"Left who?" asked Chelsea.

"My boyfriend," she said. "He might try to find me."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "What happened?"

"He wasn't what I thought," she said. "He got me hooked on drugs, Chelsea. I need help. I had to get away so I could get help."

"Jordyn, that's the first step," said Chelsea, "what kind of drugs?"

"I don't know," she said, "coke, marijuana, and heroine. The hard stuff; see?" she said rolling up her sleeves to expose her arms to Chelsea. "Track marks. This is where he forced me to shoot it up and then after that I was hooked."

"Are you on it now?"

"I had to, Chels, I want to stop. I have to stop," she said.

"So go to rehab," said Chelsea. "I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

"I can't go to rehab," she said. "I can't do this."

"You need rehab," said Chelsea, "and you need to call mama and dad to tell them you're okay. They can help you better than I can."

"If I wanted their help I would have gone to them," she said. "I don't want to see them. I don't want them to know I am here."

"They're going to find out," said Chelsea. "Why don't you want them to know you're safe?"

"Because I'm a disappointment, Chelsea. Look at me. I am a mess."

"You don't have to be a mess if you go to rehab," said Chelsea. "Cody and I can find you a rehab center to get the help you need."

"He will find me," she said. "He is a bad guy, Chels. A really bad guy."

"Then why were you with him?" asked Chelsea.

"Because I thought he was different but he wasn't. He put my life through hell, Chelsea. Mom and Dad are going to hate me forever. There are things I have done that I am not proud of."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "but they are your parents there is nothing that you could do that would make them hate you. They love you a lot. We all love you, Jordyn."

"No, Chelsea, you don't know. I'm bad; I'm a bad person. I've done horrible things. Drugs change a person," she said, "they make you do things you don't want to do."

"Jordyn, you're 15 you can still get help. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can still get help."

"I don't want to go to rehab, Chelsea. I want money to get out of Arizona. I want to go far away."

"I'm not giving you money," said Chelsea.

"I thought you were all Christian and holy, Chelsea. Would Jesus turn me away?"

"Jordyn, leave my religion out of this. I am going to help you get into rehab. I am not going to give you money."

"Chelsea, please," she begged. "You don't know what my life is like. I need to get away from him."

"You're right I don't know what your life is like but you don't know what my life is like either," said Chelsea, "so why don't you tell me what your life is like."

"You cannot even handle the horrors of my life, Chelsea. I have seen things that you have only seen in your nightmares."

"Really? Because I have been raped, beaten, left for dead and lost a baby," said Chelsea. "I know what hell is like. I've lived through hell."

Jordyn shook her head and said, "Chelsea, that's nothing. You don't' know what hell is. Hell is sleeping with numerous men to get your next fix. When you don't have the money and you need your next fix you do what you have to in order to get it. Hell is your boyfriend beating you every time he feels like it or he's so upset that he needs a human punching bag. Hell is your boyfriend making you sleep with people for payment. Do you know how many guys I have slept with? I don't know either because I can't count it. That's hell. You hate it so much that you have to be doped up and high so that you forget that your life is a big pile of shit. Hell is getting pregnant at 14 years old and having your boyfriend take your child from you to give to someone else because he doesn't want kids. Even though he has no idea if it is his baby or another person's baby. That's hell. Hell is watching people die because they can't make a payment and watching people get murdered. That's hell so don't ever think your life is harder than the pile of shit my life is. I know hell and I have lived it. I have lived in the depths of hell. Drugs made me forget, they helped me escape it… that is hell," she said before breaking down into sobs.

Chelsea was speechless. She didn't know what to say. The only thing she could do was embrace her little sister. Chelsea thought her life was horrible but Jordyn's was so much worse. When Jordyn finally stopped crying Chelsea said, "You had a baby?"

"Yes," she said. "A little boy about 4 months ago," she said.

"So where is he?" asked Chelsea.

"He took him. I told you. He didn't want to be a father and he didn't know if it was his kid so he took him and sold him."

"Selling babies is illegal, Jordyn."

"Well, he's not exactly a law abiding citizen. He is pretty much the scum of the earth."

"Then why were you with him?" asked Chelsea.

"Because I couldn't get out."

"So how did you get out?"

"One day he was out on business and I took my opportunity and left. I have been hiding from him. I haven't eaten in days, I haven't showered in days and I have had these clothes on since I left. I had to get out."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Thanks," she said, "so you were raped and lost a baby?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "I was raped a few months ago and lost my baby in the attack but now everything is so much better. Cody and I got married and we're pregnant with twins," she said.

"Cool," said Jordyn. "Congratulations. And what about Mom and Dad how are they?"

"Well, Dad is doing great after his heart attack and Mama is doing well. Ben and Alyssa had a baby boy in August."

"At least they are doing well," said Jordyn. "I do miss them but I can't go back there not now."

"They would love to see you though. They really love you."

"I know," said Jordyn. "Do you think I can get the help that I need?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "You don't have drugs on you right now do you?"

"No," she said. "I tossed them before I got here. I shot up one last time. I'm done with that life, Chelsea."

"Good," said Chelsea. "I hope you mean that."

"I do," said Jordyn.

"Good. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. There are towels in the linen closet and I will get you something to wear. Then I'll make you something to eat. You can stay here for a couple days but then you need to go to rehab."

"Okay," said Jordyn. "I can handle that," she said as they got up.

Chelsea led her upstairs to the bathroom. She got her clean towels and a washcloth so she could take a shower. She showed her the room she would be staying in and laid an outfit on the bed for her. Chelsea went downstairs to the kitchen where Cody was eating a sandwich while reading the sports page of the newspaper. "So what did she want?" he asked.

"She needs help," said Chelsea. "She's going to rehab."

"That's good," said Cody.

"Do you mind if she stays here till she can get in a rehab center?"

"No, Chelsea, she has to go somewhere. She cannot stay here," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Chelsea we don't know if she's in any type of trouble. She's a drug addict. She cannot stay here."

"But she is my sister," said Chelsea. "She doesn't have drugs on her."

"It doesn't matter, Chelsea. The life she was living is a life I don't want mixed up with us. She was obviously in some type of trouble to run away and the fact this guy is looking for her it's not worth the risk. I will not allow you to put yourself, the babies, Lily or myself in danger. Do you know what happens to people that get mixed up in this drug type of life? Someone ends up hurt or dead. I don't want it in my house. She has to go."

"But she is my sister, Cody. She's been through hell. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. It will only be for a couple days, Please, Baby. She's your sister too," begged Chelsea.

"Chelsea, it's not a good idea. What if this guy comes after her and one of us gets hurt. No. It's not going to happen. We can put her up in a hotel but she is not staying here."

"Cody, please," said Chelsea. "She needs her family. It will only be a couple days."

Cody let out a sigh and said, "Fine, she can stay here but one funny thing she's out of the house got it?"

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome but lock up the credit cards and the money," said Cody. "I don't trust her."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," said Cody. He wasn't sure he was happy with the idea of Jordyn staying there but Jordyn was Chelsea's sister and she needed help. He was just hoping he made the right decision by allowing her to stay there.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	55. Chapter 55

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later Chelsea was going out to have lunch with her dad. She hadn't been out to eat with her father for weeks she missed spending time with him. No matter how old she got she would never be too old to be a daddy's girl. Jordyn was still staying at her house and they were trying to find a rehab to put her in but it was hard because they needed parental consent and since Cody and Chelsea weren't her parents they couldn't sign the papers. They needed Alex and Dave to do it and although Jordyn didn't want her parents to know she was staying at Chelsea's house Chelsea was going to tell her father about Jordyn so that she could get the help that she needed.

Chelsea arrived just after her dad arrived and met him at the doors of the restaurant. "Hey, Princess," he said giving her a hug.

"Hi, Dad," she said hugging him back.

"How are you? How are the babies?"

"I'm good and the babies are good," she said lying. She wasn't ready to tell anyone that one of them would most likely have down syndrome it didn't matter to her either way her baby was going to be special and loved tremendously. She didn't feel she needed to tell anyone. "How are things with you and Mama?" she asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Good," he said. "Everything is good."

"That's good," she said as they were shown to their table. "So," she said.

"So," he said in return. "Any baby names yet?"

"No not yet," she said with a smile. "What name would you suggest, Dad?"

"I don't know," he said. "I would probably say for girls London and McKenna and for boys I would say probably James and Nathaniel."

"Ooh I like London and Nathaniel but Cody would NEVER go for London."

"Yeah well you know me and place names. Chelsea, Jordyn and Sicily. London would fit."

"It would," she said. "How did the place name theme get started and poor Kaylee is left out."

"It started with you. We named you after the place you were conceived, then your mama just liked the name Jordyn and then Sicily seemed to fit."

"I see," she said, "but I don't think Cody and I will do place names although London sounds very pretty. Lily and London but then I would feel I would have to name the other one an L name too. I don't know if I like that. It seems kind of Duggarish to me."

"True," said Dave with a smile. "But it is a good idea to give the twins a name starting with the same letter so if you have two girls London and Leilani or if you have two boys James and Jeremiah Or something like that like we did Jordyn and Josiah," he said.

"I see. I like Jeremiah too. Naming kids is so hard because you know they are going to have that name the rest of their life."

"It is pretty hard," said Dave. "It takes a lot of thought but the moment you see your baby you'll know that the name you picked is perfect for them. You are definitely a Chelsea."

"Okay as if I know what a Chelsea is," she said with a smile. "I guess you're a Dave."

"I am," he said with a smile. "And your mama is an Alexandra."

"Okay," she said. "Whatever you say."

"So are you excited for the babies?"

"I guess," she said.

"And Cody?"

"Oh yeah he is beyond excited and Lily is excited too."

"I can't lie. I am excited."

"But Ben just had Michael," she said.

"I know but with Ben not really being my son I really don't have a blood connection to him."

"But you have Athena's kids and Keilani's kids," she said.

"Yeah but I never see them. I'm looking forward to your babies."

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?" she asked getting nervous.

"Because I've known you for 23 years and I know when something is bothering you so out with it," he said before they ordered their drinks.

"All right," said Chelsea. "Promise me you won't get upset."

"I won't get upset. I have been surprisingly calm since I had my heart attack. What's wrong are you and Cody having problems?"

"No not that," she said. "We have a house guest."

"Okay," he said. "Is there something wrong with this house guest?"

"Not really," she said, "but she needs a lot of help; help that Cody and I can't give her."

"What kind of help?" he asked.

"Drug rehab help," she said.

"Okay," he said. "So get her to a rehab center."

"We would but it's kind of complicated. We need her parents' permission."

"So get their permission and put her in rehab if she needs help then she needs help and I don't think I like the idea of you allowing a drug addict to stay in your house."

"But, Dad," said Chelsea.

"But nothing. Do you know how dangerous that is? People wrapped up in drugs get involved in some terrible things. You are putting yourself, Lily and Cody in danger. That wasn't a good idea. How do you know this girl?"

"Dad, if I remember correctly didn't Mama move that lady into our house that was getting beat up by her boyfriend and then he murdered her?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," he said, "inviting a drug addict to stay at your house is trouble."

"Dad," said Chelsea, "she had nowhere else to go."

"It doesn't matter, Chelsea, it's dangerous. What if people come looking for her and one of you guys get hurt?"

"We have security and bodyguards I think we're good," she said.

"It doesn't matter. It's still dangerous."

"Dad, it's Jordyn," she said finally.

"What? Jordyn?"

"Yes, Jordyn," said Chelsea. "She has been staying at our house. She came to our doorstep a couple days ago. She was dirty, her hair was a mess she had nowhere to go."

"You have known where Jordyn was for the last couple days and didn't tell your Mama or me?"

"I couldn't, Dad, she swore me to secrecy. She is embarrassed by what she has become. She just wants to get help."

"What happened to her 35 year old boyfriend?"

"She will have to tell you about that but he isn't a good guy."

"No shit," said Dave, "any 35 year old sleeping with a little girl is not a good guy. There's a word for guys like him. Pedophile. Makes me sick. So he's gone?"

"I guess," said Chelsea. "Look if you want that information you have to talk to Jordyn. She has told me some stuff that I don't feel comfortable telling you."

"Okay," said Dave, "so what do you want from me?"

"I want you to help get Jordyn into rehab so she can get clean. She's only 15, Dad, she can still change."

"They never change, Chelsea," he said.

"Dad, how can you say that? She is your daughter. Give her another chance."

"Do you think she's going to go to rehab?"

"Yes I do. She is pretty serious," said Chelsea. "Come on, Dad just send her to rehab."

"Fine," said Dave.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So she was in pretty bad shape?"

"Dad, she is hooked on some bad stuff; coke, heroine and stuff like that. It's bad. She needs a lot of help."

"I never thought she would turn out like this," said Dave with tears in his eyes. "She was my little girl too. I remember when she was a little girl. She was so sweet now I don't even know her anymore."

"I know, Dad, but she's been through so much."

"I don't even want to know. So she's for real about getting help?"

"Yes," she said. "She is."

"Good," he said. "I hope she turns her life around."

"I'm sure she will," said Chelsea. "I'm sure she will."

"I just want to get my little girl back," he said.

"You will," said Chelsea with a smile, "you will."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	56. Chapter 56

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. **

"No," said Jordyn, "I told you I didn't want them to know I was here. I told you not to say anything to them. I don't want to see her."

"Jordyn, that's the only way we can get you into rehab," said Chelsea as she argued with Jordyn. Alex was told that Jordyn had been staying at Chelsea's and Cody's house by Dave and the only way she would sign parental consent to send Jordyn to rehab was if she could see her.

"It's bullshit, Chelsea, you fucking lied to me," she said angrily. "I fucking told you."

"Jordyn, don't talk to me like that. I was nice enough to let you stay in my house. Don't disrespect me. Do you want to get the help that you need or not?"

"Not if it means I have to face them. I told you, Chelsea, I don't' want them to see me. I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want to see them. Don't you understand that I am a loser? Why would I want them to see me like this?"

"They are your parents and they love you especially Mama. She has been worried sick about you. The least you could do is see her and let her visit you. She cares about you."

"I don't care. I don't want to see her," she said.

"She's your mother," said Chelsea.

"I don't care, Chelsea. Stop trying to force me into doing something I don't want to do. I just want to get some fucking help."

"And you can't do that unless you see Mama, that's the only way she will sign."

"I don't care. I'm not doing it. I'm not seeing her."

"Jordyn," said Chelsea.

"No, Chels, just stop. I told you I'm not seeing her. So stop bugging me," she said. She didn't want to see her parents and she was upset that Chelsea had told them about her staying there she was even more upset that Chelsea was trying to get her to see them. She wasn't ready to see them. She was embarrassed of what she had become, she was embarrassed of who she was. She didn't want them to see what a failure she was. She was only 15 years old but after everything she had been through and gone through she was mentally about the age of 30. She was not ready for her parents to see how much she had grown up.

"All right," said Chelsea, "you win but you are going to need to see them some time if you want to get help. You can't stay here forever. You need to get help."

"Whatever," said Jordyn. "Where are you going?" she asked as she saw Chelsea put on her coat.

"I am running over to dad's gym to visit Cody and take him some lunch. I will be back later."

"Okay," she said.

"I'll see you later and just think about seeing Mama and Dad."

"There is nothing to think about," said Jordyn.

"Please," said Chelsea before walking out the front door. She just wanted Jordyn to change her mind. She wanted to see Jordyn get the help that she needed. She was starting to think maybe Jordyn didn't really want help because if she did she would not think twice about visiting with her parents. She would just do it not fight it. Chelsea really felt that she didn't want help and she couldn't continue to stay in their home if she didn't get help. Jordyn had been clean for the few short days she's been there but any time she could slide off track and Chelsea felt with the babies and Lily it wasn't worth the risk. She was going to make an ultimatum that either Jordyn suck it up, visit with her parents so she could get help or she would be out of the house. That was how she was going to need to handle it and she didn't need the stress from the whole situation.

About 20 minutes later Chelsea arrived at her father's gym to visit with Cody and to have some lunch with him. She walked into the gym with Chinese food for both of them to share. "Hey, Dad," she said as she ran into Dave, "where's my husband?"

"Hey, Chels, It's good to see you too," he said giving her a hug, "and I believe your husband is finishing a training session. He'll be out to see you in a couple minutes."

"Okay," she said.

"So what do you have there?" He asked inhaling the Chinese food.

"Just some Chinese food," she said. "I brought Cody some lunch. We are having lunch today. The babies wanted Chinese food."

"Did they?" asked Dave with a smile. "You made your mama want Chinese food when she was pregnant with you too."

"Oh," she said as Cody came into the hallway with them.

"There's my beautiful wife," he said with a smile as he greeted Chelsea with a kiss.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile, "I brought you some lunch."

"Smells good," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you two enjoy your lunch together. Have a good day."

"You too," said Chelsea before her and Cody headed to the break room to eat.

"So did you talk to Jordyn?" asked Cody as he took the food out of the bag for them.

"Yeah," said Chelsea.

"And?"

"She won't budge. She refuses to see them. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, if she wants help that she needs to see them. That's the only way or they aren't going to sign for her to get help."

"She is against seeing them for whatever reason," said Chelsea. "I can't force her Cody."

"Then maybe she shouldn't be staying at our house if she can't see your parents in order for her to get help. She's not staying there without getting help."

"I know," said Chelsea as she took a bite of her food.

"It's not safe for you, the babies, Lily or me," he said. "Anything could happen. What if that thug comes looking for her? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said.

"She needs help, Chels," he said. "I will not let anything happen to you or the babies. And with her being here we haven't even gotten to talk about the news from the doctor."

"What news?" asked Chelsea. She knew what Cody was talking about but she didn't want to talk about it. There was nothing to talk about.

"Chelsea, you know what I'm talking about," he said, "about down syndrome."

"I don't think there is anything to talk about," she said.

"There's lots to talk about. We haven't acknowledged it."

"I know," said Chelsea.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yes I am okay with it. It doesn't matter to me. Either way this baby is going to be loved. It is going to be even more special. I have no problem with it. Do you?"

"No," he said. "I'm psyched to be a father again to both babies. It's just I don't know how to you know," he said.

"No I don't know," said Chelsea, "You don't know how to what?"

"I don't know how to parent a child with special needs," he said, "as horrible as it sounds I don't know how to do it."

"Neither do I," she said, "but we will learn how. I'm sure they have some type of classes to help parents out. I don't know. We will be okay," said Chelsea.

"How do you know we'll be okay?" he asked.

"I know we'll be okay because God never gives us more than we can handle. God's intention isn't to make our life hard his intention is for us to grow and mature in our faith. We just need to have faith. When God does something he does it for a purpose. Maybe this is God's way of teaching us how to love more or his way to teach us to have patience. I don't know but there is a purpose God has chosen us to be parents of this little baby. Maybe God knows we're so loving and caring that we were the best ones to be this blessing's parents. We just need to have faith."

"Your words of wisdom are inspiring," he said.

"I've had some life lessons," she said with a smile. "We will be okay."

"If you think we'll be okay," he said.

"I don't think, Cody, I know we'll be okay. We can do this. While we may feel or think that we can't we always can. If we couldn't God wouldn't have given this blessing to us. Just be patient and have faith."

"Okay," said Cody with a smile. "I love you. You're so smart and beautiful. I fall in love with you more and more every day."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "So I think you should come home with me and take a little longer lunch."

"Do you think your father would approve?" he asked.

"I'm sure he would understand," she said. "Let's go home," she said.

"All right," he said, "Let's go."

Cody and Chelsea headed back to their house for a quick love making session. When they got there Cody and Chelsea wasted no time heading up to their bedroom where they made love quickly. When they were finished Cody was getting dressed and said, "an afternoon quickie is always fun."

"Tell me about it," said Chelsea with a smile as she got dressed. "Do you really have to go back to work?"

"Yeah," he said, "I have to make a living somehow."

"Okay," she said, "but I really wish you would stay here longer."

"I wish I could too but you know that I can't. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said getting out of bed.

"Oh. I need the joint credit card because I am planning to stop after work to do the grocery shopping. Our fridge is getting a little bare."

"I agree," she said as she walked over to the drawer to get it out but could not find it. "Um, Cody are you sure you don't have it?"

"I'm sure. I put it in the drawer last night. It should be in there," he said walking over to look in the drawer. He dug through the drawer but didn't find it either. "Shit it's not here. I know I put it back in there."

"Well, it's not in here," said Chelsea.

"Then I don't know where it is," he said before Lily knocked on the door. "Come in."

Lily walked in the room and said, "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Lily. How was school?"

"Good. Nona just dropped me off," said Lily. "I came in here because I was going to go with Nona and Sicily later to the fall festival but when I went to get some money it was gone. I had over $200 in my box. It's all gone."

"And our card is missing too," said Chelsea as her and Cody looked at each other.

"The cookie jar!" they said together before rushing out of the room and heading down to the kitchen to check their cookie jar where they hid money in the event of an emergency.

Cody got on a chair and pulled it off the top of the cabinet. He opened it and he wasn't surprised when he didn't see any money. "This money is gone too."

"JORDYN!" yelled Chelsea but she never came.

They both headed up the stairs to the room Jordyn was staying in and she was not there. Her stuff was gone and so was she. "She took the money," said Cody, "she's gone."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	57. Chapter 57

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"There was $500 in that jar," said Chelsea, "and about $18,000 on that card."

"And Jordyn has it all including Lily's $200," said Cody. "What is she thinking?"

"I have no idea. She obviously wasn't thinking," said Chelsea.

"Obviously," said Cody. "I'm calling the bank and canceling that card before she goes out and spends our money on her drugs. This is crazy. WE let her into this house and this is how she thanks us. Unbelievable."

Chelsea knew Cody was getting upset. He had every right to be upset but she didn't want him losing his temper. She was upset too but she was trying to stay calm because of the babies she didn't want to get stressed out and cause any issues with them. "Baby, please just calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after your sister that I didn't even want to stay here in the first place deceives us. Then I come to find out she steals over $23,000 from us. I should have never let her stay here."

"Cody, she is my sister," said Chelsea.

"Some sister," he said, "my sister would never steal from us."

"Your sister isn't a drug addict."

"Exactly and if she was I would never ask for her to stay with us."

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes," said Cody. "If you didn't let her stay here we wouldn't have been robbed."

"All right," said Chelsea, "it was my fault. Are you happy now?"

"No," said Cody, "I'm not happy. I'm sorry," he said after realizing he had hurt Chelsea's feelings. "I'm sorry," he said hugging her. "I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"No it's not okay. You're my wife and you're pregnant. You were doing what you thought was best. You did the right thing. Jordyn is your family. You were only trying to help."

"I shouldn't have let her stay here," said Chelsea.

"No," he said, "you did the right thing. It was her that did the wrong thing. I'm going to call to cancel that card or at least freeze the account. I don't want her to take the money and use it on her habit."

"I really thought she was changing," said Chelsea, "I'm kind of upset that she hasn't changed. I'm upset that she did this."

"Don't get upset, Chels, the stress isn't needed," he said. "I'm going to go call the bank in case you need me."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she followed Cody out of the bedroom. She was very upset over Jordyn playing her for a fool. It was probably her plan all along. She probably did it all to get the money. Chelsea felt that she was being a horrible person by doubting Jordyn's intentions but she truly felt that Jordyn only played a little victim because she needed money. Chelsea just shook her head and went downstairs to the living room to relax.

Cody came in the living about 20 minutes later and said, "Well, I called the bank."

"What did they say?"

"You're not going to like it," he said sitting down next to her.

"What?"

"Well, she already got to the account," said Cody.

"How much money did she take?"

"Only $600 and the bank said it was suspicious so they tagged the card and put a hold on it. They were just about to call me to check on it but I called them first. They said she used the card in the city. They want to know if I want to press charges."

"Do you?" she asked. "Do you want to press charges against Jordyn?"

"I should but I'm not going to. The last thing she needs is me pressing charges against her. She doesn't need jail she needs rehab."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but do you think we will ever see her again?"

"Probably after she goes on her drug binge. Chelsea, she will be back."

"I don't think she will."

"She will be," said Cody. "And she is not allowed in this house. Your parents just need to sign papers and get her into rehab that way we don't have to deal this kind of a problem again."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but my parents won't sign anything unless they get to spend some time with Jordyn. I tried to tell them that she didn't want to see them but they wouldn't listen so here we are."

"Yep here we are," said Cody. "And I need to go back to work before your dad kills me."

"Yeah we don't want that," said Chelsea. "Go back to work."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Go back to work."

"All right," he said. "I love you. I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Bye," she said as Cody got up, gave her a kiss on the lips and then headed out the door to go back to work.

Chelsea let out a breath and laid down on the couch. Before she knew it she drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by the phone ringing. "Hello," she said with sleepiness in her voice.

"Chelsea," said Jordyn on the other end.

"You have a lot of nerve calling here," said Chelsea, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I am sorry," said Jordyn.

"Sorry for what? Lying to me, stealing from me, what?"

"All of it," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" asked Chelsea.

"I had to. Chelsea, it's hard to get away from it."

"But you could have tried harder," said Chelsea.

"I tried hard. I did my best. Drug addiction is a hard thing to overcome."

"Did you buy drugs?" asked Chelsea.

There was silence on the other end before Jordyn said, "yes."

"Jordyn," said Chelsea with disappointment. "I thought you were trying to change."

"I'm trying," she said, "but I need this, Chelsea. I want this. I need to feel this. I have to do this."

"No you don't," said Chelsea, "you need help."

"I know," she said, "but this will be the last time."

"No, Jordyn, it won't, it won't be the last time until you get the help that you need."

"Chelsea, it hurts to stop. I get sick, I get angry. I can't stop."

"Yes you can," said Chelsea."

"You don't get it," said Jordyn, "you will never get it."

"You can come back and get the help you need."

"No, Chelsea, I'm not coming back. I can't come back."

"Are you back with him?" asked Chelsea. She was worried about her sister. Whether she stole from her or not at the end of the day Jordyn was still Chelsea's little sister and she cared about her. She didn't want to see her hurt or dead.

The same silence came on the phone again before she said, "yes, Chelsea, I love him."

"I can't believe after everything mama went through and after all the good she's done for women abused that you would put yourself in the same situation. You're 15 years old, Jordyn, you are still a kid. You're not an adult and you shouldn't be with a 35 year old man. You don't know what love is. Love is not allowing someone to hurt you, pimp you out or whatever he does to you. That is not love, Jordyn. You have your whole life ahead of you. You have so much more life to live if you keep down this road you'll never live past 25. You have a lot more life ahead. It's not too late to get help and change your life. It's never too late. I don't want to see you like this and neither do dad and mama. They want to see you succeed in life, they want to see you become someone. We all want to see that. Please, Jordyn, come home."

"I can't, Chelsea, I'm sorry. I will send your card back to you, but I'm not leaving."

"Jordyn," said Chelsea before she heard a click. Chelsea shook her head wishing she could do more but she couldn't.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	58. Chapter 58

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

It had been a month and a half since Chelsea had last heard from Jordyn. No one had any idea where she was. She did send back Cody's and Chelsea's card like she said she would but after that there was no word from her. She wrote Chelsea and Cody a long letter apologizing for stealing from them and told them she would make it up to them but they weren't expecting her to. Alex was upset that she never got to see Jordyn while she was staying with them but she got over it because she had Chelsea and the babies to worry about. That was helping to take her mind off of Jordyn even though she missed her. Cody and Chelsea were doing their best to move on with their lives and focus on their babies. Everything was looking good with their pregnancy and they were ready to find out if they were having twin girls, twin boys or one of each. They were sitting in the waiting room of labor and delivery to be called back for their ultrasound. Cody was reading a magazine when he stopped and said, "So what do you think you're having?"

"I don't know," she said, "I want to say I think they are both girls but I'm not sure."

"You could be right. Lily's mom was right when she guessed the sex of the baby. She kept saying she felt it was a girl and then we got the ultrasound and it was a girl."

"Would you be upset if we had two girls?" asked Chelsea.

"Why would I be upset? A baby is a blessing. I don't care what it is as long as they are healthy babies. It doesn't matter what they are."

"Okay," she said with a smile, "because I'm pretty sure they are both girls."

"All right," he said with a smile. "Then I guess we're having twin girls."

"Batista-Rhodes," said the nurse as she popped into the waiting room.

"Here we go," said Chelsea trying to stand up but she was so big that she was struggling to get up so Cody took her hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said taking her hand as they walked to the nurse.

"How are you two today?" she asked.

"Good," said Chelsea.

"Excited," said Cody, "I'm ready to find out what we're having."

"Wonderful," she said leading them to the ultrasound room.

When they got to the room the nurse and Cody helped Chelsea get up onto the bed. The nurse told them the tech would be in shortly to perform the anatomy scan and also to check for any abnormalities in any of the babies. Chelsea was nervous at knowing they were checking for abnormalities again. "It's okay," said Cody realizing she was nervous. "Everything is going to be all right. Just relax."

"You don't know that, Cody," she said. "What if something else is wrong with the babies? Then what?"

"Chels, stop worrying. It's not worth it to get worried about something we don't know about. Let's just get the ultrasound done and then worry about that stuff if something is to come up. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Cody, I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "Can I just say you're going to be an amazing mom."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "And you're already an amazing father."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile. "Not only are these babies going to have parents that love them for infinity but they are going to have amazing grandparents."

"I know," said Chelsea, "speaking of which your mom called me yesterday."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She was talking about baby showers. She wants to host me one in Georgia but I don't know if I want to travel all the way to Georgia for a baby shower."

"I hear you. Why can't she come to the one your mama is working on?"

"I don't know," she said, "maybe she wants to have a hand in hosting. I'm not sure or maybe so that your family can go."

"My family can come to this one too. I don't know why you need to travel to Georgia for your own shower. They should just come to the one your mama is working on. I mean I think it's really kind of ridiculous to have two showers especially when one of them involves lugging everything back home on an airplane. I am not down for that."

"I know," she said. "But your mom wants to host a shower for me."

"Can't she host it here?" he asked.

"What sense would that make?"

"What sense does it make to fly to Georgia for a shower then fly back to Arizona with everything you get? I think that's kind of stupid."

"All right," she said, "I see your point. I'll talk to your mom. I just feel bad because I think she feels left out. She didn't help plan the wedding at all and she's not here on a daily basis. I think she feels left out."

"We're going there for Christmas," he said.

"Actually, I thought that we could host Christmas at our house with your family and my family so that our families can be together."

"That's a really good idea," he said, "I'm okay with that. And if you want me to talk to my mom about the baby shower I will."

"I'll talk to her."

"I love my mom but that's a ridiculous idea," he said.

"As ridiculous as it sounds to you you have to put yourself in your mom's shoes. She lives in Georgia, she can only talk to us on the phone and she's not in our daily lives while my parents are in our lives every day. It's tough for her."

"I know," he said. "How about I host your baby shower and my family and your family and our friends are there?"

Chelsea let out a laugh and said, "my mama has been looking forward to two things in my life… my wedding which she helped plan and my baby shower which she has been looking forward to planning forever. I think she should plan it."

"Okay," he said. "Who would have ever thought having babies would be so much work?"

"Tell me about," she said with a smile as there was a knock on the door before the ultrasound tech entered the room.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hello," said Chelsea with a smile.

"So we're going to do an anatomy scan today. Do you two want to know the sex?" he asked turning on the machine.

"Yes we do," said Chelsea, "we really do."

"Okay," he said pulling out the wand. He lifted up Chelsea's shirt exposing her growing belly. "This is going to be a little cold," he said before putting the gel on Chelsea's stomach. Chelsea flinched a little at the coldness of the gel and Cody moved over to take her hand while the tech performed the ultrasound. "Okay," he said as he put the wand down on Chelsea's stomach and began the ultrasound. "Okay," he said looking at the screen, "Baby A is looking good. Here is the head, there is the arm and the other arm," he said as they both teared up looking at their baby. "And there is the stomach and it looks like Baby A is a little girl," he said. "Yep it is definitely a girl."

"A little girl," said Chelsea with a smile.

"A little girl," said Cody before kissing her lips softly.

"She looks very healthy. I don't see anything out of the ordinary," said the Tech. "She's looking good. I can give you a close up of her face. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," said Chelsea with excitement. "Don't be surprised if she looks like me. The Filipino gene is a strong one."

"And there she is," said the tech exposing the baby's face on the screen.

"She definitely has your nose," said Cody with a smile. "She's you."

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile.

"She is going to be beautiful like her Mama."

"I love you, Cody," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Love you too," he said.

"I'm going to print her pictures off," said the tech. "Now let's find baby b." He searched for baby b before he finally found it. He went through showing them the face, the arms, the stomach and then he got to the private parts and said, "And Baby B looks like a little boy. I'm pretty sure that's a boy. 90% sure," he said.

"A boy!" said Cody with excitement. "We're having a boy!"

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile. She was so happy to see him so excited.

"But," said the tech, "there is 99% chance of down syndrome."

"That's okay," said Chelsea.

"It is okay," said Cody. "God blessed us with this little boy."

"And I'm a little concerned with his heart beat so I'm going to send you to get an echo cardiogram so they can take a closer look."

"What do you mean something is wrong with his heart?" asked Chelsea.

"Mrs. Batista-Rhodes, please don't get upset. Just relax. It is probably nothing. Sometimes we see a shadow which is why we are scheduling you an echo cardiogram to take a closer look so please don't get so worried right now."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"It's okay," said Cody. "He'll be all right."

"I hope so," said Chelsea. She couldn't help but feel defeated. She didn't know what else could happen to that poor baby boy. Her heart ached for him. He wasn't even born yet and so many obstacles were already in his way. It wasn't fair but she learned years ago life wasn't fair. She already loved that little boy more than anything she had ever loved in her life.

The tech printed them off pictures of their little boy and little girl before scheduling Chelsea an appointment with the echo cardiogram doctor for the next week. He reassured Chelsea that everything could be fine and it was only a shadow. Chelsea was still skeptical. Cody took her hand as they walked out of the ultrasound room. When they got on the elevator he broke their silence saying, "It's okay, Chels, he is going to be okay."

"Cody, I'm scared. Why are we being tested like this? Why are we facing these trials? Haven't we been through enough? Why does this have to happen to him?"

"Chelsea, I have no idea but we are going to get through whatever it is. We will handle anything given to us. I know it's not the news we want to hear but God gave us this baby as a blessing."

"I know," said Chelsea as she cuddled up next to Cody in the elevator, "but a girl and a boy."

"A girl and a boy," he said with a smile before kissing the top of her head. "We're blessed no matter how you look at it," he said before the elevator doors opened.

As they stepped off the elevator there were EMT's rushing in with a stretcher. "An unidentified unconscious female with cuts and bruises," he said, "about 15 years old. She has a pulse but it's faint. We need to get her to a doctor now! We are not going to lose her!"

They wheeled her passed Chelsea and Cody and Chelsea caught a glimpse of her face and said, "JORDYN!"

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	59. Chapter 59

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"Chelsea, stop," said Cody holding her back from running.

"That's my sister!" she said breaking from his hold and hurrying over to the EMT's as they pushed Jordyn down the hall. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"Ma'am, we need you to step back," said one of the EMT's.

"That's my sister," she said, "I need to know what happened to her."

"And someone will come get you. We need you to have a seat. Talk to the receptionist to give her information. We need to get your sister to the back."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she headed over to the receptionist to give her information on Jordyn. Cody soon joined her as she gave the information. When she was finished she took a seat to wait for news on Jordyn.

"Everything will be okay," said Cody as he wrapped his arm around Chelsea's shoulders.

"And what if it's not, Cody? She looked so lifeless," said Chelsea as tears filled her eyes. "He did this to her. I know he did."

"You don't know that," said Cody. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. He is a horrible man. And what's my mama going to say? My mama has spent her life helping people like Jordyn but she was never able to help her daughter," said Chelsea.

"Just relax," he said. "You can't get upset like this with the babies."

"Cody, she is my sister. How can I not be upset?" she asked before she finally broke down. "God, please be with her," she said.

"It's okay," said Cody as he comforted her. "It's okay."

About 45 minutes later a nurse came out and said, "Family of Jordyn Batista."

"Right here," said Chelsea standing up and walking over to her. "How is she?"

"The doctor would like to talk to you," she said. "Please follow me."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she followed the nurse to the back to talk to the doctor.

They walked down the hallway until they came to a small office. The nurse knocked on the door and said, "Dr. Reyes, Jordyn's family member is here to talk with you."

"Bring her in please," he said.

"You can go in," said the nurse before Chelsea walked in the room with the doctor.

"Hello, I am Chelsea Batista-Rhodes. I am Jordyn's sister," she said.

"Hello, Chelsea, I am Dr. Reyes. I am the doctor on your sister's case. Please take a seat."

"Thank-you," said Chelsea sitting down in the chair across from his desk. "So how is she?"

"Jordyn is in intensive care right now. She suffered quite an ordeal. If she wouldn't' have been found when she was she would have been dead. Your sister almost overdosed. Her system is filled with heroin. She seems to have been attacked. She has a broken wrist, fractured jaw and she suffered many blows to the head. She's in a coma right now."

"Oh my Gosh, Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't' know. It's touch and go. She's in a very bad state. We're going to do the best that we can to help her but I don't know how much we can do."

"So if she wakes up is there going to be any damage?"

"There may be," he said. "There's no way to tell until she wakes up. I don't know what she went through but it was not good."

"I know," she said.

"And she's 15 years old?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "She's only 15 years old."

"And where are your parents?"

"I assure you my parents are good parents you must know them Alex and Dave Batista," she said. "They did what they could for her. We were trying to get her into rehab a few weeks ago but she left before we could send her. We haven't been able to find her until today."

"I see," he said. "You may want to call your parents. Jordyn is crucial right now."

"I will," said Chelsea. "Anything else?"

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to her?" he asked.

"She was living with a guy but that's all I know. I don't know his name or what he looks like. I just know she was staying with some guy that's 35 years old. I have no other information."

"Okay, Thank-you," he said.

"Am I allowed to see her?" she asked.

"No," he said, "not yet. Maybe a little later."

"Okay," said Chelsea, "I will go call my parents."

"Thank-you," he said. "I will inform you if anything changes."

"Thank-you," she said getting up. She couldn't believe what she was just told. Her heart ached for Jordyn. She had so much more life ahead of her. She couldn't die. She needed to wake up and she needed to wake up without any problems. Jordyn was too young to be going through this. Chelsea hurt for her sister.

Chelsea walked to the waiting room where Cody was sitting. As soon as Cody saw her he got up and asked, "how is she?"

"Not good, Cody. She's in a coma in intensive care. She almost died of a drug overdose and she was beat up. She is not in a good place right now."

"So is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"The doctor doesn't know. He said it's touch and go."

"I'm so sorry, Chelsea," he said hugging her. "I hope everything turns out all right."

"Me too," said Chelsea. "I have to call my parents to let them know she's here."

"Okay," said Cody. "Do they know who did it?"

"No one knows. I know it was that guy she was living with. She said he beat her up. I can't even see her, Cody."

"Maybe that's what's best right now," he said. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No," she said, "I'll call them."

"Okay," said Cody.

Chelsea called her parents to let them know about Jordyn. She just told them she was at the hospital but didn't give any details. She didn't want to worry them before they arrived. It didn't take them long to arrive after Chelsea's phone call. Alex rushed over to Chelsea and Cody and said, "what happened?"

"Mama, Jordyn almost overdosed and she was beat up. She's in intensive care right now. She's also in a coma."

"What?" asked Alex as she felt the tears burning her eyes. "What happened to her? Who did this to her?"

"We don't know. Only Jordyn knows and she can't answer anyone right now."

"Did the doctor say if she is going to wake up?" asked Dave as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

"They don' know," said Chelsea. "Everything is touch and go right now. We won't know anything for a while."

"I want to see my baby girl," said Alex.

"We can't see her yet," said Chelsea. "We have to wait."

"She's only 15," said Alex as she cried.

"I know, Mama," said Chelsea.

"My baby is only 15," said Alex again. She was in shock. "Why is she involved in this life?"

"Mama, no one knows. Just please take a seat," said Chelsea. Not only was Chelsea worried about her sister she was worried about her mom. Alex was on the verge of having a break down over Jordyn.

"She's my baby, Chelsea," she said. "She's my baby!"

"I know, Mama," said Chelsea as she sat with her mom. "Mama, just relax."

"So what were you two doing here? Did they call you?" asked Dave.

"No," said Cody. "We were here for our anatomy scan. We were on our way out when they wheeled her in."

"Oh," he said.

"You're not upset?" asked Cody as Chelsea was comforting Alex.

"No. Why would I be upset?"

"Because she's your daughter," said Cody as he thought about his own daughter and the daughter he had on the way with Chelsea. If either of them was in that position he would be upset. He was surprised that Dave wasn't.

"What am I supposed to do about it, Cody? She went out and chose to live this life. She knew everything that could happen to her."

"You should be worried about her and ready to hurt the person that did this to her," he said trying to level with Dave.

"I have nothing to worry about now," he said, "she is in a hospital bed. This is the safest place she has been in a month. I hope this is a wakeup call if she does wake up. I hope she takes this as a lesson to learn how to live her life. I hope this pushes her to rehab and makes her want to change her life."

"And what if she doesn't make it through?" asked Alex. "Then what? Why am I the only one upset about our daughter."

"Then she's in a safer place," said Dave, "I don't know what you want me to say. I am upset about it but I'm not going to cry about it. She chose to live this life, Alex."

"David," she said, "that is your daughter. If you can't show a little bit of emotion for her then maybe you don't love her like you say you do."

"So I don't love my daughter because I'm not going to cry over something that could have been avoided if she knew how to follow the rules."

"Yes," said Alex.

"Alex, I'm not dealing with this right now."

"Stop it," said Chelsea. "Both of you just stop. Jordyn is your daughter. You two need to comfort each other and pray for her. We have to be united as a family for her. We have to pray together and hope that she makes it through it. It doesn't matter if she follows the rules or not. What matters is she's 15 years old fighting for her life. Do you realize that she could die at 15 or that she could wake up and her life may never be the same again? Stop fighting and just pray that she makes it through this and comes back to her healthy normal self. Then worry about rehabs and that stuff until then don't fight be united."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	60. Chapter 60

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

It had been a couple days since Jordyn was taken to the hospital. Dave and Alex were taking a break from the hospital. It was the first time they had left since they arrived at the hospital. Jordyn was still in a coma and things weren't looking good for her at all. "What if she never wakes up?" asked Alex as she dried herself off after getting out of the shower.

"Alex, don't talk like that," said Dave. "She will wake up."

"But you don't know that. You have no idea if she's going to wake up or not," said Alex. "We could lose our daughter."

"Alex we already lost her if we didn't she wouldn't be where she is right now," said Dave.

"Why do you have to act like this?" she asked.

"Act like what, Alex?" he asked.

"Like you don't care about Jordyn. You just seem to shrug it off. You act like it's not a big deal our 15 year old daughter is laying in a hospital bed in a coma from being beaten badly."

"With drugs in her system, Alex. I do care about her but she asked for this herself. She made the choice to go back to that life. She was on the way to the right path when she showed up on Chelsea's doorstep but she chose to leave again and go back to the life she was trying to get away from."

"Dave, it is hard for a drug addict to just walk away from that life. It is heroin do you know how hard it is to break that habit? There are people that have gone to rehab and came out and went right back to it because the addiction is so hard to break. Stop acting like you don't care about your daughter. She is OUR daughter," she said trying not to cry.

"I do care about her, Alex, but at the same time she set herself up for this life."

"Whether she did or didn't doesn't matter. What matters is she's our 15 year old daughter and she could die from this. She needs help."

"I know she needs help. She's needed help for a while and if you wouldn't have pushed to see her while she was at Chelsea's she might have gotten the help she needed."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes because she didn't want to see you. You scared her away," said Dave.

"Great. It's my fault is that what you have been waiting to say to me since this happened?" Alex couldn't believe that Dave was blaming her for Jordyn's condition. She didn't think it was fair nor did she believe it was right to be blamed for something she couldn't control.

"Alex, I don't know what you want me to say," said Dave.

"I want you to say that you care about Jordyn and that you want what's best for her," said Alex. "I don't know why it's so hard to show one ounce of compassion for our daughter."

"I care about her. I love Jordyn. I have always loved Jordyn. I don't' love what she does and I believe it is her fault she is where she is. Maybe this will be a wakeup call for her to get the help that she needs. If not then she didn't learn anything from this entire ordeal. I will be devastated if she doesn't wake up. I will be heartbroken if we lose her but then at least we will know she is drug free and she's safe. We won't have to worry about her. It kills me that I have to worry about where she is and what she's doing. I hate that feeling. I hate knowing I can't protect her. I hate it, Alex and no it's not your fault and I'm sorry for blaming it on you. It's just I'm so upset."

"I'm upset too," she said, "I'm upset too. I hate worrying about her too."

"It just sucks because I'm her father, Alex, I should have been protecting her. How did she end up like this? What did we do wrong?"

"We didn't' do anything wrong," said Alex. "We did everything we could."

"Then how did our other children turn out so well and Jordyn is like this?" asked Dave, "what did we do wrong with her? Did we not love her enough, did we not punish her enough? What? What didn't' we do that we should have done? What could we have done better?"

"Dave, we did everything we could. We loved her plenty, we gave her everything she ever wanted or needed. We punished her enough and there is nothing we could have done better. We did the best we could."

"Then why is she like this, Alex? Why is she like this?" asked Dave as he showed more compassion for Jordyn than he had in months and even more than he had in the last couple days since she was in the hospital.

"I don't' know, Dave. I really don't know," she said. "I want to know who did this to her."

"That guy. The guy she's been living with. There isn't a doubt in my mind he's responsible for this. I'd like to see him. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. What kind of man beats up a 15 year old little girl?" He asked as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't know," said Alex. "I really don't know," she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. They needed to remain united and pray for Jordyn to recover from her injuries. They needed to get their little girl back. They could not handle losing her permanently. They wanted her back badly.

Meanwhile Chelsea was at the hospital visiting Jordyn. She tried to make it there every day. She was sitting in her room talking to her as she held her hand. "Hey, Jordyn. I wish that you would wake up. We really need you to wake up. We all miss you. I know you've been through so much but no matter what I am going to be here for you when you wake up. I love you, Jordyn. I know we haven't really seen eye to eye and I know we fight a lot but when it comes down to it you're my little sister and I love you. I wish I could have protected you. I wish I could have done more for you. I'm sorry you're going through this but I am here every step of the way. I love you, Jordyn. We all love you, Jordyn," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "We all want you to get well. You need to get well so that you can meet my babies. You missed me get married. I don't want you to miss the babies. I'm having twins a girl and a boy. I'm pretty excited. I know my hands are going to be full but I'm excited. I can't wait to meet them. Cody and I didn't pick out any names yet. It's really hard to name a baby let alone babies. We can't agree on ANYTHING. I think we both really like the name James for a boy though. I don't know. We didn't want to name him after dad because Athena already did that and we don't want to name him after Cody's dad. I just don't think a boy could get away with the name Virgil these days and Cody doesn't want a junior. I think he might be James but for a girl we can't agree. I like Abigail and I like Ariel but he likes flower names like Heather and Laurel. We can't agree it's going to be tough," she said with a small smile. "And of course Mama and dad are trying to get in on the baby naming. It isn't going to happen though. They got to name their children. I just don't want to stick to the girls having a place name you know what I mean. I mean Chelsea, Jordyn and Sicily are beautiful names but I don't' want to give my daughter a place name. I could do Greek mythology though only if Cody will go with it. I like the name Andromeda. Who knows maybe we can get a name for her soon. I know I'm probably boring you with talking about my pregnancy. I'm sorry. I don't' know what else to talk about," she said. "I guess I should probably let you get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you, Jordyn."

Chelsea got up, kissed Jordyn's forehead and walked out of her room. As she was walking out of the room she ran into a guy about 6 ft. tall, tan skin and a muscular build. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said.

"It's okay," she said looking at him. A chill went up her spine as she was standing face to face with this man.

"My name is Kris," he said. "And you are?"

"My name is Chelsea," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. "I have to go."

"Okay," he said with a smile. Chelsea hurried away. There was just something about that man that made her uncomfortable. She looked back just to see him walk into Jordyn's room. She knew who he was right away. It was the man that was responsible for Jordyn's condition.

***A/N:So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	61. Chapter 61

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The man Chelsea ran into at the hospital didn't give her a good feeling and she didn't like the fact he went to visit Jordyn. She didn't understand why a stranger would be going to visit her sister. Chelsea pulled into her gated home waving at the security man as she went in before parking in the driveway. She got out of the car and walked to their front door. As soon as she walked in Cody was there to greet her. "Hey, Baby," he said greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey," she said kissing him back.

"Did you have fun visiting with Jordyn today?"

"Yeah," she said.

"And how are the babies doing?" He asked as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Good," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing something was wrong by her tone.

"Nothing," she said.

"No something is wrong. I can hear it in your voice. What's going on, Chelsea? Did something happen at the hospital? Is Jordyn okay?"

"Jordyn is fine," she said as they walked to the kitchen so she could get a drink of water. "She is just fine as fine as someone in a coma can be."

"So then what's wrong? Did the doctor say anything?" He was really concerned because he could hear the trouble in Chelsea's voice.

"Nothing," she said, "It's just.."

"It's just what?"

"It's just when I was leaving I ran into a guy," she said pouring herself a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just there was something about him. I don't know."

"What was wrong with him?"

"He just gave me a bad feeling, Cody. A really bad feeling," she said.

"What do you mean he gave you a bad feeling?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. There was just something about him. It didn't seem right. He seemed nice but there was just something about him that made me uneasy."

"Well, did he do anything to you?"

"No. He just helped me up and apologized. He introduced himself."

"That's interesting," said Cody. "What about him made you feel uneasy?"

"Just his presence, Cody. Just him being there made me uncomfortable."

"Did he hurt you in any way?" asked Cody. He was getting concerned about the guy Chelsea ran into at the hospital. He wasn't sure why she was so uncomfortable about a man that she had ran into in a hospital.

"No. He didn't hurt me," she said before taking a drink.

"Then what was it about him that made you so uncomfortable?" asked Cody. "I'm not trying to upset you it's just I want to know why you felt so uncomfortable about some stranger."

"I don't' know, Cody. I just felt an evil vibe from him. It was like he was a dark creature. I don't know he just seemed like a bad person."

"I think that's a bit judgmental don't you?" asked Cody.

"No it's called intuition, Cody. There was just something dark about that guy. I don't know. I just didn't feel good running into him."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Never," she said, "but it was weird he went into Jordyn's room."

"He went into Jordyn's room?" asked Cody. He was even more confused. He didn't understand why this stranger was going into Jordyn's room but if Chelsea had a bad vibe about him then it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be in there.

"Yes," she said. "He went right into Jordyn's room."

"And you don't know him?"

"No. I don't know him but you would think that the hospital would have tougher security especially in the ICU and after Jordyn's incident but no he just walked right on in like he was allowed to."

"Did you tell anyone on staff?"

"No. I was too creeped out to say anything to anyone," said Chelsea. "He scared me."

"Well, call the hospital and see what's going on," he said.

"All right," she said as she went to get the phone. She called the hospital to let someone know about the man she saw walk into Jordyn's room. She was under the impression only family members were allowed to visit her and that man was NOT a family member. The receptionist answered the phone and she said, "Hi, this is Chelsea Batista-Rhodes. My sister Jordyn Batista is in the ICU at that hospital. As I was leaving today I ran into a strange man that I have never seen before and then he walked into my sister's room. I was under the impression that only family members were allowed to visit Jordyn."

"Mrs. Batista-Rhodes, can you please describe the man that you saw?" she asked.

"He was about 6'0, tan skin and brown eyes. He was very built."

"Oh. I know who you are referring to," said the receptionist.

"Who is he and why is he visiting Jordyn?" she asked.

"That is Mr. Spencer. He comes to visit Jordyn every day. He's been coming since she arrived."

"But he's not family," said Chelsea.

"But he has contributed more money to this hospital than anyone else. He is very well known around here so we let him come to visit Jordyn."

"Does he visit other patients as well?" asked Chelsea. She didn't care who he was. He gave her a bad vibe and she didn't believe he was a good man. She felt there was evil all around him.

"No just Jordyn," said the receptionist.

"But he's not family," said Chelsea. "I don't want him visiting her anymore."

"I cannot tell him he can't visit," said the receptionist. "He is very well known around here. I'm sorry."

"So you can't help me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, have a good day," said Chelsea before hanging up the phone.

She walked into the living room where Cody was watching TV. "So did you call the hospital and tell them what you saw?"

"Yes," she said sitting down beside him.

"And?"

"They can't do anything," said Chelsea. "Supposedly he contributes a lot of money to the hospital and he's well known around there. They said his name was Mr. Spencer so I guess it's Kris Spencer," said Chelsea.

"So what interest does he have in your sister?"

"I don't know," said Chelsea, "but I think he's the one that put her there."

"Wait," said Cody, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Mr. Spencer is the drug lord that has doped Jorydn up, pimped her out and beat her up."

"That's a heavy accusation," said Cody, "You don't even know this guy."

"No but I can feel it. This is the guy that is responsible for Jordyn's problems. I know it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	62. Chapter 62

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

A couple days later Chelsea went to the hospital to visit Jordyn. She walked through the front doors and made her way to Jordyn's floor. As she was stepping onto the elevator a man stepped on with her as well. He managed to get on at the very last second. Chelsea wasn't really paying attention to the man until the doors closed. That's when she recognized him and fear shot through her body. It was the man she had seen the other day going to visit Jordyn. She felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest. He looked down at her and smiled showing his pearly white teeth. "Hello," he said to her.

"Hello," said Chelsea. She wasn't going to ignore him that would be rude.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said with a smile. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," she said backing away from him a little.

"Are you sure? You look really familiar. I know I have seen you somewhere," he said moving closer to her.

Chelsea backed away a little more and said, "I don't think so."

He moved closer to her and said, "I know where I know you from. You're Dave Batista's daughter."

"Yes," she said backing up into the corner of the elevator.

"Which means your sister is Jordyn right?"

"Um yeah," she said as her heart started beating faster.

"It's a shame what happened to her isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Chelsea. "How do you know Jordyn? I saw you walking into her room the other day."

"I'm a friend," he said with a smile. "You know you're very pretty."

"I'm married," she said as she felt uncomfortable as he picked up a strand of her hair. "Please don't touch me."

"You know I am very well known around here. I give lots of money to this hospital," he said.

"And?"

"And that means I can pretty much do whatever I want like if I wanted to stop this elevator I could stop this elevator. There is no limit on what I do," he said as he dropped the strand of her hair and put his arm over her and moved closer to her so that he was touching her growing stomach. "So you're pregnant? When are you due?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she said as she went to duck under his arm before he blocked her.

"Where are you going?"

"Please," she said. "Who are you?"

"Kris Spencer," he said with a smile. "So where's your husband?"

"Working," she said.

"I would never let my wife go anywhere by herself if she was as beautiful as you. You never know what might happen to her. Cody wouldn't want anything to happen to you would he?"

"No," she said. She wasn't going to ask him how he knew her name. Everyone had seen Cody's and Chelsea's wedding pictures plastered on the cover of tabloids everywhere as well as their pregnancy announcement. This Kris Spencer guy obviously knew Chelsea and her family well.

"I didn't think so," he said with a smile as the doors finally opened.

Chelsea let out a sigh of relief before she hurried off the elevator luckily for her Kris didn't follow her off the elevator. She was shaken up from her encounter with this stranger she still had no idea who he was but he was cynical. She made her way to Jordyn's room hoping to be safe there for a while. She walked into Jordyn's room and saw there hadn't been a change. Her poor little sister still lay in the hospital bed in a coma. Chelsea made her way over to Jordyn and took a seat next to the bed. "Hey, Jordyn. I think I met one of your friends Kris. He was so weird. Is he the one that did this to you?" She knew she wasn't going to get a response but her intuition was telling her Kris Spencer had a lot to do with Jordyn's condition. "I know he comes to visit you and I don't know why. I wish you would wake up soon. We all really want you to come back to us," she said. "We all really miss you. I know Josiah does. I think ever since you've been in this coma he has felt your hurt. I don't know. I hear they say that about twins a lot but I really think he can feel your pain. He's just not the same anymore. None of us are, Jordyn. We all really love you and we want nothing more than for you to wake up. And I hope that when you wake up you get the help that you need. I really want you to turn your life around after this and if you want to I will do whatever it takes to help you get your son back. I mean if you want him to be back. I will do whatever I can to help you get him back. It's not right what that guy did. He shouldn't have sold your son. I am going to do whatever it takes to help you when you wake up, Jordyn. I love you and I only want what's best for you," she said. She looked at her sister and said, "I just wish you could tell us the truth about Kris Spencer. He makes me nervous. I'm sorry. He just…" she started to say before Jordyn began to move. "Jordyn?" asked Chelsea as she watched her sister move around. This was the first movement she had made in months.

Jordyn's eyes popped open and then closed before she opened them again. She looked at the room around her not knowing where she was. She blinked as the light was too much for her sensitive eyes. After a few blinks her eyes were used to the light and she looked at Chelsea. "Chelsea," she said with a raspy voice. "Where am I?"

"Jorydn!" said Chelsea. "You're in the hospital! I will be right back!" She said as she got up and left the room. She went to get a nurse to tell them the news. She found a nurse and said, "I'm Jorydn's sister. She's awake!"

"Jordyn is awake?" she asked.

"Yes," said Chelsea.

"I must call Mr. Spencer," she said.

"No. You're not calling Mr. Spencer. He's not allowed to see her," said Chelsea.

"Mrs. Batista-Rhodes, we were given strict instructions that when Jordyn woke up we were to inform Mr. Spencer," she said which was upsetting to Chelsea.

"We are her family," she said, "we don't want him to know anything about her."

"I'm sorry but I was given orders."

"I don't give a shit about your orders," said Chelsea.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," she said. "No Mr. Spencer and that's family orders if you as so much inform him or even let anyone else inform him I will have my attorney in here so fast slapping you with a lawsuit your head will spin. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

"Good," said Chelsea, "as long as we're clear. Now get a doctor to check on Jordyn."

"Okay," she said.

Chelsea walked back to Jordyn's room and just as she reached the door it was shut. She tried to open it but it was locked. She had no idea what was going on. She knocked on the door several times before it opened. She was standing face to face with Kris. "Hello, Chelsea. Your sister and I were just having a nice little talk. You can see her now," he said before walking way.

Chelsea walked into the room with her heart pounding and saw Jordyn sitting up. "Jordyn, are you okay?" She asked.

"Chelsea," she said. "I'm fine." But there was something in Jordyn's voice that made Chelsea worry. She didn't sound fine and she wanted to know why Kris was in her room and more importantly what he said or did to her while he was in there.

***a/n: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	63. Chapter 63

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"What happened?" asked Jordyn as Chelsea poured her a glass of water.

"You don't know?" asked Chelsea as she brought the water over to Jordyn and handed it to her.

"No," said Jordyn. "The last thing I remember is I was outside talking to a friend and then Kris grabbed me. I remember being hit and cut but that's all that I can remember."

"Who is Kris?" asked Chelsea.

"Kris is my boyfriend," she said.

"The no good drug dealer pimp?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes," said Jordyn. "But I love him."

"But he did this to you," said Chelsea. "You could have died."

"He didn't do anything to me," said Jordyn but Chelsea knew she was lying. It was written all over her face.

"Then who did it, Jordyn?"

"I don't know."

"Did he threaten you? Did he scare you into saying that he didn't do this to you?" asked Chelsea. She was very upset because she felt Kris had scared Jordyn into lying for him. She thought about calling Alex and Dave but she wasn't ready to call them until she talked to Jordyn a little more.

"No he didn't threaten me," she said defensively.

"He is not good for you, Jordyn."

"Oh here we go with the high and mighty Chelsea. Some of us can't find guys as great as Cody and get pregnant and have a perfect little life."

"High and mighty Chelsea?" asked Chelsea. "I have been here EVERYDAY to visit you and to talk to you. I have been here everyday for you, Jordyn. I came here every day to see you don't' call me high and mighty. I don't have the perfect life either. The day you were brought here we found out our son has a hole in his heart and he will possibly have downs syndrome. He may not even survive but no I have the perfect life. Jordyn, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. You could have died."

"But I didn't," she said, "so you don't have to worry."

"I do have to worry because your friend Kris scares me. He might hurt you again. Don't tell me that he didn't hurt you because I know he did. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever, Chelsea," she said.

"You need help," said Chelsea as her parents walked into the room. She wasn't expecting them to come.

"I agree," said Dave as he walked in with a smile on his face, "and she's going to get the help she needs."

"Dave," said Alex. "Aren't you going to say anything to her? She just woke up."

"Don't be passive aggressive, Alex. She needs help. I know she woke up," said Dave. "Well, I'm glad you're awake, Jordyn," said Alex with tears in her eyes as she walked over to give Jordyn a hug but Jordyn pulled away. "Jordyn," she said sadly.

"I don't need help," said Jordyn.

"Yes you do," said Dave. "You're getting help. You need help. This drug life and prostitute life you're living is going to get you killed. You're 15 years old. You have so much life ahead of you. The last thing you want to do is throw it all away to live like this. What did your mom and I do that was so bad that you had to turn out like this?"

"Nothing," said Jordyn. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why did you turn out like this?" asked Alex. "What happened to my little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore," said Jordyn.

"But you're not an adult either," said Dave, "and that means I am in charge of you. I make the decisions."

"You can't control me," said Jordyn.

"No one is controlling you, Jordyn," said Chelsea, "we are trying to help you. You're in a bad place and we're trying to help you out of it. You need to go to rehab. You need to get help so that you don't end up in the hospital again. Jordyn, you need to realize that you need help."

"I don't need help," she said.

"Yes you do," said Alex. "You need a lot of help. I see women like you all the time that let guys beat them up. I don't want you to be like that."

"Too late," said Jordyn. "I already am."

"It is never too late," said Alex. "It is never too late to get help to get out of that situation."

"What situation are you talking about? I'm not in a situation," said Jordyn.

"You're in a situation that got you in the hospital," said Chelsea.

"One that almost got you killed," said Alex.

"Look Jordyn, I know you probably think that we are trying to control you and force you to do something you don't want to do but the fact is we love you," said Chelsea. "We love you a lot. We were all here everyday to see you and to check on you. We came to visit you everyday because we love you, Jordyn. We only want to see you succeed in life. You're 15 you have time to get help, you have time to go back to school and make something of yourself. Jordyn, we don't want to see you living on the streets or living with some guy that's going to abuse you. We don't want you to die before your time. WE want to see you live a long life. Ben and Alyssa want Michael to know their Aunt Jordyn and we want our babies to know their Aunt Jordyn. We want them to know you but not like this. We don't want you to die before they get to know you and before you get to be an aunt. I want a chance to be your sister some more. We all want you in our lives for a long time. We aren't doing this to hurt you. We're doing this because we love you and because we want what's best for you. We want you to get help. Jordyn, you're a smart girl and you always have been but you fail to let your potential out. You can go far in this world if you would just try so please get the help that you need. Say goodbye to Kris and this life you're living and change yourself. Get help. Please," said Chelsea with tears in her eyes. "We love you," she said as Alex rubbed Chelsea's back.

"She's right, Jordyn," said Alex. "That's all your father and I ever wanted for you. We always wanted you to be the best that you can. We know you're a lot better than this and we know that you're smart and able to do great things. We gave all of you the world to succeed. We did everything could to make sure you had the opportunities to grow up in life. WE want you to achieve many things and Jordyn, it's not too late to do that. So please take our advice and get the help you need so that you can better yourself."

"Your mom is right," said Dave. "We just want the best for you."

Jordyn's eyes filled with tears and she said, "I know. I will get help. I promise." They were so happy by her news that they all gave her a hug at the same time to show her how much they loved her and how happy they were that she was going to get help.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	64. Chapter 64

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. I know it's been a while but I hit a serious writer's block but I am back on it. I hope that you haven't lost interest. Please enjoy. **

Chelsea arrived home after a long day at the hospital with Jordyn. She was exhausted. She came home to find Cody making them dinner. "Hey, Baby," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "It smells good in here."

"Hey, Beautiful," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she said taking a seat at the table. "It was a long day."

"How did everything go?" asked Cody.

"Well, Jordyn woke up today."

"She woke up?" asked Cody as he took the food out of the oven.

"Yep," said Chelsea. "She had no memory of anything that happened to her but we all know what happened. Well she did remember she just didn't want to admit what happened to her."

"That guy beat her up huh?"

"Yes, that Kris guy beat her up and could have killed her. She was so mean, Cody. I was there for her every day and she thanks me by calling me high and mighty. She was just so mean. All I did was love her and want to help her."

"I know," said Cody as he wrapped his arms around her, "but you have to be careful for you. Remember you're pregnant with twins and it is high risk. You can't have Jordyn getting you upset like this."

"I know," said Chelsea, "but after listening to my parents and me she decided she was going to get the help that she needs."

"That's good. Is she going to rehab?"

"Yes," said Chelsea. "She is hooked on some crazy drugs and she needs help getting away from this Kris guy. He's dangerous."

"What did your parents say?" asked Cody.

"My dad was my dad he refuses to be passive aggressive about it he wants to see it as it is; that she needs help but my mama was happier that she was awake and my dad took it as being passive aggressive. I'm not a mother yet but I think that I would be happy that she was awake at first and enjoy that moment then worry about getting her help but you know my dad."

"I do," said Cody. "I do."

"Please tell me you're not going to be like him," said Chelsea.

"I don't know," said Cody with a smile. "But what I do know is I'm hungry and I am ready to eat."

"What's for dinner?"

"Eggplant parmesan," he said with a smile.

"One of my favorites," she said, "where is Lily?"

"She is at a friend's house for the night," he said, "so we have the house to ourselves."

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile as Cody brought her a plate of food. "Thanks. It looks delicious."

"You're more than welcome," said Cody as he sat down at the table with his dinner. "And by the way I know you care about Jordyn. She loves you but she has been brainwashed."

"I know," said Chelsea. "It's going to take time but I'm going to be here for her."

"Just don't stress yourself out though. Remember you need to be healthy for our son and daughter."

"I know," she said with a smile as she rubbed her belly as she felt a kick. "They're kicking. You want to feel?"

"Sure," he said getting up to feel the babies kick. She took his hand and placed it in the spot she felt the baby kick. Cody felt a little kick on his hand. "One of them kicked me," he said proudly. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Me either," she said with a smile as she looked at her husband's excitement.

Meanwhile at the Batista house Alex and Dave were talking. "So do you really think she is going to get help?" asked Alex.

"She better," said Dave. "She has a problem. This guy has her brainwashed."

"And that's what happens in a lot of these situations. The guy tells the girl that he loves her and then beats her up. He puts her out on the street too and tells her to do it because she loves him. These abusive relationships are mental just as well as physical. This guy probably has it in her head that she did something wrong and that she deserved what she got. I see it every day. I lived it. It gets in your head and you think you love them but you're blinded by their fakeness."

"I get that but the drugs, Alex? After everything she's seen Kei go through you would think she would have a better head on her shoulders," said Dave.

"I know but like I said once you get caught up in that life it's hard to get out. You saw how hard it was for me to break away from Tony. It took a lot. He stalked me and tried to kill me," said Alex.

"And then he got my daughter pregnant and married her," said Dave, "and then I watched him die."

"Yeah," said Alex, "but I'm saying this no matter how much help we get Jordyn she may never get away from this guy."

"So you're saying we could go through what we went through with Tony and his idiot friends?" asked Dave.

"It's possible," said Alex, "I hope not but it's possible."

"Great. My heart can't take all that, Alex."

"I know," she said, "but at least Jordyn is getting help so hopefully this gets her out of this life for good."

"I sure hope so. I don't get it. Josiah is a straight A student and so well behaved and his twin sister is out of control. Why?"

"It just happens like that sometimes," said Alex.

"Why are you so calm about it?"

"Because I love Jordyn and I can't be angry with her. I know she put us through hell but I love her, Dave. I'm just glad she is alive and I have been there. I have helped lots of girls like her."

"I don't know," said Dave, "I just can't believe that after everything we did for her she thanks us by going out on the streets. She's is just 15 years old she should be at home with her family. We failed her as parents."

"That's not true," said Alex, "if we failed her as parents we would have given up on her the fact that we haven't proves that we aren't failures."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	65. Chapter 65

***IT IS BACK! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY BUT I PLAN TO START UPDATING IT REGULARLY NOW UNTIL THE END. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY.***

***Please enjoy***

It had been a couple months since Jordyn had woken up from her coma and a couple days later she followed through with her promise to get the help she needed. Dave and Alex put her into a rehab facility out of state so that Kris or whoever it was that put her in the hospital couldn't get to her. Also Alex knew that it was better for her to get help out of state. Her progress in the rehab center had gone very well, she reached all the steps and she was discharged and was now on her way back to Phoenix with her mom and dad. Chelsea and the rest of her siblings were excited to see Jordyn. Chelsea had kept in touch with her while she was gone and they had worked through their issues. Jordyn apologized to Chelsea for the things she had said to her in the hospital.

Chelsea was downstairs in the office of her home with Cody on the internet doing some research when Cody came into the office. "Hey," he said as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Hey," said Chelsea with a smile.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find Jordyn's baby," she answered. "I think she deserves to have her son in her life. He shouldn't have been sold."

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" he asked.

"Because," said Chelsea, "she was so sad. You can't just fake that kind of sadness. She has a baby out there somewhere. He has to be at least 8 months old; 9 months at the oldest."

"How do you even know who you're looking for?" he asked.

"There aren't many Filipino, Italian and Puerto Rican babies out there. I'm just searching babies in the area that are about 8 or 9 months old that fit the description. He supposedly has a birthmark on his right arm. I have found 5 Puerto Rican babies that were born around the time Jordyn's son was sold."

"So let me get this straight; this guy just took her baby from her and sold him?"

"Yeah I guess," said Chelsea as she continued to search.

"Hmm," said Cody, "Here is an idea. Look for birth certificates that were issued 4 months after he was born. That's what you should look for because if he was sold there would be a birth certificate issued shortly after."

"You're a genius," said Chelsea with a smile. "That's why I love you."

"I know," he said with a smile. "I am heading over to the training facility. Would you like to come? You've been at this for days. You need a break."

"Okay," said Chelsea as she turned off the computer. "I will find my nephew."

"Because that's not dangerous," said Cody.

"It may be but I promised Jordyn," she said as she got up from the chair. Her stomach had grown so much bigger in the last couple months. She was noticeably pregnant and she could go any day now. The doctor was not expecting her to make it to full term with the babies and since she was 4 weeks away from her due date they were expecting the babies any time now.

"You must really love her," said Cody as he placed his hand on her stomach. "You look like you're about to pop."

"I do love her she is my little sister. And I feel like I'm about to pop. I am so tired of being pregnant. I am just ready to have these babies and I'm ready to meet them. My feet are so swollen and hurt so bad. I haven't even seen my feet for months."

Cody nodded and said, "It won't be long now. Just a couple more weeks," he said rubbing her stomach. "We're going to be so blessed when they get here."

"I know," said Chelsea as she wobbled out of the office door with Cody so she could go to the training facility. They had a lot of new guys and a couple women there that she wanted to see. According to Cody they were a very talented group and would make it far into the WWE. They walked to the front door and Cody stood looking at his wife as she grabbed the keys. "What?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling back at him. "Let's go."

"So demanding!" he said jokingly with a smile before they walked out of the door.

When Chelsea and Cody arrived at the training facility they walked in to see a few of the guys already working in the ring with a couple of the other trainers that worked there. They walked over to the ring to see a couple guys working on maneuvers and wrestling moves. "They're really good," said Chelsea as she watched. "Who are they?"

"The guy with the short hair is Dean Ambrose and the other one is Seth Rollins. They are both getting ready to go to Florida."

"What's in Florida?" asked Chelsea.

"FCW but soon it will be called NXT," said Cody. "That's the developmental league for WWE."

"That's cool," said Chelsea as one of the trainers walked over. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Chelsea. How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Ready to have the babies but good."

"I bet," he said, "how is your dad doing? When is he coming back?"

"He's on his way back from picking up Jordyn at the airport. He will be here soon."

"I hope everything works out for Jordyn now," he said. "She is what 15?"

"Almost 16," said Chelsea. "I hope that she stays clean."

"Me too," he said. "So when are the babies coming?"

"Any time now," said Chelsea. "Any time now."

"I bet you're excited, Cody."

"Very," he said. "I can't for my son and daughter to arrive."

"Names?"

"We're not telling anyone," said Chelsea with a smile as Dean and Seth made their way over to the ropes where they were talking.

"Dean and Seth," said Matt, "this is Dave's daughter and Cody's wife Chelsea."

"Hey," said Dean.

"Hey," said Chelsea with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Hello," said Seth with a smile. "So you're Dave's daughter? And Cody's wife? I'm sure that worked out well."

"It was tough at first," said Chelsea, "but my dad came around."

"Cool," he said. "Do you wrestle at all?"

"No," said Chelsea, "absolutely not."

"Why do you say it like that?" asked Dean. "You act like wrestling is all evil." He said it with a little movement with his body.

"It's not evil," said Chelsea with a smile, "it's just not my thing. Dancing is my thing. My brother Ben on the other hand is the wrestler."

"Ben is your brother?" asked Seth.

"Yeah," she said, "my half-brother. Wrestling is his thing. You'll probably have some matches with him in the future."

"I look forward to it," said Seth.

"So I hear you two are going to Florida soon."

"Yeah," said Dean. "In about a month we're going to WWE's training facility."

"That's cool," said Chelsea. "I have a friend that's training in Florida right now. He's hoping to get to WWE. He just started his training though."

"That's awesome maybe we'll meet him somewhere down the road," said Dean.

"Probably," said Chelsea, "He is Sika's son."

"Oh then we'll definitely meet him down the road," said Seth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," said Chelsea. "I'll let you two get back to work plus I need to sit down. I'm not feeling too well."

"Okay," said Seth. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Take it easy," said Dean before they got back to working out in the ring as Cody helped Chelsea take a seat since she wasn't feeling well before he went to work training a few other guys in the facility.

Later that evening after Cody was done at the facility they drove to Chelsea's parents' house because they were on their way home with Jordyn and Chelsea wanted to be there as soon as she got home. Chelsea was starting to have contractions and wasn't feeling her best but she made sure she was at her dad's house when they brought Jordyn home. Cody and Chelsea were sitting in the living room with Chelsea's brother Josiah and her sister Sicily. "Do you think Jordyn is better now?" asked Sicily.

"She seems to be better," said Chelsea.

"But we don't know that," said Josiah. "She could be better now but what if she goes back to her old ways?"

"We just have to make sure she doesn't," said Chelsea. "It is going to be a lot of work but we have got to do what we can to prevent her from going back to the life she was living before. I have been talking to her and I think she is seriously better and she said she's planning to stay this way. She wants to make a life for herself. I believe her."

"But she plays the cards all the time," said Josiah.

"You of all people should be supportive of her," she said, "You're her twin. You were in the womb with her. You two have a bond none of us have. You can't doubt her."

"I'm just saying she always does this," said Josiah. "Can we really trust her and what if that Kris guy comes back around? You know she will fall for him."

"That's why she is moving to Florida with Grandma," said Chelsea, "she's only going to be here for a few days. Mama said it's better for her to live away from her old friends and her old lovers; her old life. So she's moving to Tampa with grandma."

"Oh," he said as the front door opened.

"We're home," said Dave as he walked in the door with Alex and Jordyn. Everyone in the living got up to meet them in the foyer.

"Jorydn!" said Sicily as she ran over to give Jordyn a hug. Jordyn; overwhelmed hugged her back.

"Hey, Jor," said Josiah before giving his sister a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Jordyn.

Jordyn looked so much better than the last time Chelsea had seen her. She had put on weight and wasn't the skinny pole that she was before rehab. Her hair had been washed, she was clean. She had her brown hair cut to her shoulders and she was dressed in a nice red dress shirt and black pants. She looked really good and looked healthy. She wasn't the same Jordyn she was before. Chelsea's eyes filled with tears as she walked over to hug her sister. "I love you," she said as she hugged her.

"I love you too," said Jordyn as she hugged Chelsea back. "Thank-you," she said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea as tears fell from her eyes.

"All right," said Dave. "Let's give Jordyn some space. I know that you're all really excited that she's home but let's give her some space and time to settle in."

"Actually, Dad," said Jordyn, "I wanted to talk to Chelsea. Is that okay?"

"If you're up to it," he said.

"I am," she said. "Chels, can you come talk to me in my room?"

"Sure," said Chelsea. She wasn't sure what Jordyn was going to talk to her about but she followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	66. Chapter 66

***HOpe that you enjoy this chapter.***

Jordyn and Chelsea walked into Jordyn's room. Jordyn shut the door behind them and says, "I remember this room," as she looks around at the memories the room holds. "I haven't been in here for almost a year." It was a typical teenager's bedroom with pictures hanging on poster boards and clothes lying on the floor. "I missed my bed," she says as she sits down. "Sleeping on the floor and wherever else I ended up was not as comfortable."

"I bet," says Chelsea as she sits down on the bed with Jordyn, "so what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My son," she says as Chelsea winces in pain from a contraction. "You okay?"

"Yeah," says Chelsea as she holds onto her stomach. "Just a contraction."

"You're getting so big," says Jordyn with a smile as she touches her stomach. "I remember being pregnant. It wasn't a fun time for me though I still had to work."

"I'm sorry," says Chelsea with sadness in her voice. She felt really bad for her sister.

"So have you had any luck finding my son?" asks Jordyn.

"No, I'm still searching. I did find 5 baby boys that match his description but nothing solid. Do you have any information that you can give me to help with the search?"

"I might know where he is," says Jordyn.

"Have you known all this time?" asks Chelsea as she has another contraction.

"No not really," says Jordyn, "I couldn't remember until now. On my way back I was thinking about him and I was thinking about that day Kris took him from me and sold him. He sold him to some couple from New Mexico. The guy owns some Mexican restaurant in Albuquerque but he is a really big drug lord. Kris sold him to him."

"What is his name or the name of the restaurant, Jordyn?"

"His name is Victor but that's all I know. I don't know the restaurant," she says.

"That's a good thing to know because you know who has your son."

"Yeah but does he still have him is the question?" asks Jordyn. "Facebook him."

"You know what Facebook is?" asks Chelsea as she has another contraction.

"I haven't been living under a rock," she answers. "I just want my son back but I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?" asks Chelsea.

"When we get him back can you and Cody take care of him until I get myself together? I want to go back to school and graduate maybe go to college before I take him back."

"Jordyn, Cody and I are going to have our hands full with our own babies. I would if I could but I can't. Ask Mama and Dad they probably will," she says.

"Mom and Dad have raised enough babies. I can't ask them to raise my son too. Chelsea, he was so cute. I just want him back but I need to get myself together first but I don't want him hanging out with a drug lord."

"I know," says Chelsea. "I think I might know someone that can or will be willing to take him for a short time. I'll talk to her and her husband to see what they say."

"Thanks," says Jordyn.

"And they live in Florida so you will be able to see him as much as you want should they take him."

"Do you think they will?"

"I don't know; maybe," says Chelsea, "I'll check into it but…" she says as she stops.

"What? What's wrong?" asks Jordyn.

"My water; it broke," says Chelsea. "I am in labor."

"Oh my gosh," says Jordyn as she got up from the bed. She ran downstairs to tell Cody and her parents that Chelsea was in labor. "Guys, Chels is in labor."

"What?" asks Cody as he jumps up from the couch. "Are you serious?"

"Yes her water broke," says Jordyn. "Come on," she says as they follow her upstairs.

"Chelsea, Honey," says Cody, "we're going to take you to the hospital. Just breathe."

"Okay," says Chelsea as she breathes through her contractions. "I didn't know they were coming now. It happened so fast," she says as she stands up with Cody's help showing the puddle of water on Jordyn's bed. "Jordyn, we'll buy you a new bed."

"Don't worry about it," says Jordyn as they walk out of the room Cody helps Chelsea down the stairs while Dave has already gone out to get the car. Cody and Alex help Chelsea out the door and to the car as Jordyn follows them. Cody, Chelsea and Jordyn sit in the backseat of the car while Dave starts to drive. Alex turns around to help Chelsea with her breathing as Cody helps her too.

"All right just breathe through it," says Cody as he rubs her back. "Just relax," he says trying to keep her calm. "We'll have you at the hospital in no time. Just stay calm."

"I am calm," says Chelsea. "Are you calm?"

"Yes," he says but inside he was panicking. They didn't have anything ready. Chelsea's bags weren't packed and even though they had been expecting the twins to arrive they were not really ready at all for their lives to change so drastically. Cody was scared.

"No you're not," says Chelsea. "Maybe you should breathe."

"I'm fine," he says. "I just need you to relax."

"Okay," says Chelsea, "I am relaxed. I can see the panic on your face. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," says Cody. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she says, "but I think the babies are coming NOW!"

"Just don't push," says Alex. "Please don't push. We are almost there."

"I'm trying not to," says Chelsea. "I'm trying but I want to."

"DON'T," says Alex as Dave comes to a sudden stop in traffic. He starts honking the horn to get people to move. "What is going on?" asks Alex.

"I don't know," says Dave, "these people aren't going anywhere."

"DAD!" yells Chelsea, "GO!"

"I can't, Chelsea," he says as he continues to honk. He gets out of the car and starts yelling at everyone in front of them, "My daughter is having a baby. I need to get to the hospital. Get it moving!" A few people from their cars heard him and started to move out of the way while yelling along with him as he drove. He finally got through the traffic and made his way to the hospital. "Are you okay?"

"No," says Chelsea, "it fucking hurts. The babies are coming."

"Relax," says Cody, "relax."

"If you tell me to relax one more time I am going to break your collarbone just like my mama did to you a few years ago. Don't make me do it," she says giving him a warning look. "Just shut up."

"All right," says Cody as he got silent as Dave pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He let Cody and Chelsea out at the emergency door before driving around. Cody got Chelsea a wheelchair and wheeled her to labor and delivery. When he got to the reception desk he told them his wife was about to have twins any minute and they needed to get a doctor. A nurse took Chelsea and wheeled her to an examination room as Cody followed behind. The doctor came in to check on Chelsea. He was surprised that she was already at 9 cm ready to deliver the twins. He made sure he got her to the delivery room as soon as possible. He didn't want one of the babies going into distress. They closely monitored Chelsea and Baby B's heart rate which was slowly dropping the longer she was in labor. The doctor tried to remain calm but started to panic as Baby B's heart rate dropped even lower. "We have to get these babies out NOW!" he instructed the nurse. "Chelsea, when I tell you to push you need to push."

"Okay," says Chelsea before she screams out in pain. Cody holds her hand and allows her to squeeze it through a contraction.

"All right, Chelsea, push!" says the doctor. Chelsea lets out a push as Cody holds her hand. "Good you're doing good," he says. "Push again." Chelsea lets out another push with another scream. "All right one of the babies is there. I need you to push again." Chelsea pushed again as she squeezed Cody's hand. She let out a scream as Baby A's head was out. "Give me another push and it will be out."

"I can't do this anymore," says Chelsea. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," says Cody. "Come on. You can do it."

"Just give me another push," says the doctor. Chelsea let out another push. "It's a girl!" says the doctor as he suctions out her mouth. Her cries fill the room as the doctor hands her to the nurse.

"She's beautiful," says Cody admiring their daughter as the monitor starts to beep for Baby B. "What's going on?" he asks turning his direction back to the doctor.

"The baby is in distress. WE need to get him out," says the doctor. "Chelsea, please give me a push."

"I can't," says Chelsea with fear in her voice.

"I need you to," he says, "the baby is in distress. PUSH!" Chelsea pushed the hardest she could before she stopped. "All right," he says. "The head is there. Push again." Chelsea was exhausted and pulled all the strength that she could and gave another push. "There we go," he says. "You're almost done. Give me another push."

Chelsea laid her head back on the pillow in exhaustion and says, "I can't do it anymore."

"Come on," says Cody. "Baby, you can do this. You're almost there."

"Just one more push," says the doctor. "Come on, Chelsea. You can do this." Chelsea pushed again and the doctor pulled the baby out. The baby was blue and wasn't breathing. The doctor suctioned his mouth out but no crying came from him.

"Why isn't he crying?" asks Chelsea with tears in her eyes. "Why isn't he crying?" No one answered her as the doctor took the baby over to the incubator and breathed into his mouth a couple times. The room was silent as Cody hugged his wife and the doctor worked on the baby. The silence was broken by his faint cries. "Thank God," says Chelsea as she heard her son cry. She breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse handed her both of the babies. The baby girl looked just like Chelsea with dark hair and dark eyes. The Filipino gene strong once again. "She is so beautiful," she says admiring her daughter.

"She is beautiful," says Cody wiping a tear from his eyes. "And so is our son," he says as he looks at their son.

"He is so beautiful," says Chelsea as she kissed the top of her son's head. He had dark hair and Chelsea's dark eyes and as the tests during her pregnancy had detected he did have downs syndrome. "I love him," she says with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you, Chelsea," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of her head. "Good job."

"Thank-you," she says.

"The little girl is 5 lbs. 2 oz. and 20 inches long," says the nurse, "and the boy is 4 lbs. 10 oz. and 18 inches long."

"Chelsea," says Cody, "names?"

"Langston Alexander for our son and Liberty Alexandra for our daughter," she answers as the nurse takes Langston from her. "What are you doing with him?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"He needs to go to the NICU," says the nurse. "I'm sorry."

"Can't we keep him a little longer?" asks Chelsea.

"I'm sorry," she says before wheeling their son away.

"Chelsea," says the doctor as he sees her crying. "It is best he go to the NICU for now he was in distress. He needs to be monitored and we discussed what would happen after he was born. We're going to monitor him in the NICU for tonight and then tomorrow he will go in for open heart surgery."

"I can't. I want my son," she says.

"Chelsea," says the doctor, "we talked about this."

"I don't care bring him back!" she says.

"I can't," says the doctor. "WE have to do what we need to. He almost died here tonight. He needs help breathing and he needs heart surgery. When he's breathing better and his surgery is done you will be able to get him back but right now we have to do our job. I'm sorry."

"Cody," says Chelsea as she starts to cry.

"I know," he says wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I know but we have to let the doctors do what they need to. It will be okay."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	67. Chapter 67

***I hope that you enjoy this chapter.* *Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I greatly appreciated them.***

Once Chelsea was moved to another room and settled in her parents and Jordyn came back to visit and meet the new babies. Chelsea sat in the hospital bed holding onto Liberty as they walked into the room. Cody had the TV on in the background waiting for the news to come on. "Hello, Mama and Dad. Come meet your granddaughter and Jordyn come meet your niece," Said Chelsea as she held a sleeping Liberty up for them to see.

Alex and Dave walked over with Jordyn and smiled as they saw the little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket wearing a pink cap. "Chelsea," said Alex, "she looks just like you did. She's beautiful. Congratulations," she said was a smile.

"Thank-you," said Chelsea with a smile.

"Congratulations to you too, Dad," said Dave to Cody with a smile. "Can I hold my granddaughter?"

"Yes," said Chelsea with a smile as she handed her to her father.

"Chels," said Jordyn, "there is only one baby. Where is the other baby?"

"The other baby experienced a few issues during birth. He is in the NICU right now and tomorrow he is going to have open heart surgery," she said trying not to cry.

"Open heart surgery," said Alex with shock. "Why?"

"He has a heart problem that needs to be fixed right now. He is absolutely beautiful but there is something you should know before you see him."

"Okay," said Alex and Dave together.

"He has downs syndrome and he is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"Aww," said Alex with a smile. "I'm proud of you both. Welcome to parenthood, Chels."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So what are their names?" asked Jordyn with a smile as her dad handed Liberty to her.

"Liberty Alexandra and Langston Alexander," said Chelsea with a smile. "I wanted Liberty to have my middle name and to have mama's name."

"Beautiful names," said Alex. "I really like Liberty and Langston as in Langston Hughes?"

"That's the only Langston I know," said Chelsea with a smile. "They are so tiny. I love them."

"So will Langston be okay after his surgery?" asked Alex.

"We hope so," answered Chelsea.

"And how are you handling this?"

"I'm scared to death but I know God will do what is according to his plan. God has this one under control. I just hate the thought of my little defenseless baby boy getting open heart surgery. It's tough. If I could trade places with him I would."

"I think most mothers would rather they be hurt than their children. I know it's got to be tough for you but you two are strong and have a lot of faith everything will work out I know it will. You just have to trust."

"I am trusting more than I ever have in my life," said Chelsea. "What if he doesn't make it?"

"Chelsea, you have to stay positive," said Alex. "You can't doubt. Be strong in your faith. James 1:2-5."

"I know, Mama," said Chelsea as her attention was directed toward the TV. "Cody, turn this up," she said as she recognized the man on the TV screen. Jordyn looked up also and gasped when she saw the man.

"Earlier tonight the man known as Kris Spencer was arrested tonight on a long list of charges including prostitution, drug possession, kidnapping as well as other charges. Mr. Spencer's real name is Charles Santiago. He is a well-known drug dealer and pimp in the Phoenix area. He has been going by the name Kris Spencer for the last year. Santiago came under investigation about 9 months ago when he sold an undercover detective a baby boy. The baby boy is believed to be kidnapped from a girl as young as 15 years old and sold for drug money. The mother is said to not be involved in the investigation and is unknown at this time. Charles Santiago is being held without bail. The Phoenix police are looking for the child's mother. The police want to let the mother know she will not be charged in the selling of her child and she will not face criminal charges. They just want the mother to have her son back. If you have any information on the mother or the child please come forward." The detective that had bought the child appeared on the TV holding a child with tan skin, big brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. He was absolutely adorable. "The little boy whom has been named Samuel is about 9 months old. We believe the mother is of Filipino origin. Please if you have any information please call this number," said the detective as the number came up on the screen.

Jordyn had tears in her eyes as she handed Liberty back to Chelsea. Chelsea looked at her and she knew. "That's Jonah," said Jordyn as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's my Jonah."

Alex and Dave looked at their almost 16 year old daughter in shock. "Who is Jonah?" asked Alex.

"Jonah is my son," said Jordyn. "That's my baby. Kris took him from me and sold him because he didn't want him."

"Wait," said Dave, "you have a son?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a son. Jonah is his name. He was born May 29 of last year. That's my son."

"Wow," said Dave. He didn't know what else to say it was a big shock to him that his daughter had a son and he didn't know about it. He held onto his heart and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to," said Jordyn, "I didn't get a chance before that news story but that is my son. I want him back."

"Jordyn," said Alex, "how can you raise a baby? You are just learning how to raise yourself. You can't take care of a baby right now."

"I know, Mom," said Jordyn. "I talked to Chelsea about it. She has a friend in Florida that might be willing to take him for me until I get my life together."

"Chelsea, you knew?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Mama, but I couldn't say anything. Jordyn trusted me with her secret. We were trying to find the baby but we don't have to anymore."

"I just don't know what to say," said Alex. "So you have a friend that will take the baby for her until she gets her life together?"

"I know a couple," said Chelsea. "They've been having some problems conceiving a child of their own and they want a baby badly. I can talk to them and let you know what they say."

"Okay," said Dave, "let me get this straight, Jordyn has a baby that was sold to a detective and now she wants her baby back to give to some strangers to raise till she gets her life together?"

"Pretty much," said Jordyn. "I have to get Jonah back."

"Chelsea, you need to tell your friend that it is not a permanent situation when you ask her. I don't want anyone getting their heart broken over this baby. Your friend might be in it for the forever not just temporarily."

"I will talk to both of them and let them know. She is one of my best friends. I'm sure she will be willing to help out even if it is only for a little while till Jordyn gets herself together."

"Unless Jordyn wants to put him up for adoption," said Dave.

"I don't," said Jordyn. "I just want them to help me for a little while and then when I'm ready I'll take him back."

"It seems harsh to do," said Alex. "You all need to really think about that baby and this choice. I don't know how I would feel if someone asked me to take responsibility for a child and then take them away when they felt they were ready. You have to think about everyone's feelings in this situation."

"Mom," said Jordyn, "this is what I want to do and Chelsea told me that they are nice and would be willing to help. She just needs to talk to them. And I could see Jonah whenever I want."

"I don't know," said Alex, "this whole thing has me uncomfortable. Jordyn, do you think at 16 you are ready to be a mom? A baby is a lot of work. And you just got out of rehab and you are going back to school. If you don't think you can do it then put him up for adoption give him to Chelsea's friends or something. You have to think about him."

"I know, Mom," she said, "you don't understand what I went through. I was raped every day of my life by multiple guys a day. I had to have sex for drugs. Kris made me have sex with people as his payment for drugs. I was high and doped up every day of my life because I chose to take drugs. I chose to shoot up herion and snort coke. I chose to smoke weed and because of that I messed up my life. I'm trying to fix my life now and live the life I should be living at 16 years old. I got pregnant and Kris didn't want the baby. He took him from me and sold him. I carried Jonah inside of me for 9 months, I felt him move, I felt him kick. I gave birth to him. He will ALWAYS be a part of my heart. He will ALWAYS be the heart outside of my body. I understand where you're coming from when you say being a parent is hard. I know I get that. That's why I need that help at first so that I can get my life together so that I can give Jonah the life he deserves. I made mistakes that I am not proud of but I have learned that I don't want to be like that again. I want to be better not only for me, not only for you but for my son. I want to be able to raise him to be a gentleman and I want to raise him the right way. I want to be his mom. Jonah is my life and if I have to give up a couple years to be his mom so that I can make myself better than I will but I can't give him up forever. I love him. He is a reminder of everything that I was and don't want to be again. I need my son."

"It's your choice," said Alex, "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want him to be confused and I don't want Chelsea's friend to get hurt when you take him back but if she's willing to help then that's her choice. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"No one will get hurt," said Jordyn. "I promise."

"All right," said Alex. "I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," she said as she hugged her mom. It was the first time she had hugged her mom in two years. It was the first time that she told her mom that she loved her in two years. Chelsea got tears in her eyes as she saw the interaction between her mom and Jordyn. It had been a long time coming. Jordyn moved over to her dad and said, "I love you, Dad. I am so sorry for everything I put you two through. I was horrible and I'm sorry. I'm going to do better. I promise."

"I love you too," said Dave with tears in his eyes as he hugged Jordyn.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I am thinking that the next chapter will be the last. **


	68. Chapter 68

***Thank-you for REading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing this story. It has been a pleasure for me and I have enjoyed writing it. I know I fell off the track a few times and didn't update but I finally got to the conclusion of this story. I hope that you enjoy the final chapter of Secrets From The FAther.***

The next day Langston went in for his open heart surgery. Chelsea and Cody were both very nervous about it. Chelsea was more scared than Cody was. They waited patiently for what seemed like years while the doctors had him in surgery. A resident would come out periodically telling them what was happening. Cody did his best to comfort his wife through this time of trial. They prayed together and just hoped for the best. A couple hours after Langston had gone in for surgery the doctor came out to talk to Chelsea and Cody. Chelsea tensed up when the doctor appeared. "Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes," he said. "The surgery is over."

"How is he?" asked Chelsea right away.

"He's recovering right now. Everything went well. His heart defect has been fixed and if we are lucky he won't need to have another surgery when he's older. We're going to keep him in the NICU for a day or two longer just to monitor him but he is doing well. We're hoping that you will be able to take him home in a couple days. He is a fighter and he is strong. He pulled through just fine."

"Thank God," said Cody as he hugged his wife. "Can we see him?"

"Absolutely," said the doctor with a smile. "Follow me."

Chelsea and Cody followed the doctor and scrubbed up before they went into the NICU to see their son. Chelsea's heart sank when she saw him hooked up to all the tubes and wires. She was not expecting that and was not prepared for what she saw. Langston was lying in his incubator as perfect as can be. Chelsea's eyes filled with tears when she saw the beauty of her baby boy. "He is so perfect," she said as Cody wrapped his arm around her.

"He is," he said with a smile. "He's a fighter. He made it through the surgery and he survived his birth. He's going to be okay."

"Good," said Chelsea with a smile. "I love him."

"We did a good job with both babies," said Cody. "I'm just glad they are both healthy and they will be the happiest kids on this earth. There is nothing that they are going to want for. And Lily is going to love them."

"I know," said Chelsea with a smile as she looked down at Langston and that's when she knew that no matter what other trial was to come their way or what other obstacle came for them to climb over they would beat it. Everything in the last year and a half had been heartache and pain but that day their rainbow finally appeared. Their rainbow had finally come and she knew that Cody and her would be okay.

While Cody and Chelsea were at the hospital spending time with Liberty and Langston Jordyn was going to be reunited with her son Jonah for the first time in almost 9 months. Jordyn sat waiting for the woman from CPS to bring Jonah to her. Her heart was racing and she was nervous. She wasn't sure he would remember her or not. She heard his cries getting louder the closer they came to the waiting room. Jordyn stood up as she entered the room with the little boy. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her son for the first time in person since he was taken from her. She walked over and put her arms out for Jonah. Jonah reached out for her and she took him in her arms. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she hugged her son. She took in his baby scent. "I love you so much, Jonah," she said before she kissed his cheek. Dave and Alex came over to their daughter and wrapped their arms around her. "You're coming with Mommy now," she said through her cries. In the time that Jordyn was holding Jonah he stopped crying. It was like he knew she was his mother.

"He is beautiful," said Alex with tears in her eyes. "He looks just like you, Jordyn."

"I know," she said as she admired her son.

"Here are a few of his things," said the CPS lady. She handed Dave Jonah's diaper bag and another bag. "There are 3 cans of formula, 40 jars of baby food, there are probably about 5 outfits in there for him, some bottles and his pacifier. All of his papers are in this folder. He's a sweet baby boy. Please take care of him."

"I will," said Jordyn. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. And this is his favorite baby blanket. He can't sleep without it," said the lady as she handed Jordyn a blanket that was as soft as velvet with patches of dark blue, light blue and white; the blanket she had made for him after he was born. Jordyn took the blanket with a smile and handed it to Jonah.

"I made this for him," said Jordyn with the tears still blurring her vision. "I'm surprised he still has it."

"It came with him," she said with a smile. "If you should fall into trouble again here is my number. I will help you out."

"Okay," said Jordyn as she took the card from the lady. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," she said, "take care."

"You too," said Jordyn before her parents and her walked out of the building. Words could not express how happy Jordyn was to have her son back. She strapped him into his car seat before getting into the car next to him. "I'm going to enjoy the next few days with my son before he goes to Chelsea's friends."

"You know you don't have to do that," said Dave as he looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror. "Your Grandma said she will be willing to help you out with him while you're in school."

"No," said Jordyn. "I want Chelsea's friends to take him for a while till I get myself together. They are already waiting for him."

"All right," said Dave.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure," said Jordyn with a smile as Jonah held onto her hand as they drove back to the Batista house. Jordyn knew what was best for her son and that's all she wanted for him; the best.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Jordyn and Jonah were at the airport getting ready to fly out to Tampa, Florida so that Jordyn could go live with her grandmother and start to get her life back together. She knew she had a long road ahead of her because there were times in the last couple days that she needed a fix but she struggled through it and stayed clean. She was proud of herself BUT she still had a long road ahead of her. She was doing it all for Jonah because she knew he deserved better than what she was. "Well," said Dave, "I'm proud of you, Jordyn. You're doing the right thing. I love you and I am very proud of you for making the decision to get away from Phoenix. I'm going to miss you; we're all going to miss you but a new place means a new start. You need a fresh clean start somewhere else. It's going to be hard but I know you can do it. Make something of yourself. I know you will."

"Thanks, Dad," she said as she hugged him. "I love you so much. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with tears in his eyes as he broke the hug.

Alex walked over to Jordyn and said, "this isn't goodbye it's hello to a new life. I have learned in my years of life that everyone needs a new start at some point. You're going to love Florida and I know that whatever you decide to do with your life you're going to do it. I'm just glad you have gotten the help you needed and I'm glad you're willing to start over. I'm proud of you, Jordyn and I'm going to call you every day and skype you every chance I get. I hope that one day you do come back here if not I hope that you make the best life for yourself and Jonah. It's not too late to find a man that truly deserves you and will respect you. It's not too late for you to give Jonah a father that he deserves and it's not too late for you to have the life you deserve to have. Your father and I have always wanted what was best for you and we always will. NO matter what, we will always love you." She wrapped her arms around Jordyn and hugged her.

"I love you, Mom. I'm going to make you proud I promise," she said with a smile as she saw Chelsea making her way over with Langston and Liberty. She broke the hug. "Chelsea, thank-you so much. Just thank-you for being there for me and making me get the help I needed. If it wasn't for you, Chels I would probably still be living the way I was. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," said Chelsea with a smile as she hugged her sister. "When you get to the airport in Tampa my friends will be waiting for you. You already know their names. Her dad is a lawyer and they have papers drawn up for you to go over and sign. She understands this is only temporary but she promises she will take care of Jonah for you until you're ready to take him back. Just don't hurt her please she's a good person."

"I won't hurt her. I'm just grateful that they are willing to help me out."

"And believe me Jonah will not want or need anything. He will be spoiled and loved beyond words. I know them too well. They've had a tough year so this is going to be good for them."

"Thank-you, Chels. I love you," said Jordyn.

"I love you too," said Chelsea as she hugged her little sister. "I'll be out to visit you soon."

"Okay," said Jordyn. "Take care of Liberty and Langston for me. They are so cute. I love them."

"I will," she said, "and they love their Aunt Jordyn," she said with a smile as she allowed Jordyn to kiss each of the babies before they called for her to board her flight. Jordyn hugged everyone once more before she took her bag and Jonah to board their plane. Her family watched her walk off till she disappeared in the crowd. Dave and Alex were proud of her as was Chelsea she was taking a big step in her future and doing the right thing. They all wiped the tears from their eyes before they headed out of the airport to go back home.

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

"All right," said Chelsea as her and Cody placed Liberty and Langston into their high chairs. "We're going to sing Happy Birthday to the birthday kids!" The twins looked at everyone around them at their first birthday as they sang happy birthday to them. It was a long year for Cody and Chelsea. Having twins was quite the handful and as they were now a year old it was getting worse. Liberty and Langston were partners in crime. They were into everything and anything they could. They kept Chelsea and Cody pretty busy. Liberty was Chelsea the second. Everything she did reminded her grandparents of Chelsea when she was a baby and she looked just like Chelsea except she had curly hair like her Grammy Alex. Langston was their special little boy. He was so happy all the time. They loved him endlessly; they loved them both endlessly. He was such a joy to have and he was a mommy's boy all the way. They were their entire lives. Cody and Chelsea felt so blessed to have their twins. Their family was complete and they were all very happy. When the guests finished singing Chelsea said, "Happy Birthday, Langston and Liberty!" she and Cody helped them stick their hand in their cake.

Things got messy and Langston decided to feed some cake to Chelsea. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Life was not perfect for them but their love for one another was perfect. It was always the love of the Batista family that made everything work out for them. They had experienced so many obstacles and so many challenges but they never once stopped loving each other through them. It wasn't about having the perfect marriage, the perfect children or the perfect life; it was about having the perfect love. The perfect love that was always there whether it came from Dave for his wife and kids, Alex for her husband and her kids, Chelsea for her husband, her kids or her parents the perfect love was always there for them. The perfect love remained through their challenges and became stronger each time. As their love had never been broken because it was too strong their challenges were too weak to stand against the perfect love of the Batista family. Their lives were about forgiveness and understanding. They were about loving each other no matter what and no matter where they were. It was their love that got them through every day and it would be their love that got them through whatever the future would hold for them.

***THE END***

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. JOrdyn's story isn't over yet and there will be a Jordyn fic in the near future. I hope that you check it out. **

***Once again thank-you to everyone that has read and reviewed as well as alerted and favorited this story. Thank-you so much!**


End file.
